


░★Especial Halloween One Shot Mabill★░

by DarkLunaci



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Erotica, F/M, Halloween, Historias cortas, Horror, Humor, Loss of Virginity, Omega Verse, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Sadism, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 110,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLunaci/pseuds/DarkLunaci
Summary: 31 historias eróticas con la composición de la temática Halloween; One shot, Two shot con la frase: “Los niños buenos no duermen en noche de brujas”. Manejando las historias de terror populares y cuentos de hadas oscuros, entre capítulos de la serie. Con el fandom de Gravity Falls, usando la pareja Mabill y su reverse de otro universo paralelo.Fanfic’s no aptos para menores de 18 años, versión sin censura.☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★El Fanfic "Especial Halloween One Shot Mabill" tiene mis derechos en la historia original y no en los personajes de la serie de GF, eviten el plagio de este fanfic, Yes please ☆ ～('▽^人)Disclaimer: Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comic's de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.¡Esta historia es para Adultos/Adolescentes mayores de 18 años!
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines, Bipper and Mabel Pines, Kill Cipher/Mabel Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Mabel Gleeful | Reverse Mabel Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines
Kudos: 38





	1. One Shot: ¿Puedo tener un gatito?

ONE SHOT

[01]

¿Puedo tener un gatito?

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

Una tarde de 31 de octubre en la ciudad de Piedmont, California se encontraba los mellizos: Mabel y Dipper Pines en casa mirando a través de la ventana como el cielo relampagueaba y tiraba una intensa lluvia con ventarrones de viento. Este día era especial para los gemelos de tan solo catorce años, pues era Halloween, lo que significa una sola cosa; Ir disfrazados de su personaje favorito, pedir dulce o truco y devorar caramelos durante la medianoche cuando pasaban las películas de terror prohibidas en la televisión por cable.

Pero ahora su añorado día favorito del mes del año, estaba arruinado por las intensas lluvias y eso se debía… porque estaba una tormenta tropical, debido al paso de un huracán el cual nombraron los meteorólogos: Omega.

\- Esto es un fiasco. – Menciono el castaño viendo con un semblante lleno de aburrimiento la ventana. – No podemos pedir dulces, la decoración se cae y los caramelos que trajeron papá y mamá son puras paletas de piña y naranja.

\- Vamos Dip-Dip, al menos tenemos la vieja y confiable TV. – Dándole golpecito al televisor.

\- Tienes razón, Mabel. – Dijo su hermano. – No todo está perdido.

En ese momento regresaron sus padres de hacer las compras, estaban empapados de pies a cabeza mientras cargaban las bolsas del supermercado.

\- Niños vengan ayudar a traer las demás bolsas faltantes a la cochera. – Llamo la madre de los gemelos, Caroline.

\- ¡Trajeron Pizza para comer! – Dijo la castaña contenta sintiendo el aroma salado del queso emanar de la mesada de la cocina.

\- Sí, había una enorme cola en el Costco. – Dijo su padre. – Pero lo bueno que conseguimos una para comer.

Mabel y Dipper se encontraba acarreando las bolsas, cuando de repente un maullido se escuchó en la esquina de la cochera. La pequeña se detuvo y busco el sonido proveniente del animalito, nuevamente escucho el maullido y lo encontró, atrás de los botes de pintura y su bicicleta. Un felino de pelaje dorado con negro en las patas, orejas y cola. Tenía un ojo cubierto con un parche adherido a su piel, el otro de un color ámbar. Parecía un poco grande, pero vio que estaba mojado.

\- Aww eres una cosita tierna. – Dijo la gemela en tono embelesada por el animal callejero.

Inmediatamente corrió adentro de su casa a buscar una toalla y regresar a la cochera. Llamo al gatito con un dedo, el cual al principio el gato le gruño y le dio un leve zarpazo en su mano, provocando un corte en la palma de la joven.

\- ¡Ouch! – Viendo la sangre brotar del corte. – Creo que me precipite demasiado. – Sonriendo dulcemente. – Lo siento si te asuste señor gatito.

En cambio el minino la vio y olfateo un poco, antes de lamerse sus patas. Se acercó y salto a sus brazos siendo recibido por la toalla que lo secaba y dejaba su pelaje alborotado.

\- Ves, todo está bien. – Menciono Mabel. – Solo tienes que confiar en mí.

El mínimo ronroneo restregándose a su pecho y acomodándose para ser acariciado en su contacto. La castaña entro y corrió anunciarle a su familia de su descubrimiento.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! miren encontré un gatito, ¿me lo puedo quedar? – Haciendo un puchero adorable.

\- Mabel, no. – Dijo su madre firmemente. – No quiero gatos en la casa.

\- Ya la escuchaste hija.

\- Pero, estará en mi cuarto, yo le daré de comer y lo sacare a pasear y… limpiare su popis. – Dijo la castaña. – Por favor.

\- Mabel, los gatos son sucios tiran mucho pelaje y son vagos. – Dijo la señora. – Ahora regrésalo donde estaba.

\- ¿Afuera?

\- Sí.

\- Pero está lloviendo, es un huracán. – Dijo la pequeña. – Se enfermara y morirá de hambre.

\- ¡Mabel Pines, he dicho no gatos y no discutiremos más de esto! – Alzando la voz.

Su padre se acercó y le quito el gato, antes de echarlo para afuera al patio.

\- Lo siento hija, pero no mascotas.

\- Pero… - Acercándose al ventanal para ver a gato buscar un refugio entre los adornos de Halloween.

Más tarde ese día Mabel se encontraba con Dipper viendo la tele y comiendo palomitas, cuando de repente sonó el teléfono y su madre contesto, llamando a su hijo a que tomara la llamada. La castaña miraba desde el sillón a su hermano discutir algo con su mamá, antes de verla asentir y el otro exclamar de alegría.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – viendo a su gemelo correr por las escaleras a su habitación. – Mamá, ¿Qué pasa con Dooper?

\- Ah, resulta que hablo Marco el amigo de Dipper, tú hermano lo invitaron a una disque reunión de hombres. Oh sea una fiesta pijamas. – Soltando una risa.

Mabel vio a Dipper bajar a la velocidad de la luz con su mochila preparada, llenas de comics y video juegos. Entre su libro de lo paranormal.

\- ¡Hey! Dipper y nuestras historias de terror y las películas. – Protesto la niña. –Ya tengo todo listo, solo faltas tú.

\- Mabel el próximo Halloween será, iré con Marco y Wirt. – Dijo tomando su impermeable y su paraguas, ya que la casa de Marco quedaba a seis casas más adelante.

La castaña hecho un vistazo afuera viendo a todos pedir dulces en impermeables y con paraguas, parecía divertido. Se acercó a su madre y le pidió permiso, pero ella dijo: “que no”. Porque era peligroso en este tiempo. Dándole indicar que había dulces en casa.

Mabel se cruzó de brazos y se fue enfurecida a su habitación donde se quedó encerrada escuchando música en su iPod y leyendo las mismas revistas de moda adolescente. Su madre tratando de consolarla se acercó con una bandeja de galletas y leche.

\- Hola querida, un aperitivo antes de dormir. – Menciono la mujer acomodándose en el borde de su cama. – Son chispas de chocolate, tus favoritas.

\- No quiero. – Dijo furiosa. – Este es el peor Halloween de la historia.

\- No te sientas mal, solo fue un mal día.

\- No me dejas tener una mascota, no me dejas pedir dulces y Dipper me abandono justamente en este día. – Soltando un suspiro de lo molesta que se encontraba. – Odio este día.

\- Mabel sabes que es por tú protección. – Dijo la mujer. – Hay una tormenta en esta noche, a Dipper lo invitaron de último momento, aparte no puedes tener un gato porque no lo podrás ver cuando estés en la escuela.

\- Pero a mí me han gustado los gatos. – Dijo ella. – Yo si lo cuidaría. – Cruzándose de brazos.

\- Bueno podrás tener todos los gatos que quieras – Aclaro. - Pero no mientras vivas en esta casa jovencita.

Iba retirarse cuando vio la mini calabaza encendida y la ventana abierta. Se acercó a cerrarla, pero Mabel le espeto que la dejara abierta.

\- Mabel cuando te vayas a dormir quiero la ventana cerrada y la calabaza apagada. – Le ordeno.

\- ¿Por qué? – Bufo crédula de la situación. - ¿Acaso las brujas me comerán? – Se sabía la leyenda de Jack-o-lantern, pero no dejaría que un estúpido mito acabara con lo último de su celebración de día de brujas.

\- Hija es la noche que salen las brujas, monstruos, pesadillas, gatos malditos y los diablillos hacer sus travesuras, sin olvidar las criaturas oscuras de la noche. – Menciono su mamá. – Es mejor tener la ventana cerrada y no darles aviso de que aquí hay una niña caprichuda, inocente e ingenua.

\- Mamá tengo catorce, no ocho ni cinco años. – Espeto molesta. – Ahora si me dejas, que tengas una buena noche.

\- Solo has caso. – Dijo su madre antes de salir de su habitación. – Buenas noches, Mabel.

[▲]

Mabel terminaba de bañarse y colocarse su pijama un camisón lila de manga corta, con la imagen de un disquete viejo de computadora. Se encontraba en su cama cepillando su cabello achocolatado. Estaba decepcionada de no haber pasado una excelente celebración de noche de brujas como su hermano gemelo.

Miraba frustrada en la ventana de su habitación como los demás salían y pedían dulces con sus impermeables entre la lluvia, mientras que Dipper la pasaba súper en una fiesta de pijamas con sus amigos Wirt y Marco, en la casa de este último. Se había asegurado guardar todo y disponerse a dormir. Cuando vio de repente que la mini calabaza que descansaba en su ventana seguía prendida y también con el interfaz de su ventana abierta un poco.

No es que creía en los cuentos que su madre le contaba de pequeña, que si no cerraba la ventana en la medianoche; las brujas, los monstruos de la oscuridad y los gatos negros y malditos entrarían y se comerían sus entrañas y se robarían su inocencia de niña buena, induciéndola hacer travesuras que se arrepentiría a la mañana siguiente.

Mabel se encogió de brazos, se acercó a apagar la lámpara de su mesita de noche y abrió las sabanas de su cómoda cama, adentrándose en las colchas espero al que sueño la invadiera por completo. Y fue así que se quedó dormida, solo por un momento.

Hasta que escucho un maullido muy cerca, intento ignorarlo pero nuevamente se escuchó el maullido más fuerte e insistente.

Abrió sus ojos en medio de la oscuridad viendo sombras posarse en su armario, un trueno la despertó más de su estado somnoliento. Otro maullido se escuchó más cerca y la raspadura de su ventana dio aviso que alguien se encontraba afuera. Volteo a ver y era el mismo gato que vio en la cochera esa tarde.

\- Hola bonito. – Dijo Mabel levantándose para caminar a la ventana. – ¿Pequeño que haces ahí? Perdón por lo de esta tarde.

Volvió a examinarlo para ver que fuera el mismo. Vio al gato de pelaje dorado y con la cola pintada de negro al igual que sus patas y orejas, portaba un parche en su ojo izquierdo y su ojo color ámbar con verde luminoso, marcaba su pupila dilatada y bien afilada. Con su pata rascaba la apertura de la ventana para entrar de forma insistente.

La castaña volteo a su lado para ver que la puerta de su habitación que seguía cerrada, antes de dirigirse al gato y hacerle una seña de silencio.

\- Shh… guarda silencio, si mi mamá te escucha te arrojara agua fría y te sacara con un zapato. – Dijo la pequeña, antes de abrir más su ventana y darle el paso al animalito. – Entra pequeño.

El gato miro a la castaña por unos segundos antes de mover su cola de un lado a otro, dio un salto a su escritorio y otros dos hasta aterrizar en la alfombra, paseándose por la habitación de la pequeña con la cola alzada.

Mabel siguió al gato antes de soltar una risita por su forma de andar, tan elegante y con la cabeza en alto. La castaña se dirigió a su baño a tomar una toalla rosa, para secarlo tomándolo de su cuerpo y alzándolo para pegarlo en el pecho.

En ese momento escucho los ronroneos tintineantes del gato y como se restregaba en ella, dando lamidas en sus manos y jugando con sus patas entre sus brazos.

\- Eres muy juguetón, dime ¿acaso te perdiste? ¿Eres mascota de alguien más? – Pregunto la castaña mientras le daba caricias en su cabecita y lomo. - ¿La lluvia hizo que te perdieras de tú casa?

El gato miraba atento a la pequeña, balanceando su cola de un lado a otro, mientras su pupila se contraía y se dilataba nuevamente.

\- Eres muy bonito y esponjoso. – Acariciando su pelaje. – Me gustaría tener un gato, pero a mamá no le gustan los animales. Ojala me dejara tener uno. – Abrazando al felino. – Lo querría mucho y no lo dejaría solo.

El felino lanzo un maullido y siguió ronroneando, olfateo toda su mano y parte de su pecho y regazo, sus sonidos se hacían más insistentes y alzaba su cola dando golpecitos en su brazo. Mabel encontró esto tan adorable que no tardaba en darle caricias y jugar con él. Sintiendo sus colmillos afilados entre sus dedos, mordiéndola suavemente.

\- Basta eres muy mordelón. – Picando su frente.

El sonido de sus ronroneos y el balanceo de su cola se detuvieron en seco. Hasta que se sentó de regreso en su regazo, y comenzó a lamerse en sus partes privadas, llegándose a hinchar su miembro poco a poco.

\- Ah… es cierto se me olvidaba que eres macho. – Dijo ella, rodando los ojos y soltando una leve risa. – Pero no hagas eso, muy mal estas enfrente de mí. – Dándole un golpe en su cabecita. – Mm… si te tuviera como mascota, lo primero que haría sería castrarte para que no andes dejando gatitos regados por ahí. Oh evitar que te perdieras.

Un maullido seguido de un gruñido se presentó en el animal erizándose su pelaje, como protesta por lo que dijo, pero la castaña se mantuvo firme en sus palabras.

\- Así son las cosas. – Dijo ella. – Sí no te llevo al veterinario, mi mamá lo hará. Claro, si logro convencerla de quedarme contigo.

El gato miro a la castaña de forma seria, movió su cola con lentitud y se irguió antes de prepararse para saltar nuevamente en su regazo, pero la pequeña fue rápida y coloco una almohada impidiendo que llegase, lo tomo del lomo depositándolo en el piso para que se echara.

\- Duerme ahí. – Menciono. – Y descansa. – Dijo antes de regresar a su cama y disponerse a dormir. – Luego pienso en un nombre para ti. – Sonriendo.

Pero el gato tenía otros planes para la noche, y se lo haría saber muy pronto cuando brilló su ojo en la penumbra de la oscuridad.

Tal como dijo su madre. A medianoche las brujas, las criaturas de la noche y los gatos salen a jugar y hacer travesuras a los niños buenos e ingenuos. Por lo que la castaña no sabía en qué problema se había metido. Unos ruidos la abordaron despertándola de su sueño a casi cerca de la mitad de la noche.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Dijo ella levantándose y buscando al gato en la almohada que tiro al piso, pero nada encontró. Hasta que se fijó que estaba a los pies de su cama, acicalándose y aun lamiéndose sus partes. Eso la molestaba bastante. - Hey, te deje la almohada no es hora de jugar.

El felino seguía lamiendo insistentemente sus testículos antes de lanzar una mirada por el rabillo de su ojo y dejar de lamerse. Pasándose su lengua por su boca. Dándole indicar a la niña que estaba preparado para hacerle la noche imposible con sus travesuras. Acercándose a la pequeña saltando encima de su pecho coloco sus patas irguiéndose y moviendo más su cola, como si de una presa se tratase.

\- Suficiente ya duérmete o te saco. – Dijo Mabel con voz amenazante.

Pero el gato comenzó a raspar con sus patas delanteras su camisón, rasgando un poco la tela con sus uñas.

\- No, mi pijama. – Dijo ella. – Gato malo. – Le dio un empujón cuando el mismo felino regreso y volvió más insistente tirando de las sabanas y la colcha, mordiendo las manos de la joven adolescente, cada vez que intentaba quitarle las sabanas. – No muerdas. – Le regaño. – ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Qué tienes? – El gato tiro tan fuerte de la sabana dejándola descubierta.

El felino se acercó rápidamente a su entrepierna y se detuvo en sus muslos mordiendo su tierna carne provocando que abriera un poco las piernas, ante el doloroso acto. El cual se enterró y acerco su cabeza antes de empezar a dar lamidas a través de la tela de su ropa interior.

Mabel llevo sus manos a detenerlo pero, el animal ponía mucho peso en su cuerpo y lamia su hendidura con rapidez. La castaña se sonrojo y soltó un gemido de sus labios temblosos, al sentir el contacto cosquilludo en su intimidad. Sintiendo su vientre calentarse y contraerse en diminutos espasmos, algo que era nuevo para la pequeña.

\- No, no hagas eso. – Se quejó la gemela. – Detente no lamas.

El gato raspaba con sus patitas la braga de color rosa con estampado de estrellas, haciéndolo a un lado el elástico y metiendo su lengua rasposa en sus pliegues húmedos, lamiendo con insistencia sus labios y su pequeño clítoris rosado. Raspando de momento con sus afilados colmillos. La castaña se tumbó en las almohadas apretándolas y gimiendo inconscientemente, ruborizada de su rostro de un color cereza y con suspiros un poco bajos para que no fueran escuchados afuera de su habitación.

Con su mano intentaba empujar el animal más no podía evitar temblar ante su insistente lengua rasposa. 

\- Mmm… pequeño, n-no… lo hagas. – Dijo la castaña con la mirada empañada. Viendo al felino subir y bajar su cabecita. – Ahh, ah, ah, ah... no… continúes.

Sentía mucha vergüenza por estar siendo masturbada por primera vez en su corta vida, por un gato callejero. Y se volvía a preguntar, ¿Cómo termino en esta situación? Mientras se retorcía entre las almohadas. Los relámpagos retumbaban y la lluvia seguía provocando una cortina de sonido que impedía que sus gemidos se escucharan por fuera de la habitación.

La chica vio que de momentos el gato se detenía sin quitar la pata de su braga, solo para lamerse sus genitales y volver con lo que hacía. Dando lamidas dentro de su vagina, los cuales la menor empezaba a disfrutar poco a poco.

\- Ahh… ahhh – Ella miro al felino adentrar su hocico a su sexo, llenándose de su lubricación. – Mm… uhh, uh, ahh… - Apretó con fuerza las sabanas al punto de ahogar un gemido.

El felino se detenía y volvía a lamerse sus partes para después regresar con su sexo. Aunque esta acción se volvió insistente ya que el gato se frustraba y lamia con insistencia su miembro hinchado al punto de ponerse rojo y lleno de sus puntiagudas espinas en su pene. El minino lamía soltando gruñidos. Antes de tirar con su boca la braga y quitárselas bajando de un tirón a medias en sus muslos y corriendo a lamer la entrada de la pequeña adolescente con rapidez.

\- ¡Ahh!… no. – Apretando la planta de sus pies en su cama y flexionando sus rodillas. – Ay… eso duele… ah, ah, ah.

El gato pasó su lengua por toda su raja, probando sus fluidos que producía la chica y dando mordidas con sus colmillos en sus labios lisos. Mabel sin aguantar un segundo más, llego a su orgasmo recorriendo su cuerpo una sensación de escalofrío, que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza antes de sentir un líquido escurrir en su centro y mojar su cama con sus fluidos transparentes. Humedeciendo su vagina y relajándola.

El minino lamio con lentitud y se detuvo antes de girarse y volver a lamer su miembro con insistencia. Solo que en este caso ronronea llamando la atención de la castaña.

\- Lo siento pero no soy una gata. – Dijo la castaña con las mejillas rojas, cubriéndose con una mano su intimidad. – Si intentas hacer lo que yo creo, estás muy equivocado. No creas que no lo aprendí en la escuela. – Tratando de apartarlo con su mano. – Vete.

Pero el gato la miro antes de embozar una sonrisa y mover su cola de forma animada, en cuestión de segundos un aura oscura lo cubrió e hizo aparecer un sujeto desnudo con la figura esbelta; con buena musculatura en sus bíceps y pectorales, sin olvidar su marcado abdomen. Tenía buena condición física en su cuerpo, su cabello era corto pero de ahí sobresalían unas orejas de gato de color de su pelo, rubio dorado.

Su cola se movía de un lado a otro enredándose en las piernas de la pequeña y en su rostro portaba el mismo parche y su ojo ámbar, pero conservando sus características felinas en su orbe.

\- ¿Q-Quién eres tú? – Comenzando a retroceder hasta chocar con la cabecera de su cama.

\- Mm…. Soy un gato demoniaco. – Sonriendo de forma divertida al ver a la chica sonrojada como una cereza. – Y tú olor desde hace rato me trae loco, pequeña gatita. – Tocando su miembro grande con su mano, para masturbarlo de arriba hacia abajo provocando que un pre semen saliera de la punta de la cabeza de su glande en forma resta y redonda. – Es un aroma exquisito, linda minina.

\- No soy una minina. – Se quejó la chica sonrojada de forma furiosa.

\- Sí lo eres. – Gateando cerca de su cama - Desprendes un aroma que me llama la atención. – Sonriendo maliciosamente. - Tengo ganas de aparearme con una inocente gatita como tú.

\- Aléjate. – Dijo ella.

\- Vamos. – Colocándose encima de ella para darle lamidas en su rostro. – Estamos listos, levanta ese culo redondo y déjame penetrarte como se debe.

\- Basta. – Empujando su pecho. – No estoy lista, para esto. Aun uso brackets y voy en secundaria.

\- Todas las hembras lo están. – Sujetándola con fuerza de la cadera para levantarla y empujarla boca abajo en la cama. – Tú estás lista para recibirme. – Acariciando sus nalgas y su hendidura mojada. – Tú cuerpo me lo dice y el calor que desprendes es cálido.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Grito la castaña. – ¡Mam….! – Fue interrumpida cuando una mano cubrió su boca impidiendo que salieran sus gritos.

_\- Shhh… tú lo dijiste, tú madre está dormida._ – Siseo cerca de su oído. – _Y nosotros no queremos interrupciones en nuestro ritual de apareamiento. –_ Tomo su miembro erecto y froto entre sus pliegues lubricados, provocando suspiros ahogados en la chica. – _Por cierto, mi nombre es Bill Cipher. No lo olvides linda gatita._ – Dicho esto la penetro entrando con fuerza en su vagina.

Mabel soltó un grito ahogado al sentir el miembro del sujeto dentro de sus paredes vaginales, siendo desgarrada y empujando más dentro hasta llevarse la membrana de su inocencia. Apretaba sus manos contra las sabanas y sus piernas las movía con insistencia intentando zafarse de su agarre. Bill se acercó a su cuello y depositaba una que otra lamida con su lengua húmeda y rasposa. Movió sus caderas saliendo un poco y volviendo a dar otra estocada más fuerte en su interior.

Clavo sus colmillos en su cuello y comenzó a embestir con movimientos lentos y profundo la cadera de la pequeña, enrollando su cola en las piernas de la adolescente. Golpeando con su pelvis las nalgas de la castaña y gimiendo ante el contacto de las paredes estrechas y resbaladizas que envolvían su miembro. Los golpes eran rítmicos y sonaban en la habitación, sus sexos resonaban con los fluidos combinándose.

\- Minina eres tan suave. –Dijo en un tono ronco y lujurioso el demonio rubio, agachando las orejas. – Tú pequeño coño húmedo y delicioso es tan bueno.

Mabel sentía un dolor invadirla, ante el constante peso y las embestidas que daba el rubio en su entrada, que aún no se había acostumbrado a su intrusión. Lloraba del acto sexual que estaba experimentando.

Bill embestía disfrutando de las sensaciones y soltando uno que otro gruñido y ronroneo. Jadeos que eran cubiertos por el sonido de la lluvia y la oscuridad de la habitación que abrazaba sus cuerpos, siendo solo iluminados por la luz débil de la vela que estaba dentro de la calabaza.

Minutos duraron antes de que la pequeña comenzara a sentir el calor depositarse en su vientre, provocando que se lubricada más en sus penetraciones. Los empujes ya no eran un mártir para ella, un cosquilleo y la sensación húmeda en sus labios con el pene rozando cerca de su útero, le hicieron gemir fuerte e ir en aumento a su respiración. Dejando de poner resistencia en el agarre del demonio y cerrar sus ojos dejándose llevar por el placer.

Bill se dio cuenta y retiro su mano escuchando sus sonidos brotar de sus labios, dulces gemidos y suspiros altos y agudos hacían que el demonio levantara las orejas en alto, disfrutara de los melodiosos sonidos de la castaña. Un rubor cubría el rostro del rubio, sin darle un poco de tiempo, la volteo bruscamente teniéndola enfrente. Escuchando un quejido por su movimiento rápido.

Tomo sus piernas y las acomodo a los lados de sus brazos, para dar comienzo a sus estocadas. Aumentando la intensidad de sus embestidas en su entrepierna, siendo más fuertes y bruscos. Se acercó a sus labios y beso suavemente mordiendo entre momentos su labio inferior. Sus alientos chocando entre si y sus miradas encontrándose en medio de la penumbra noche.

\- Ahh… ahh… Biiill – Gimió la pequeña cerca de su rostro, colocando su mano con timidez en su mejilla. Viendo como el rubio se recargaba y emitía un sonoro ronroneo.

\- _Lo disfrutas minina –_ Susurro cerca de su rostro en un jadeo intenso. – _Joder… ahg… ah, ah, ah… pequeña minina._

_\- B-Bill… -_ Mordiendo su labio inferior. – _Se mueve mucho… ah, ah, ahh_

Sintió las manos del rubio toquetear por el borde de su pijama, levantando una parte para mostrar sus pechos en pleno desarrollo. Se acercó a jugar con sus pezones frotando la yema de sus dedos y pasando la lengua sobre ellos. Alzándolos y poniéndolos erectos. Llevo su boca chupándolos y amamantando con avidez, hasta soltarlos y dejarlos rojizos.

Las intensas embestidas de su pene rozando contra sus paredes, provocaban que una sensación eléctrica viajara en la espalda del mayor. Su miembro palpitaba y se ponía más duro entre cada frote y empuje. Encajo sus uñas en sus nalgas y caderas y la cogió con fuerza. Provocando que la cama diera golpes contra la pared. La joven adolescente se aferró a su torso y grito, gritos que fueron callados por la misma mano del demonio gatuno.

_\- Guarda silencio._ – Demando el rubio en otro siseo, tratando de culminar el acto lujurioso y excitante. – _Guarda silencio, pequeña minina._

La menor respiraba fuerte y gemía intensamente por las constantes embestidas, sus cuerpos frotándose entre sí y cubiertos del sudor de la noche. El sonido de sus sexos resonar en la habitación y los suspiros y jadeos del mayor, todo lo hacía más caliente el acto.

Sujeto su pierna obligándola a envolverla en su cintura, aplastándola contra su cuerpo y sujetándola firmemente de la cadera. Era riesgoso, pero si quería llegar a su clímax, su castaña tendría que aguantar las fuertes embestidas una y otra y otra vez. El miembro de Bill dolía; estaba por llegar, esa chiquilla lo volvía adicto a su aroma.

\- Mi linda gatita, me vengo. Recibe toda esta leche. – Dijo el demonio, antes de posicionar sus labios en su hombro y morder con fuerza. Enterrando su miembro dentro del punto orgásmico y placentero de la pequeña adolescente.

\- Mmm… ¡Ahg! – Mabel tuvo que morderse el labio y ahogar su grito.

Un líquido caliente la lleno por completo en su vagina desbordando un poco en los lados. Bill movió sus caderas dando unas últimas embestidas antes de salir de ella. Viendo su semilla mezclarse con la sangre y derramar en las sabanas de la chica. El demonio jadeaba y miraba el pecho de la menor elevarse con rapidez, intentando regular su respiración y conseguir el aliento.

El demonio sonrió ante lo que había conseguido esta noche, la dulce inocencia de una niña humana. Sí ella se hubiera portado grosera con él, otra historia hubiera sido y ella no habría estado viva para contarlo.

Mabel abrió sus ojos viendo al sujeto como volvía a su forma de gato y trepaba por la ventana, antes verlo salir por la misma. La luz de la calabaza se apagó y con eso dio fin a la noche de Halloween.

**[** **▲]**

A la mañana siguiente Mabel despertó con un dolor en su cuerpo y el mismo liquido blanquecino escurriendo por sus piernas. Dando entender que lo que tuvo, no fue una simple pesadilla. Se metió a bañar y retiro las sabanas de su cama, necesitaba lavarlas en su baño y buscar una forma de quitar sangre seca.

Cuando termino de asearse y limpiar su cuarto, bajo a tomar su desayuno con sus padres. Su hermano aun no regresaba hasta una hora más tarde. Tomo su plato preparado con; huevos estrellados y tocino. Se sentó enseguida de su papá y se dispuso a comer sus alimentos. Antes de ver a su madre carraspear y llamar la atención de su hija.

\- Mabel cielo, veras tú padre y yo fuimos muy duros ayer, así que lo discutimos anoche. – Dijo su mamá. – Y sé que fue muy duro al decirte no con el gato y al no pedir dulces durante la lluvia.

\- Descuida… será el siguiente año, la tormenta no dejo. – Encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pero que crees querida, esta mañana mientras arreglaba el jardín. Encontré a tú amiguito escondido entre los rosales. – Dijo su padre.

\- Y si te preguntas si le pegue con el zapato o le eche agua fría. – Soltando un suspiro. – Pues no lo hice, ya que tu padre me convenció de dejarlo quedarse.

\- Así que Mabel, saluda a tú nueva mascota. – Dijo levantándose de la mesa y yendo a la sala por el felino. – Mira aquí esta, lo llamaremos Bill. – Menciono su papá viendo una plaquita solo con el nombre. – Parece que solo responde a ese nombre.

Mabel vio como ese desgraciado gato la miraba con el ojo entrecerrado, antes de verlo acicalarse y lamerse sus partes. Corriendo a saltar sobre su regazo y ronronear de forma descarada contra su pecho.

Parece que le gustas. – Dijo la Mamá. – Es tan lindo, serán tan buenos amigos.

Ahora Mabel deseaba más que nada deshacerse de un maldito pedófilo gatuno, que se encontraba amenazando su hogar.


	2. 2:40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual, imágenes eróticas. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar. Contiene lemon Soft, pedofilia, Autagonistofilia (Atracción por ser visto por otras personas durante el acto sexual).
> 
> Resumen; Bill un demonio incubo visita a Mabel como protector todas las noches, más su protección ocupa de que la joven adolescente este con él cada noche.

DRABBLE

[02]

2:40

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

Dentro de una habitación se encontraba una pequeña pree adolescente de 12 años de edad, estaba sentada en el borde de la cama en la espera de que su papá entrara y le leyera como siempre un cuento.

Abrazaba su peluche de unicornio con alas mientras hacia un puchero con sus mejillas rojas, al ver al hombre de lentes seguir hablando con su celular en el pasillo. Su hermano gemelo miraba cansado a su gemelo, pues el castaño ya se había acomodo para dormir y le rogaba a la castaña que apagara la luz y se durmiera.

Pero ella seguía esperando a que entrara su papá a la habitación. Cuando por fin, vio al hombre colgar su celular y guardarlo en su bolsillo, tomando unas carpetas con papeles. Abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartían los gemelos y se acercó al interruptor de luz.

\- Muy bien Dipper campeón, Mabel princesita, ya a dormir así que buenas noches. – Dijo su padre, apagando el interruptor y cerrando la puerta de prisa.

Mabel se quedó con la mirada empañada y con un mohín en sus labios, al quedar en oscuras con su hermano. Solo siendo iluminada la habitación con la luz de la luna y la sombra de los árboles, que creaba figuras aterradoras sobre el armario y las paredes.

\- Mabel duérmete. – Dijo su hermano en un susurro.

\- Pero papá lo prometió, Dip-Dip. – Soltando unas lágrimas de sus ojos y unos sollozos. – No le pido mucho, y él lo ha vuelto hacer. Sabe que tiene que leerme una historia, y quedarse hasta que me duerma.

\- Mabel ya estamos grandes para historias. – Dijo Dipper.

\- No es justo… papá se la pasa absorbido en la computadora. – Cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos. – Quiero a mi papá de regreso. – Sollozando.

\- Mabel, shhh… - El castaño se colocó una almohada para evitar escuchar los lloriqueos de su hermanita, pero nada bloqueaba el sonido. – ¡Mabel, por favor guarda silencio! – Protesto.

En ese momento entro su mamá atándose la bata y bostezando, para prender la luz y atender los lloriqueos de su hija.

\- Mabel otra vez. – Dijo la señora un poco cansada. - ¿Qué sucede cielo?

\- Papá… se fue y no me conto un cuento ni me arropo. – Dijo ella sorbiendo su nariz y tallándose las lágrimas. – Tampoco reviso bajo la cama y el armario para que no aparezca el demonio.

\- Mi amor, papi está ocupado cariño. – Abrazando a la pequeña y depositando un beso en su sien. – Tiene mucho trabajo de oficina, pero créeme que él más que nadie, quiere pasar tiempo con sus hijos. – Arropando a la chica. – Su padre se preocupa por ustedes y por su bienestar, que a veces tiene que dar sacrificios para poder estar todo el tiempo con nosotros. – dijo ella. - ¿Lo entiendes, cariño? no es que no quiera leerte un cuento o arroparte, solo está ahorita un poco despistado. – Acercándose enseguida de la cama para colocar una luz de noche de color rosa. – Lo perdonas cielo.

\- Sí… - Dijo bajando su mirada.

\- Bien.

\- Mamá…. ¿puedes revisar la cama y el armario? No quiero que aparezca. – Cubriéndose con la sabana hasta por encima de su rostro.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo su madre.

Se acercó debajo de la cama y reviso solo para encontrar conejos de polvo, lápices de colores y pantuflas regadas.

\- Nada aquí. – menciono antes de dirigirse abrir completamente el armario y no encontrar nada. – Nada por acá.

\- Uff… - Suspiro la pequeña emitiendo una sonrisa.

\- Ahora se buena y duérmete. – Dijo. – Mañana vas a la escuela, así que no te quiero con los ojos pelones. Que ya he recibido quejas de tu maestra de que te duermes en clases.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Bien, buenas noches niños. – dijo su madre.

\- Buenas noches, mamá. – Dijeron Dipper y Mabel.

Su madre salió del dormitorio y se quedó un momento parada recargada en la puerta, soltando un suspiro y mostrando un rostro preocupado, antes de regresar a su habitación.

\- Mabel… ¿Te estas durmiendo mucho en clases? – Pregunto Dipper viendo a su gemela desde su cama.

\- Un poco. – Dijo la castaña.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me da mucho sueño en la mañana. – Menciono la castaña abrazando a su peluche.

\- Pero tú no te desvelas, más bien duermes como una roca. – Dijo su hermano en tono burlón.

\- Lo sé. – Soltando una risita la castaña antes de bostezar.

\- Bien, ya es hora de dormir. – Dijo Dipper. – Buenas noches. – Arropándose con sus sabanas y cerrando los ojos.

\- Buenas noches, Dip-Dip. – Viendo hacia el punto de luz rosa y después las sombras antes de arroparse. Odiaba la oscuridad, pero lo que más temía era lo que emergía de las sombras.

Pensó que esta noche dormiría bien ya que tenía la luz de noche iluminando el piso y su cama, aun sin el cuento para dormir pudo conciliar el sueño.

Un ruido sordo de su mochila sonó al caerse de la silla de su escritorio, junto con el sonido del viento tambaleando sus ventanas la hicieron despertarse. Consiguiendo que la pequeña abriera los ojos avellanados y mirada el reloj de su mesita de noche; 2:40 marcaba nuevamente esa misma noche. Su lámpara rosa que iluminaba su cama y piso estaba apagada; eso era una mala señal.

Una fuerza sobrenatural hizo que retiraran las sabanas de golpe y la dejara expuesta con su pijama de dos piezas de color rosa con estampados de lunas y estrellas. Nuevamente su entorno se volvió gris y sin sonido en el ambiente.

Frente a ella apareció una mancha oscura de alquitrán en el suelo, comenzando a emerger de ahí, un sujeto alto y esbelto, vistiendo un traje elegante; camisa amarillo claro, chaleco de corte recto con tres botones y en forma V de color negro, pantalones rectos y formales ajustados del mismo color que el chaleco y el saco que portaba mediano y con una cola partida en dos, con el forro amarillo canario con detalles dorados. En su cabellera rubia como el oro, llevaba un sombrero de copa de lado y dos cuernos que terminaban con la punta alzada hacia atrás. Su rostro era cincelado y atractivo, con un parche ocular tapando su ojo izquierdo y su lado derecho mostrando un orbe de color ámbar con detalles en verde y dorado. Portaba en su mano su bastón el cual dio dos golpecitos en el piso cerrando el portal por el cual entro.

La pequeña miro asustada al sujeto y retrocedió hacia la esquina de su cama, cubriéndose con la almohada y temblando de miedo. No era la primera vez que aparecía el sujeto en su habitación a esta hora y en ese lugar.

El sujeto camino hasta su cama y se sentó a la orilla de esta, antes de palmear su lado con su mano cubierta con sus guantes de piel de cuero oscuro. Mientras lanzaba una mirada de reojo a la pequeña de ojos avellanados e inocente.

\- Es una buena noche, Estrella fugaz. – Sonriendo coquetamente. – ¿Me extrañaste?, admítelo linda me extrañaste. – Dijo. – Ven aquí, pequeña. – Moviendo su dedo a la castaña.

\- No… - Dijo la pequeña en un hilo de voz débil.

\- Sabes que si no vienes, yo iré hacia a ti y será peor. – Menciono con una voz firme. – Ven aquí, no lo volveré a repetir por tercera vez.

Mabel aparto la almohada y gateo hasta donde se encontraba el rubio. Sintiendo su mano colocarse por debajo de su mentón con delicadeza y alzar su rostro, para sentir la presión de los labios del chico sobre los suyos. Creando un beso algo tosco y fuerte en sus movimientos. El cual ella quiso retroceder, pero fue impedida por la otra mano que la acerco más al rubio, continuando con el beso hasta soltarla y dejarla jadeando por la falta de aire.

\- Estrellita, pensé que ya te había enseñado como recibirme. – Dijo un poco molesto.

\- No se besar. – Admitió la pequeña con vergüenza.

\- La otra noche me pusiste la misma excusa. – Frunciendo el ceño. – Basta de mentiras y deja de luchar, que no querrás verme enojado. – Acercándose peligrosamente a la pequeña. – Y tú no quieres verme enojado.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo ella entre lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

\- Ven aquí. – Palmeando su regazo. – Hoy te necesito, preciosa. Ha sido un tiempo.

La pequeña ladeo su rostro temeroso pero se acercó al sujeto, antes de sentir las manos de él sujetar su pequeña cintura y acomodarla a los lados de su regazo, llegando a sentarla de horcajas mirando frente a él.

El rubio se acercó a besar sus labios y lamer con suavidad su labio inferior, moviendo su boca lentamente, el cual la pequeña seguía su ritmo de forma torpe y dando uno que otro beso sonoro. Él la detuvo un momento acariciando con su pulgar sus labios rosados y esponjosos.

\- Despacio pequeña, no comas rápido. – Sonriendo seductoramente. – Un bocadillo se disfruta lentamente, saboreando su sabor y aroma. Eso te había enseñado.

Junto nuevamente sus labios con los de ella guiándola a un ritmo suave y lento, escuchando los suspiros un pocos fuertes de la menor. Mordió con suavidad su labio inferior indicándole que era momento de que abriera su boca, adentrando su lengua para acariciar la suya; jugando y recorriendo su dulce cavidad bucal. Escuchando sus leves jadeos y gemidos.

El demonio adoraba cuando la pequeña adolescente colocaba sus manos e intentaba apartarse del beso profundo, su pecho elevado y sus sonidos respiratorios suaves.

Él tanteo con sus manos sus caderas femeninas y parte de sus nalguitas redonditas, apretando su tierna carne y tirando del elástico del pantalón de su pijama junto con sus bragas de estampados de lunares blancos con verde claro y moñito rosa. Bajándolos hasta sus rodillas. Acaricio su piel lisa y tersa con perversidad y lujuria, tan lechosa que invitaba como siempre marcarla y saborear su textura. Recorriendo sus dedos por la piel pálida de la pequeña, dando círculos y líneas perezosas. Que la erizaban de su cuerpo.

La pequeña rompió el beso en un suave jadeo sorpresivo, escurriendo un poco su saliva conectada con la del mayor. Pestaño sintiendo los toqueteos y caricias que le daba. El rubio llevo sus dedos tocando la intimidad de la chica, acariciando sus pliegues lisos y poco humedecidos. Se retiró los guantes y le acerco dos dedos a su rostro.

\- Humedécelos con tu boca. – Ordeno firmemente.

\- Pero…

\- Hazlo hermosa.

La castaña obedeció y cogió los dedos metiéndolos a su boca; chupándolos y pasando su lengua encima de ellos. Su rostro se tornaba rojizo sabiendo lo que haría con ellos. Duro un poco queriendo evitar esa acción, pero si se tardaba todo sería malo para ella. Los soltó una vez húmedos.

\- Buena chica. – Beso sus labios de forma corta.

Llevo sus dedos hacia su pequeña vagina, tocando y masajeando sus pliegues y parte de su hendidura. Masturbando su pequeña flor y acariciando de forma rotatoria su perla sensible y rosada. La pequeña gemía y lanzaba quejidos cuando iba rápido, aferrándose a su chaleco. Cerrando de momentos sus muslos y apretando la mano del sujeto.

 _\- Querida no cierres las piernas._ – Le susurro en su oído. – _Ábrelas para mí._

\- Palpita mucho… ahh… no quiero mearme – Miro con su ojos cristalizados y un rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Es necesario que te mojes para mí. – Colocando un beso en su cuello blanco y delgado. – Así no dolerá cuando entre.

\- No quiero…. hacerlo. – Soltando un gimoteo. – Señor demonio, no quiero.

\- Te he dicho que me llames Bill, preciosa. – Besando su cuello y desbrochando la prenda superior de su pijama. – Y sabes que no puedes negarte esta noche. – Colocando un beso delicado en su rostro. – _Necesito protegerte. –_ Susurro cerca de su oído.

La pequeña se aferró fuertemente a la tela de su chaleco, sintiendo los dedos del demonio hundirse en su centro y crear un vaivén rápido, frotando con su pulgar su clítoris. Simulando las embestidas que pronto recibiría, haciendo un sonido de entrada y salida en su sexo.

Mabel se sentía muy cosquilluda y caliente, sus labios producían mucho líquido y su respiración iba poco a poco acelerándose. Unos minutos después el orgasmo llego y se corrió en su mano por completo. Llegando ella a recargarse sobre su pecho y sollozar.

Pero de repente fue levantado un poco de sus caderas. Escuchando como se recorría la hebilla del cinturón del sujeto y el sonido de apertura del cierre de sus pantalones.

Bajo un poco su pantalón junto con su bóxer, liberando su miembro erecto y grueso. Lo tomo entre su mano y lo masturbo lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, provocando la salida de unas gotas levemente blanquecinas, antes de ver a la pequeña recuperarse de su orgasmo.

La castaña iba apartarse, pero él la mantuvo fija evitando que huyera de lo que harían.

La levanto de sus muslos y la acomodo sobre su pene, hundiendo la cabeza de su glande sobre sus pliegues lubricados adentrándose poco a poco en su interior, consiguiendo los gritos de la niña y gemidos altos. Sintiendo como sus paredes apretaban alrededor de su miembro, siendo sensible al contacto húmedo.

\- Bill… ¡ahh!... me duele. – Gimió desesperada la pequeña aferrada a sus hombros. – Sácalo, esta vez sí duele. – Sollozo la pequeña dando golpes en su pecho. – ¡Si me duele!

\- Joder, es delicioso. – Soltó un jadeo ronco, sujetando su trasero. – Estrella fugaz vamos a movernos. – Besando su mejilla. – Tranquila es de momento el dolor, y luego vendrá el placer que tanto te gusta.

Empujo su trasero más para que tomara más de su miembro, enterrándose en su interior y embistiéndola con movimientos lentos. La castaña hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y llevo sus manos a los brazos del demonio rubio, como si así pudiera evitar el seguir con el empuje.

El demonio movía su pelvis lentamente rozando su pene contra las paredes estrechas de la pequeña, una sensación que lo hacía enloquecer y tratar de ir rápido; pero tenía que tener aun cuidado con la pequeña. A pesar de que estaban dentro del Mindscape.

Se acercó a jugar con los pezones rosados de la chica, frotando con la yema de sus dedos los botones sensibles consiguiendo ponerlos duros y erectos. Paso su lengua encima de ellos y chupo con suavidad. Su pequeña cada día crecía y se ponía más bonita, la había conocido desde que tenía seis años, pero desde que cumplió doce años; habían empezado a tener relaciones desde hace tres meses. Desde entonces su castaña había empezado a colocar la luz de noche y evitar dormir hasta altas horas de la noche, pidiéndoles a sus padres que revisaran la habitación y que hicieran guardia para que pudiera dormir sin problemas. Una forma de evitarlo y que apareciera en su cuarto.

Pero hoy la luz se fundió y las sombras de la noche, le permitió pasar sin problemas a su mundo. Había sido un tiempo que no la veía casi dos semanas. Y el demonio se estaba quedando sin energía y sin ver a su querida niña maldita, sí, porque ella fue la que le cayó el problema de la casa que compraron sus padres. Al aparecerle los malditos espíritus y monstruos de la noche. Pero él los mantenía a raya a sus compañeros, diciéndoles que esa chiquilla era suya y que nadie tenía derecho a tocarla. Era su demonio personal, pero como todo demonio pide una comisión generosa.

\- Bill… mmh… ahh – Gemidos bajos soltaba cerca de su cuello, comenzaba a moverse de adelante hacia atrás siguiendo su ritmo.

\- ¿Ya sientes esa sensación que te gusta? – Colocando un beso en sus labios. – Eso preciosa, muévete.

\- Aun duele… - Menciono con la mirada entrecerrada aferrando sus manos a las solapas de su camisa.

\- Pronto se ira querida. – Respondió con un tono lleno de excitación. – Sigue moviéndote mi linda y preciada humana.

Abrazo su cintura y poso su mano en el trasero de la castaña, aumentando sus empujes y sus movimientos al punto de cogerla a un ritmo fuerte. Golpeando su pelvis con su entrepierna, produciendo el sonido lascivo de sus sexos; un chapoteo y la fricción de sus embestidas en su interior. Mabel gemía fuertemente y suspiraba ante las estocadas repetitivas del rubio, abrazando el torso de Bill. En cambio el jadeaba e iba rápido en su vaivén.

Se recostó teniendo a la chica acostada en su pecho, guiando sus caderas a sus empujes en cada movimiento. Viendo su rostro ruborizado, esas mejillas manchadas de color carmín y sus labios entre abiertos; soltando suspiros y gemidos dulces.

Cambio de posición colocándola de bajo suyo, se subió a la cama y la tomo de las piernas colocándolas alrededor de su cintura, sujeto sus caderas y aumento las embestidas con fuerza y profundidad jadeando fuerte y ronco. Los gritos de ella eran su deleite, cubiertos con sus labios y los besos calientes.

Su pene palpitaba y sus paredes apretaban su miembro, estaban cerca de culminar el acto lujurioso de la noche. Abrazo a la pequeña rozando su cuerpo al suyo, su cama moviéndose al ritmo de las embestidas intensas y haciendo sonar el colchón.

Tres empujes en su interior y termino corriéndose, liberando el líquido caliente y espeso en su interior. Mabel le recorrieron los espasmos y soltó un sonoro gemido de su voz. Las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y sus mejillas encendidas.

Bill salió de su interior viendo la mancha de sangre combinado con semen, la había lastimado en el último momento de su placer. Invoco un fuego azulado curando su lesión, mientras besaba su rostro. Podrán estar en Mindscape, pero el dolor se vería reflejado en la pequeña. No tendría lesión en el mundo real, pero ella sentiría todo en su mente. Los nervios receptivos del dolor eran difíciles de engañar.

El demonio tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la recostó en su cama, colocándose a un lado de ella. Abrazando su frágil figura y olisqueando su aroma dulce a moras y flores, combinado con el suyo.

\- Te quiero preciosa. – Dijo el demonio.

Mabel miraba a Bill de forma somnolienta y cansada, pronto se iría a dormir o eso pensaba la castaña. El demonio arreglaría todo y haría parecer como que nada sucedió aquí. Vio a su gemelo y se sorprendió, al verlo despierto y sin poder moverse mientras de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas.

\- Dipper… - Dijo ella temblorosa.

\- Oh~ el chico Pino. – Soltando una risa burlona. – Tiene parálisis del sueño, se le subió un muerto. – Soltando una risa estruendosa. – ¿Entendiste?, se le subió el muerto. – Picando la mejilla de Mabel.

\- Me vio…

\- Mm… posiblemente en todo el acto. – Dijo el demonio.

\- No. – Dijo muerta de vergüenza.

\- No llores preciosa, lo olvidara cuando despierte. – Besando sus labios. – Lo prometo.

\- Pero me vio.

\- Si, fue excitante. – Menciono. – Podía ver su rostro fúrico y sus deseos de matarme.

\- Bill. – Llamo la menor viendo al demonio sonreír del gusto.

\- La próxima vez lo haremos más de cerca en su cama.

\- ¡No habrá una próxima! – Dijo molesta.

\- Me encanta cuando te enojas, hace que me den deseos de cogerte aún más fuerte ¿eso quieres?

Abrazando por detrás a la pequeña sujetándola de la cintura, frotando su miembro entre sus nalgas.

\- Imagínate, Pino nos mira muy atento y sin moverse. – Sonando lujurioso. – Es excitante tener a tu hermano de espectador. – Tomando su pierna y abriendo un poco, para penetrar su vagina nuevamente. – Es una vista placentera, así podrá ver cuando te cojo y te hago mía todas las veces que nos reunamos.

\- Bill… no, ahh… no lo hagas. – Gimiendo suavemente, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse mientras miraba a su hermano gemelo.

\- Puede ver como entra mi pene a tu sexo, sin problema alguno. - Embistiendo con rapidez, frotando sus dedos contra su hinchado clítoris. – Mabel… ahh, es exquisito tu interior.

\- ¡BILL!... – Grito su nombre en alto al sentir sus testículos golpeando sus nalgas y los empujes más profundos.

\- Nnhg… ahh… Estrella fugaz~ - Aumentando sus embestidas de forma salvaje. – Eres mía.

\- ¡Ahh! – Mabel soltó un grito más agudo y audible, el ver como su gemelo no retiraba la vista de ella, le hacía sentirse caliente. Un placer muy raro en la pequeña.

Minutos duraron ante el embriagante placer, Bill culmino liberando nuevamente su líquido junto con el orgasmo de la chica. Habían llegado al clímax, el cual Mabel recibió gustosa los besos del demonio. Dipper miraba petrificado y con dolor en su pecho. En cambio Bill veía de forma divertida como su amigo Kriptos, un monstruo de las pesadillas mantenía al chico aun paralizado del cuerpo e impidiéndole respirar de momentos.

\- Bill… ¿él lo recordara? – Pregunto la pequeña aun respirando pesado.

\- No. – Dijo. – Es una lástima, hubiera sido interesante que lo recordara.

\- Ya veo…

\- ¿Acaso te gusto que nos mirara? – Sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- Un poco… - Dijo ella tímidamente.

\- Debería invitarlo como espectador de nuestras sesiones. – La idea le agradaba bastante. – Haría el momento más íntimo y le daría más confianza a su Estrella fugaz, para iniciar sus encuentros.

\- Bill… tengo sueño.

\- Entonces – Acomodando los mechones de su cabello. – Duerme, Estrella fugaz.

Mabel cayó rendida ante sus palabras y cerro sus ojos, siendo abrigada por los brazos de ese maldito demonio. Las cosas se tornarían interesantes de ahora en adelante.

[…]

A la mañana siguiente la madre fue a recoger a su hija a la escuela, ella se encontraba en la enfermería durmiendo nuevamente. La maestra le explico que nuevamente se estaba durmiendo en clases y que se le notaba débil. La llevo de regreso a casa en el auto dejándola descansar, más tarde recogería a Dipper al término de sus clases.

En cuanto llego llevo a su hija hasta su habitación, dejándola que descansara el resto de la mañana. Fue con su esposo que la esperaba en el estudio donde trabajaba y saco una laptop donde venía “carpeta de cámara de seguridad”.

\- Querida creo que vamos a necesitar llevar a Mabel con el neurólogo y a la clínica del sueño, para que le hagan la polisomnografía. – Viendo el video junto con su esposa. – Esto es preocupante.

\- Sí. – Dijo la señora viendo la grabación de anoche. - ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó así?

\- Desde las 2:40 en adelante, cuando la llamaste para arreglarse para la escuela.

\- Dios…

Hace apenas un mes y medio que los padres habían puesto la cámara para vigilar el problema de Mabel y por qué su insistencia en revisar su cuarto, junto con los problemas de interrupción de sueño que tenía y provocaba que su rendimiento escolar bajara. En el video podían ver a la pequeña levantarse exactamente a las 2:40 y quedarse parada en el rincón de la pared con sus ojos abiertos y mirando hacia un punto. Sin moverse y solo moviendo los dedos de sus manos, apretar su pijama y seguir despierta. Hasta llegar a la mañana cuando su madre les hablaba y ella se movía en estado letárgica a cambiarse.

\- Llamare al doctor García. – Dijo la esposa.

\- No sabemos cuánto tiempo lleva así. – Dijo el señor Pines, el hecho de que se negara esa noche a leerle cuentos y revisar la habitación, era para ver lo que sucedía con su hija durante las noches. Habían sido desvelos entre trabajo de oficina y ver la cámara de seguridad.

Mientras tanto Mabel se encontraba en su cama tratando de retomar el sueño antes de ver a Bill sonreírle desde las sombras del armario, esperando a que cayera la noche y pudiera estar cerca de ella.

Era una lástima que el señor Pines no pudiera ver en el Mindscape, lo que hacía él con su hija. Robando su energía y aprovechándose de la mente de la niña. Pues en si la casa estaba maldita, y hasta que no sacaran a la pequeña del lugar, seguiría con su tortura cada noche.


	3. Curva Nocturna

Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual.

Drabble

[03]

Curva Nocturna

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

Una noche fresca de 01 de noviembre en la carretera que se dirigía Salem, se encontraba una pareja dentro de un Mini Copper; modelo Hatch color amarillo con negro. Regresaban de la boda de Candy Chiu con Gideon Gleeful que se había celebrado en Portland. El rubio se encontraba levemente cansado de estar conduciendo acerca de una hora y media por el terrible tráfico de la tarde; ya que había remodelaciones en la carretera que usualmente utilizaban para llegar a su hogar. Y no estaba de humores como para aceptar el nuevo tramo que le ofrecía el policía de tránsito, ya que se tornaba más lento y perezoso con los otros conductores.

Él había decidido optar a tomar un nuevo camino con un extraño señalamiento inusual; que decía: Salem a 50 km. Eso era una distancia más corta y libre de la molesta autopista congestionada. Puso en marcha los cambios del automóvil, pisando el clutch del carro y dando la primera marcha a iniciar su viaje.

La carretera era desolada y con un pavimento liso y sin problemas, mantenía un paisaje hermoso de los cerros y el cielo rojizo que se perdía en los colores oscuros de la noche, haciendo aparecer centenares de estrellas y un clima fresco y delicioso en el ambiente.

A pesar de que su linda esposa; la castaña de 20 años de edad y hermosa belleza inocente, le había insistido en no desviarse del camino. La calmo diciendo que admirada el panorama y el lugar seductor. Consiguiendo una risa burbujeante y encantadora de ella y un beso suyo en su mejilla.

Pero ahora, regresando a la situación actual. El rubio se encontraba un poco cansado y con los hombros tensos y adoloridos, sin olvidar que sus ojos caían en pesadez. La castaña miro preocupada a su esposo y le sugirió una idea.

\- Bill, detente en un tramo y estaciona el carro. – Menciono ella mientras masajeaba uno de sus hombros adoloridos por la posición que estaba manteniendo de piloto. – Vamos a dormir un momento, de todos modos no hay tanta prisa.

\- No quisiera que durmieras en la carretera. – Dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño un poco preocupado por la seguridad de su esposa. – Seria incomodo, Estrella fugaz.

\- Vamos Bill. – Colocando una caricia en su mejilla. – Estas agotado y llevamos más de una hora en el camino, y sé que Gideon te estuvo molestando desde ayer para que lo ayudaras en su vestimenta y que estuvieras presente para mantener a controlado sus nervios, como el buen padrino y caballero de bodas.

\- Sí. – Soltando una risa socarrona. – Ese seboso andaba temblando de nervios, ante tu amiga la china loca.

\- Candy solo estaba igual de nerviosa. – Recordando como la azabache la traía de un lado a otro con lo del vestido, maquillaje y despedida de soltera.

Ambos lanzaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo y se dijeron la misma frase. – No lo volveremos a hacer. – Refiriéndose el ser Padrino y Dama de honor de bodas, principal.

Se miraron un momento de reojo ambos y soltaron una risa, antes de que Bill estacionara el carro en el siguiente tramo de descanso. Apagando el automóvil y bajando levemente las ventanas.

\- Tienes razón, Estrellita. – Bajando el respaldo de su asiento. – Solo dormiré unos 35 minutos y luego continúo.

\- Bill – Dijo ella imitando al rubio, para luego sacar de su maletín de atrás una manta. – Debes descansar.

\- Vamos no quiero quedarme mucho tiempo, quiero llegar a casa y quitarte ese vestido que traes puesto. – Acercándose a la chica para colocarse de lado. – Te ves muy condenadamente sexy con ese vestido de dama de honor y tú cabello suelto, tantas ganas de robarme a la dama.

\- Y tú te ves muy endemoniadamente atractivo con ese traje desarreglado. – Mordiendo su labio inferior, sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse. – Estaba tentada en decirte en la fiesta que fuéramos al armario de ropa, jejeje.

\- Debimos quedarnos en un motel. – Dijo en un tono ronco. – Y jugar un rato.

\- Pero andabas de necio queriendo irte. – Le regaño la castaña.

\- Es porque la pareja de idiotas no nos daba un momento a solas, y tú hermano el chico Pino colérico no dejaba de tirar espuma por la boca. Después de que su engredo rompiera la cristalería. – Soltando una risa. – Debí tomar video, fue épico.

\- Jaja tienes razón. – Recordando la cara de su amiga Pacifica cuando se le fue su espíritu al más allá. – ¿Cómo un niño puede romper 8 cajas de cristalería de copas con tan solo un yo-yo?

\- Descuida Estrella, cuando tengamos los nuestro les enseñaremos lo que pasa si rompen algo. – Dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Chancla? – Menciono la castaña con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Mm… pensaba las nalgadas, pero me gusta tú opción. – Sonriendo junto con ella, al estar de acuerdo con su método disciplinario.

Mabel le coloco la manta sobre Bill antes de regresar a su lugar, pero el rubio la atrajo quedando la chica encima de su pecho. Cubriéndola con la manta y abrazando su cintura con ternura.

\- Mi esposa no se quedara desprotegida. – Besando su sien. – Te mantendré caliente, y cuando lleguemos a casa te meteré en el horno de la pasión.

\- Mm…. Entonces ¿Dónde estoy exactamente? – Pregunto inocentemente.

\- En microondas de la pasión. – Menciono colocando besos en su cuello.

\- Eso no tiene sentido, Bill.

\- Para mí sí. – Acariciando su trasero por debajo de la manta. – ¿Y si tenemos un poco de sexo rápido?

\- ¿No íbamos a dormir? – Enarcando una ceja levantada. – Dijiste que estabas cansado.

\- Solo un momento, estrellita. – Dijo Bill con un tono seductor y ronco. – Mira hasta el dragoncito se ha levantado y quiere jugar en su cuevita.

\- Dragoncito malo. – Le regaño Mabel levantando la manta, antes de posar una mano darle una caricia sobre la tela empalmada del pantalón de su pareja. – Eres muy rebelde para levantarte a esta hora.

\- Esta feliz de verte, déjalo. – Colocando varios besos en su rostro. – Quiere jugar contigo.

\- Pues últimamente anda muy despierto y feliz el dragoncito. – Viendo al rubio.

\- Es porque Estrella fugaz está cerca. – Besando su cuello, sintiendo las manos delicadas de su chica abrir la hebilla del cinturón y desabrochar el pantalón, sacando con sumo cuidado su miembro erecto y grueso de la abertura del bóxer. Llegando a sentir como masturbaba lentamente y acariciaba sus testículos con su otra mano, mientras se miraban a los ojos llenos de lujuria; el dorado miel de él y el color avellana de ella. – Mabel… nnhg… eso nena continua.

\- ¿Te gusta, querido? – Frotando la punta de su dedo encima del glande contra su orificio. Cubriéndose de las gotas del pre semen. Sabía que su amado rubio estaba excitado desde la despedida de soltero de Gideon, había querido tomarla en los pocos momentos solos en el hotel. Pero siempre eran interrumpidos, ya sea por Kriptos el mejor amigo de Bill o por Dipper el hermano de ella. – Es una lástima que no pueda darte completa atención.

\- En casa lo reponemos, querida. – Menciono entre suspiros. – Como dije, solo dejemos que el microondas de la pasión nos caliente un poco. – Sacando de su bolsillo del pantalón un preservativo texturizado. Bajo el bóxer un poco más teniendo libre acceso.

\- ¿Preparado? – Dijo ella con una sonrisa entre dientes.

\- Sí no te cogía en el camino, tal vez en la gasolinera si lo haría. – Abriendo la pequeña bolsilla y recubriendo con el condón su pene. – Puedes gemir todo lo que quieras, preciosa.

\- ¿Se te olvida que puede producir eco? Rubio oxigenado. – Haciendo un puchero.

\- Mejor así escuchan el nombre de la persona que te está haciendo el amor y te vuelve loca de placer.

\- Bill. – Le frunció el ceño.

\- Me darás refugio en tú cuevita. – Dijo en tono juguetón. – Di que sí, preciosa. El dragón quiere entrar y jugar.

Mabel sonrió y levanto su vestido lila corto bombeado de holanes antes de retirarse la lencería que recubría su intimidad. Una braga negra y con encaje lanzándola en los asientos de atrás.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – Gruño Bill. – Te pusiste el conjunto especial, sabía que debíamos habernos detenido en el primer motel.

\- Jeje, mejor juguemos un rato y dormimos. – Comento en tono dulce. – Llegando a nuestro hogar te daré el resto y algo muy bueno.

\- Me agrada esa idea. – La acomodo un poco en el volante, aunque eso causo que sonara el claxon y la castaña pegara un grito asustadizo, mirando a Bill reír fuertemente.

\- ¡Bill!

\- Tus nalgas tocaron la bocina, no me culpes a mí. – Dijo. – Malas nalguitas. – Dándole un golpecito.

\- ¡Oye! – Soltando una risa juguetona.

\- Ven aquí preciosa. – Atrayéndola. – Quiero darte amor.

\- Bill… - Sonrojándose ante su agarre.

Acomodo la punta de su miembro dentro de sus pliegues humedecidos entre tanto juego y caricia, Mabel desde hace rato se sentía mojada de su conversación que tuvieron en el camino. Bill la penetro entrando por completo y robándole un grito y un suspiro a la chica, pero ella estaba acostumbrada al inicio de sus embestidas, comenzando a moverse de adelante hacia atrás meneando sus caderas y aferrándose al cuello y al pecho del rubio.

Sus alientos chocando y los besos calientes y apasiónales que daban inicio al vaivén lento y profundo de sus empujes. El interior del carro se sofocaba por la temperatura y con el aire fresco del lugar, empañaban los vidrios por la temperatura de sus cuerpos.

Sin que nadie los molestara continuaron cogiendo dentro del auto, ya que en ese momento nadie transitaba en esa zona.

[…]

Después de su pequeño acto, descansaron una hora y media. Abrazados y acurrucado bajo la manta hasta que la alarma de celular que coloco la chica, sonó y los despertó. Sonando un grupo coreano “Super Juniors” con la canción de «Lo siento», el cual el chico la miro con una mirada de “¿Es enserio?” a lo que la chica solo le dio un beso de piquito en los labios.

\- ¿Qué? Es pegadiza, no es mi culpa que Candy la ponga a cada rato. – Soltando una risilla, antes de moverse de regreso a su asiento, siendo nalgueada por su esposo. Solo para mirarlo con molestia.

\- No pude resistirlo, estaban ahí esas redondas y tiernas nalguitas, mi Estrella fugaz. – Acomodando su asiento y su ropa.

\- Ya verás llegando a casa, dormirás en la ducha para que se te quite. – Mientras se ponía su ropa interior.

\- ¡Oh no! no te la pongas, que llegando a casa seguiremos.

\- Prefiero evitar accidentes vergonzosos, por ejemplo la policía. – Menciono.

\- Ya eres mayor, ya no eres una chica de 16 años. – Le dijo. – Ya eres legal.

\- Mm… hmm… - Lanzando un murmullo inocente.

\- Estrellita no empieces a murmurar. – Encendiendo el auto y poniendo en marcha.

\- Solo digo que la policía puede hacer “Guiuu, Guiuu” con su sirena y ponerte una multa muy generosa. – Sonriendo divertida.

\- Muy graciosa. – Menciono. – Ya verás que cuando lleguemos, a ver si sigues haciendo “Guiuu, Guiuu” pero en la cama.

\- Jejeje, pervertido.

\- Vamos cariño. – Besando su mejilla. – No discutamos y esperemos a llegar a casa.

Eran alrededor de la una de la mañana, en la carretera. Cuando de repente en una curva vieron a una joven de cabello corto, delgada y portando un vestido rojo con detalles negros. Su piel era tan nívea como la nieve, más blanca que la de su amigo Gideon o la piel de su amada castaña. Era como el papel recién hecho, una blancura enfermiza tan traslucida que las venas se mostraban destacando de lo gruesa que estaban.

Bill estaba por pasar enseguida de ella, viendo con más detalle a la mujer de cabellera oscura, cargar un cuchillo afilado y ver sus ojeras en sus ojos esmeralda y parte de su maquillaje corrido. La chica lanzo un ataque contra su cuchillo rayando uno de los vidrios y provocando un resquebraje del ventanal.

Mabel lanzo un chillido de lo atemorizada que estaba, Bill ladeo un poco el volante para evitar que el impacto fuera más fuerte y avanzar un poco más rápido.

\- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS FUE ESO?! – Grito el rubio.

\- Bill…

\- ¡Mabel ¿estás bien?! – Dijo preocupado en su voz, pues habían caído el golpe en ella.

\- Bill. – Le llamo.

\- No te hizo nada. – Aun sin prestar atención en el camino. – Por Dios puedes estar lastimada… Mabel, lo siento mucho.

\- ¡BILL! – Le llamo la atención y volteo su rostro para que viera más adelante.

El rubio freno de golpe y vio con el rostro desencajado a un grupo de personas llevar una vestimenta entre rojizo y negro. Mismo tono de piel y que reflejaban un verde oscuro pero con destellos brillantes en ámbar. Todos portaban un arma en sus manos; entre guadañas, cuchillos, estacas, lanzas y martillos de concreto.

\- Carajo… - Musito él sudando frío junto a la chica. – Bloquearon el paso.

\- ¿Y-Y… s-siii regre-s-sa-m-mosss? – Dijo tartamudeando del miedo.

\- Eso haré. – Cambiando en reversa. Pero se detuvo nuevamente al ver que había más personas detrás de ellos, bloqueando su salida. – ¡La reputa de Axolotl! – Golpeando el volante. – Nos tienen rodeados.

\- Bill.

\- Tranquila Mabel. – Tomando su mano. – Todo saldrá… - Iba calmarla pero la misma gente comenzó a golpear el auto y las ventanas, rompiendo los cristales de atrás. El cual la castaña grito y el rubio solo pisara el clutch y pusiera los cambios, pisando el acelerador a todo lo que diera, sin importarle llevarse la vida de esas personas. En este momento solo importaba la vida de él y la de su esposa.

\- ¡Bill! – Grito la chica siendo jaloneada de su cabello por un sujeto que se colgó del auto.

\- ¡SUELTA A MÍ ESPOSA Y LÁRGATE AL INFIERNO! – Llevando el auto a estrellarse contra la barda de contención a los lados, librándose del sujeto.

Mabel lloraba y temblaba de forma asustada, mientras que su esposo arrollaba al grupo de persona que los atacaban, quebrando lo quedaba de los vidrios y tratando de esquivar sus afiladas armas. Mucha gente trataba de sacarlos del vehículo, pero el rubio no permitió que lo hicieran.

Cuando Bill arrollo a la última persona de enfrente de su camino, salió de ese tramo del infierno. Solo para acercarse a uno peor.

Más adelante estaban esas mismas personas terminando de saquear una camioneta con una familia dentro, cubierta de sangre y agonizando. Las mismas personas voltearon a verlo, antes de que el rubio estuviera decidido a arrollarlas… o eso pensó. Al poncharse sus llantas laterales.

\- ¡¡MIERDA, NO!! – Grito golpeando el volante.

\- Bill… - Viendo con su rostro empañado.

Fue en ese entonces que Bill noto que su esposa estaba lastimada de sus brazos y portaba cortes profundos en su rostro. Una apuñalada había recibido en su abdomen. Había recibido mucho daño, su vida estaba en riesgo.

\- ¡Mabel! – La jalo contra él, teniéndola entre sus brazos. – No mi estrella, no amor. – Abrazándola contra él. – Mabel… no.

\- Tengo frío…

\- No, tranquila preciosa, estás conmigo.

\- Bill… q-quieroo… ir… a casa. – Susurro antes de perder el brillo en sus ojos, después de morir desangrada.

\- ¡MABEL! – Grito el rubio impotente de poder salvar a su esposa, ahora fallecida en sus brazos. – No, no, no, no, no…. No me dejes.

Aquellos sujetos se acercaron a Bill abriendo la puerta de su auto y empuñando sus armas antes de crear una mutilación con el rubio. Apuñalándolo y desmembrando su cuerpo parte por parte, hasta dejarlo como una plasta de carne picada, sin ser reconocido o poder ser identificado a las autoridades. Tomaron el cuerpo inerte de Mabel y se la llevaron junto a las demás mujeres, que habían asaltado en la carretera. Niñas y jóvenes que fueron lanzadas a la fosa e incineraron sus cuerpos, antes de sacar sus órganos y comérselos, con deleite mientras miraban calcinarse los cadáveres.

[…]

Bill despertó sudoroso y helado viendo su alrededor, aún era de noche y tenía a Mabel encima suyo. Dormitando suavemente y acurrucada a su pecho.

Había tenido una cruel pesadilla, que se sentía tan…. ¿Real?

Abrazo con fuerza a su esposa y beso su frente, estaba aliviado que fuera un mal sueño. Cuando de repente lanzo su mirada en una zanja cerca de la carretera. Entrecerró los ojos y vio a una mujer con esa vestimenta rojiza y negra caminar lentamente.

Bill nunca había creído en premoniciones o supersticiones, pero esta vez le prestaría atención a su sueño. Acomodo a Mabel en su asiento y encendió el vehículo poniendo en marcha, pero ahora al sentido contrario. Regresando por donde vinieron. Vio por última vez en el retrovisor el rostro de esa mujer, que mantenía su expresión neutra.

La castaña despertó y miro somnolienta a su esposo que mantenía un semblante serio y angustiado.

\- Bill ¿Qué sucede?

\- Decidí que es mejor… regresar a nuestro camino.

\- ¿Por qué? – Bostezo.

\- Porque adoro hacer filas…. Y porque escuche que hay un restaurante cerca.

\- ¿Pero nos retrasaremos? – Dijo ella haciendo un puchero adorable.

\- Mabel, el tiempo que estoy contigo me hace muy feliz en apreciarlo. – Dijo. – Me darás mucho amor cuando regresemos a casa… sanos y seguros. – Dijo con temor en su voz.

\- Bill.

\- Estrellita… ¿Me das tú mano? – Menciono temblando de su mano. – Por favor…

La castaña coloco su mano junto a la del rubio en el manubrio de cambios. De alguna forma eso tranquilizaba a su esposo. Recargo su cabeza en su hombro, escuchando a Bill suspirar y acariciar el dorso de su mano.

.

.

.

.

Bonus

_En otras noticias se reportar una terrible masacre en un tramo escondido de la carretera de Salem a Portland. Las autoridades indican que en la mañana encontraron una fosa con cuerpos calcinados y seis vehículos ultrajados, con cuerpos de victimas irreconocibles. Hasta el momento no han podido identificarla, pero todo parece indicar que las victimas mutiladas eran hombres. Y las calcinadas eran mujeres de diferentes edades, incluyendo niños. Los mantendremos a más detalles en unos minutos. Soy Beatriz Jimenez y esto es “Noticias del mundo”._

Bill estaba terminando de dar un sorbo a su café, mientras desayunaba con su esposa en la cafetería. Antes de escucharla exclamar un alivio en su voz.

\- Era ese tramo al que íbamos. – Dijo Mabel. – Que bueno que regresamos, si no otra historia hubiera sido.

\- Sí. –Dijo tomando su mano. – Ya te dije que te amo.

\- Bill es la doceava vez que lo dices.

\- Te amo.

\- Okey, vamos término estos waffles y no vamos.

\- Te quiero mucho, Mabel.

\- ¿Bill?

\- No quiero perderte. – Soltando unas lágrimas en su rostro.

Era extraño ver a su esposo llorar, por lo que se levantó, envolvió sus brazos alrededor suyo. - Estoy aquí, mi Bill – Abrazándolo contra su pecho. – Estoy aquí.


	4. Casamiento de Flores Parte 1

Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual, imágenes eróticas.

TWO SHOT

[04]

Casamiento de Flores

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

Mediados del siglo XVIII daba los últimos meses del año, un 15 de octubre se había presentado. Hoy era ese día en que los aldeanos del pueblo de Gravity Falls se ponían a hacer los preparativos para el festival de la “cosecha de las flores”, en los cuales todos los hombres salían a despejar el bosque para recolectar semillas, robles y madera de buena calidad, cazar animales para dar en sacrificio en el siguiente invierno, entre dar enseñanza a sus sucesores (Hijos). Mientras que las mujeres se quedaban en el pueblo recolectando la fruta de los campos de cultivo y huerto, flores para adornar el camino y parte del altar de las doncellas vírgenes, y dar los últimos toques a su arreglo textil, preparando a las futuras novias a sacrificio (Hijas).

Un par de pequeñas se habían colado al salón donde impartía sus clases anteriormente, en una cabaña de madera, pintada de blanco. Se había suspendido todo estudio, porque era principalmente las semanas para la cosecha. Miraban curiosas como eran llevadas al salón las chicas mayores de 17 años que aun conservaban su pureza e inocencia. Entre ellas estaba la hija de los Northwest, una chica con la piel nívea y de cabellera rubia como el trigo, ojos como el cielo azul de un día soleado. Llevaba un hermoso vestido lila claro con un moño azul enfrente, unos botines café oscuro que lo más probablemente eran finas y caras, echas con la mejor piel de borrego y tripa de oveja en las agujetas. Su cabello largo estaba trenzado en cuatro partes, como el estilo de la trenza francesa atado al final con un lazo azul y con el dije de una Llama (el animal de la nobleza de su familia).

Una castaña de ojos curiosos, junto con una chica con rasgos semi asiáticos estaba enseguida de ella igual de curiosa viendo todo lo que hacían. Enseguida de la misma se encontraba otra chica de apariencia robusta con los labios abiertos como pez, mirando asombrada viendo a las novias.

Las tres chicas miraban como todos las chicas jóvenes que habían sido reunidos en la cabaña, se encontraban eligiendo vestido de novia. Entra varias prendas blancas y vestidos finos hechos a la medida con el mejor hilo y la tela más suave y pulcra.

Esta ceremonia de novia de sacrificio se hacía cada año bisiesto, en si cada cuatro años baja uno de los lobos y venía a reclamar a su futura esposa. El cual la gente no negaba en entregársela, con tal de que ellos no cazaran o matara a su gente o ganado, a cambio de protección y con tal de que no se comieran su cultivo. Ellos iban y reclamaban la mitad de lo suyo y la mujer virgen que habían elegido como su esposa. Era una tradición que había seguido cada cosecha.

Mientras que los otros años la pasaban a gusto sin problemas, celebrando y agradeciendo a su dios por los alimentos y materiales que se le había dado, mientras que oraban por las hijas entregadas a los lobos. Era raro recibir una noticia de las doncellas, ya que concierne a la vida privada de las criaturas oscuras era difícil de saber si estuviera viva o no.

Las pequeñas se movían por debajo de la mesa, robando uno que otro fruto que era solamente para las novias de sacrificio. La castaña comía un delicioso ciruelo rojizo deleitando su paladar con el jugo de la fruta levemente acida y dulce. Mientras que la azabache comía una calabaza escarchada en dulce y la chica de cabello marrón devoraba una manzana amarilla. Miraban atentas como preparaban a las chicas, lavando su cuerpo y aplicando diversos aromas con lociones de agua perfumada echas de flores y especias. Las cuales ellas elegían que aroma quedaban mejor en su piel.

\- ¿Qué aroma me vendría bien? – Dijo Candy viendo como las candidatas peleaban por el perfume de rosas y violetas.

\- Posiblemente de jazmín – Dijo Grenda – Nadie toma ese perfume por ser poco conocido, el primero que huelen es el de rosas y con ese se quedan. – Tomando otro fruto. – Aparte si yo eligiera un perfume quisiera el de gardenia.

\- El que huele a arroz con leche – Dijo Mabel sonriente.

\- Es un aroma dulce y bonito – se sonrojo la castaña.

\- ¿Mabel cuál sería el tuyo? – Pregunto Grenda.

\- Yo si eligiera… sería una peonia – Dijo la castaña sin tantos ánimos.

\- Dudo que una peonia fuera tu aroma – Dijo Candy abrazando a su amiga. – Un olor a flor de ciruelo blanco o rojo. – Menciono. – Te gustan los ciruelos.

\- Me fascinan – Tomando otro del canasto.

\- Es bonito usar uno de esos vestidos finos. – Dijo la azabache de ojos cafés. – Ser una novia de sacrificio tiene sus lujos.

\- Como quisiera ser una para llevar esos bonitos broches. – Menciono la otra chica. – Escuche que terminando el festival te puedes quedar con la ropa y las joyas.

\- Sí, pero nadie sabe si el lobo te elegirá. Antes de que te quedes con las joyas y la ropa. – Dijo Candy. – Escuche que él te toma del cuello con sus afilados colmillos y te arrastra hasta la entrada del bosque, mientras dejas un sendero de sangre.

\- Qué horror – Dijo Grenda.

\- Lo sé – Dijo Candy. – Por eso ser novia de sacrificio es horrible, aunque… por una vez me gustaría serlo solo por las joyas. Ya que tienen un alto valor inconmensurable en el mercado.

\- ¿Y tú Mabel?

\- ¿Yo que? – Dijo la castaña dando otro mordisco al fruto.

\- ¿Te gustaría ser novia de sacrificio?

\- No quiero – Dijo de forma seria sin quitar la vista de las doncellas que peleaban por los vestidos. – Es una cruel tradición, que espero que un día acabe.

\- Lo bueno que nos hemos salvado. – Dijo Candy.

\- Cierto. –Dijo Grenda. – No eligen a chicas de dieciocho. Cuando hayan pasado los ocho años no tendrán interés en nosotras.

\- Es lo bueno de ser una chica de diez años. – Dijo Candy.

\- Yo para entonces me iré lejos – Dijo Mabel con una sonrisa. – Mi bro-bro y yo iremos a explorar y nos iremos a vivir a Salem, lejos de este odioso pueblo con sus tradiciones nefastas.

\- Ahí vas con tu sueño – Dijo Candy con una sonrisa. - ¿Podremos ir? Grenda y yo.

\- Claro, vámonos de este pueblo. – Dijo contenta la castaña.

\- ¿Entonces yo me podre unir con ustedes?

\- ¡¿Pacifica?! – Exclamo la castaña antes de ser callada con la mano de la rubia.

\- Shh... guarda silencio tonta – Acomodándose debajo de la mesa. – Odio ser una maldita novia de sacrificio, odio tener diecisiete años y odio a mis padres.

\- Pacifica no es para tanto, no te estas muriendo. – Dijo Candy.

\- Técnicamente si lo hace, Candy. – Menciono Grenda. – Al venir el lobo y reclamar su esposa, es como decir esa chica ya está muerta.

\- Gracias por el apoyo, Grenda. – Regresándole una mirada antipática de sus ojos azules. – Entonces ¿Cuándo huyen? Para animarme a escapar.

\- Dentro de cuatro años – dijo Mabel.- Cuando hayamos reunido suficiente dinero y mi hermano y mis tíos tengan una situación económica más estable. Y yo haya aprendido a terminar de confeccionar las capas que venderé.

\- Perfecto, para entonces vendrá el maldito lobo y me llevara lejos. – Menciono la rubia con molestia en su voz. – ¿Lo haces a propósito, Pines?

\- No lo hago a propósito, solo que no tenemos aún el dinero – Menciono la chica con las mejillas levemente hinchadas.

\- Basta no hagas eso o te pondrás fea – Picando sus mejillas, antes de acercarla a su pecho y abrazarla. – No quiero irme.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que te elegirá a ti? – Pregunto Candy.

\- Les digo algo. – Acercándose más a las chicas. – Esto está arreglado, hace un mes atrás lo conocí a la familia de lobos – Volteando a los alrededores para no ver a ninguna de las otras mujeres cerca, antes de decir el nombre. – Ya saben los Cipher’s.

\- Es cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo los Cipher’s han reclamado a las esposas. – Menciono Candy. – Es casi nuevamente su turno en esta temporada.

\- Phill Cipher el primer hijo reclamo a Wendy Corduroy. – Menciono Grenda.

\- Si, Wendy era la niñera mía y de Dipper. – Recordando con añoranza a la pelirroja, ese lobo no nos dio tiempo de despedirnos de ella. Solo se la llevo mientras eran cubiertos por un aura oscura. – Recordando la mirada atemorizante del lobo. - Dipper tenía 13 años y yo 6 años, aun extraño mucho a Wendy… por eso quiero irme de este lugar.

\- ¿A quién le toca reclamar esposa?

\- No sé quién es… creo que si no mal recuerdo mi madre menciono a un tal Bill – Colocando una mueca de desagrado. – La elección esta arreglada, dice que ese lobo poso su mirada en mí. – Agachando la cabeza. – Odio esta tradición, ni si quiera me gusta los perros. Siempre los he odiado son sucios y no tienen educación.

\- Son lobos. – Corrigió Candy.

\- Lo que sea. – Abrazando sus rodillas. – Ni me gusta los lobos, a mí me gusta… - Viendo a Mabel. – Tú ya sabes quién me gusta.

\- Mi hermano también piensa lo mismo, Paz. – Tomando su mano. – Impediremos tu cosecha.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? – diciendo con un hilo de voz esperanzado. – Mabel.

\- Seguro. – Dijo Mabel. – Cuando de la hora de la elección de doncellas, tú y mi hermano se irán lejos del pueblo.

\- Pero sabes que en la elección no pueden mover a las doncellas del altar. Deben estar todas en ese mismo momento.

\- Cierto Mabel, son trece doncellas las que están disponibles. No crees que el lobo sospecharía que te llevaste una.

\- No, no lo creo. – Dijo Mabel, para tomar las manos de Pacifica sobre su pecho. – Pacifica te juro que no serás esposa de un lobo, o me verán ser la prometida de los gnomos del bosque.

\- Vaya es un juramento muy loco. – Dijo Grenda.

\- No lo sé Mabel, me da miedo que los castiguen a ti y a Dipper.

\- Estaremos bien tenemos a mi tío Stan y a mi tío Ford.

En ese momento una de las nodrizas levanto el mantel que cubría la mesa y descubrió a las tres chiquillas y a la otra chica escondidas debajo de la mesada.

\- Señorita Northwest, que vergüenza ¡levántese y sacuda su falda! – Frunciendo el entrecejo. – En cuanto ustedes tres. – Tirando de ella para que salieran. – ¡Fuera de aquí o les daré una buena golpiza por interrumpir en una ceremonia! – Dándoles un manotazo en la cabeza.

Las tres niñas se sobaron la cabeza antes de salir del lugar, cada quien fue para su casa. Mabel no podía olvidar la mirada de la rubia. Reflejaba una tristeza al saber que estaba su vida ya elegida. Un matrimonio arreglado con una persona que no amaba. Era una horrible tradición la de su pueblo.

Regreso a la casa de sus tíos abuelos Stanley y Stanford, una humilde cabaña donde tenían un buen espacio y las necesidades básicas para subsistir; muebles de comodidad, buena comida y una familia amorosa. A pesar de que ella y su hermano perdieron a sus padres hace tres años. Dipper a sus diecisiete años trabajaba con el tío Ford, ayudando a impartir clases a tal punto de fascinarse por las matemáticas y la geografía, entre otros estudios como lo paranormal y la demonología aunque eso era Tabú en la comunidad del pueblo.

En cambio ella a la edad de diez años se había dedicado a la venta de flores, frutos y caperuzas de lana que teñía de colores café, negro, blanco, azul y verde. Los pigmentos eran difíciles de obtener, pero eso no detenía que los clientes que venían a comprar al negocio de licores de su tío Stan, no pasaran y compraran la mayoría de sus capas. 

Era un proceso cansado el tras esquilar las ovejas, lavar la lana, escarmenar la lana y después hilarla que pasaba la mayoría de las noches tensando los hilos para crear un manojo, el cual teñía después con agua caliente y pigmentos de color. Todo ese proceso se lo había enseñado su madre.

Pero su mayor creación fue la caperuza de color rojo el cual le gustaba usar en temporadas de frío y la cual negaba su venta, siempre alargando la cola de la capa conforme crecía.

Llegando a casa encontró a su hermano quien terminaba de arreglare el lazo de su corbatín y peinar sus mechones rebeldes. Corrió hasta él dándole un fuerte abrazo, siendo alzada entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Mabel! ¿Dónde andabas? – Mirando a su hermanita con reproche. – Tenías que quedarte en casa, es muy peligroso andar en el pueblo cuando se está haciendo la cosecha. La gente pasa con sus cargamentos y los borrachos andan molestando.

\- ¡Dipper! – Tomándolo de los hombros. – ¡Pacifica es novia de sacrificio!

\- Eso lo sé. – Dijo con amargura y melancolía. – No me lo recuerdes, solo espero que no sea ella la elegida.

\- No, Dipper me refiero a que Pacifica será la novia que reclamaran en la noche. – Comento la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos. – La vi hoy en la ceremonia de preparación y ella me conto, de que esos lobos visitaron su familia y la reclamaron.

\- Malditos bastardos. – Apretando los puños. – Se supone que no deben hacer eso.

\- Dipp, no quiero que se lleven a Pacifica. – Dijo ella. – Debemos huir, más tú y Pacifica. – Sonando alterada. - ¡Tengo dinero ahorrado! No es mucho, pero es suficiente para ti y Paz.

\- Mabel, tranquila. – Bajándola para después brindarle una caricia a su cabeza. - Yo también tengo dinero ahorrado, para los tres.

\- ¿Los tres?

\- Tú también vienes, no te dejare que estés aquí otro año más. – Dijo. – ¿No te gustaría venir con nosotros?

\- Sí. – Dijo Mabel con tristeza. – Pero también me gustaría ir con mis tíos.

\- Mabel, luego pensaremos en los tíos. Esto es serio. – Dijo Dipper. – Si no hacemos algo, Pacifica se ira y no podremos volver a verla nunca más. Como Wendy.

\- ¿Entonces qué haremos?

\- Primero que nada un plan, debemos evitar que Pacifica entre al altar de las flores. – Frotando su barbilla. – No me gusta cómo se las llevan, no dan tiempo para tomarlas o bloquear su ataque.

\- Escuche que ellos odian que lleven una prenda de color. – Dijo Mabel. – Mis amigas dicen que eso demuestra impureza.

\- Es cierto, ellos odian el color. – Dijo Dipper con sus ojos abiertos. - ¡Mabel, trae una de tus caperuzas la más oscura que tengas!

\- Tengo una azul marino y la negra.

\- La azul es perfecto, eso evitara que se acerquen a ella.

\- También escuche que odian que no esté perfumada o tenga el aroma de alguien más.

\- De eso nos las arreglamos cuando estemos frente a ella. – Tornándose sus mejillas rojas. – Bueno solo espero que todo funcione, y que a ninguno de los dos nos mate.

\- Eso espero.

Contaron los hermanos contaron su plan a la rubia dos días antes de la ceremonia, iba celebrarse el festival el 31 de Octubre. Todo el pueblo estaba preparado, Mabel se puso su vestido café ocre con la falda azul Prusia, vistió su caperuza roja y guardo en una canasta la capa con la que vestiría a Pacifica, entre una prenda de olor que Dipper le dio (sus medias).

La castaña corrió a toda prisa adentrándose al festival pasando entre la gente que gozaba de alegría y se agasajaba en la bebida y en la danza del pueblo. Entre la multitud la pequeña choco con un sujeto rubio que llevaba una capa algo desgastada y con una vestimenta un poco formal.

Miro de reojo a la pequeña que había tropezado, mostrando un ojo dorado de color ámbar y la pupila afilada. Un parche de cuero negro ocultaba su ojo izquierdo. Su actitud era sería mostrando un porte recto y formal. El sujeto olisqueo un poco y vio a la menor que había caído al suelo.

\- ¡Perdóneme! – Dijo la castaña de ojos avellanados, mientras juntaba sus manitas en forma de súplica. – ¡Ay! soy tan tonta, que no me fije que choque con usted, señor… - Viendo su rostro atractivo, el cual no pudo evitar ruborizarse de sus mejillas de la vergüenza. - …de cualquier forma perdón. – Levantándose rápidamente mientras sacudía su falda y acomodaba el gorro de su caperuza. – Lo siento mucho.

\- Mocosa, ten más cuidado humana tonta – Dijo molesto haciendo un refunfuño. – Es increíble la falta de cerebro que tienen los humanos. – Levantando su nariz mientras buscaba el olor dulce y suave.

\- Ya dije que me disculpe – Inflando sus cachetes en forma de puchero. – Tonto…. – Observando su cabello rubio como el oro y levemente despeinado. – Tonto estereotipo de rubio oxigenado y pueblerino.

Mabel por un momento juro ver que unos mechones de su cabello se levantaban como si fueran orejas, antes de ver la mirada gélida y enfurecida del sujeto que la acorralo entre la carroza de calabazas que estaba junto a las demás frutas y vegetales.

\- Te crees muy valiente para mostrar tus insultos ante mí. –Golpeando un puño a su lado. – Eres un mocosa muy insolente, que no le han educado la lengua. Tal vez si tu madre y padre quemaran ese innecesario órgano y te cosieran tus labios, entenderías la palabra “silencio”.

\- Entonces como tendría para hablar… señor. – Le reto un poco.

\- Eres testaruda.

La pequeña miraba asustada al sujeto, con los ojos empañados y temblando completamente de su cuerpo mientras cerraba sus ojos y soltaba su canasta antes de abrazarse a sí misma. El sujeto olfato su aroma de cerca e hizo lo mismo, cerro su orbe y dejo que se relajara un poco sus sentidos. Aquel aroma dulzón y a flor lo mantuvieran quieto.

El sonido de los violines, laúd, tambores y cascabeles anunciaron el inicio del festival, animando el ambiente y permitiendo que las doncellas avanzaran a la plataforma. Mabel abrió nuevamente sus ojos recordando lo que tenía que hacer, empujo con sus fuerzas al sujeto tomando la canasta para correr hacia donde se reunirían las doncellas del sacrificio.

El rubio miro enfadado y lleno de ira a la castaña, estaba preparado para ir a cazarla y torturar a la pequeña por faltarle el respeto; pero fue detenido por una mano sobre su hombro. Un chico de cabello azulado y ojos color cian tan brillantes como el mar, su piel lechosa que contrastaba un poco con la piel levemente bronceada del rubio.

\- Hermano, ya es hora – Dijo un poco nervioso y con una leve sonrisa. – Ya conseguí el regalo.

\- Will no molestes – Sin apartar la mirada de su objetivo. – Puedes hacerlo tú solo – Estaba preparando sus garras, estaba demasiado seguro que destriparía a la pequeña y colgaría sus intestinos por la arbolada del bosque, como una lección a los hijos pequeños de los pueblerinos.

\- Pero, dijiste que serias mi escolta.

\- Will tienes 26 años, no seas un maldito lobo de mierda. - Dijo Bill.

\- Y tú tienes 25 años. – Protesto. – Vamos hermano, ayúdame en esto. – Dijo en tono emocionado el peli azul. – Le traje un regalo espero que le guste, yo lo elegí para ella.

Bill perdió su objetivo cuando el aroma de las violetas bloqueo su olfato, perdiendo el olor de la castaña.

\- Carajo. – Le dio un leve golpe a su hermano. – Vamos por tu maldita mujer.

\- Es mi esposa. – Menciono el chico.

\- Recuerda el maldito ritual. – Adentrándose al bosque.

\- Lo tengo. – Dijo el peli azul antes de transformarse en un lobo platinado con puntas azules.

\- Bien. – Dijo soltando un suspiro cansado antes de tomar su forma de un lobo rubio cenizo con puntas doradas. Dejando sus ropas tiradas al sendero del bosque.

Mientras tanto Mabel había llegado al recinto para ver como pasaban las doncellas de una por una a pararse en la plataforma de flores; Pacifica era la última. Llevaba ella un vestido simple blando cruzado del pecho de media manga y la falda lisa con pequeños bordados en sus pliegues. Una corona de flores azules adornaban su cabeza, su cabello iba recogido en un molote con los mechones a los lados.

La pequeña llego hasta ella y la detuvo antes de que subiera, jalándola a una esquina aprovechando que no la habían visto.

\- Pacifica, lamento la tardanza. – Dijo fatigada la castaña.

\- Mabel… ¿Estás bien? – Preocupada al ver que la pequeña traía una gotitas de sudor y su ropa cubierta de polvo.

\- Sí… es solo que tuve un pequeño inconveniente. – Sacando la caperuza de color azul de la canasta. - ¡Ten! ¡Ponte esto!

\- Una caperuza… ¿Eso no lo molestara?

\- Sí. – Sacando las medias de Dipper. – También ponte esto aquí. – Colocando la prenda entre su pecho y espalda. – Con esto cubrirá tu aroma.

\- Son muy ingeniosos

\- No podemos sacarte pero mínimo el perderá en interés en ti, cuando descubra que no eres pura y tienes el olor de mi hermano.

\- Gracias Mabel.

\- Oh se me olvidaba. – Tomando tierra y un poco de fango para ensuciar su vestido y parte de su rostro. - ¡Perfecto! Así no te tocara ese tal, Bill.

\- Muchas gracias, Mabel. – Abrazando con fuerza a la castaña. – Fuiste la hermanita que nunca tuve y mi confidente especial.

\- Paz, no te dejaremos sola. – Correspondiendo su abrazo. – Si nada de esto funciona, iremos por medidas drásticas.

\- Preferiría que no lo hicieran y no se metieran en más problemas. – Dijo. – Tú y Dipper son lo más importante para mí.

\- Pacífica.

Se separaron de su abrazo, cuando Mabel se enganchó con un clavo en su hombro y rasgo su manga haciéndole un rasguño, el cual pequeñas gotas de sangre brotaron. Pacifica se arrancó un pedazo de su vestido y lo ato en el hombro de la pequeña, ensuciando sus manos de sangre.

\- Mabel cuídate mucho, te quiero.

La castaña no entendía porque estas serían las últimas palabras de su querida amiga Pacifica, por un momento quiso que ese festival terminara y que esa horrible tradición acabara. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y el sollozo fue lo que abrió la vieja herida del pasado; su familia y su niñera.

Vio como la rubia subía a la plataforma si se acomodaba en su lugar con las demás. Mabel se dirigió donde se encontraba su hermano y sus amigas, entre sus tíos abuelos. Miraban que la ceremonia pronto daría comienzo, y que pronto aparecería el lobo a reclamar a la doncella.

\- ¿Mabel? – Vio a su hermana hipar entre lágrimas.

\- Lo siento, Dipper. – Frotando sus ojos.

\- Estará bien. – Dijo el castaño viendo desde una distancia a la rubia. Durante la ceremonia tenía prohibido acercarse a los tributos, por lo que una frustración y la opresión del chico crecía al no poder hacer nada. El interrumpir la ceremonia seria condenado al exilio o la muerte.

La música cambio a una tranquila y la gente hizo espacio para dar paso al lobo, quien hizo su aparición. Aunque muchos se sorprendieron ya que vieron a dos presentarse en la ceremonia. Caminando por el camino de pétalos y bajo las antorchas. Uno de los lobos cuando paso enseguida de una familia, alzo su nariz y olfateo a dirección a donde se encontraba la familia Pines.

Su ojo entrecerró y su pelo se erizo, veía a la maldita niña que lo insulto y que había escapado de sus garras. Su hermano le gruño levemente para calmarlo a lo que el lobo rubio solo bufo y continúo su camino. En cuanto llegaron el alcalde Tyler un hombre bigotudo y de sombrero oscuro miro a los dos canes, mientras sostenía el pergamino en sus manos. Lo extendió y comenzó a recitar el mensaje.

\- Como cada año bisiesto, se ofrece en este día de la cosecha; el tributo de media mitad de ganado y alimento, así como hermosas prendas hechas por los pobladores. También por medio de tratado y un acuerdo de paz entre las dos líneas; humanos e lobos de sangre pura, se ofrece la mano de una doncella virgen y casta con la mayoría de edad cumplida, para el matrimonio que unirá las dos razas. Con tal de dar cese de guerra y al derramamiento de sangre. – Aclarando su voz para terminar el anuncio. – “ **Solo un lobo** ” podrá tomar “ **por esposa** ” a una doncella. – Hizo énfasis en esas palabras para que entendieran los dos invitados la posición en la que estaban.

Bill solo ladeo la cabeza y dio paso a su hermano, quien este solo subía y busco por medio del olfato a la rubia, pasando entre tantas chicas; castañas de cabello oscuro y claro, entre pecosas. Su cabeza ladeaba y buscaba ahora con la mirada, pero el color de su capa le bloqueaba la vista de su pelo. Will estaba confundido, no encontraba su aroma ni apariencia.

Mientras que Mabel y su hermano sonrieron con felicidad al saber que lograron engañar al lobo, lo que no contaba la castaña era que el lobo rubio la seguía mirando fijamente. A lo que sospecho de su plan y dio un ladrido seguido de un gruñido hacia su hermano.

\- “La han ocultado” – Le llamo Bill por medio de conexión mental. – “Los humanos la han ocultado, malditos traidores.”

Will solo gimoteo decepcionado y estaba a punto de retirarse de la plataforma, pero Bill subió y busco a la doncella de su hermano. Lanzo una última mirada a la castaña como diciéndole; “a mí no me engañas” antes de empezar olfatear.

\- “Esa mocosa” – Camino entre las doncellas hasta llegar a la chica con la caperuza azul. Sus manos aun cubiertas por el resto de la sangre de la castaña, la delataron. – “¡Will, la encontré!” – Dando un gruñido.

Will se acercó e hizo la reverencia apegando su hocico hacia las palmas de sus manos encontrando el aroma de la rubia.

\- “La encontré”. - Anuncio a su hermano.

\- Bien, parece que el lobo ha tomado su elección. – Dijo el alcalde acercándose a retirar el gorro y mostrar a la chica. – Pacifica Northwest es la novia a sacrificio.

\- ¡No! – Grito Mabel siendo acallada por Dipper y deteniéndola.

\- Mabel… shhh. – Dijo su hermano, mientras veía a Pacifica. – Lo siento.

La rubia estaba petrificada de la sorpresa de ser encontrada, sus ojos azules miraban a los del lobo quien este entrego un ramillete de flores violetas, inclinándose ante ella esperando a que lo recogiera. Muchos no habían visto el cortejo, ya que era privado y nunca lo mostraban, por lo general la tomaría del brazo y la arrastraría siendo cubiertos por la sombras. Como lo hicieron los anteriores. Pero la gente del pueblo miro como el canis, realizaba el cortejo de su novia.

Pacifica recogió el ramillete y recibió una lamida en su mejilla antes de ser llevada con delicadeza a bajar de la plataforma, siendo guiada hasta el sendero del bosque. Con el otro lobo detrás de ellos, haciendo guardia. Un aura oscura los envolvió más la rubia solo volteo a ver por última vez a Dipper y a Mabel. Antes de desaparecer en el bosque.

Concluido la ceremonia, la gente procedió a continuar con la celebración, más no tenían la misma armonía de hace unos minutos, pues la familia de la rubia se encontraba desolada aunque no lo pareciera, los padres de Pacifica aquellos que eran duros y fríos de corazón extrañaban a su única hija.

Mabel lloraba siendo consolada por Candy y Grenda, en cambio Dipper tuvo que aguantar toda la ceremonia soltando un grito reprimido. Su amiga mejor y la persona que había amado, fue arrebatada. De algo estaba seguro es que no permitiría que sucediera lo mismo con su hermana Mabel o cualquiera de sus amigas.

[…]

Mientras tanto en lo profundo del bosque de Gravity Falls, se encontraba Pacifica siguiendo a los dos lobos antes de llegar a una mansión oculta. En cuanto entro vio que la morada estaba impecable y llena de objetos de sumo valor y arte. Le recordaba a la casa de sus padres, fría y estéticamente elegante. Dentro se encontraba varias personas esperándola, entre ellas pudo reconocer algunas chicas que eran antiguas novias de sacrificio.

\- Vaya, eso fue un poco tardado. – Menciono un pelirrojo de ojos carmín acercándose a los dos lobos. - ¿Qué les hizo retrasar?

Ambos se transformaron volviendo a su apariencia, antes de que la rubia volteara rápidamente su rostro al notar que estaban desnudos. Varios sirvientes se acercaron y les trajeron vestimenta al par, mientras se cambiaban enfrente de todos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- Los malditos humanos, la escondieron y Will estaba a punto de irse con el rabo entre las patas. –Dijo furioso el rubio acomodando su parche. – Si hubiera sido yo, los mato antes de hacerme sus estupideces de esconder el tributo.

\- Bill, modales. – Menciono un hombre de cabello violeta. – Hay una dama enfrente.

\- Oh sí, lo olvidaba. – Dijo Will nervioso y con las mejillas rojas. – Perdone señorita… Northwest. – Tomando su mano. - Es mi primer casamiento y yo…. Estoy muy feliz, porque es muy linda y... – Soltando unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Por Lucifer, Will te vas a poner a llorar. – Rodando el ojo el rubio. – Eres un maldito mojigato.

\- Así que nuestro hermanito se casó. – Dijo el pelirrojo. – Esto es bueno, hay que celebrar por la unión de los dos. – Moviendo sus orejas y su cola de forma animada. – Joder como crecen ustedes dos. Ahora solo falta que tu también lo hagas Bill. – Tomando del cuello al rubio. – Quiero ver cachorros en esta mansión y que me llamen tío.

\- Disculpe… - Hablo tímida la rubia. – ¿No volveré a ver a mi familia o a mis amigos?

Los hermanos se quedaron mirándola era difícil de explicar la razón del sacrificio, Phill se acercó y aclaro su voz pues sabía muy bien lo que sucedería al decirle la verdad.

\- No se te permite ver a tu familia, ni tener contacto con el pueblo. – Comento. – Cuando desposamos a una chica, nosotros hacemos una marca en ella. En este caso la de pertenencia. Suena horrible, sí, pero te acostumbras. – Haciendo una seña a la pelirroja que estaba en la puerta. – Ella tiene una. – Mostrando su cuello. – Wendy es mi esposa y la que me acompañara de por vida.

\- Entiendo. – Menciono Pacifica sin salir de su aturdimiento.

\- Creo que yo puedo explicarlo mejor querido. Aún está un poco nerviosa por la reciente ceremonia y por todo lo ocurrido. Y créeme que no es fácil aceptar este tipo de cambios, tú ya lo has visto conmigo. – Dijo la chica de pecas y mirada verde esmeralda. – Ven, Paz. Hay mucho que explicarte para que entiendas a estos “lobos”.

\- Ahora ya veo quien es la que está al mando en tu matrimonio. – Dijo Bill en tono sarcástico hacia a su hermano mayor.

\- Cállate. – Refunfuñando.

\- Acaso no es linda mi esposa. – Dijo Will contento. – Es muy bonita.

\- Eres muy idiota.

\- Por cierto Bill, solo una duda… ¿Cómo supiste que era ella? – Pregunto el peli azul.

Bill solo recordó el aroma de la niña que se había topado en el festival, el cómo desprendía un aroma a flores de ciruelo blanco. A pesar de estar en un momento de tensión en que estuvo a punto de arrebatarle la vida, encontró su olor agradable. Más cuando olfateo su sangre; dulce y apetitosa.

 _\- Sangre de otra virgen._ – Menciono en un susurro el rubio.

[Cuatro años después]

Nuevamente el inicio de otro festival de la cosecha y la elección de una novia de sacrificio. Una castaña de catorce años se encontraba junto con su hermano atendiendo la tienda de su tío Stan. Hoy estaban de suerte, pues varios clientes habían venido a comprar entre vino de uva roja y las caperuzas de la chica. Muchas chicas que iban hacer la siguiente novia de sacrificio, habían venido a comprar una capa de color. Ya que la mayoría quería evitar el ser seleccionada. 

No es porque no les haya gustado como se presentó el lobo anterior con su lindo cortejo y todo eso, sino porque el siguiente podría ser diferente y agresivo, y tal vez no haría ese agradable ritual. En si nadie quería ser novia del lobo rubio.

La castaña ganaba bastante dinero lo suficiente para irse junto con su hermano y sus tíos de Gravity Falls, esta noche. Pero su tío Stan era avaricioso con el dinero, la convenció de quedarse un poco más, para ganar dinero y tener asegurado su futuro.

Como le hubiera gustado no hacerle caso ese día a su tío Stan, pues nadie sabía lo que sucedería esa noche.

Todos reunidos mirando la ceremonia de selección de novia, no era la presentación más elaborada ni con las mejores flores en el altar. Solo que había un pequeño cambio de planes en la reunión. Y eso era porque estaban los demás lobos anteriores reunidos detrás del rubio quien le gruñían, más este solo caminaba en dirección a la plataforma viendo a las diez candidatas chicas mayores de diecisiete o que unos días cumplirían dieciocho entre una que otra de mayor edad oculta.

\- Es extraño que estén los otros lobos. – Menciono Dipper analizando los tributos. – No se enojaran por las dama presentes.

\- También se me hace raro todo esto, los lobos o es uno o dos los que se presentan en este día. – Dijo Ford. – Pero ¿Por qué todos?

\- ¿Por qué le gruñirán al lobo? – Pregunto Candy. – El no parece muy contento.

El lobo dio media vuelta en señal de rechazo a cada una, ninguna de las candidatas llamo su atención. El alcalde Tyler estaba nervioso ya que nunca había ocurrido un rechazo durante la ceremonia. Sus compañeros lobos empezaron a protestar por no elegir la novia.

 _\- “Bill ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?”_ – Hablo en medio de conexión mental un lobo de pelaje rojizo.

\- “Ella… no está aquí” – Respondió el lobo rubio.

Bajo del estrado y comenzó a buscar. Mabel quien se encontraba a lado de Dipper miraba al lobo que buscaba entre cada hilera de la multitud.

\- Dipper… ¿Qué sucede?

\- No lo sé Mabel – Menciono el castaño.

Los lobos gruñían y lanzaban ladridos al rubio. Más sin embargo Bill los ignoro y siguió su camino por el que había tomado, buscaba a su alrededor el aroma de la chica. Tenía una buena memoria de retención, por lo que olfateo entre la gente. Lanzo una mirada de reojo a dirección de lado derecho y se adentró entre la multitud escabulléndose entre las aberturas, en cuanto llego la vio a ella con su rostro lleno de sorpresa y las mejillas sonrosadas. El aroma era fuerte en la joven doncella.

**“ _Es ella”_**

Sujetando de una mordida el brazo de la castaña con suma fuerza arrastrándola al centro la llevo. Pero la familia de la pequeña junto con sus amigas, intentaron evitar que se la llevara completamente.

\- ¡Un momento! – Grito el alcalde. - ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? – Dirigiéndose a la manada. – No pueden hacer eso, teníamos un acuerdo. Solo las seleccionadas en la plataforma.

El lobo seguía aferrado al brazo de la chica, mientras que ella intentaba zafarse pero el dolor era intenso. Había clavado sus colmillos en su carne con fuerza. Mabel se sentía mareada y aturdía por el dolor que traía.

\- ¡Este maldito lobo ingrato, no suelta a mi sobrina nieta! – Dijo Stan enfurecido. - ¡Suéltala!

\- ¡Suéltala maldita bestia del mal! – Dijo Ford. - ¡No te la llevaras!

\- ¡No, ella no es una novia de sacrificio! – Grito Dipper. - ¡Es mi hermana!

\- ¡No te llevaras a nuestra amiga! – Dijo Grenda.

\- ¡Suéltala sucio animal! – Dijo Candy.

En ese momento se acercaron los demás lobos de forma amenazante a la familia y amigos de la chica, el alcalde no tuvo más elección que dar otro anunciamiento. Lo que diría cambiaria mucho el destino de la chica.

\- En vista de que las novias han sido rechazadas. – Viendo con miedo la escena, no quería desatar un caos entre el pueblo. La vida de una persona por la de cientos, una difícil decisión. – Me temo que la señorita… - Miro con tristeza a la pequeña castaña de tan solo catorce años, quien la conocía a través de Stanford y Stanley, ser apunto de entregarla a los lobos como sacrificio de cosecha. – La señorita Mabel Pines ha sido seleccionada como la nueva novia a sacrificio. Nadie puede interponerse en su decisión.

El lobo de gran tamaño dio un tirón arrancándola de su familia, colocándola sobre su lomo aprovechando que ella se había desmayado del dolor. Agarro de la capa antes de llevársela siendo seguido por la manada de lobos. Un aura oscura los envolvía y desaparecían por dentro de las arboladas del bosque.

Recorriendo la zona prohibida y oculta del bosque de Gravity Falls, la manada de lobos llegaron a una mansión escondida detrás de una cumbre.

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión todos entraron hechos un manojo de emociones, encolerizados mientras volvían a su apariencia semi humana. Siendo atendidos por uno de los sirvientes que traían sus ropas.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! – Grito Tad en estado colérico a punto de explotar y ahorcar a su primo. – Más bien ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste imbécil?!

\- ¡BILL! – Se acercó el pelirrojo tomándolo de los hombros. – Regrésala, no puede quedarse.

\- Es mía. – Dijo en tono serio y con un gruñido.

\- Es una maldita niña. – Grito un Azabache de ojos cenizos. – Una maldita cría, de seguro no ha tenido menarca y aun duerme con sus padres.

\- Cierra la boca, Valentino. – Espeto el rubio molesto, mientras se acomodaba su ropa. – Ella es mi esposa y punto, así que respétala.

\- Sí, y la próxima vez que regresemos nos apuntaran con una escopeta en la frente. – Dijo un albino. – Bill eres un idiota, un jodido idiota. Nos tendrán en amenaza por tú estupidez.

\- Palabras seboso. – Dijo ignorando al albino. – No hubo problema en traerla.

\- Hermano no puedes quedártela. – Dijo Will. – Solo mírala es una… pre adolescente o niña.

\- Es mía y cierren el maldito hocico. – Gruño molesto. – No hacen más que molestar.

\- Bill, nuestra especie peligra y tú haces la mayor idiotez de la vida. – Dijo Kriptos molesto. – Es una maldita menor, no puede estar contigo. Conoces las reglas… déjala ir.

En ese momento la castaña despertó de su estado de inconciencia y miro aterrada la sangre que emanaba de su brazo izquierdo, un dolor punzante y ardiente recorrió su piel. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y estaba asustada gimiendo de dolor, mientras que se paraba con dificultad y corría a una esquina, sintiendo la mirada de los presentes. Estaba hiperventilando y mirando con terror a los sujetos.

\- ¿Qué has hecho, Bill? – Dijo Phill, viendo a la pequeña herida y temblando de pies a cabeza. - ¿La marcaste? ¿Es enserio? – Lanzando una mirada incrédula al rubio. – Esto no debería haber ocurrido.

\- Me pertenece. – Dijo el rubio acercándose a paso cauteloso a la pequeña. Para arrodillarse y verla de cerca, observando esos ojos avellanados que le recordaban al prado del bosque. Era tal como la recordaba hace cuatro años. – Le guste o no, ella será mi esposa. – Embozando una sonrisa.

.

.

.

[1/2]


	5. Casamiento de las flores Parte 2

Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual.

TWO SHOT

[05]

Casamiento de las flores

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

**_[Punto de Vista Bill]_ **

**_“Dulce inocencia a la cual traje a mi hogar”_ **

_Eso diría si no estuviéramos en esta tensa situación, melancólicamente depresiva._

_Todos reunidos en lo que sería mi celebración de casamiento, pero ninguno de mis compañeros estaba contento con lo que había hecho. Más bien tenían ganas y deseos de matarme en este mismo momento. Las damas estaban horrorizadas al ver a mi esposa a mi lado, entrando al salón donde esperaban nuestro anuncio de nupcias. Mi hermano Phill no estaba contento anunciando a mi pareja ni mucho menos dando felicitaciones._

_He recibido más de 10 bofetadas en lo que va de la noche, pero me importa un comino. Tengo a mi esposa y cumplí con el tratado, fue una ceremonia fría pero eso es lo de menos._

_Escuchaba sentado en un sillón de terciopelo con mis orejas alzadas, los sollozos de la castaña que se encontraba siendo atendida por Tad y Wendy, mientras terminaban de curar su brazo. Ella lloraba con su miembro vendado con un pésimo vendaje en 8 y su ropa levemente sucia por haberla llevado a rastras por todo el camino hacia el bosque, sin algún cuidado. Su rostro reflejaba que la había pasado mal la menor._

_No estaba vestida de blanco pulcro ni llevaba una corona de flores, no realice el ritual de cortejo ante ella ni la marque como debía ser en su tiempo. En ningún momento le di un regalo o un beso en la mejilla. Todo fue un acto cruel y despiadado, como lo describió mi hermano Will_

_Phill, Gideon y Robbie estaban regañándome y dándome el sermón de la noche, mientras no paraban de insultarme. Yo solo me mantuve callado y firme en mi elección, no tenía una pizca de vergüenza o arrepentimiento. Si la elegí a ella, es porque llamo mi atención y establecí mi conexión con la humana, desde hace tiempo. Ya saben lo que dicen “el primer contacto es el primer saludo”._

_Dirigí mi mirada nuevamente en la chica… Examinando su apariencia frágil e infantil de su juvenil cuerpo._

**_“Es hermosa”_ **

_De lo que si estaba seguro… es que la joven no ocupaba de un estorboso adorno de hojas sobre su cabeza, su cabello largo brillante que caía como una cascada chocolatada con algunos rulos, me gustaba tanto que cuando la llevaba en mi lomo se meciera su cabello, daba entender que no necesitaba de un ostentoso y molesto adorno. Era perfecto y con una sedosidad que solo había tocado pocas veces. Antes de entrar al salón._

**_“Es pura e inocente”_ **

_Ni mucho menos necesitaba de un vestido blanco y fino para demostrar su pureza. Sabía que era virgen y casta, nadie había puesto una mano en ella. Ni ocupaba de maquillaje o perfumes que cubrieran su cuerpo y disfrazaran su olor. Su aroma era perfecto y su belleza era única y exquisita, mostrando un rostro muy terso hermoso y tierno ante su mirada. Sus ojos enormes y avellanados, similares a las piedras preciosas ocultas en el oeste del bosque. Su pequeña nariz oculta entre el rubor rojizo de sus mejillas coloreadas de un tono melocotón y sus labios esponjosos y voluminosos como dos pétalos en flor con un toque rosado. Me provocaba besarlos._

_Estaba comenzando en la etapa de la adolescencia y ya tenía tiempo que había llegado su periodo, anunciando que era una mujercita. Una cifra y un número, que no importaba mucho y que la gente del pueblo solo causaba alboroto, por ser una doncella menor que no estaba lista para casarse._

_Era su esposa la mujer perfecta, se había sentido atraído hacia ella. Solo podría decir que se había enamorado a primera vista y desde el momento en que la conoció._

_-_ ¿Me has escuchado, Bill? – Le llamo con voz autoritaria y demandante el pelirrojo mientras tronaba los dedos enfrente de su hermano. - ¡Hey, escúchame!

\- ¿Qué? – Contesto con enfado.

\- No te atrevas a terminar el ritual – Dijo de brazos cruzados. – Si la obligas hacerlo, ella te odiara por el resto de tú maldita existencia. Y tú sabes que el odio de un humano a un lobo, no saldrá nada bueno.

\- La has marcado sin un enlace, ni un cortejo emocional. – Comento el Azabache. – Eso es un suicidio tanto para ti, como un daño para ella. Vaya que eres un gran estúpido.

\- Aquí entraría el dicho “Cuando cabeza chica quiere, cabeza grande no piensa” – Dijo el albino.

\- ¿Qué no sería? “Cuando la de abajo se calienta, la de arriba no piensa” – Dijo Robbie mientras colocaba una pose pensativa.

\- Es la misma, Cipher no pensó. – Dijo Gideon. – Ahora ella está asustada y parece que no quiere vernos ni en pintura.

\- Están exagerando – Menciono el rubio con un humor poco convencional. – Ella y yo, nos conocemos bien… no hay nada malo con nosotros. – Se levantó de su asiento arreglando su traje. – Se los mostrare, ella y yo somos compatibles solo está nerviosa porque está aquí y se acaba de casar. - Mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraba la chica a paso cauteloso.

\- Bill, Bill, ¡Bill! ¡Vuelve aquí cabrón! – Le llamo Phill. – Ella no está bien, no hagas esto más difícil.

El rubio se acercó hasta donde se encontraba ella, siendo recibido por una mirada asustadiza de la niña y las miradas furiosas de una pelirroja y un peli morado.

\- Eres un estúpido al acercarte a ella. – Le regaño Tad. – No entiendes ¿verdad? O acaso no te llega el oxígeno a la cabeza.

\- Silencio Strange, vine hablar. – Siseo el rubio. – Ella es mi esposa.

Bill se arrodillo frente a ella buscando su rostro con la mirada, sus orejas se relajaron y su cola se mantuvo quieta. Un leve rubor apareció en él sintiendo su corazón latir.

\- Mabel – Le llamo el hombre lobo por su nombre que había mantenido desde que se la entregaron. – Te tengo algo mi doncella… es algo que deseo darte.

Busco entre su bolsillo lo que iba a darle, intentando tomar su mano pero ella le dio un manotazo, apartándolo con miedo y ladeando su rostro. Bill lanzo un gruñido y escuchaba a sus compañeros que le pedía que se detuviera, pero él no se iba rendir, volvió intentarlo pero termino recibiendo una fuerte bofetada y los gritos de la castaña.

\- ¡Déjame! ¡No me toques! – Es lo que menciono la joven dama antes de salir corriendo fuera del salón. - ¡Te odio!

Muchos se quedaron mirando extrañado al rubio, ya que otra duda surgió en los presentes, “¿Acaso tenían conexión o lazos?”. Bill agacho sus orejas y sentía su mejilla arder con fuerza. El golpe no dolía, si no que sentía esa pequeña conexión que había hecho con ella, como se iba adelgazando y se tornara frágil. Su corazón dolía y odiaba la actitud que estaba tomando esa chiquilla contra él. Pero de algo estaba seguro y era que tenía que ser paciente, no podía tomarla en ese instante. Por mucho que la haya elegido, debía ser paciente con ella.

\- Bill. – Escucho la voz del peli azul acercarse. – Deberías darle espacio... ella necesita pensarlo.

\- Esta bien… solo – Sentía mucho dolor en su pecho. – Ella es mi esposa… estamos unidos. – Sonando esperanzado.

\- Dale espacio, Bill – Hablo Phill.

**[PV Narración]**

Mabel había corrido a esconderse en un pequeño armario que se encontraba debajo de las escaleras, sus piernas flaquearon cayendo al suelo y abrazando sus rodillas. Sollozando en silencio cuando vio a ese sujeto rubio parchado de mirada dorada con ámbar. La había arrastrado a esta cruel ceremonia sin consentimiento alguno, sin preparación, siendo arrebatada de su familia.

\- _Quiero ir a casa, quiero estar con mi familia_ – Musito la chica mientras raspaba los tablones de madera fina del suelo con sus uñas. – _No quiero estar aquí._

En ese momento se abrió la puerta sacando un pequeño grito agudo, un pequeño con orejas rojizas y oscuras movía su cola de forma efusiva mientras embozaba una sonrisa grande.

\- ¡Encontré a la novia! – Grito el pequeño atrayendo a los demás niños lobo.

\- ¿Eh? – Poniendo una expresión desencajada viendo a tantos niños detrás de él.

\- ¡La novia, la novia! – Grito otro pequeño.

Igual con orejitas y cola de lobo, pero de diversos tonos de color de cabello y edades diferentes. Pero ninguno arre basaba más de los siete u ocho años, más que una pequeña de doce años de cabello purpura y mirada amatista. Los pequeños se adentraron al armario acurrucándose a lado de la chica, restregando sus cabecitas y pidiendo cariño y atención a la castaña.

\- Huele rico como a dulces – Dijo uno de los pequeños. – Caramelo de trigo.

\- Huele a flores – Dijo otro colándose debajo de sus brazos. – Es muy suavecita de sus manos.

\- Es muy cálida. – Dijo otro subiéndose a su espalda.

\- ¿Y estos niños? – Dijo Mabel con las mejillas sonrojadas. – Son tan suavecitos…. Como un cachorrito recién nacido jeje.

\- Perdón… - Dijo temerosa la pequeña de pelo morado. – Se supone que debo cuidarlos un rato durante la ceremonia de bodas, pero se me han salido de control.

\- Ellos… - Dijo un poco nerviosa la castaña siendo atacada por una horda de cachorros, que mantenían una temperatura caliente en su cuerpo. – Hacen cosquillas y un poco de calor… pero están lindos. – Abrazando a uno.

\- Son mis primitos. – Dijo tomando uno entre sus manos. – Pero tengo muchos primitos. Todos hijos de las parejas que estaban en el salón – Soltando una risa. – Tú debes ser la esposa de mi tío Bill.

\- ¡No lo soy! – Alzando su voz, pero después se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio que las orejas de los niños que se agacharon y soltaron un gimoteo doloroso. – Lo siento… es que no soy su esposa. Es un error grande que hubo.

\- Entiendo – Dijo la pequeña. - ¿Matrimonio forzado?

\- Sí.

\- Pero ya sabías que mi tío te elegiría en el altar de las flores.

\- El problema es… que yo no estaba en el altar de las flores. – Agachando su mirada. – Yo aún soy muy joven para casarme.

\- ¿Joven?

\- Tengo tan solo 14 años – Menciono. – No estoy lista para casarme… ¿Entiendes?

\- Un poco – Dijo ella con la boca abierta como un pez. – Mi tío… te eligió porque… - Buscando una forma de decirlo sin que sonara muy desesperado. – Porque le gustaste y posiblemente se imprimo en ti. Eres muy bonita y tú aroma es agradable… Mi tío Bill a estado solo, dentro de lo que yo sé.

\- ¿Solo? – Pregunto la castaña.

\- Mi papá dice que él es difícil de que se enamore, siempre cede su lugar a alguien más. – Comento. – Pero me sorprendió que esta vez quiso casarse, y con alguien tan bonita como usted. Si mi tío la eligió es porque desea pasar el resto de su vida en su compañía, amándola y siendo su destinataria.

En ese momento apareció una rubia ojos azules un poco preocupada corriendo a donde se encontraba la castaña. Mabel sintió su mirada cristalizarse, viendo a su mejor amiga enfrente de ella. La observo analizando que estaba bien la rubia.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! Mabel… no puedo creerlo. – Abrazando con fuerza a la pequeña adolescente. – Pensé que era una broma de mal gusto lo que me había dicho Wendy y los demás, pero tú estás aquí.

\- Pacifica… estás bien. – Soltando lágrimas. – Todos te hemos extraño tanto. No sabíamos nada de ti, solo supimos al día siguiente por el alcalde Tyler que fuiste novia de Will Cipher. – Diciendo con un tono de aprensión. - Rezaba que estuvieras bien todos los días y algún día volvieras a casa, no sé como pero que volvieras.

\- Mabel estoy bien. – Separándose de la chica para embozar una sonrisa. – Tranquila estoy muy bien.

La rubia se acercó al grupo de niños y les ordeno que se fueran a la habitación en donde estaban anteriormente, que en un momento pasarían a recogerlos. Dos gemelos rubios cenizos con ojos azules como el mar de alrededor de dos años en adelante se acercaron tirando de su vestido, recibiendo un beso en la frente por parte de la mujer. Antes de que la niña se los llevara de regreso a la habitación.

\- Paz… ¿Por qué les das besito a ellos?

\- Son mis hijos – Dijo en tono orgullosa mientras colocaba una expresión de felicidad. – No son tan adorables, tal vez salieron igualitos a la actitud de su padre. Pero son un amor ese par, los quiero con toda mi alma.

\- Eres mamá – Diciendo sorprendida en su voz la castaña.

\- Sí. – Dijo. – Y ese pequeño de siete años que te abrazo es el hijo de Wendy y Phill. Su pequeño consentido aunque, es el demonio encarnado con sus travesuras.

\- Ustedes tienen una vida… ¿aquí? – Viendo el lugar. - ¿Qué hay de Gravity Falls? ¿Y su familia?

\- Ya sé que pensaras Mabel. – Frunciendo el ceño. – No, no nos volvimos locas todas las doncellas y aceptamos felizmente este matrimonio a la fuerza. – Dijo. – En realidad fue elección de nosotras.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto la chica sin entender a su amiga.

\- ¡Allí estas! – Anuncio Wendy acercándose a Mabel para abrazarla. – Mabel no vuelvas a correr de esa forma. Has causado un alboroto entre los invitados.

\- Como no iba correr, si ese sujeto me quería tocar – Dijo molesta en su voz. – No sé qué quería hacer pero no lo dejare.

\- Mabel cálmate – Trato de tranquilizarla la pelirroja llevándola a la sala de visitas. – Déjanos explicarte tan siquiera nosotras.

\- ¿Nosotras? – Mostrando una cara de confusión.

\- Me refiero a Pacifica y yo. – Dijo Wendy. – Sé que no es fácil de explicar esto, pero aquí no hubo forzamiento en nuestro matrimonio ni nada de eso, más bien fue elección.

\- ¿Elección?

\- Cuando un lobo sale a buscar novia en el año bisiesto, es cuando su unión es más fuerte y su enlace se fortalece. – Explico. – Pero… debe tener mucho cuidado en elegir a la mujer ideal, por eso el alcalde solo ofrecía como tributo a las de mayoría edad.

\- Es porque a esa edad, razonan más y piensan con claridad sus decisiones. Sin omitir la educación que recibimos. – Menciono Pacifica. – Así evitaría muchos sacrificios.

\- ¿Sacrificios?

\- Antes se ofrecían a las que cumplían trece años. – Comento Wendy. – Pero ellas siempre rompían el enlace y se provocaba un riesgo en tanto el lobo como la novia a sacrificio.

\- Sin darse cuenta los dos resultaban lastimados gravemente, una con daño emocional y el otro con la muerte. – Menciono la pelirroja.

\- Los lobos cuando son rechazados durante el ritual, tienden a deprimirse y provocar su propia muerte. Entre más se aparte de su pareja, mayor será la consecuencia. – Dijo Wendy. – Para eso existen dos opciones antes de marcar a su pareja de por vida; los rituales de cortejo que dan tiempo a que su relación funcione o la simple separación en las cuales solo pierden distancia y ellos buscan a otra persona, dejando a la antigua novia regresar a su hogar.

\- ¿Y porque no regresaron? – Pregunto la castaña. – Hay muchos que las extrañan chicas. – Dijo. - ¿Qué hay de tus amigos Wendy?

\- Bueno… ajem, pues yo… era la primera vez que salía con un chico. – Sonando un poco temblorosa y con una sonrisita. – Nunca había conocido a alguien tan… atento y divertido. Phill tiene su personalidad ya saben ruda, carismática y muy fuerte. – Sonrojándose de sus mejillas. – Aparte no tenía a ningún chico en mente. Mi vida siempre dependió de cuidar de mis hermanos y mi padre, siempre me veían como un recuerdo de mi difunta madre… aparte. Era la excusa perfecta para empezar una nueva vida y tener un bello romance. – Tratando de evitar la mirada acusatoria de la castaña. – Vamos Mabel soy feliz, encontré a alguien que me gusta.

\- Pero es un lobo. Y se ve mayor que tú. – Reprocho la pequeña.

\- Mabel son solo tres años de diferencia. No es un maldito delito. – Menciono la pelirroja. – Y es muy bueno en la ca…. ¡Ahg! Lo entenderás cuando seas un poco más grande, aún es muy pronto de que sepas eso. Mejor resolvamos este problema, ¿okey?

\- Pacifica ¿Por qué no regresaste? – Dijo Mabel mirando a su mejor amiga, sabía que le gustaba a su hermano mayor. Incluso planeaban escapar el día de la ceremonia.

\- Bueno… es que yo…. – Rascándose la nunca de forma nerviosa. – Digamos que me termine enamorando de William. – Dijo con una sonrisa tímida. – Es un chico muy dulce y demasiado amable, me tuvo mucha paciencia y supo mantener la distancia cuando apenas me adaptaba al cambio. – Comento. – Es muy detallista aunque algo tímido. Pero igual no pierde su personalidad tan serena eso me calma mucho - - Incluso en el ritual de apareamiento, cuando llega la hora es muy…

\- ¡Pacifica! – Le alzo la voz la pelirroja. – No puedes decir eso.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- _Solo mira_ … - Susurro haciéndole una seña con su mirada al vendaje en el brazo de Mabel.

\- Oh… Dios, dime que él no lo...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya veo porque dices que es grave la situación. – Levantándose la rubia de su asiento para salir de la habitación toda furiosa.

\- ¿A dónde fue? – Pregunto la pequeña.

\- En un momento regresa. – Dijo Wendy con una leve mueca antes de que las chicas escucharan un golpe sordo en la habitación contigua. – Sí ahora tiene su merecido.

Pacifica había regresado alisando los pliegues de su vestido elegante y acomodando su peinado. Sentándose a un lado de la castaña, para luego soltar un suspiro audible.

\- Mabel si te llega un día a lastimar o poner una mano, no dudes en decirle alguno de los presentes que viste en la fiesta. – Soltando un refunfuñado sonido. – Ese idiota como pudo atreverse a marcar en un momento de relación.

\- Ya lo puso en su lugar – Dijo Wendy. – De todos modos lo hecho, hecho esta. Nada podemos hacer solo esperar… a que suceda.

Más tarde Mabel regreso al salón junto con Pacifica y Wendy, mientras le presentaban algunos miembros. Conociendo a otras antiguas novias de sacrificio; Tambry, Sandra, Melissa, Beatriz, Pyronica y otras chicas que ni tenían mucho interés en saludar a la castaña. No era una gran cantidad de personas o híbridos, pero todos se llevaban tan extrañamente como si fueran… familia.

Phill se acercó a Mabel para disculparse, al igual que Will por la imprudencia de Bill. Dejando un poco incomoda a la castaña por las constantes disculpas de otros lobos que pedían su perdón. Ya que era extraño tener una esposa muy joven. Por lo general todos se habían casado con algunos años de diferencia; Phill solo le llevaba a Wendy tres años de diferencia, mientras que Will le llevaba a ocho años de diferencia a Pacifica. Mientras que los demás entre cinco y tres.

Pero quien se llevaba más años de diferencia era Bill y Mabel, solo los separaba 15 años de diferencia tan grande. Ese era el problema mayor.

\- Por eso el alcalde integro a esas chicas de mayor edad. – Dijo la castaña, asintiendo con la cabeza al recordar a Linda Susan y a la loca de los gatos dentro de las candidatas.

\- Algo así – Dijo Tad. - ¡Pero no pensamos! – Viendo a Bill que estaba sentado en un rincón. – Que este estúpido lobo, fuera tras ¡una inocente niña de doce años!

\- Oye, tengo catorce pero no soy una niña, soy una adolescente. – Dijo la castaña defendiendo su dignidad o eso pensaba.

\- Mabel, no compliques las cosas. – Dijo Pacifica. – Tad está haciendo todo lo posible para que Bill te deje en paz.

\- Ya no podemos hacer mucho, más solo queda. – Dijo Robbie lanzando un suspiro.

\- Esperar – Menciono Gideon. – A lo inevitable.

\- Podríamos encerrarla. – Sugirió una mujer peli rosada de cuerpo elegante y atractivo. – Sí quieren evitar el aparea…. – Recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Wendy. - ¡Oye!

\- Más respeto que aún no sabe de eso.

\- Solo decía que encerrarla es lo mejor.

\- Si haces eso, él. – Señalando Gideon discretamente a Bill, para después hacer una seña con su cuello moviendo su dedo de forma horizontal. - ¡Blah!

\- Dudo que tenga las agallas para hacerlo. – Dijo Tambry uniéndose a la conversación. – Nadie se muere de esa forma.

\- Encerrarla no es una opción. – dijo Tad, antes de soltar otro suspiro. – Creo que nos turnaremos para vigilarlos.

\- Pero por hoy. – Hablo Phill. – No se interrumpe la ceremonia de cortejo.

Todos miraron a la pareja como si lo que hubieran hablado fuera la desgracia más cruel en el mundo. Mabel no entendía a que se referían, solo miraba confundida a los presentes mientras se tocaba el vendaje.

[…]

Terminando la celebración todos se marcharon a sus respectivos lugares en donde habitaban. En ese momento Mabel se despedía de Pacifica y Will quienes cargaban a los gemelos, más no quería separarse por temor a quedarse sola con el sujeto rubio.

\- Quiero ir con ustedes – Dijo la castaña. - ¿Puedo cuidar a sus hijos? Soy buena niñera.

\- Mabel, mmm… no puedes. – Dijo el peli azul un poco temeroso. – Es… - Sabia que es la noche en la que la pareja dormía juntos en el mismo lugar. Pero ¿Cómo podía explicarle eso a una adolescente de catorce años? - Es importante que esta noche no nos acompañes.

\- Mabel, puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras. Nuestro hogar no está lejos. – Comento la rubia. – Pero hoy no puedes venir, esta noche debes quedarte en tú casa.

\- Casa… ¿Cuál casa? – Pregunto la menor cruzándose de brazos.

\- La de nosotros – Menciono el sujeto de cabello rubio colocándose a su lado. – Es parte del ritual, así que vámonos.

\- Yo no iré a ninguna parte contigo – Dijo ella. – Me quedare aquí.

\- La casa de Strange no es tuya y ni es tu hogar. – La alzo cargándola como un costal de papas a la pequeña. Antes de tomar su forma de lobo sujetándola de la caperuza.

\- ¡Bájame! – Dijo con miedo en su voz.

\- Bill hay algo que debes saber de ella, a Mabel le teme… - Dijo Pacifica preocupada, antes de ver como el lobo rubio se la llevaba sobre su lomo a una gran velocidad. – Las alturas.

\- Mi hermano no entenderá. – Dijo preocupado. – Pero el problema es que lo ha hecho por mero egoísmo.

Cruzando por las colinas y los prados del bosque, entre las enorme arboladas de abetos y pinos. Más allá de un campo de prímulas y flores silvestres, se encontraba una casa enorme de dos pisos. De color blanco viejo y con el tejado oscuro, varias ventanas decoraban la vivienda a pesar de que el jardín era un desastre. Pero dentro de la casa estaba bien amueblada, aunque cubierta por una leve capa de polvo.

Bill bajo a Mabel de su lomo y se encamino a la estancia, solo para volver a su apariencia y cubrir la desnudez de su cuerpo con una manta que estaba encima de los sillones. Se acercó a la pequeña y saco de su meñique un anillo dorado.

\- Dame tú mano, Mabel – Colocándose enfrente de la menor.

\- No – Se cubrió la mirada evitando ver el cuerpo semidesnudo del hombre lobo. – Vete.

\- No lo pediré otra vez. – Soltando un gruñido. – Dame tú mano.

\- ¡No quiero! – Dando otro golpe en su mano. – ¡Déjame en paz!

\- ¡No lo quieres! – Aventando con furia el anillo hacia el pasillo. – Entonces no lo tendrás, problema resuelto acabo que es un objeto inútil, algo insignificante como tú.

\- Eres un grosero, no sé porque lo hiciste. – Dándole la cara al sujeto, mostrando una mirada enfurecida. – Es venganza tuya cierto, por lo que ocurrió en el festival de hace cuatro años atrás. – Empujándolo. – Tonto perro sarnoso, yo no te quiero.

\- ¡Suficiente! – La tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia arriba de las escaleras. – Se supone que es la noche en que dormimos juntos en la misma habitación.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas! – Dando golpes en su agarre. - ¿A dónde me llevas?

\- Estoy harto de que estés poniendo resistencia. – Abrió la puerta de una patada entrando a la habitación, la tiro entre la cama matrimonial alzando una capa de polvo entre ellos, se subió encima de ella sujetándola con fuerza de las muñecas. – No necesito tú permiso, te haré mía.

\- ¡No, no suéltame! ¡No quiero que me hagas daño! – Dijo entre lloriqueos la joven adolescente. – Me das miedo... me das mucho miedo.

\- Deja de llorar de una buena vez, mocosa – Arrancando su capa y abriendo su vestido dejando al descubierto su pecho oculto en su ropa interior. – Deja de llorar, Mabel.

\- ¡Dipper! ¡Tío Stan! ¡Tío Ford! – Grito la pequeña adolescente pataleando debajo de él. - ¡No rompas mi ropa! ¡Te odio! – Rompió en llanto la dama encorvándose. Su vendaje en su brazo se había humedecido por la sangre a causa de la presión de la herida. – Te odio… quiero irme a casa… te odio… No quiero esto. – Rompió a llorar entre sus brazos. - ¡Déjame ir! Te odio, te odio…

\- Deja de llorar - Pidió el lobo agachando sus orejas, sus gritos eran muy agudos y lo lastimaban. – Por favor deja de llorar…. – Sentía una presión en su pecho, intentaba calmarla pero ella luchaba. – Mabel no llores – El dolor se intensificaba al punto de levantarse y abandonar la habitación, dejando sola a la chica. Fue su mayor error el marcarla de esa manera. – _Se suponía que me amaría._ – Recordando cómo sus hermanos y el resto habían reclamado sus novias sin problema alguno. Sus orejas se encogieron y su cola se mantenía quieta. Escuchar a su esposa llorar era una tortura, más si no correspondía a sus sentimientos. – No quiero que me odie. Mabel… no me odies.

Mabel se encorvo mientras tomaba las mantas y se envolvía, los sollozos y las lágrimas no paraban, la noche fue dura y ella escuchaba al lobo gimotear de tristeza atrás de la puerta.

Los siguientes días del mes de noviembre, fue una distancia que la pequeña ponía al mayor, en los que no permitía que se acercara. Wendy y Phill ayudaban a la pareja a arreglar un poco la casa o atender asuntos básicos, la alimentación y en especial la comunicación. Pero nada daba un avance en la pareja recién formada. Cada vez que Bill trataba de acercarse a Mabel, la pequeña rehuía en su habitación.

Al inicio del mes de diciembre llego el turno de Will y Pacifica, en vigilar a la pareja. El peli azul se encargaba de seguir a Bill a todas partes, entre las compras de víveres que necesitaban para subsistir. Pero escuchar al lobo quejarse en el camino de la actitud de la chica, era una odisea. En la cual el rubio terminaba en…. Lágrimas de frustración e ira.

Pacifica había logrado que Mabel saliera un poco de su refugio, enseñándole a cocinar y a distraerla en la mayor parte del tiempo. La castaña se sentía a gusto en compañía de la rubia, el cual la consideraba su hermana mayor. Aunque también la rubia jugaba un doble papel, al convencerla de darle una oportunidad a Bill. Pero la menor solo dudaba de momentos, más cuando escuchaba que llegaba nuevamente el lobo rubio. Viendo como Pacifica recibía a Will con un abrazo y un beso afectuoso en la mejilla.

\- Mabel – Extendió sus brazos esperando recibirla. –Ya llegue.

Mientras que Bill esperaba a que la adolescente hiciera eso con él. Pero Mabel solo lo ignoraba y mantenía su distancia sentada en el sofá.

\- Tal vez luego Bill. – Dijo Pacifica intentando alejarlo. – Ella no quiere verte por el momento.

[Punto de Vista Mabel]

_Mediados de enero hace una semana que había llegado Tambry y Robbie a vigilarnos, no permanecían mucho tiempo en casa, siempre lanzando una excusa para dejarme a solas con Bill cuando él regresaba de cazar. Aún sigo molesta con él, por morderme y arrastrarme a su unión forzada. ¿Qué le costaba a ese hombre lobo en elegir a otra chica? Todos habían intentado convencerlo, pero al ver mi mordida en mi brazo dejaron de insistir, ¿Tan importante es que te muerdan?_

_Regrese a lo que estaba haciendo; tejer una nueva capa ya que la mía desapareció misteriosamente junto con la ropa que lave. Le he tenido que pedir a Robbie que me compre nueva ropa. Ya que él puede salir al pueblo._

_A Bill lo he notado extraño últimamente solo escucho que abre las puertas de la habitación y después termina de encerrarse en la suya y no salir hasta el anochecer._

_Aproveche el tiempo que no estaba para modificar algunas cosas en la casa que vivíamos, explore otras habitaciones viendo que teníamos otras dos más arriba, aparte de la mía y la de Bill, había un estudio abajo, dos baños, la cocina, un sótano, la estancia y el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras y para finalizar el jardín de enfrente y atrás. Teníamos un gran terreno en medio del bosque. Lo único que no entendía… ¿porque estábamos apartados del pueblo?_

_Mientras pensaba un poco en la distancia del lugar y la zona, me arremangue las mangas de mí vestido rosa claro, estando ocupada en el jardín de atrás mientras arreglaba unos huertos de hortalizas: puerros, tomates, pimientos, espinaca y acelga._

_No es que no quería matar a Bill, la última vez que lo vi tratando de deshacerse de los puerros al desenterrarlos, descubriendo que no le gustaban._

_Pero era una forma de venganza mía el preparar las comidas con puerros, para Bill era su muerte y a mí me gustaba el sabor de los puerros en la carne._

_Lo único que él respetaba era el cultivo de moras y fresas, entre las flores que había plantado al frente de la casa. El cual pasaba cada mañana cuidándolas de la nieve y la helada. Parado ahí con su gabardina sin importarle el frío. Siempre lo veía por la ventana, quieto con sus orejas agachadas y su cola en reposo._

_Mañana recolectaría los frutos, pero él no lo sabría pero tampoco era bueno dejarlo ahí como un espanta pájaros._

\- Oye, ¿vas a entrar? – Dije asomando mi cabeza fuera de la vivienda.

\- En un momento. – Menciono el lobo mientras mantenía su vista fija en el cultivo de moras.

_No sé qué me impulso ese día en querer acercarme a él y cubrirlo con una manta caliente, colocándome a su lado._

\- Yo creo que mañana estarán listas. – Comento con timidez. – Están en su punto.

\- ¿Tú… crees? – Pregunto Bill mirando a la pequeña.

\- Sí – Afirme. – Solo hay que cosecharlas en la mañana antes de que termine de alzarse el sol.

\- Entonces las probaremos o moriremos en el intento. – Soltando un ronroneo por el calor de la manta.

\- Tonto, claro que estarán listas. – Soltando una pequeña risa. – Confía en mí, sabrán deliciosas.

\- Mabel. – Le llamo suavemente por su nombre.

\- … Ehm ¿sí? – Hablo nerviosa al sentir el peso del rubio en su costado.

\- Hueles bien – Olfateando su cuello. – Es un aroma delicioso – Colocando un beso en su mejilla. – Me gusta ese aroma. – Reencontrándose con su rostro. – No quiero ser imprudente, pero te ves hermosa esta tarde-noche. 

La pequeña se levantó inmediatamente corriendo a la casa, antes de dejar al rubio riendo y relamiéndose los labios.

\- Es mejor que corra, que no dudare en cogerla y abrazarla en mis brazos. – Dijo el lobo con el rostro sonrojado. – Es linda.

[PV Narración]

Los siguientes días transcurrieron de forma normal habiendo una cercanía entre ellos dos, y muchos de los miembros lo empezaban a notar cuando iban a visitarlos, solo para vigilar al rubio de que no entrara aun en su temporada de celo. Lo cual era un problema. Marzo había llegado, llevándose el invierno y trayendo la primavera y consigo las lluvias de la temporada.

Gideon que ahora era su turno de cuidar a la pareja, solo conseguía miradas feroces de Bill y como lo amenazaba para sacarlo a patadas de su territorio. Más el albino le importo poco su presencia, estando cerca de Mabel y ayudándola en todo lo que necesitaba. Entre hacerle compañía en las tardes cuando este aprovechaba para transformarse en lobo y dormir en su regazo.

\- He visto que todos los lobos son de este tamaño – Viendo que casi median 2 metros. – cepillar su pelaje me tardaría un poco más. – Acariciando su cabeza.

El lobo albino regreso a su forma semihumana viendo que Mabel se sonrojaba y ladeaba su rostro, mientras que este se ponía su ropa.

\- Señorita Mabel… ¿Es feliz con Bill? – Pregunto Gideon.

\- ¿Feliz?

\- Una doncella y su lobo tienen una conexión, un lazo. – Tomando su mano con delicadeza. – Si usted piensa que Cipher no la hace feliz, si no hay sentimientos… es mejor cortar los lazos forzados. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Si fuera otra situación… yo la hubiera cortejado y esperaría para casarme con usted.

\- Gideon… - Bajo la mirada en señal de tristeza.

\- Sin anillo, sin lazo, sin compartir nada con él… - Menciono. – Puede regresar a casa, señorita Mabel.

\- Gracias por preocuparse. – Respondió la castaña, sintiendo una presión de dolor en su corazón al darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Bill y lo que intentaba hacer. – Gideon… ¿Qué pasaría si…? ¿Qué sucedería si Bill y yo no tenemos sentimientos?

\- Su lazo se anularía y la marca se borraría. – Comento. – Un castigo grave para él y tú… quedarías dolida en tú corazón. – Tomando su mano con delicadeza. – Tranquila, estarás bien.

Al llegar al punto del atardecerse para irse de la vivienda con los regalos que Mabel le había preparado como agradecimiento por vigilarlos. Gideon veo desde lo lejos al rubio cerca de los jardines de su residencia.

\- Oye, seboso aléjate de mi mujer. – Dijo Bill soltando un gruñido al albino antes de que se marchara. Estando apoyado en un árbol. – No quiero que la toques más, han sido días que estás muy pegado a ella.

\- Bill, estas actuando nuevamente como un egoísta. – Menciono el albino. – Sí Mabel quiere estar conmigo, lo estará. Aparte no es tú mujer, por lo visto no hay aroma tuyo ni veo que ella le importes.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Sonando con un tono oscuro. – Es mi esposa de la que hablas.

\- Una mordida y alejarla de su familia, no es que sea tú esposa. – Menciono. - Es un enlace forzado y tú lo sabes más que nadie. Te sentenciaste tú mismo directo a tu muerte. Cuando ella te rechazo fue alejándose más de ti. Admitelo ella te odia.

\- Cállate. – Estaba furioso quería romper el rostro del Gleeful, molerlo a golpes.

\- ¿Sabes lo que encontré esta mañana cuando ayudaba a limpiar a Mabel? – Sacando de su bolsillo la sortija. – Es una lástima que no lo lleve en su mano izquierda, sabes su marca se va desvaneciendo. – Dirigiendo una mirada azul acero. – Cuando ella regrese al pueblo, y vean que está bien, pasaran los cuatro años y entonces yo la reclamare.

\- ¡Regrésamelo!

\- ¿Por qué quieres tenerlo? Si ella no querrá ponérselo – dijo. – Deja que yo se lo ponga. Apuesto que querrá ser mi esposa.

\- ¡Gleeful! – Bramo furioso atacando el albino.

En cambio Gideon consiguió lo que necesitaba, un empujón. Ya que la castaña cuando salió de la vivienda, vio que ambos comenzaron a pelearse.

\- ¡Deténganse! – Los llamo. - ¡Gideon! ¡Bill!

Ambos lobos se separaron con heridas en sus cuerpos; el lobo albino solo entrecerró su mirada y se retiró. Mientras que el lobo rubio miraba con su orbe dorado como se retiraba. Antes de buscar con su hocico el anillo y caminar dentro de la casa.

Bill solo subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación, la castaña solo se quedó en la cocina mirando un poco molesta la actitud del hombre lobo. Pero decidió calmarse y volver con lo que tenía planeado hacer; la cena.

Mabel se encontraba terminando de pelar las papas antes de colocarlas en el estofado que estaba preparando, lo coloco en la olla y la puso sobre el hornillo de leña. Esperando a que se cocieran los ingredientes, se acercó a tomar un ciruelo rojo de la canasta comenzando a comerlo; disfrutando de pequeños mordisco el fruto dulce y jugoso.

Minutos después llego el rubio quien traía una camisola suelta y unos pantalones de color crema, y algunos aruños en su cuello y brazos. Sentándose a su lado y cogiendo uno de los frutos que había recolectado la chica hace dos días cerca del bosque.

\- En unos minutos estará la cena. – Quitándole la canasta. – No te llenes con fruta.

\- Tú tampoco. – Mostrando una expresión neutra. – Lo que sucede es que eres una glotona, al comerte todos los ciruelos tú sola.

\- No es cierto.

\- Si es cierto, y no quieres darme.

\- Ya tienes uno. – Dijo Mabel.

\- Pero tú te comiste dos. – Señalando las semillas.

\- Te doy después de la cena.

\- Eso no es justo. – Cruzando sus brazos. – Dame uno.

\- No. – Entonando una voz juguetona al verlo levantarse y acercarse. – Bill, mantente ahí.

\- Vamos dame uno, mocosa. – Acercándose a la chica para tratar de quitarle la canasta, pero ella los mantenía ocultos en su regazo. – Voy a obtener uno y te lo quitare de las manos – La tomo de la cintura alzándola y consiguiendo las risas de ella mientras daba volteretas.

\- ¡Oye!, bájame Bill – Protesto la pequeña entre risas. – Lobo malo.

\- Sabes que lo soy y no me importa si te enojas, yo conseguiré uno – La cargo entre sus brazos dando más vueltas. – Haré que las sueltes.

\- ¡No! Jajaja – La pequeña adolescente soltó la canasta aferrándose al cuello del rubio mientras reía con tanto animó. Le recordaba cuando su tío Stan quería siempre comerse las calabazas cubiertas de miel que traía de la casa de su amiga Candy, añoraba esos juegos. – Bill, no des vueltas jajaja – Recargándose en su pecho. – Me voy a marear. – Sonriendo la menor mientras se apoyaba en su pecho.

\- ¿Ya las soltaste? – Alzando sus orejas.

\- Sííí… - Respondió la pequeña aferrándose más a su cuerpo. Sin dejar de reír.

\- No te creo - Observando la mirada avellana de la chica. – Debería darte más vueltas.

\- Eres muy maloso – Soltando una carcajada.

El rubio se detuvo y mantuvo a la chica entre sus brazos aspirando su aroma cautivante, olfateando su pelo largo y cerca de su cuello. Era la primera vez que la chica no protestaba cuando la tomaba en sus brazos, sin forcejeos o que gritara que lo odiara. Bill quería quedarse un rato sintiendo su calor y grabándose el olor de la joven. Envidiaba a todos y en especial a Gleeful, porque habían tenido la osadía de acercársele.

\- Bill… ¿Por qué te peleaste con Gideon? – Hablo la chica, pero no consiguió respuesta del hombre lobo. – Si estas molesto de esa conversación… no estás obligado a responderme.

La castaña llevo la palma de su mano ahuecándolo en su mejilla y acariciando su rostro, tocando con delicadeza sus facciones y el borde de su parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo. Bill recargo más su mejilla contra su mano disfrutando de su toque, soltando suspiros cortos mientras se frotaba contra su mano dedicándole una mirada de su orbe color ámbar.

\- Mabel… - Pronuncio su nombre con una voz ronca y profunda. – Te amo.

\- Lo sé – Dijo ella tímidamente sintiendo su corazón latir.

\- No quiero que él siga viniendo – Refiriéndose a su compañero. – Ni mucho menos que el este contigo. No me gusta que él pase las tarde contigo ni tampoco que tome tu mano.

\- ¿Por qué actúas de esta manera? – Pregunto la pequeña de forma nerviosa ante su petición. – Gruñes y siempre estas molesto con Gideon, aunque no nada más con él. También lo hiciste con Robbie y Will, pero ellos tienen su pareja.

\- Yo… no puedo controlarme. – Menciono con su ojo entrecerrado. – Mabel… escucha hay cosas que deseo hacerte, y no quiero volver… a lastimarte nuevamente. – Agachando sus orejas. – Te quiero demasiado, pero duele estar separado de ti…

\- ¿Qué clase de cosas? – Dijo ella con inocencia en sus ojos mientras acomodaba los mechones rubios del lobo.

\- Cosas que haría una pareja casada estando a solas en su propia casa – Agachando la mirada. – Mabel, yo tengo deseos de aparearme contigo y hacerte completamente mía.

\- ¿Aparear? – Dijo con duda en su voz viendo el rostro enrojecido del hombre lobo. – Eso es…

\- Significa tener relaciones sexuales maritales y copular – Explico con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. – Los lobos tienen su temporada celo, y en mi caso ha caído en este punto del mes, siendo algo fuerte para mí. – Comento. – Lo siento Mabel, debo confesar algunas cosas que no quería decirte, pero yo robe tu ropa y la ensucie, te mentí que no la había visto o que alguien la tomaba y la regaba por ahí.

\- ¿Por qué te robarías mi ropa? – Dijo molesta frunciendo el ceño. – Bill no sabes cuantas veces tuve que poner trampas en el campo, pensé que había animales salvajes.

\- Nadie se acerca porque es mi territorio – Menciono. – Aparte tú ropa tiene tu aroma y me ayuda a calmarme – Sonriendo. – Huele bien y me recuerda a ti.

\- Bill, tú eres el que has estado apestando mi ropa. – Viendo con enojo al lobo. – No sabes el problema que me generas cada vez que la lavo. – Dijo. – Las manchas son difíciles de quitar.

\- Eso es cruel. – Tensando las orejas. – Yo solo dejo mi esencia, para proteger lo mío.

\- ¿Qué esencia? Siempre la encuentro cubierto de ese líquido blanco. Tuve que tirar mi ropa interior.

\- Ese es mi esencia, solo doy una advertencia a los que desean llevarte – Moviendo su cola. – Así sabrán que solo eres mía.

\- ¿De quién hablas? – Pregunto.

\- De Gideon.

\- ¿Gideon? – Mostrándose confundida. - ¿Qué tiene que ver Gideon en esto?

\- Ha estado actuando muy cariñoso contigo y viniendo a la casa.

\- Porque pide fresas del huerto y me ha traído lana de oveja. Aparte está encargado de vigilarnos este mes.

\- Él no debe traerte la lana de oveja. – Dijo molesto. - Yo puedo traerte la lana de oveja, ¿Por qué no me la pides?

\- Pero tú me la traes cubierta de sangre y aparte siempre estás ocupado – Cruzándose de brazos. – El otro día te enojaste cuando quería pedirte algunas cosas, tuve que pedirle a Robbie o a Gideon.

\- Eres mi esposa y no puedes relacionarte con otro lobo. – Gruñendo molesto. – Deja de pedirle a otros lobos, yo solo puedo dártelo o ver por ti.

\- Bill – Viendo que se tensaba su cuerpo por los celos. - ¡Bájame! – Siendo puesta en el suelo. - Otra vez estás perdiendo los estribos, no estás del todo controlado.

\- No los pierdo.

\- Lo estás volviendo hacer Bill – Menciono la castaña. - ¿Por eso te peleaste con Gideon?

\- ¡Porque él quiere unirse contigo! – Acorralo a la chica contra la pared mirando fijamente su rostro lleno de sorpresa y las mejillas levemente rojizas. – No quiero que él te tenga… eres mía. Eres mi esposa… te amo, no voy a permitir que él intente llevarte lejos de mí.

\- Bill… la cercanía. – Le recordó la castaña. – Recuerda lo que dijo tus hermanos, debes calmarte. – Colocando sus manos en su pecho.

\- Mabel… Lo siento pero voy a hacerte mía – La sujeto de la cintura para alzarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a la habitación.

\- ¡Bill! No puedes, espera ¿y la cena? Vamos cálmate lobito – Dijo ella nerviosa. - ¿Quieres mi ropa? Te la doy, pero cálmate.

\- La cena puede esperar – Dijo quitando la olla del fuego y dejándola en la mesa. – Necesito hacerte mía.

La guio a una de las habitaciones de arriba pasando por el pasillo entrando en el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con seguro. Mabel iba protestar y alejarse, siendo tomada del mentón y sintiendo una presión en sus labios contra los suyos. Su primer beso era algo nuevo para ella, sus labios rozando los suyos moviéndose a la par en un tortuoso beso.

Coloco sus manos sobre su pecho intentando apartarlo, pero él la atraía más hacia su cuerpo colocando su mano sobre atrás de su nuca. Roces entre sus boca y lamidas en sus labios provocaban que la pequeña abriera despacio en su boca, intentando reclamarle, el cual el mayor no dudo en adentrar su lengua y profundizar el beso.

Apoyándola contra la pared de la habitación. Su brazo sosteniéndola de la mitad de sus muslos y parte de su trasero. Su mano comenzó a desabrochar su vestido guinda de la parte de atrás, tocando con sus dedos la piel lechosa de la menor al descubierto, siendo suave a su tacto. Bajando la molesta tela que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la pequeña cuando rompió el beso buscando el aire que necesitaba en sus pulmones, todas las caricias y contacto hicieron que su vientre se calentara. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas en un tinte rojizo, los toqueteos del mayor sobre su cuerpo provocaban sensaciones que eran nuevas para ella. El choque de su aliento contra su rostro y sus labios recorriendo cada centímetro de su rostro, entre besos cortos que dibujaban una línea hacia su cuello blanco y delgado. Los tirones de la tela de su vestido y los listones que sostenían la parte de atrás, haciendo ruido sordo mientras eran desatados.

Ella gemía con cada roce y cada beso que recibía, aquel rubio estaba siendo muy afectuoso con cada caricia. Era extraño que el lobo fuera muy cariñoso en las últimas semanas; recordando que siempre al final de sus noches acariciaba su cabeza o intentara tocar su mano durante la cena, sin olvidar que se sentaba a su lado intentando apegarse en aquellas noches cuando leía cerca de la chimenea.

Bill beso su cuello y lamio con delicadeza su piel, la sujeto firmemente recorriendo su mano hasta su cintura. Sabía que Bill no la había tocado y menos de esa forma, que a pesar de tener una actitud fría al principio se había tornado cariñoso y lascivo. Él la tocaba con mucho cuidado terminando de abrir su vestido. 

Noto que no traía la parte superior de su vestido deteniendo sus movimientos y cubriéndose su pecho semidesnudo siendo tapado por su ropa interior; un corset sencillo con bordes florales. El rubio soltó un bufido ronco y fijo su mirada ámbar y brillante que se hacía visible en la poca luz que quedaba de la habitación, mostrando una expresión llena de lujuria en ella. Antes de anunciar la entrada de la noche y los últimos rayos del atardecer.

Una garra recorrió las palmas de la mano de la chiquilla intentando apartarlas de su pecho. Se acercó a su rostro colocando una sonrisa maliciosa. Provocando que el corazón de la pequeña diera un vuelco y latiera de forma de prisa.

\- ¡Bill, basta! – Dijo ella tratando de mantener firme su voz. Pero el sujeto rubio solo apartaba sus manos hacia abajo. - ¿Qué haces…?

\- Me gustan tus ojos – Diciendo esas palabras que provocaron que la pequeña ladeara el rostro para evadir su mirada, causando que el mayor solo diera otra lamida larga en su cuello finalizando en su quijada. – Cuando te vi por primera vez, me resultaste una chiquilla molesta y muy valiente al tratar de insultarme sin saber quién era. Aun cuando te di pistas muy visibles – Haciendo un sonido con sus garras en la pared. – Me dejaste un aroma delicioso de tú sangre y me diste una invitación. – Dijo. – Cuando te busque y te elegí para ser mi compañera, no lo dude un segundo en escogerte. Y hoy reafirmare eso… haré que entiendas que me gustas y que eres mía.

\- Eres un mentiroso, lo haces por venganza – Dijo dolida de su voz. – Fue porque tropecé contigo. Yo no te gusto… - Menciono la chica.

\- Mírame – Le ordeno el mayor de una manera demandante y autoritaria en su voz, provocando que la menor se estremeciera bajo su agarre. Regreso su vista a su orbe dorado, sintiéndose un poco incomoda, notaba que el lobo mantenía su expresión seria. La mano del mayor recorrió de nueva cuenta el rostro de la castaña, sonriendo al saber que provocaba esos tonos rojizos en sus mejillas. – Es increíble que esa maldita mirada que das, tan profundamente inocente y positiva, me tenga todo el maldito día en agonía por tenerte en mis brazos.

\- Bill – No sabía lo que haría el rubio, estaban solos y nadie vendría a vigilarlos hasta el día siguiente. De tan solo pensar que estaba atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo del mayor, sabría que no duraría mucho tiempo en esa posición.

\- Te has divertido haciéndome sufrir, ¿verdad? – Apegando más su cuerpo al suyo, provocando un quejido de sus labios en la menor. – Poner distancia y ocultarte, como lo haría una presa. – Te gusta tener mi atención, y sabes cómo conseguirla jugando a pretender que nada sucede. – La menor se estremecía más sintiendo unos escalofríos intensos recorrer su cuerpo, su corazón latía con fuerza por las palabras del mayor. – Mabel. – Rozo sus labios de una manera leve. – No permitiré que nadie más te toque y te tenga.

Unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso. La menor abrió en grande sus ojos avellanados de forma sorprendida nuevamente por el contacto, sin embargo poco a poco comenzó a entregarse a esas sensaciones que se debatían desde que entraron a la habitación. Suavidad y calidez que envolvía su frágil cuerpo, cerró sus ojos lentamente dejando que cediera a sus deseos, zafándose del agarre del lobo y aferrándose al cuello de la camisola del rubio. Se sentía demasiado suave su beso siguiendo el ritmo que marcaba el mayor, moviendo sus labios de una manera insegura. No era buena besando a la primera vez, todo era nuevo para la adolescente.

Suspiros leves escapaban entre su beso, la mano del mayor fue abriendo más su vestido y empujándolo completamente hacia abajo, tirándolo al suelo y dejándola con su ropa interior. Bajo sus manos lentamente acariciando su cintura tocando con la yema de sus dedos su abdomen y parte de su trasero, llegando a sus muslos los levanto obligando envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura rozando sus caderas de una manera suave. A lo que la menor gimió levemente entre sus labios ante el repentino contacto de su ingle con su pelvis, caricias que provocaban un aumento de calor en su cuerpo y aumentaban sus sentidos.

\- Shh… tranquila – Dando una lamida en su mejilla rosada. – Pequeña esposa – Colocando besos cortos en sus labios.

Apretó el cuerpo femenino de la menor contra el suyo imponiendo más fuerza sobre sus movimientos. Un bulto entre sus pantalones llamo la atención de la joven, dejando soltar leves suspiros entre sus besos cuando frotaba con insistencia sobre su entrada. Bill aprovecho esto para meter su lengua nuevamente dentro de su boca, explorando con desesperación aquel interior húmedo y cálido, rozando su lengua con la de ella en un pequeño juego erótico.

El agarre en sus caderas se hizo más pronunciado y fuerte marcando sobre sus ropas. Las sensaciones eran abrumadoras para la menor, tan placenteras que apenas podía sobre llevarlas. Se sentía demasiado bien con sus caricias.

El lobo apretaba sus nalgas contra la palma de sus manos, jugando con el elástico de su pololo* de cintillas rosas tirando hacía abajo ese pantalón de prenda inferior. Mabel detuvo sus besos de un golpe, viendo a Bill relamerse sus labios y mirándola a los ojos como si estuviera a punto de devorar a una presa. Sus orejas paradas y su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro anunciaban que ese lobo no se detendría y que no tenía un plan para nada santo.

\- Me estas… quitando la ropa – Dijo la pequeña al ver como ese sujeto retiraba su pantaloncillo tirándolo junto a su vestido, al igual que sus medias. – Mm… Bill – Sintiendo sus caricias ir más lejos en su cuerpo.

\- No podemos jugar si estas vestida, es mejor que no llevemos nada. – Llevando sus labios a besar, lamer y morder su cuello, lo cual la castaña mordía su labio inferior y respiraba con fuerza. Gimiendo y soltando suspiros.

Froto el bulto de su pantalón entre los pliegues levemente humedecidos por la joven adolescente, se había excitado por los recientes besos y caricias. Mabel no paraba sus gemidos envolviendo sus manos en su cuello y recargando su rostro en el torso del mayor, el roce de la tela del pantalón sobre su clítoris y sus labios lisos, provocaban el aumento de los escalofríos en su cuerpo junto con las contracciones en su vientre. Dejo que el mayor escuchara sus jadeos suaves y sus gemidos hondos que brotaban de su voz. Algo que provocaba que el rubio escuchara con claridad todos esos sonidos y aumentaran sus deseos de poseerla.

\- Bill… - Ella lo llamo frotando su rostro en su pecho.

\- Nos uniremos querida – Sonrió el lobo.

La bajo con sumo cuidado tomando su mano. Los besos cortos que había iniciado el lobo, se movían lentamente sobre los labios de la menor. Sostuvo su mentón con firmeza evitando que se retirada de su contacto, probando más del sabor dulce de su boca. La adolescente aún estaba nerviosa de lo que harían, sus labios sobre los suyos se movían al compás del ritmo que había marcado para ella. Lento y caliente, era la sensación de sus besos en ese momento.

Una mano recorrió la espalda de la chica, delineando su curvatura y robándole un suspiro. Guiándola hasta la cama matrimonial, la sentó sobre la orilla del colchón donde continuo con sus besos de forma profunda y con movimientos un poco rápidos, lamiendo su labio inferior y mordiéndolo de momentos. La pequeña abrió su boca permitiendo que continuara.

Posiciono una mano atrás de su nuca manteniéndola firma en su agarre. La otra mano recorría sus hombros y parte de sus antebrazos hasta llegar a la línea de sus caderas, abrió ese cosert sencillo retirándoselo con sumo cuidado. Toqueteando la piel suave y tersa de su abdomen. Mabel se estremeció un poco sintiendo las yemas y sus garras recorrer. Se separaron un momento del beso, permitiéndose verse a los ojos. Un hilo unía sus bocas y el rubor cubría sus rostros. La pequeña estaba nerviosa sabiendo que era su primera vez que haría esto con el lobo.

Dejándola desnuda y a su merced. La acostó en la cama admirando su cuerpo lechoso y levemente rosado. Su cabello sedoso y marrón esparcido sobre las sabanas.

\- ¿Qué se hace en esta clase de…apareamiento? – Pregunto con inocencia la menor.

\- Nos besamos y nos tocamos – Explico el rubio sonriendo de lado. – Tú tienes una linda flor el cual me recibirá y haremos de esto nuestro pequeño acto carnal.

\- ¿C-Copular? – Dijo ella nerviosa. - ¿Me dolerá?

\- Sí – Susurro cerca de su rostro. – Pero solo un momento, descuida lo disfrutaras.

El mayor había procedido a retirarse su ropa quedando su cuerpo desnudo a la vista de la castaña. Consiguiendo ruborizar a la pequeña del cuello hasta las orejas. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo.

Su mirada se posó en la musculatura de sus brazos y torso, hasta llegar a lo marcado de su abdomen donde mantenía algunos aruños de su reciente pelea con el albino. Una V formada por debajo de su vientre donde se situaba su miembro erecto y grueso de buen tamaño. La cola del rubio solo se movía de momentos, provocando cosquilleos en sus muslos.

La castaña solo sentía su sonrojo crecer en su rostro, era su primera vez en tener relaciones. Esas conversaciones no se las daban al menos que cumpliera dieciséis o diecisiete. Solo recordaba a su tío Ford que le recordaba nunca andar sola por el pueblo hasta altas horas de la noche y mantenerse alejada de los hombres. Decía que era peligroso que una mujer como ella anduviera sola por las calles del pueblo y sin compañía.

\- Puedes tocar – Dedicándole una mirada seductora. – Tú también puedes disfrutar pequeña esposa mía.

\- Bill… - Cubriendo nuevamente su pecho y retrocediendo. – Espera… cuando dices aparear te refieres copular ¿cierto? – Dijo la pequeña estando nerviosa de su voz. – Me dijeron que solo se hace eso cuando te casas, ¿cierto?

\- Estamos casados – Menciono.

\- Pero… ¿no sé qué hacer? – Dijo ella mirando su propio cuerpo. – Es mi primera vez, nunca he tenido esas pláticas y yo no sabría cómo… ¿darte lo que te gusta?

\- Primero que nada querida, retira esas manos de tu pecho. – Acercándose a ella y susurrando cerca de su oído. – _No ocultes ese precioso cuerpo tuyo._

\- No soy como Pacifica o Wendy. – Dijo un poco desanimada, mientras bajaba sus manos mostrando su apariencia. – Yo no tengo una bonita figura como ellas.

\- No, no eres como ella – Menciono. – En realidad eres perfectamente hermosa y lo serás más con el tiempo. – Colocando un beso apasionado sobre sus labios. – Me gustas Mabel, eres hermosa.

\- Bill… - Se aferró a su cuello atrayéndolo a recibir más de sus besos.

\- Tranquila nos uniremos muy pronto. – Soltando jadeos. – Quiero tocarte y hacerte sentir bien.

El mayor coloco sus manos en su pecho, masajeando sus senos con delicadeza. Mabel gemía despacio ante sus caricias, sintiendo sus dedos rotar por sus pezones rosados, apretándolos suavemente y tirando a los lados. Paso su lengua húmeda sobre ellos, chupando su seno y mamando con avidez su aureola. Gemidos bajos entonaba de sus labios. Dejando marcas rojizas en su piel, sin pudor alguno. Recorrió con sus dedos su torso y parte de su abdomen, frotando en círculos el vientre plano de la pequeña. Ella disfrutaba de sus caricias, sin protesta alguna. Sus dedos tocaron su montecito apretándolo y palmeando su pequeña perla oculta entre sus pliegues lisos. Froto suavemente de arriba hacia abajo adentrando dos dedos sobre su hendidura sin llegar a penetrar.

\- Ahh… Bill… - Sentía su toque hacerla derretir y calentarse. Suspiros escapaban de sus labios levemente hinchados. – Me gusta.

Continúo lamiendo su pecho y brindándole atención a su otra mama; los gemidos que soltaba la chica eran un poco más altos. Él recorrió su pecho colocando besos y mordidas en su prístina piel, sin llegar a encajar por completo sus colmillos. Solo absorbiendo de momentos porciones de algunas zonas de su piel, dejando leves chupetones que se quitarían al día siguiente o mostrarían a todos que a ella le pertenece.

Llego a hasta su abdomen donde lamio alrededor de su ombligo provocando un cosquilleo agudo en la pequeña.

\- Me haces cosquillas – Soltando una risita de sus labios.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Sonriendo.

\- Sí

\- Entonces te gustara esto… - Se acercó a su monte de venus, colocando un beso y posando sus manos en su cintura bajándolas lentamente a la parte de su trasero redondo.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer…? – Dijo ella nerviosa en su voz. - ¿Bill?... ahh… ¡Bill! – Sintiendo su aliento golpear su zona intima.

\- Tranquila preciosa. – Colocando otro beso en sus pliegues. – Necesito preparar esta linda flor.

\- Pero… ¿con la lengua? está sucio – Menciono avergonzada.

\- No lo está… aparte la lengua es más gentil y placentera mi pequeña damita – Dando una lamida larga sobre sus pliegues hasta rozar su pequeño clítoris. Repitiendo ese proceso lentamente sobre su vagina.

\- ¡Ahh! – La pequeña tembló ante ese contacto placentero. Mordiendo su labio inferior disfrutando de su gruesa lengua húmeda tocarla. – B-Bill… ahh… mmm….

\- No acalles tus gritos, hermosa – Sonriendo de forma maliciosa. – Déjame escucharlos.

La pequeña comenzó a soltar sus gemidos mientras aferraba sus manos contra las sabanas de la cama. Disfrutando del placer que le brindaba y de las caricias del lobo. Poco a poco sentía sus pliegues humedecerse y secretar un poco de su lubricante. Restirando sus piernas y frotando en ocasiones sus muslos, sentía las manos de Bill alzar sus caderas y profundizar la caricia dentro de su boca, lamiendo de forma intensa y frotando su lengua con insistencia sobre su perla. Dedicándole una mirada a la pequeña, llena de deseo. Entre mordiscos que rozaban sus colmillos contra sus labios. La chica apretaba con fuerza sus nudillos y soltaba uno que otro jadeo audible, tratando de zafarse de su agarre cuando su lengua comenzó a penetrar de forma profunda su vagina.

\- ¡B-Bill!... ¡Ahg! – Sentía derretirse con su toque y el fuerte placer que disfrutaba de su amante. Su sexo palpitaba de forma dolorosa y las ganas de venirse no impidieron que llegara inmediatamente a su primer orgasmo. Creando espasmos en sus músculos. - ¡Ahh! Mmm… ngh… ¡BILL! - Un líquido caliente y transparente recorrió sus muslos, sintiendo la lengua del lobo lamer sus fluidos y beberlos.

\- Eres deliciosa. – Relamiéndose su boca mientras subía a su rostro, levantándolo y colocando un beso caliente sobre sus labios, permitiendo que probase de ella misma.

Jadeaba de forma forzada elevándose su pecho y tratando de calmar su ritmo respiratorio. Había sido muy intensa la situación y su corazón no paraba de golpear fuertemente su pecho. – ¿Me meé? – Dijo de forma avergonzada por lo que había ocurrido hace un momento.

\- Es un orgasmo, querida. – Menciono. - ¿No te gusto?

\- S-Sí… me gusto – Sonriendo y suspirando fuertemente.

\- Aun no hemos terminado. – Su orbe se había vuelto más amarillo y con la pupila afilada. Abrió sus piernas acomodándose sobre ella, frotando el glande de su pene sobre sus pliegues lubricados, por su reciente excitación.

Mabel cerró sus ojos y jadeo más fuerte sintiendo el miembro de Bill frotar y apegar su entrepierna. El cuerpo del mayor se sentía tan caliente y un aroma a especies y almizcle olía la pequeña. Pero más le llamaba la atención que su aroma le recordaba al bosque. De repente reacciono su cuerpo temblando un poco cuando el miembro del rubio rozo su entrada presionando contra ella, con algo de fuerza sin soltar el agarre firme de sus piernas y parte de su cadera que sostenía. Entro con lentitud en su frágil cuerpo, comenzando a reclamarla como suyo, siendo el primero y el único de forma egoísta de tenerla. La penetro completamente de una estocada, sintiendo la calidez de su interior y el cómo su miembro era abrazado por las paredes virginales de la pequeña, siendo de una manera excitante.

La castaña soltó un grito por el dolor que se presentó al momento de entrar toda la longitud de su miembro, llevándose su inocencia. Su rostro reflejaba un dolor y una ansiedad de que él saliera, su tamaño era demasiado en su pequeña vagina. Mordió su labio intentando acostumbrarse a él, pero el solo sentir que el rubio comenzara a moverse sin una gota de delicadeza, las lágrimas de sus ojos no tardó en desbordar y caer de sus mejillas. Bill había comenzado a moverse de forma rápida dando paso a las embestidas duras.

\- No… espera… duele… ahh… me duele… ¡Por favor!... ¡ah!... ¡Ahh! Bill me duele. – Suplico desesperada que se detuviera, intentando pararlo al colocar sus manos sobre su pecho. Pero el mayor estaba perdido en su propio placer que la ignoro y continúo las embestidas rápidas y profundas, disfrutando de ella.

\- Mabel… ¡ahh! – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa seductora llena de satisfacción y gozo, abrazo su cuerpo aumentando sus movimientos, se sentía demasiado bien el frotar su cuerpo con el de ella. Los pezones de la chica siendo tocados con su pecho duro. Una sensación placentera lo embriago ante las caricias, viendo su rostro rojizo y escuchando sus gritos y las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos. – Mabel – Le llamo soltando suspiros y jadeos.

Sus caderas golpeaban su entrada y las embestidas eran fuertes e intensas, acomodo sus piernas en sus brazos y se acercó a lamer sus hombros y parte de su clavícula, soltando jadeos y gemidos guturales el mayor. La chica soltó un grito profundo y alto cuando el mayor golpeo un punto muy sensible dentro de ella, que hizo que una corriente de placentera recorriera su cuerpo por completo. Abrazando el torso del sujeto y clavando sus uñas en su espalda baja. Los gritos de dolor que la pequeña daba pasaron a ser cubiertos del intenso goce de las penetraciones.

Bill solo murmuraba cosas en su oído, tratando de tranquilizarla. Cambiando el ritmo de sus embestidas a un vaivén lento y profundo, dando estocadas fuertes que hacían que ella gimoteara y jadeara soltando sollozos. Sus testículos golpeaban sus nalgas, parte del tallo de su pene creaba un roce que hacia disfrutar más del acto escuchándose el chapoteo y los golpes húmedos en su piel.

Nuevamente alzo sus caderas y volvió a embestirla con rudeza y rapidez, haciendo que ella buscara aferrarse con sus manos a algo, encontrando consuelo en las sabana desechas. Bill lo noto y coloco su peso sobre ella. Sus orejas agachadas y su cola enroscada hacia abajo.

\- Ah, Bill… mmhn… más… más rápido, rápido ah, ah, ah. – Le llamo la pequeña hundida en el placer y en los roces de su pene. Aquella petición que le había dado era demasiado bueno para sus oídos. Ya que el rubio no dudo en acelerar sus movimientos en sus caderas sintiéndose al borde del éxtasis.

Bill encajo sus uñas en sus nalgas y parte de sus muslos, un nudo se formó en el tallo de su pene impidiendo separarse de la chica. Los besos calientes y sus alientos mezclándose llenaban la habitación de sonidos provocativos, un aumento en la temperatura y los movimientos de la cama meciéndose al ritmo de sus penetraciones. Mabel de momentos acariciaba las orejas y los mechones rubios del mayor, el sudor de su cuerpo combinándose con el suyo entre los líquidos que creaban una sensación resbaladiza y ardiente en sus sexos. 

\- Aprietas deliciosamente bien mi amada castaña. – Mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. – Mabel, te voy a llenar de mi esencia. – Colocando un beso en su mejilla. – Te llenare cada noche con mi semilla, y te dejare preñada mi esposa.

\- ¿Preñada? – Menciono la pequeña antes de sentir ir rápido en sus empujes soltando gritos agudos. - ¡Ahh!

\- Tendrás a mis cachorros – Besando sus labios. – Mi linda esposa, cargara a mis hijos en sus brazos. – Dijo en tono ilusionado. – Una familia con mi esposa e hijos.

\- Un cachorrito – Menciono la pequeña soltando un gemido. – Quisiera tenerlo.

\- ¿Quieres tenerlo? – Sonando contento de que la chica aceptara formar una familia.

\- Quiero un cachorrito – Menciono ella sonriente. - ¡Bill!

\- Tendremos – Colocando besos en su rostro. – Te amo Mabel…

La pequeña soltó un gemido sonoro y profundo que broto de sus labios, al sentir las contracciones de su propio orgasmo venir ante ella. Arqueo su espalda dejándose llevar por la ola de placer, dejando que deliciosamente se contrajera y apretaran el pene del rubio que aún se movía dentro de ella.

Bill se acercó a su cuello musitando un “lo siento” para después encajar sus colmillos y morderla con fuerza, marcándola como suya. Su miembro aprisionado por sus paredes vaginales, realizaron una fricción adictiva y placentera provocando que llegara a su propio clímax y orgasmo. Liberando su esencia dentro de ella, soltando un gruñido fuerte. Una cantidad de su líquido caliente golpeando su útero.

\- Bill… Bill… mmm – Sentía la satisfacción de su orgasmo. – Ahh, ahh, ahh… es caliente… muy caliente.

Se movió un poco dando un par de embestidas, aun se corría llenándola de su semilla por unos minutos, sintiendo que el nudo se deshacía poco a poco. El hombre lobo besaba sus labios y mencionaba palabras amorosas a la chica. Se mantuvieron quietos y abrazados esperando que se relajaran un poco.

\- Mabel… te quiero tanto… eres una buena chica. – Besando su frente. – Es agradable tenerte a mi lado, me siento feliz.

\- Bill…

\- Te amo, mi querida esposa.

Mabel sentía el pene del mayor estar en su interior y como el calor de su cuerpo la cubría como una manta caliente. Bill recogía los mechones sudorosos de la chica acomodándolos atrás de su oreja. Salió de ella viendo sus fluidos mezclados y la sangre que había manchado las sabanas, como la prueba de que había tomado su virginidad.

Se recostó atrayendo a la castaña a su lado, abrazándola con sumo cuidado y acariciando sus cabellos achocolatados. Aspirando su aroma a flores y ciruelo. Mabel se sentía reconfortada por el calor del cuerpo del chico.

Abrió sus ojos con pereza sintiéndose cansada, aun su pecho seguía respirando con fuerza tratando de recobrar su ritmo normal. Su cuerpo dolía y la mordida que había hecho Bill ardía un poco, pero él la calmaba lamiendo su herida. La mantuvo a su lado toda la noche, solo las mirabas que se daban y sus respiraciones agitadas eran un eco silencioso en la habitación. Sonrisas y besos entre ellos mantenían el reconfortante momento íntimo de su relación.

Bill se separó solo un momento saliendo de la habitación y dejando a la castaña un poco extrañada por su actitud, antes de verlo regresar y adentrarse nuevamente a la cama con ella.

\- ¿Qué traes ahora, lobito? – Pregunto la castaña viéndolo menear la cola y con las orejas alzadas de forma contenta.

\- Dame tú mano izquierda.

\- ¿Otra vez con eso? – Dijo extrañada por su petición.

\- Por favor, Mabel – Besando su frente con ternura antes dedicarle una expresión arrogamiento. – Dame tú mano preciosa.

Mabel le extendió su mano antes de ver como la sujetaba con delicadeza y colocaba una banda de oro en su dedo anular. Pero el problema es que quedaba grande. La castaña soltó una risita al ver que el plan del rubio fallo, pero en un momento había encontrado una solución. Lo que cambio la posición del anillo en el dedo del medio.

\- Mabel Pines, ahora eres mi esposa y compañera de por vida hasta que nuestra almas estén juntas nuevamente, en la siguiente vida te seguiré amando eternamente. – Besando el dorso de su mano.

\- Es bonito lo que dijiste.

\- Hubiera sido más emocionante en la noche de unión matrimonial.

\- Pero actuaste muy imprudente.

\- Sí no te elegía, ibas a ser de alguien más y eso no lo perdonaría. – Sonando celoso en su voz. – Yo pose primero mi mirada en ti.

\- Corrección, choque por accidente. Si no lo hubiera hecho… ¿aún me elegirías? – Diciendo con duda ante su pregunta.

\- Mi linda castaña… yo estaba buscándote ese día en el festival – Dijo. – Tú aroma ya me atraía desde ese momento, solo que al chocar jamás pensé que serias tú. Más si me insultaste. – Menciono. – Es extraño en nuestra especie enamorarnos de alguien que aún no despierta su etapa, pero tú fuiste algo único.

\- Bill, abrázame – Susurro sintiendo los brazos del rubio rodearla. –Quiero dormirme en tus brazos.

\- Dulces sueños, Estrella fugaz

\- Te amo Bill.

Mabel cerró sus ojos dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo y de su amado lobo. Aunque no toda historia tiene su final feliz. Lo que sería el inicio de una relación, tres meses después la gente del pueblo amenazo con poner fin a la tradición. Cuando la misma gente ataco a las familias de los lobos, incendiando sus casas y parte del bosque. Habían empezado con la mansión principal, el cual alerto a los mismos miembros de la manada.

\- Bill. – Dijo Mabel preocupada al ver que el rubio estaba a punto de salir. – Por favor, no vayas.

\- Mabel, quédate aquí – Besando su frente. – Regresare mi Estrella fugaz. Estarás segura en casa.

\- No me dejes, por favor… quédate – Soltando un sollozo, temía por la seguridad del rubio. Cuando se enteraron de la terrible noticia por parte de Robbie y Kriptos. La castaña solo estaba asustada de que fueran a lastimarlo.

\- Estarás bien, Mabel – Abrazándola. – Tú y nuestro cachorro están lejos del peligro. No dejare que te expongas al peligro.

\- No quiero que nada te pase.

\- Descuida, estaré bien mi preciada Estrella fugaz.

\- Bill – Acercándole su caperuza roja. – Ten, te protegerá. – Intentando sonreír. – Por favor regresa a casa... yo te estaré esperando.

\- ¿Con los brazos abiertos? – Juntando su frente con la de ella.

\- Sí – Admitió la castaña con una sonrisa. – Con los brazos abiertos para abrazar a mi esposo y besarlo.

\- Te amo Mabel – Menciono el rubio. – Llegare a casa.

Bill adopto su forma de lobo siendo cubierto por la capa roja, antes de correr al bosque y ayudar a su manada. Llegando a la mansión de Strange la encontró cubierta de fuego y a su primo empalado en su forma de lobo, como signo de advertencia. Un olor ha calcinado índico que su hija había muerto en el incendio. Siguió su camino y busco a los demás encontrando a su hermano Phill igual con su cuerpo inerte y sin vida, le habían disparado. Su hijo sin vida junto con Wendy quien había intentado protegerlo. A donde avanzaba encontró los cadáveres de más de sus compañeros, en especial los de Gideon y Robbie, los principales que anunciaron la amenaza del pueblo.

Soltó un gimoteo y temía seguir avanzando cuando encontró a unos metros a su hermano Will gravemente herido y solo cojeando de sus patas.

\- “¡Will!” – Se acercó Bill a su hermano dando lamidas a sus heridas mientras se comunicaba por medio de enlace. – “¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Dónde está tu compañera?”

\- “Se la han llevado y han matado” – Recostándose sobre el pasto y la tierra. – “A mis hijos” – Su respiración iba lenta. – “Bill, están furiosos… ellos se las llevan. Y están eliminando todo rastro de nuestra especie.”

\- “No, no, no… Will, tranquilo estarás bien, la recuperaremos pero por favor… No me dejes.” – Gimió el lobo frotando su hocico entre su lomo. – “Vamos levántate, Estrella fugaz y yo te recibiremos en nuestro refugio.”

\- “Bill… no la dejes sola… las están… matando” – Cerrando los ojos, antes de perder sangre entre sus heridas.

\- “¡Will!” – Soltó un ladrido tratando de levantarlo. Pero su cuerpo había perdido calor.

En ese momento recordó las palabras de su hermano y corrió de regreso a su hogar, pero algo encontró en el camino. Un olor proveniente al de los humanos, el olor a sangre y azufre junto con el hollín combinado con el fango. Algo hizo que sus sentidos lo alertaran del peligro.

A paso cauteloso volvió a su forma humana y utilizo la capa para cubrirse completamente, se acercó al prado donde a unos metros encontraría su hogar, solo para encontrar una imagen horrorosa y terrorífica. Su casa estaba terminando de consumirse en llamas, el jardín que tanto había cuidado su amada castaña estaba destruido y pisado, con restos de cristales rotos. Ya no había nadie en ese lugar, solo pisadas y tierra esparcida por el lugar. Bill camino a su hogar sintiendo como un dolor intenso lo consumía en su corazón.

Un olor familiar podía reconocer dentro de esa marea de fuego intenso. Aguardo en silencio esperando a que el fuego cesara. Solo los restos y cimientos de lo que fue una vez su hogar quedaban ahí. Entre los escombros y las cenizas encontró el cuerpo de su esposa cubierta de quemaduras de tercer y cuarto grado. Se había quedado atrapada entre algunas vigas y madera de la esquina del pasillo, queriendo salir. Sus ojos cerrados y sus manos calcinadas con ampollas reventadas de su piel y el tejido muscular expuesto. Su cabello chamuscado y su rostro abierto y lacerado por las mismas llagas y quemaduras del tejido, la sangre brotando de sus heridas y una capa de hollín cubriendo varias zonas de su cuerpo. Su ropa solo había quedado en retazos y cenizas. En su mano quedaba solo el anillo que le había dado.

\- Mabel – La abrazo contra su cuerpo, derramando lágrimas. – Mabel… - Soltó un grito desgarrador. Le habían arrebatado lo más importante de su vida; su propia alma gemela. – Mabel he regresado a casa… por favor abrázame. – Tocando su abdomen donde según estaba su embarazo. – Mabel… no me dejes.

[…]

Mientras tanto en el pueblo se encontraban algunas de las chicas que habían “según rescatado” como decían los aldeanos. Aunque las misma mujeres estaban gritando de desesperación, frustración y al igual que la ira que les había invadido, antes de soltarse llorando.

\- ¿Por qué están lamentando la muerte de los lobos? – Menciono el alcalde. - ¡Están a salvo! ¡No hay más tradición!

\- ¡Son unos malditos desgraciados! – Grito Tambry con furia. – Nos han vuelto a arrebatar a nuestra familia.

\- ¡Van a regresar con su familia! – Aseguro el alcalde. – Ya no son prisioneras de esos lobos.

\- ¡Nosotros solo teníamos una familia! – Grito Pyronica. – Y han matado a nuestros hijos, son unos insensibles.

\- Eran híbridos, algo que no debió existir – Dijo uno de los del pueblo. – Una aberración.

\- Eran nuestros amados esposos e hijos – Grito Tambry.

De repente se escuchó un aullido dentro del bosque, aunque las chicas ya sabían a qué venia ese sonido. Pues la última casa que fueron a irrumpir los aldeanos, fue la del Cipher menor. Y sabían muy bien que no lo habían eliminado, si no a la que quemaron adentro mientras suplicaban que se detuvieran, era a la esposa embarazada del lobo; Mabel Pines. Quien nadie pudo sacarla del incendio.

\- No saben lo que han hecho. – Menciono Pacifica con una sonrisa amargada. – Han desatado la ira del demonio – Fue lo último que menciono la rubia antes de huir con las demás chicas del pueblo. Sabiendo que el lobo cobraría venganza y realizaría una masacre en ese mismo momento.

.

.

[2/2]


	6. ¿Dónde está Dipper?

DRABBLE

[06]

¿Dónde está Dipper?

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

El sonido de la ambulancia anunciando su camino directo al hospital de Alta Bates Summit, en una camilla llevan de traslado el cuerpo de un infante, siendo llevado por paramédicos y un médico que venía manteniendo sus signos vitales en todo el camino. Anunciando su llegada a la sala de urgencias encamados, llevándolo al área de Shock. Donde convocaron a todo el personal que trabajaba en esa área; residentes, internos, enfermería e inhalo terapeutas. Todos listos recibiendo órdenes para atender la emergencia de ese momento. Según el orden de posición; vía aérea, compresiones, medicamentos, manejo de signos, anotación de eventos y control de sangrado.

Los paramédicos soltaban la información como una cascada de signos y datos alarma importante que daban de forma rápida y breve, para salvar la vida del menor. 

Afuera en la sala de espera de la puerta de urgencias se encontraba una pareja; una señora y un señor de aproximadamente 34 años esperando con impaciencia las noticias de su hijo, habían llegado alterados y con una expresión que mostraba afligido. La mujer se encontraba llorando en un llanto mientras era consolada por su esposo. Antes de acercarse la asistente medico en corroborar sus datos y la relación con el menor.

Ellos proporcionaban los datos con rapidez y desesperación, temblando de miedo en su voz y solo escuchando como atrás de las puertas había mucho movimiento del personal de salud, las voces de los doctores dando órdenes según el protocolo.

Uno de los residentes según su categoría R3, había salido a dar la primera noticia para localizar a la familia y darle la información de lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de la sala y lo que hacían para salvarle la vida al infante. La pareja presto atención en todo momento preguntando sus dudas.

El personal de salud le había explicado las probabilidades de que saliera del shock hipovolémico y el paro cardiorrespiratorio. Solo dando los datos del momento, antes de regresar a la sala y terminar de enfrentar el problema.

La pareja se había ido a tomar asiento esperando un milagro del cielo, algo que ayudara en ese momento a salvar la vida de ese infante de tan solo seis años. Entre los pasillos del hospital una castaña de ojos avellanados buscaba a sus padres antes de sentarse en medio de ellos, viendo el rostro de su mamá manchado en lágrimas y a su padre abatido en la tristeza.

La pequeña niña los llamo tirando de sus ropas y pidiendo por su hermano menor. Quien solo provocaba que su madre rompiera nuevamente a llorar.

  * Mamá, ¿Dónde está Dipper? Quiero verlo – Pregunto la menor con insistencia tirando de su suéter rosado. – Lo estoy buscando pero no lo encuentro… ¿acaso seguimos jugando a las escondidas? – Se volteó a su padre para empujar su hombro. – Papi, papi dime ¿dónde está Dipper? Mami no me dice nada.



El padre temblaba de sus manos y sollozaba en silencio mientras se culpaba por todo. Mabel derramo unas lágrimas de tristeza al ver que no respondían a sus preguntas, comenzó a hipar y levantarse de su asiento mientras apretaba su pequeño jumper rosado de flores. De repente escucho una voz suave y profunda que la llamo entre el desolado pasillo de urgencias.

\- ¡Estrella fugaz! – Dijo un rubio de ojos miel llamando a la pequeña. - ¡Ven aquí pequeña, te llevare con Pino! – Haciendo un ademan con su mano para que lo siguiera.

\- ¡Bill! – Grito la pequeña corriendo a su lado y abrazando al sujeto de traje completamente oscuro. - ¿Dónde estabas? mis padres no me dicen donde esta Dipper, y no me gusta este lugar… este pasillo vacío es muy oscuro. – Viendo a su alrededor. – Quiero ir a casa contigo y con Dipper. – Observando al rubio con inocencia.

\- Mabel – Sujetando su mano. – Descuida todo estará bien, solo sígueme.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – Dando saltitos aferrándose de su mano.

\- A ver a Pino – Hablo suavemente en su voz.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está Dipper? – Miro curiosa.

\- Sí, y el desea verte.

\- Oye, Bill… ¿Se acabó el juego de las escondidas? – Dijo con una sonrisita.

El rubio miro enternecido y lleno de tristeza a la pequeña infante. – Sí, mi estrella el juego acabo.

\- ¿Quién gano?

\- Tú ganaste, nos ganaste a Pino y a mí.

Caminaban por los pasillos vacíos del hospital pasando por las camillas de urgencia hospitalización, donde la pequeña solo veía algunas zonas oscuras de la sala y las camas vacías. Hasta llegar al área de Shock, donde se encontraba un castaño sentado en la camilla mirando desconcertado el lugar y aferrándose a la batita de color azul que traía puesta.

\- ¡Dipper! – Grito la pequeña alegremente. – Aquí estas – Subiéndose a la camilla y abrazando a su gemelo.

\- Mabel… - Respondiendo a su abrazo con fuerza. – Tenía el temor de no volver a verte.

\- Tonto aquí estoy – Dijo la pequeña. – Dip-Dip, adivina quién gano las escondidas.

El castaño miro a la sombra oscura que se encontraba detrás de ella antes de verlo asentir. El chico sabía lo que sucedía pero su hermana aún no se daba cuenta. – Tú.

\- No se vale, te lo dijo Bill ¿cierto? – Haciendo un puchero.

\- No, no me lo dijo… tu sonrisa ganadora te delata.

Mabel lanzo un chillido de felicidad antes de sentir los brazos de su gemelo rodearla con ternura y besar su mejilla, soltando un sollozo el menor.

\- Mabel, te quiero mucho. – Sonando con una voz ronca y llena de melancolía. – Por favor… abrázame fuerte y rápido.

\- ¿Por qué Dipper? – Pregunto la castaña correspondiendo a su petición mientras acariciaba con sus dedos su espalda.

\- Porque dentro de poco despertare – Soltando lagrimas que se perdían en el cabello achocolatado de la niña.

\- Estrella fugaz, hay que irnos – Dijo Bill.

\- Te amo, Mabel. – Dijo su hermanito.

\- Yo también te amo, Dipper. – Mostrando una sonrisa la pequeña.

[…]

El castaño se encontraba en hospitalización de urgencias en el área pediátrica, busco con su mirada a sus padres. Una enfermera se acercó al infante para calmarlo, antes de ver a su padre entrar a la sala donde se encontraba su hijo y otros pacientes. Su mirada reflejaba una perdida en su brillo, sentándose en la silla que estaba cerca de su cama. Los habían llamado a urgencias para ver al otro gemelo, que encontraron unos minutos más tarde después de que trajeron a Dipper.

\- Papá… ¿Dónde está Mabel? – Pregunto el castaño ronco de su voz y con un dolor en la garganta.

\- Tú madre esta con ella. – Sonó con la voz quebrada. – Dipper… tu hermana se ha ido.

[…]

\- Bill – Llamo la pequeña tomada de la mano del sujeto, mientras caminaban por el oscuro pasillo hacia un túnel de luz. – ¿Por qué lloras?

\- No es nada, querida. – Cargándola a la pequeña entre sus brazos. – Cuando lleguemos te gustara el lugar que te conté. Ahí estarás bien, tendrás todo lo que quieras y podremos ver las estrellas.

\- ¿Vas acompañarme? – Aferrándose a su abrigo oscuro a punto de entrar a la luz. – No quiero estar sola.

\- Estaré a tu lado, preciosa. – Colocando un beso en su mejilla mientras veía a la niña recargarse en su pecho con una sonrisa. – _Solo que aún no era tu tiempo, Estrella fugaz._

.

.

.

Un poco de Soft en este Drabble para calmar los lemons :D


	7. Hard Candy

ONE SHOT

[07]

Hard Candy

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

“Maldita seas, Pacifica Northwest”

Se repitió Mabel por varias veces lo estúpida que era, por dejarse llevar por las apariencias de la rubia millonaria. Por darle una maldita oportunidad en su vida de tratar de convertirse en amigas, aprovechándose de su maldita amabilidad y confianza al no ver la situación que le había propuesto la heredera de los Northwest.

Vaya que era estúpida y por primera vez en su vida Mabel maldijo el hecho de haber conseguido amigas con las cuales pasar la noche.

Eso se repetía mentalmente la chica Pines mientras caminaba por el bosque hasta altas horas de la noche.

[…]

Todo comenzó cuando Pacifica Northwest la invito a ella a pasar una velada en su enorme mansión, junto con otras chicas populares; Natalie, Rosalie y Brenda. Una fiesta de pijamas con las mejores botanas, películas de tipo cursi para adolescentes y juegos de mesa, entre maquillaje y peinados.

Sus amigas Candy y Grenda no las invito, pero ellas habían convencido a la castaña de que fuera a una de esas fiestas de pijama, diciéndole que muchas chicas de la escuela deseaban ir, rogándoles todo el maldito año escolar por recibir una invitación, pero la rubia se los negaba. Mabel no quería dejar solas a sus mejores amigas, pero ellas estaban emocionadas de que fuera y les contara detalles de la fiesta, como un mini reportaje.

Mabel acepto y le prometió a sus amigas que les contaría todo. Aparte no todos los días Pacifica Northwest se disculpa públicamente enfrente de la escuela por arrojarte refresco de uva y te invita a su fiesta de pijamas, solo para hacer las paces. Fumar de la pipa de la paz y entablar amistad arreglaría las cosas.

A pesar que su hermano gemelo Dipper le había advertido que tuviera cuidado con Pacifica Northwest, ya que últimamente él y Gideon la habían visto muy sospechosa adentrándose al bosque durante las tardes. Mabel le tomó la palabra, pero ligeramente, quería llevarse por un momento con la rubia.

Hacía ya dos años desde que habían detenido a Kill Cipher de crear el Raromagedón, exiliándolo a los extremos más oscuros del pueblo y sellado en un campo de contención que creo Stanford. Pero eso no impedía que causara destrucción o hiciera tratos con turistas ingenuos. Dipper y Ford lo habían mantenido a raya sin presentar ningún problema.

La noche había arribado y ella había llegado a la mansión Northwest, siendo recibida por la rubia y sus tres amigas. La castaña solo mostro una tímida sonrisa; llevaba su típica vestimenta casual, un top blanco con una estrella fugaz y debajo una musculosa negra, su falda purpura que llegaba arriba del muslo, debajo tenía unos leggins negros ajustados hasta la pantorrilla y unas zapatillas deportiva tornasol que decidió usar esta noche de otoño. Se había peinado su cabello en una coleta alta y tocaba sus mechones castaños viendo a las chicas antes de moverse adentro.

\- Te esperábamos Mabel. – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo?

\- A penas regresaba de practicar con mi tío Stan, Kick boxing. – Sonando emocionada. – Me daba unos buenos consejos para dar un perfecto gancho en garra.

\- Vaya, olvidaba que eres una salvaje. – Dijo Pacificia, haciendo sentir un poco mal a la castaña, pero trato de emendar las palabras que dijo. – Pero esta noche no perderás tu encanto, pues es noche de chicas y eso implica una arreglada y entretenimiento.

\- Tienes razón. – Soltando una risita. – Traje suéteres y mi micrófono para cantar karaoke… ¡Oh! y también traje dulces, mis dulces de koala de gomitas. – Dijo entusiasmada.

\- Bien – Sonando secamente la rubia. – Síganme iremos a mi habitación, sé muy bien cuando iniciar la diversión. – Mostrando una media sonrisa.

Las amigas de Pacifica solo mostraban una mirada de reojo a la castaña y soltaban una risa similar a las hienas. Mabel agacho un poco la cabeza, tirando de su falda y tratando de alisar la coleta de su cabello, se sentía incomoda por estar sola y conocer nuevas amigas. Solo esperaba poder encajar sin inconvenientes por su personalidad.

Era una trampa perfecta esa noche y es que la castaña de forma animada había entrado en el ambiente de la fiesta, minutos después de estar en la habitación elegante de la rubia. Estaba feliz y contenta de tener a Pacifica como amiga; sin necesidad de insultarse, competir en campeonatos de mini golf o baile, sin tener que mirarse mal cada vez que iba al centro comercial a comprar ropa o pasarla bien con sus amigas sin la necesidad de que la humillara o se burlara de ella. Oh entrar en una pelea donde la golpeara por accidente en el hombro.

En este momento solo era un ambiente amigable, habían pasado las horas y habían disfrutado de las actividades divertidas y de los dulces finos que ofreció la chica riquilla. Mabel estaba siendo peinada de su cabello y maquillada perfectamente de su rostro. 

Como deseaba agarrar su celular y tomarse unas cuantas fotos con las chicas, pero entre pláticas y chistes que ellas soltaban era tan fácil distraerse. Hasta que ya a la mitad de la noche como a eso de las diez y media, la rubia se acercó con unos palillos de color negro, mostrándoselos a las chicas, dando una seña de que un nuevo juego estaba a punto de comenzar.

Mabel miro lo que sostenía y Pacifica se lo mostro, extendiendo en un breve momento sus manos para que viera los palillos. En uno de los palillos portaba una corona dorada pintada en la punta. Mientras que los otros llevaban un número del 1 al 10, pero en este caso la rubia descarto algunos números y solo dejo 1 al 4.

\- Juguemos al juego de la reina. – ocultando los palillos en un puño solo para frotar contra sus palmas y acercárselos. – El que saque el palito con la corona, será la reina y ordenara lo que ella desee en durante su turno a los demás números.

\- Parece divertido. – Dijo Mabel. – Aunque… nunca lo he jugado.

\- Claro que lo es, todos en la secundaria lo juegan. – Menciono Natalie una chica de cabello chino y piel morena, mientras se terminaba de pintar sus uñas. – Incluso nosotras la jugamos todo el tiempo.

\- Podemos ordenar cualquier cosa – Dijo Rosalie un poco emocionada. – Es el juego más popular en reuniones.

\- Por supuesto. – Dijo Brenda una pelirroja de ojos cafés.

\- Que tal si empezamos. – Sonrió la rubia dando sacudidas a los palitos. – Todos tomen uno y el que tenga la corona será la reina.

Todas se acercaron y tomar el extremo de un palillo antes de alzarlo y ver lo que les toco. La primera en tener la corona fue Brenda, quien ordeno según por los números que traían las chicas lo que harían. Ordeno al número 1 y al número 4 que eran Pacifica y Mabel a que cantaran afuera en el balcón y con lentes de sol, mientras que el número 2 y 3 bailaran un estilo de rap. El cual no se rehusó las otras dos chicas.

Al ver que el juego era inofensivo, continuaron jugando alrededor de una hora, aunque Mabel empezó a notar que las ordenes iban subiendo de nivel, dejando de ser cosas alcanzables. Más cuando comenzaron con la quinceava partida. Con varias chicas riendo sentadas alrededor de la alfombra felpuda de la habitación. Pacifica movió los palillos y dio una mirada de complicidad a sus tres amigas Natalie, Rosalie y Brenda, antes de poner en marcha la siguiente ronda. Todas tomaron uno antes de que las demás mostraran sus palitos con sus números asignados.

La rubia levanto en alto el palito con corona y aclaro su voz antes de avisar a los presentes su mandato.

\- Yo soy la reina ahora. – Menciono con una voz que denotaba malicia. – Ordeno a la numero 4 llamar a su novio y balbucear como un bebé por un minuto.

Natalie hizo lo que le ordeno y saco su celular para marcar el número, luego ordeno a la numero 2 salir al jardín de su casa con ropa interior durante un minuto, por lo que Brenda lo hizo sin ningún problema. Mabel se sorprendió que siguieran esas órdenes. Luego escucho la orden al número 1 de ir a besar al mayordomo de la rubia y dale un baile frente a sus narices.

Cuando escucho su número escucho a la rubia reír de forma maliciosa.

\- Numero 3 tengo una orden especial… - Menciono la chica mientras se llevaba un dedo a sus labios y miraba con sus ojos azules a la castaña. – Que sería bueno~

\- No creo que querrás que ande corriendo en ropa interior o haga algo vergonzoso. – Dijo nerviosa.

Sonaba tentador para la rubia y sus amigas, pero luego recordó el motivo por el que había hecho esta reunión.

\- Suena bueno, pero no quiero eso. – Dijo en tono aburrido. – Ya sé que quiero que hagas. Eres valiente tú y tu hermano, que incluso ayudaron a deshacerse de un espíritu errante en mi casa. – Comento con una sonrisa. – Sé que tendrías las agallas para hacerlo, y confió en tus habilidades de aventurera. Por eso tendrás el reto más grande.

\- ¿Y ese sería? – Pregunto ella.

\- Conoces al triangulo parlante Kill Cipher; te ordeno a que robes su estúpido sombrero y lo traigas a mi casa antes de que termine la noche.

\- ¡Estás demente no traeré su apestoso sombrero! – Dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño. – Otra cosa, pero todo menos ir con Kill.

\- Quieres ser llamada marimacha y mierdosilla en el pueblo por el resto de tu patética estadía. – Le amenazo, sabía que los gemelos Pines estaban en corta temporada recibiendo sus estudios de secundaria, por un año mientras sus padres andaban de viaje. – No nada más a ti sino va también para la grandulona y la rara asiática.

\- ¡Eres una maldita despreciable! – Dijo la castaña molesta, apretando sus puños. – Eres una mentirosa, yo que pensé que habías cambiado.

\- Ya ven lo que dicen; No puedes cambiar a alguien sin destruir lo que fue. – Menciono con una sonrisa llena de maldad. – Ahora cumple, tonta atolondrada e infantil marimacha.

\- Cumple o te haremos la vida imposible, a ti y tus amigas. – Dijo Brenda.

\- Sabía que había algo malo detrás de este juego y esta reunión. – Dijo Mabel. – Mi hermano me dijo que no confiara en ti, Pacifica.

La rubia sintió una presión de dolor en su pecho, pues al escuchar de qué Dipper Pines desconfiaba de ella, le hizo sentirse mal. Pero tampoco podía echarse para atrás en el juego. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

\- Aunque podríamos cambiar la orden. – Sugirió Rosalie. – Mejor que pise una parte de la parte del bosque prohibido y regrese con una foto.

\- ¡No! – Dijo alterada la rubia. – ¡Pedí su sombrero y lo quiero aquí en esta habitación!

Las chicas miraron a Pacifica ya dejando reír, pues la broma tenía que parar. Todo el pueblo sabia del terrible demonio que era Kill Cipher y como estuvo a punto de condenar Gravity Falls a un temible apocalipsis.

\- Pacifica esto es demasiado lejos. – Dijo Natalie. – Kill Cipher es un demonio cruel y despiadado, matara a Mabel si le roba su galera.

\- Vamos Nate, es solo un sombrero no le estoy pidiendo las joyas de la corona o darle una patada en el trasero o grabarlo humillándolo. – Mientras se sentaba en una silla. – Solo pido que traiga su sombrero. – Sacando una lima de uñas. – Y si lo trae, yo dejare que sus amigas vengan a reunirse a todas mis fiestas y me disculpare con toda la escuela. Incluso dejare de ser una maldita perra.

\- ¿Harías eso? – Dijo la castaña, antes de escuchar su risa cantarina seguida de su respuesta. - ¡¿Lo harías, Pacifica?!

\- Por supuesto, solo quiero que traigas ese sombrerito aquí en esta habitación antes de que termine la noche, y haré todo lo que dije. – Levantando su mano hacia su pecho. – Lo juro.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo ella antes de lanzar un suspiro lleno de nervios. Se recordó que solo es Kill Cipher, ya se había enfrentado a ese dorito endiablado y había salido ilesa. Claro aunque eso fue hace dos años atrás. Cuando Dipper y ella tenían tan solo 13 años de edad. Aparte solo era robar su sombrero, “¿No traería problemas?” ni se daría cuenta. – Lo traeré y cumplirás tú palabra rubia.

\- Perfecto. – Sentencio sin darse cuenta a la castaña de un terrible peligro.

[…]

Mabel se encontraba ahora mismo yendo por el bosque de Gravity Falls, solo con sus pantalones de pijama rosa de gatitos, su musculosa negra y un suéter lila con estrellas plateadas y sus zapatillas deportivas. Ya que planeaba regresar rápido a la mansión Northwest y restregarle en la cara a Pacifica el sombrero del dorito endemoniado. Lo bueno es que casi a esta hora de la noche no había gente, por lo que nadie notaria que anda en esas fachas. La zona principal del bosque no contaba con muchos peligros durante la noche como lo era en el día, está vez no era atacada por una horda de gnomos urgidos en busca de una novia, los lobos salvajes que de seguro andaban en manada haciendo recorridos al otro lado del bosque, los minotauros que de seguro hacían fiesta en su cueva o el multiosos que solo se la pasaba escuchando canciones del grupo BABA y que sonaba a unos metros de la entrada del bosque.

Mabel llego a la zona prohibida y oscura que le advirtió su tío Ford y su hermano menor Dipper, observando la barrera que marcaba por las piedras lunares y el cabello de unicornio que sobro del ultimo Raromagedón. Vio con sus ojos el camino cubierto de arboladas de Pino y abeto fresco, que inundaban la visión del cielo nocturno creando una cúpula cerrada por las ramas de los árboles. Solo una fuente de luz era la única parte que iluminaba el camino.

La castaña se ató su cabello en una coleta y tomo una bocanada de aire, calentó sus piernas lista para correr y termino entrando con mucha indecisión, pero avanzando hacia la zona oscura del bosque, viendo los pedazos de cuarzo incrustado en las raíces de los troncos de los árboles, hongos de piel gris y colores oscuros con motas rojizas, un búho-vaca que se había posado en una de las ramas y hacia un sonido similar a un “Mu-ju” mientras miraba a Mabel. Vio conejos con astas en la cabeza recorriendo por los arbustos y devorando un ciervo sin dientes. Sabía que entre más avanzaba los extraños animales le daban unas pistas de advertencia. Piso una rama provocando un sonido que hizo eco, se quedó quieta un momento pensando que Kill podría andar por ahí, recordando que era un ser de pura energía. Cuando vio que era seguro continuar, echo un último paso todo lo que había avanzado y se preguntó “¿podría correr lo más rápido antes de ser atrapada?”.

Continuando su paso vio los ojos-cielagos rondar por ahí, dando vueltas en círculos y yendo por otro camino. Llego a un prado cubierto de amapolas y pudo visualizar el cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas y un cielo oscuro. Tenía una vista cercana al puente donde se encontraba la silueta de la nave espacial que se estrelló hace muchos años en ese pueblo.

Mabel estaba asombrada por el lugar, en ese momento su vista se posó en una vieja y enorme casa entablada de color café tostado y oscuro. Tenía ventanales con vidriera en forma de triángulo en colores carmín, bermellón y naranja con el marco gris oscuro. Supuso que estaría dentro Kill.

Cuando piso el pórtico haciendo un pequeño chirridos con las vigas de madera, paso saliva por su garganta aminorando su nerviosismo. Inhalo profundamente y abrió la puerta entrando a la morada del triángulo maquiavélico. Una vocecita en su cabeza le decía **_«Vete a casa Mabel, no vale la pena enfrentar la ira de Kill por un estúpido sombrero»_ **eso la hizo dudar en seguir, pero luego recordó lo que dijo Pacifica. Esa rubia ingrata era capaz de cumplir y sabía que sus amigas y su hermano no merecían tener arruinado su año escolar, solo por un tonto juego.

\- Sí logro salir bien de esto, te juro que partiré tu rostro Pacifica Northwest. – Musito la chica mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de la casona.

Busco el sombrero de Kill o al menos al ente demoniaco, tal vez si lo encontraba le pediría su galera prestada y sin ningún rencor del pasado, por haberlo desterrado al bosque, más cuando lo golpeo y apuñalo su ojo con un bolígrafo de carita feliz. Mientras le decía “estúpido monstruo Isósceles de mierda”.

La chica bufo preocupada y termino por ver la puerta entre abierta de una habitación, noto una chimenea con fuego color verde agua. Dentro acostado en un sillón con el ojo cerrado se encontraba un sujeto de cabello pelirrojo tan rojizo como el rubí y con un poco de negro en la parte de atrás de su nuca. Sus mechones alborotados y un parche cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. Vestía un traje oscuro formal con un chaleco rojo granate, un lazo de corbatín gris cenizo estaba desatado y descansaba en su cuello. Ese chico estaba dormitando con el rostro que reflejaba serenidad y tranquilidad.

La castaña jamás lo había visto en su vida, era atractivo pero no tenía que distraerse en este momento. En una mesita a su lado visualizo una galera chica y un bastón con el cuerpo negro. Los examino un momento reconociendo que eran los de Kill.

\- “¿Por qué los tendrá él?” – Pensó la chica dando un último vistazo al pelirrojo.

Tomo el sombrero y empezó avanzar hasta la salida, saliendo del pórtico y caminando entre las flores rojas de amapola. Uno de sus pétalos la mancho de sus pantalones de pijama, un color rojizo oscuro empapo la tela. Esto hizo que Mabel se detuviera y revisara su pantalón tocando la mancha y frotándola contra la yema de sus dedos. Una sensación pegajosa y con olor a oxido.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

Vio que todas las flores goteaban ese líquido denso cayendo por el césped. La castaña retrocedió y piso una parte dura, llegándolo a quebrar y partir en dos. Un hueso largo. Ella miro asustada ya que a los costados estaban entre escondidos por la hierba y follaje de las flores, varios huesos dispersos pertenecientes a un cuerpo humano.

La castaña no se movió puesto que sus músculos no reaccionaban, su respiración comenzó agitarse y su corazón ya se encontraba martillando muy fuerte; las manos le sudaron y su cara comenzó a palidecer. Puesto que visualizo en unos segundos a un costado de la casa, más esqueletos de animales y humanos, mezclado y tirados en el prado.

En ese momento se abrió una puerta de forma delicada, el mismo sujeto que estaba dormitando hace unos minutos en el sillón, estaba despierto y con un orbe color escarlata y la pupila afilada miro a la chica y le mostro una sonrisa diabólica mostrando sus dientes levemente afilados.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero que gran sorpresa, ¿Tengo más visitas? – Cuestiono aquella voz varonil y perturbadora, avanzando por lo el pórtico y bajando los escalones alisando con su mano los mechones rebeldes que se balanceaban con el viento fresco del otoño. – Mmm… me has impresionado por tu atrevimiento en husmear y robarte mis pertenencias, muy mal, muy mal ¿Qué diría el hijo de puta de Seis Dedos?

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto un poco temblorosa de su voz.

\- Eso ofende, venir aquí sin ni siquiera traer una ofrenda de disculpa. – Menciono irritado en su voz. – Pero bien se te hace fácil tirarme al exilio, tú, Pino y las malditas mierdesillas de los viejos seniles; Seis Dedos y Fez. – Dando un golpe con su bastón al suelo, resquebrajando la tierra e invocando manos oscuras que emanaron de las sombras. – Eres una condenada perra, Estrella fugaz.

\- ¿Kill Cipher?

\- El mismo. – Afirmo antes de dar una vuelta a su bastón y guiar las sombras atacarla con vectores.

Ella entro en razón y esquivo sus ataques, llevándose cortes pocos profundos y heridas superficiales que empezaron a brotar las gotas de sangre resbalando por el tejido rasgado de su pijama y su suéter.

\- Devuélveme eso mocosa impertinente. – Lanzo un gruñido antes de volver atacarla.

Mabel corrió entre las flores manchándose de sangre, esquivando sus golpes. Se maldijo unas cuantas veces con palabras en su mente, por ser tan estúpida en hacer este estúpido reto. Tenía razón Natalie, él la iba matar y no tendría piedad con ella. Un ardor en su pierna izquierda se presentó ante el corte que recibió, dudaba que fuera diminuto la herida pero estaba segura que dolería al día siguiente, ese y sus cortes en brazo y al costado de sus caderas. Sus piernas pulsaban del dolor y sus músculos estaban picando, llevaba la mitad del sendero cuando tropezó con una de las raíces.

Cayo de bruces contra el suelo y se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra la tierra cubierta de piedras pequeñas. Regresando un doble de heridas en sus extremidades; formándose raspones y magulladuras en sus manos y su rostro.

En cuestión de segundos sus brazos y piernas fueron aprisionados por las sombras de las manos, sujetándola con fuerza y provocando un quejido de dolor. Mabel alzo la vista y su corazón aceleraba mientras veía al pelirrojo acercarse. El sombrero que traía en sus manos cayó unos centímetros delante de él. Lo recogió y se lo coloco acomodándolo sobre su cabeza.

\- Eres muy veloz cuando se trata de escapar, pero me temo que tus barras de carne no te dieron la ventaja esta vez de correr libremente al estar asustada, ¿o me equivoco? – Soltando una risa cantarina. – Ay Estrella fugaz, eres muy traviesa y molesta cuando se debe. – Dirigiendo una mirada de reojo a su persona. – Ojala lo sigas siendo cuando regresemos. – Sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

Chasqueo los dedos y se la llevo arrastras por el suelo, sin el menor cuidado posible. Ella soltaba quejidos y gemido de dolor al sentir su espalda y nalgas siendo restregados contra las piedras y la tierra seca y levemente humedecida. Pero de repente sintió hundirse cuando pasaron por las flores y los huesos; cubriéndola de sangre y más heridas por lo afilado de algunas partes óseas de los huesos.

\- ¡Detente! ¡Eso duele! – Se removió contra el agarre.

\- No te escucho~ - Arrastrándola de arriba por las escaleras y los tablones viejos de madera.

Cuando ingresaron al pasillo el chasqueo nuevamente los dedos haciendo desaparecer la manipulación de umbrakinesis. La chica estaba adolorida y encogida en el ardor punzante de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos tratando de calmar las sensaciones. Kill la hizo levitar bruscamente y lanzarla contra la pared en repetidas ocasiones.

\- ¡Despierta! – Dijo en tono fúrico. – Nadie te pidió dormir.

\- ¡AHH! – Grito la castaña sintiendo los espasmos musculares contra los golpes que recibió.

\- Eres un asqueroso desastre. – Chasqueo la lengua en desaprobación, nuevamente la levanto con su telequinesis y la atrajo a sus brazos.

La llevo por las escaleras en silencio solo escuchando su respiración profunda y superficial, temía que ese demonio le hiciera daño. Tenía una gran fuerza y se lo había demostrado tras su persecución en el bosque. Sus manos enguantadas la sujetaban firmemente de la espalda baja y por debajo de sus muslos, su cuerpo estaba levemente entumecido. Pero se preguntaba la castaña “¿Cómo diablos Kill obtuvo una forma humana?” no era el mismo demonio de los sueños con forma de nacho.

Llegaron al cuarto de baño quien abrió de una patada y la tiro en la tina, impactándose con el material de cerámica de la bañera, el abrió el agua esperando a que se llenara. Un frio calo su piel y sus heridas, Mabel tembló por el contacto del agua helada mojándola de su ropa y sus cortes, tiñendo el agua de sangre y suciedad, que se deslavaba de sus ropas. Iba a levantarse pero Kill la mantuvo dentro empujándola con fuerza.

\- No puedes ir a cenar toda sucia. – Colocando una expresión seria. – Vamos a limpiar tu cuerpo humana, así que quítate esa ropa.

\- ¡Jodete Kill!, no dejare que me toques. – Empujo al demonio con sus manos, para salir de la bañera.

Kill enfurecido en la tomo microsegundos del brazo y la arrastro de regreso a la bañera con una fuerza sobrehumana, llegando a quebrárselo. La castaña se retorcía de agonía, a lo que el pelirrojo solo atino a soltar un suspiro y frotarse la sien.

\- Mira lo que me obligaste hacer, Estrella fugaz. – Sonando colérico en su voz. – Fue tu maldita culpa. ¿Enserio quieres que te mate? Sí que eres tonta.

\- Kill… déjame ir.

\- Es muy cruel encerrarme ¿Cierto? Sin tratos, sin humanos que engañar, no dejarme ir del todo a mi dimensión, estar condenado en un maldito bosque. – Sujetando sus manos. – Mabel – llamo el nombre de la adolescente robándole el aliento, utilizando un tono de forma de reproche, era curioso la expresión que puso ella. Sus enormes ojos brillantes y de color avellanado y sus labios temblando del miedo. - ¿A qué has venido? ¿Qué haces aquí? No creo que seas muy estúpida para venir tú sola sin compañía.

\- N-Nada… - No podría decir que vino a buscarlo para robar su sombrero y llevárselo a casa de Pacifica. – Solo entre por accidente.

\- ¿Accidente?

\- No sabía que estabas aquí, era una casa abandonada. – Dijo ella. - ¡Se supone que eres un demonio con forma triangular!

\- Nada. – Repitió el demonio como si suspirara algo de importancia, sabía que mentía la chica y que en este preciso momento no le diría sus planes. – Dime… que se siente vivir sin la posibilidad de respirar.

\- ¿Eh?

Hundió su cuerpo completamente en el agua observando como sus brazos y sus piernas golpeaban y pataleaban el agua. Kill solo silbaba y la mantuvo por unos dos minutos, sacándola rápidamente del agua para verla toser violentamente y soltar jadeos fuertes al intentar tomar bocanadas de aire. Nuevamente la tomo de los hombros y la hundió, escuchando los sonidos de ahogo y las burbujas que flotaban en la superficie. La soltó nuevamente y ella se levantó completamente saliendo del agua sucia, escupiendo el agua que había tragado por impulso.

\- ¿Refrescante el baño? – Soltó una risa

\- ….Planeas m-matarme… y-yo… c-aasi muero – Tartamudeo.

\- Excelente respuesta. – Comento. – Entonces sabes la sensación cuando presionan tus pulmones hacia abajo y la sangre se te sube al cerebro, impidiendo que la fuerza del agua te permita respirar. Vías aéreas colapsándose, un poco más de tiempo y hubieras tenido una hemorragia subaracnoidea.

Kill examino la apariencia de la joven y enmarco una sonrisa tenebrosa, la tomo del brazo lastimado obligándola a levantarse.

\- Ven conmigo.

\- ¡Ah! Eso duele. – Soltó un chillido de dolor por la presión de su mano sobre su brazo fracturado.

Dando grandes zancadas y saliendo del cuarto de baño, la encamino entre los pasillo viejos de la casa hasta abrir una habitación perfectamente decorada y con un estilo femenino. La empujo dentro y tomo la perilla de la puerta.

\- Arreglada en 15 minutos, bajas al estudio. – Menciono. – Si no vienes en ese tiempo, vendré aquí y te sacare los ojos de tus cuencas y parte de tu pelvis utilizándolo como decorativo sobre la chimenea. – Lanzo una última amenaza a la chica. – No intentes huir o será peor, que lo lamentaras el escapar de aquí.

El demonio pelirrojo se fue dejándola sola en la habitación, mientras que Mabel miraba con extrañez y tristeza el lugar. Preguntándose ¿Cómo termino en esta situación? Atrapada en una casa vieja con su enemigo. La castaña miro sus heridas y los moretones en su piel que empezaron a aparecer; abrasiones en sus brazos, rasguños, magulladuras, hematomas y cortes son los que adornaban su cuerpo. Ella gimió frustrada busco una salida entre las dos ventanas, pero estaban selladas impidiendo que se moviera. Golpeo duramente la pared con un puño, soltando un jadeo lleno de enojo.

Cayó al suelo y se abrazó a sí misma, por primera vez en su vida sentía miedo y se encontraba débil y vulnerable. Tomo una profunda inhalación y exhalación e hizo caso a la orden de Kill, tal vez si seguía lo que le pidiera la dejaría irse o aprovecharía para escapar por la puerta cuando tuviera más confianza.

Observo la habitación que estaba perfectamente decorada de las paredes en un tono de papel tapiz de color rosa pastel y una cama matrimonial con fundas de color vino con blanco. Un escritorio, una silla rosa elegante de estilo victoriano con la madera de color hueso. Había una pila de peluches con relleno suave y adorable forma. Un armario finamente decorado al estilo rococó, con varios vestidos entre cortos y largos. Parecía la habitación soñada de una adolescente.

Ella toco la tela de algodón egipcio de los vestidos, entre lino y seda. Más oculto había ropa interior con encaje y lo que parecía ser…. Babydolls un poco provocativos con sus conjuntos.

\- Oh Kill es fetichista o me salió travestí. – Musito la castaña, tomando del armario un vestido blanco con rosa. Busco dentro algún pantalón o leggins con el cual ponerse debajo de la falda, pero nada. – Dios no puedo usar esto. – Dijo viendo la ropa con incomodidad. - No eh usado vestido desde… la fiesta en la mansión Northwest.

Mabel no perdió tiempo se quitó toda su ropa ensangrentada y mojada, aun no se explicaba de donde habría salido la sangre en las flores. Se colocó la ropa interior, cosa que la sorprendió al darse cuenta que era su talla de brasier. Acomodo como pudo el vestido corto de volantes y escote en corazón con las hombreras a los lados. Tomo unos zapatos de tacón bajo y acomodo con su única mano buena su pelo.

Ella era un desastre todavía en maquillaje, pero limpio su rostro eliminando los restos de suciedad y sangre seca. Tomo el polvo y lo presiono suavemente sobre su piel, un delineador oscuro de lápiz lo pasó por el contorno de sus ojos, aunque fallo en crear las líneas delgadas, un labial rojo y un poco de rímel. Obteniendo como resultado… un mapache.

Mabel se cubrió el rostro tratando de querer limpiarse nuevamente y maquillarse, pero los pasos en los escalones la detuvo y supuso que era él. Corrió hacia la puerta abriéndola y topándose cara a cara con el demonio de los sueños. Ambos se miraron antes de que el pelirrojo soltara una carcajada y se riera de su rostro.

\- Pedí que te arreglaras bien, pero esto es un desastre completamente. – Menciono.

\- Idiota. – Susurro ella, sentía las lágrimas picar sobre sus ojos.

Kill trono los dedos y en cuestión de un instante la cubrió en una llamarada de fuego, el cual provoco que Mabel se asustara al estar cubierta completamente en fuego verde azulado. Se consumieron las llamas mostrando que sus heridas estaban curadas y su apariencia se había acomodado a un estilo más elegante y atractivo.

\- Perfecta. – Dijo el demonio alabando a la chica antes de ofrecer su mano enguantada. – Permíteme guiarla a su cena.

\- ¿Cena? – Dijo confundida.

\- Llegas en el momento indicado para la reunión que tendremos esta noche. – Sujetando su mano con delicadeza la llevo entre las escaleras cuidando de que no cayera.

Llegaron al comedor siendo recibidos por subordinados del demonio de los sueños; Pyronica, Kriptos, Pacifier, Forma Amorfa, Hectorgon, Xanthar, Key Hole, Dientes, Bola ocho y varios sirvientes con aspecto de cabra mostrando un cuerpo corpulento. Todos sentados en sus lugares con un enorme banquete.

\- Es una agradable bienvenida. – Susurro cerca del oído de la chica. – Ver a una de las personas que me empujo al exilio y lastimo a un gran número de mi elite.

Mabel pudo reconocer a los secuaces de Kill, cada uno tenía su propia lesión que ella y su familia había provocado antes de lanzarlos dentro del campo. Ellos parecían muy molestos con la presencia de la humana en el comedor. Pacifier y Hectorgon se levantaron de sus asiento, emanando una gran cantidad de oscuridad a su alrededor y mostrando unos ojos rojos fulminantes.

\- No merece vivir. – Dijo en tono profundo la criatura con cuernos y de cuerpo mediano y corpulento. – Esa maldita perra debe morir.

\- Queremos hacerla sufrir. – Dijo Hectorgon.

\- Caballeros, no hay necesidad de hacer sentir mal a la dama. – Menciono Kill guiando a Mabel a una silla que estaba a un lado de la principal, creando un conjunto de dos. – Es nuestra invitada de honor. – Abriendo la silla le hizo un ademan para que se sentara. – Estrella fugaz, tome asiento.

La castaña vio la mesa iluminada por la luz de las velas rojas creando una atmosfera con el juego de sombras y las criaturas reunidas. Uno de los sirvientes cabra se posó detrás de ella, el pelirrojo se sentó a su lado, indicándole a sus secuaces que hicieran lo mismo.

\- Es una verdadera pena, que no estemos solos ¿no es así? – Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Era extraño ser delicado con sus víctimas, pero ella no era una víctima en este momento. Mabel era especial y había esperado pacientemente por ella. – Debo admitir que estas hermosa esta noche, y solo basto con quitarte esos harapos y la suciedad que portabas hace unos minutos en nuestra pequeña persecución.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejas ir? – Trato de hacerle entender que no era bienvenida, pero el demonio tomo su mano y la mantuvo agarrada durante el inicio de la cena.

El pelirrojo dio la orden de que iniciaran con el festín, muchos de sus compañeros y subordinados leales devoraban sus alimentos. Mientras que la chica veía la carne cortada en rodajas de un color rojo vivo y viviente; servido como si fuera un pastel de carne o el albondigón que hacía su madre. Luego vio un cuenco con bolitas de muchos colores bañados en un líquido espeso y rojizo. Se acercó antes a picarlo con un cuchillo notando que era glóbulos oculares. Ella soltó el cuchillo y retrocedió sobre su asiento.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! – Dijo en tono asustado alzando su voz y consiguiendo la mirada intimidante de los presentes.

\- Lo digo señor y lo vuelvo a repetir. – Hablo súcubo rosado mientras masticaba un pedazo de carne picada en cubos. Sus cuernos cortados y su rostro medio deforme por los golpes que recibió hace unos años cuando intentaron conquistar su dimensión. - ¿Por qué permite que se quede? Ella no pertenece en nuestro mundo.

\- Podríamos deshacernos de ella, ¡más bien! que se convierta en parte de la cena. – Sugirió Dientes.

\- Estrella fugaz aprenderá a adaptarse. – Mirando a la chica fijamente. – Y si ella se rehúsa, entonces nos la comeremos.

\- Obligarla consumir nuestros alimentos. – Rió Kriptos en una risa molesta y aguda. – Sería interesante que probase el primer bocado. Sí logra hacerlo, nadie la molestara.

\- Puede elegir. – Dijo con voz tenebrosa Bola 8 haciendo un gesto con sus garras. – Pero si lo regresa, considérate muerta.

Mabel miro horrorizada la comida reconociendo en cada plato las partes de un cuerpo humano, tenía que ser humano. Recordó las noticias del pueblo y la desaparición misteriosa de algunos ciudadanos y turistas que venían de paso por Gravity Falls, y se perdían en el bosque sin regresar con vida.

Ella quería irse sus fosas nasales se llenaron del olor a sangre en descomposición y carne cruda, entre encurtida y algunas rodajas adornadas con fruta y sobre una trincha. Su cuerpo temblaba y la situación en la que estaba no era nada favorable; ¿gritar? No era su mejor opción nadie la escucharía a kilómetros del bosque, ¿pelear? Estaba contra un gran número de criaturas y lo más seguro que Kill la azotaría contra el suelo antes de que intentara luchar. No tenía opción ni salida. Vi que aquel pelirrojo invocaba una venda y se acercaba a mí.

\- Yo elegiré lo que comerás. – Sus dedos cubiertos por sus guantes acariciaron el rostro de la gemela Pines, atando la venda sobre sus ojos. Inhalo su aroma rozando su nariz sobre su pelo. Su olor lo embriagaba más podía ver su rostro cubierto por una facción que denotaba miedo. – Confía en mí, Estrella fugaz te gustara. – Le susurró antes de acercarse a su oído y acabar su frase – _Que pedirás una repetición de lo que te dé._

\- K-Kill… - Le llamo nerviosa.

El demonio busco el plato que le daría a su pequeña humana, tomo uno de los cuencos y lo acerco colocando una porción en su plato. Tomo un pedazo con el tenedor y se lo acerco a centímetros de sus labios.

\- Abre tú boca.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Algo sumamente delicioso.

\- Pero… - El olor a oxido de la sangre golpeaba su nariz.

\- Vamos abre tu boca, te gustara. – Sujetando su mentón.

Mabel abrió con timidez su boca y sintió como se introducía la carne, tomando el bocado con asco y esperando no devolverlo. Pero para su mayor impresión esto resulto un sabor extrañada mente exquisito y delicioso para su paladar. Mastico el pedazo de carne suave y fibrosa, el sabor de la sangre recorriendo su lengua dio un toque único y levemente salado.

Kill le coloco el tenedor en su mano y la guio a comer más de su plato.

\- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Mabel tomando más pedazos.

\- Tú sigue comiendo. – Menciono. - ¿Esta delicioso?

\- …Sí – Admití por vergüenza, consiguiendo más bocados de esa deliciosa carne. Quería pensar que era carne y no otro… órgano.

\- Maravilloso. – Musito orgulloso como si la chica hubiera hecho algo bien. – Come un poco más, no dejes un bocado.

Ella termino su plato y sintió una enorme sed y la necesidad de tomar agua. Él le acerco una copa cuyo contenido tenía un aroma afrutado y fuerte. Ella bebió tosiendo levemente en el primer sorbo, su garganta quemaba e intento alejar la copa, pero Kill atrapo sus manos y le acerco nuevamente la copa a sus labios.

\- Bebe despacio y mantelo ahí unos segundos antes de bajarlo suavemente. – Le explico antes de repetir la acción, viéndola beber la copa. – Así, perfecto.

Mabel obedeció notando la diferencia del líquido y saboreando la bebida con contenido a una cosecha de uvas y frutos rojos. Era la primera vez que consumía alcohol, aunque francamente lo guardaba para el día que se graduara de secundaria ¿Muy soso? Pero era una promesa que hizo con Dipper y su tío Stan.

Terminando la copa de vino sintió los dedos Kill limpiar la comisura de sus labios.

\- Tienes sangre ahí. – Sonando con un tono calmado. – Eres adorable con las salpicaduras.

\- ¿Hay más? – Pregunto la menor con el sabor de la carne en su boca.

\- Lamentablemente termino – Soltando una risa.

Kill desato la venda y le permitió ver su plato vacío pero cubierto de sangre oscura. Mabel no se atrevió a preguntar nuevamente que comió, puesto que cuando alzo la mirada a la mesa ya no quedaba nada, más que esqueletos y restos de viseras.

El pelirrojo paso una mano por encima de su cuello acariciando parte de su yugular, fue descendiendo por la piel descubierta de sus hombros hasta el nacimiento de su pecho. Se acercó a ella mostrando su mirada escarlata a través de su orbe afilado.

\- Sabes que todos te odiamos, por lo que hiciste. – Prosiguió. – Pero eso no impide que olvide mi interés en ti, mi querida castaña – Sonriendo. – Quiero serte honesto. – Comento. – Quiero destrozarte la maldita entrepierna en este momento.

**_“Es acaso una pesadilla”_ **

\- _Quiero desde hace un tiempo hacerte mía, meter y acariciar lugares de tú cuerpo que no sabías que podría ser posible provocar, quiero arrancar tu piel y desgarrarla y hacerte gritar mi nombre; de forma caliente y que te quedes afónica y sin aliento._ – Aspirando más su aroma. – _Sé que te dolerá y yo lo disfrutare._ – Dijo. – _Pero no soy tan malo, descuida tendré consideración que es tú primera vez en tener tú primera relación._

**_“Maldita sea, ¿Cómo rayos sabía que era virgen? Eso significa que los malditos rumores que propago Pacifica llegaron con ellos”_ **

Sus secuaces gruñeron molestos y amenazaban con molestia, el hecho de que Kill decidiera hacerlo con una humana. La primera en protestar fue Pyronica, diciendo que la humana era un ser inferior y de poco valor a lo que fue callada por uno de los sirvientes del pelirrojo, perforando su pecho.

\- ¿Algún otra objeción? – Pregunto Kill mirado a su elite. – Como lo pensé.

Mabel se removió contra su asiento y se armó de valor atreviéndose a decir lo contrario. Para después arrepentirse.

\- ¡¿Quién r-rayos… dice… que soy v-virgen?! – Escuchando al pelirrojo soltar una carcajada. – Sí planeabas tomarme eso ya lo hizo alguien.

\- ¿Alguien te toco? – Frunciendo el ceño. – Y se lo permitiste.

\- Es mi derecho. – Continuo ella, no quería verse una débil. Tal vez si le decía Kill que no era virgen perdería interés y solo la dejaría ir. – Un chico… Gabe, seguro lo conoces. Rubio, ojos azules y alto, fue gentil y bueno, y obtuvo más de una noche. – Sonando orgullosa.

\- Entonces no lo eres. – Musito en tono ronco el demonio. – Perfecto, no tengo porque contenerme.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo extrañada en la actitud del demonio. – Ya estuve con alguien, ¡no soy virgen!

\- Y eso no hay problema, una puta es una puta. – Dijo Kriptos.

\- ¡No soy una puta! – Dijo ella sintiendo la ofensa de forma cruel de aquel monstruo.

\- Una puta marimacha, es impresionante que alguien se fijara en horrorosa humana. – dijo Forma Amorfa.

Ella no pudo soportarlo y se levantó aventando la silla a los presente, saco una manopla escondida entre las ropas y golpeo a los sirvientes detrás de ella, tomo el cuchillo y encajo la punta sobre el ojo de Kill, tal como lo hizo hace dos años. La adrenalina la golpeo y la motivo a moverse rápidamente. Antes de correr saliendo del comedor avanzo hasta la puerta, deslizándose por el piso sin importarle los tacones. Tropezó con el porche pero siguió corriendo, no se quedaría ni un segundo más en esa casa abandonada. Tenía que decirles a sus tíos y a su gemelo, que Kill Cipher estaba detrás de los secuestros y que había adoptado una forma humana.

Cruzando por el sendero del bosque veía la salida, “dulce libertad” tan cerca, el pelirrojo apareció detrás de ella, pero en un último intento Mabel le sonrió y se tiró rodando fuera del campo contención.

Ella se levantó viendo a Kill dentro de la barrera, pero la castaña levanto en sus manos el sombrero en alto y le saco la lengua como burla.

\- ¡Wuju! ¡Tengo tú sombrero! – Dijo ella cantando triunfo. – En tú cara estúpido tomate de mierda. Pensaste que me harías daño y que me cogerías. Vaya vergüenza que pasaste Kill, al decir que querías desesperadamente tener sexo y lastimarme. – Sonriendo. – Pues adivina tonto tuerto, yo soy virgen y jamás dejare que me tengas.

Kill solo la miro de brazos cruzados y manteniendo un semblante serio, su ojo estaba regenerado y su cabello levemente despeinado. Mabel estaba a punto de irse, pero se volteó a verlo nuevamente antes de ver que ya no estaba parado en ese lugar.

**_“Algo andaba mal”_ **

La castaña regreso a la mansión Northwest estaba segura que era más de las dos de la madrugada, pero eso no importaba tenía su estúpido sombrero y se lo restregaría en su casa. Por poco muere a manos de un demonio. Ella toco el timbre y fue guiada por el mayordomo de la rubia, en cuanto entro en la habitación, las chicas estaban dormidas pero se despertaron con el ruido que hizo la castaña.

\- ¡He conseguido el sombrero de Kill Cipher! – Grito la castaña de forma animada, dando saltos en la cama de la rubia.

Pacifica abrió los ojos horrorizada, mientras que sus amigas la felicitaban y la admiraban asombradas por su valentía.

\- Eres genial Mabel. – Dijo Rosalie.

\- Chica, me impresiona tuviste las agallas de robarle a Kill Cipher. – Dijo Brenda.

\- Ahora con esto impondrás respeto en la escuela. – Dijo Natalie. –Nadie te dirá nada.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?! – Grito la rubia exaltada y con una mirada aterrorizada. - ¡Tú no debes estar aquí!

\- ¡Pacifica! Cumple con lo que prometiste. – Dijo Mabel. – No creas que salí viva esta noche, por poco me matas.

\- Mabel… ¿Qué hiciste? – Dijo la rubia temerosa y retrocediendo. - ¿Por qué lo liberaste? ¿Por qué trajiste su sombrero?

\- ¿Qué esto? – miro confundida. - ¿No era lo que querías? – Colocando sus manos en la cadera en forma de reproche. – Me lo pediste, ese fue el trato.

\- El trato era llevarte. – Dijo la rubia exasperada por lo ocurrido. – El pueblo y tu familia estaría a salvo. – Menciono con tristeza. – Perdón Mabel…. ¡Pero eras un sacrificio! Tú no debías regresar.

\- SS-Sacrificio… - Repitió la palabra sin creerlo. - ¿De qué hablas? Como que un sacrificio.

\- Exacto Estrella fugaz, eres un buen sacrificio. – Abrazando a la castaña por detrás. – ¿Me extrañaste?, admítelo querida me extrañaste.

Las chicas gritaron al ver al demonio en una apariencia escalofriante, varias extremidades habían surgido de sus costados, una lengua viperina sobresalía, su ojo tenía la esclerótica oscura con el iris rojo como un rubí y la pupila blanca alargada y afilada. Unos colmillos sobresalían de su boca.

\- Cierra los ojos. – ordeno el demonio a la castaña. – No querrás ver esto.

Mantuvo a la castaña envuelta en cadenas brillantes y celestes, cubriendo su cuerpo. El demonio se acercó a las chicas e hizo su masacre, haciéndolas levitar e invocar las sombras clavándolas en lanzas que terminaban siendo empaladas. Mientras que las manos las despellejaba de su piel, tirando la capa de la subdermis y desprendiéndola del musculo y las venas. Tiras de pellejo y carne caían en el piso. Cavo sus garras en sus ojos sacándolos y dejando cuencas vacías de forma sangrante recorriendo su rostro, el líquido carmesí brotando como una regadera en corto. Kill tomo del cabello a una de las chicas y la estampo en repetidas ocasiones al suelo, golpe tras golpe lesionando y quebrando su cráneo, consiguiendo desfigurar su rostro; nariz rota y sangrante, una herida abierta en su frente que desangraba de forma abundante causando que el mismo traumatismo matara instantáneamente a la chica pelirroja. Luego se dirigió a la otra adolescente que instantáneamente trono los dedos haciendo aparecer una doncella de hierro, encerrándola e incendiando su cuerpo mientras que gritos agónicos lanzaba la chica. Por último se acercó a Pacifica Northwest, quien ella estaba hecha una bolita y con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

Se arrodillo y volvió a su apariencia normal antes de lanzar una carcajada estruendosa.

\- No es tu culpa que Estrella fugaz sea muy escurridiza y me haya dado pelea, para escapar. – Menciono. – Un trato es un trato y cumpliste. – Dijo.

\- Mabel perdóname. – Dijo Pacifica.

\- Gracias por entregarme al sacrificio. – Sonrió Kill – Y preparar su bienvenida.

Dicho esto desapareció junto con Mabel, dejando a Pacifica sola con los cadáveres de sus amigas. Sus padres y parte de sus sirvientes entraron y vieron el terrible desastre en la habitación de la rubia. Ella no encontraría explicación de lo ocurrió esa noche.

[…]

Dicen que a las 3 de la mañana es la hora de los demonios y los seres sobrenaturales. Suceden cosas paranormales y anomalías extrañas. Las cuales el ojo humano no puede apreciarlas.

Mabel se encontraba sollozando en la habitación, sentada en la silla junto a la ventana. Acababa de despertar y ver por última vez aquellas chicas siendo atacadas por Kill. Pero lo que más dolía era saber que ella era un sacrificio, alguien que debía morir esta noche o eso suponía.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un sujeto alto y pelirrojo, acercarse a ella con paso lento. Se quitó su abrigo, un saco guinda que tiro en una mesilla donde tenía flores; esas amapolas que crecían en el prado.

\- Se sentía real ¿no crees?

\- Mataste a las amigas de Pacifica.

\- No mocosa impertinente. – Dijo con una risa. – Eres muy estúpida al intentar escapar de aquí. – Menciono. – No lo recuerdas pero… nunca saliste de este bosque. – Chocando sus palmas para emitir un sonido y romper la ilusión, dejando a Mabel con su ropa de pijama destruida, pero sin ningún daño. – Bienvenida al escape mental, Estrella fugaz ¿te divertiste en tu sueño?

\- Todo fue falso – Viendo al demonio tararear una risa.

\- Llevas dormida un buen rato. – deshaciendo el lazo de su corbatín. – Terminaste la cena y caíste rendida al no aguantar la conversación con mi ejército. – Dijo con una voz sutil y ronca. – Te tome en brazos y te lleve de regreso a la habitación, esperando a que recuperadas la conciencia. Pero que puedo decir, no dude en jugar con tú mente.

La castaña se levantó asustada y camino retrocediendo tratando de alejarse de él. Kill en un rápido movimiento llego ante ella sujetándola de la cintura, tan frágil y delgada, su cuerpo pequeño que reflejaba una figura delineada y coqueta ante su presencia.

La guió hacia la cama, empujándola hacia atrás para sentarse en ella. El latido de su corazón aceleró siendo muy marcado a los oídos del demonio, más cuando él se arrodillo frente a ella, bajando de un tirón los pantalones de pijama y quitándoselos para aventarlos al piso, acaricio con su mano su muslo, robándole un suspiro audible de ella. Se retiró sus guantes y paso nuevamente sus manos encima de sus muslos, viendo frente a él, la palidez de su muslo torneado sin marcas y de forma tentadora. Paso sus dedos por la piel, causando que ella se quedara sin aliento por la sensación y los escalofríos estremecer su cuerpo. Una uña afilada hizo su recorrido subiendo por su pierna, alisando su piel en un fino recorrido.

Ella apretó sus dedos cerrándose alrededor de las mantas que había debajo de suyo y manteniendo su visión en su rostro. La punta de su uña afilada corto su piel, arrastrando el borde por su piel prístina y lechosa hasta la cara interior de su muslo. La sangre comenzó a pincharse de la herida abierta, sus ojos se cerraron ante el ardor de su movimiento. Él sonrió mientras que ella expresaba su dolor, a través de las lágrimas escapando por sus parpados y recorriendo sus mejillas. Kill arrastro la punta nuevamente por su pantorrilla otra vez. Comenzó a ser cortes subiendo y bajando, con la sangre saliendo a la superficie y manchando la funda de la cama. Mabel agarro con fuerza las mantas y apretó sus labios con dolor agudo.

Levanto su pierna y la acerco a él, acercando sus labios a la parte superior de la herida abierta y recorriendo con su lengua azul a lo largo del corte. La castaña soltó las sabanas para cubrir su boca, cuando sintió la áspera punta de su lengua húmeda sobre su herida, la sangre manchándose a los lados de su herida y combinándose con su saliva. Ella gimió de dolor y sintiendo su lengua trazar sus cortes. Intento apartarlo empujándolo con sus manos, a lo que Kill trono los dedos y envolvió sus manos en cadenas celestes y brillantes. Nuevamente era encadenada y puesta contra su voluntad.

Kill la miro y se levantó de sus rodillas, subiéndose a la cama hasta quedar frente a su rostro. Mancho sus labios y la atrajo hacia él. Una presión en su boca y los movimientos sobre sus labios, crearon un beso amargo y salado. Ella gimió en su boca y sus manos envueltas lo empujaron hacia atrás, desesperada por tener un poco de aire y alivio en su boca. Se separó dejándola jadear suavemente, el sabor de su sangre en sus labios se infiltró con bastante éxito dentro de su boca.

\- ¿Con que no eres virgen? – Menciono en forma de burla. – Pues te comportas como una, para que el ventrílocuo te haya tomado tú primera vez. – le dijo atrayendo su atención. – Pero dices no serlo. – amplio una sonrisa devoradora, al tener a la chica debajo suyo. – Como tuve serias fantasías contigo; dando vueltas en mi cama pensando, imaginando y divagando…. Como te verías sobre ella, que expresión pondrías cuando estuviéramos en el acto, en cómo te sentirías sobre y debajo de esas sabanas junto conmigo…. escuchándote gritar mi nombre sin cansancio, haciéndote pasar un largo rato conmigo.

\- No, no quiero. – Dijo ella muerta de terror. – Déjame ir.

\- Dejarte no es una opción.

\- Te cogeré al punto de que te vuelvas mía, y nadie más te toque. – Menciono. – Me perteneces, tu cuerpo y tú alma.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Grito nuevamente forcejando sus ataduras.

\- Sigue oponiéndote y no dudare en lastimar a Pino o matar a Seis dedos o Fez. Puedo hacerlo y encontrare la forma. – Observando su mirada abrirse llena de temor. – Sabes que lo cumpliré y tú lo presenciaras, creare un caos del cual nadie escapara ¿eso quieres? – Dijo en tono amenazante levantando sus dedos. – La vida tuya por la de otros. – Suspirando cerca de su cuello. - Dime ¿quieres condenarlos a su muerte?

[PV Kill]

_Estrella fugaz hizo una negativa moviendo a los lados su rostro, era excelente como cooperaba por mantener a salvo a tres sacos de carne insignificante. Pero eso no importaba, la tenía a uno de mis símbolos del zodiaco entre mis manos. Solo eso importaba, la venganza hacia los demás Pines se puede ir a la mierda, ella era la principal razón de mis conflictos y la causa de que fallara mi Raromagedón. Esa maldita mocosa, que por cierto ya no era una chiquilla molesta… había crecido y desarrollado su cuerpo._

_Disfrutaría tomarla las veces que satisficiera mi deseo y parte de mis fantasías con la gemela Pines._

_Lleve mis manos a recorrer sus piernas con deseo y lujuria, tan sedosas y firmes debía reconocer que ella había conservado su lado atlético y aventurero. Verla correr todas las mañanas por el bosque, con sus leggins ajustados marcando ese trasero redondo y su pequeño bralette morado y su top holgado que dejaba a la imaginación su busto, era sumamente excitante. Me había masturbado incontables veces pensando en ella, derramando mi semilla y pidiendo su contacto y su calor._

_Las veces que entraba en celo eran una locura y un infierno para mí, más si ella paseaba con su hermano o algunos chicos, que deseaban robar un beso o declararse. ¿Había intervenido? No, no podía hacerlo estando atrapado en la prisión que Seis dedos creo. Desquitar mí ira con cualquier turista que entraba a mis dominios y que terminara muerto, no era suficiente para saciar esa necesidad._

_Pero ahora por fin podía tenerla deseaba hacer muchas con ellas; mezcla de emociones entre la ira, frustración, cólera, desagrado, odio, deseo, amor y lujuria… todo me provocaba. Pero verla… lastimada y herida, lo encontré excitante al punto de infligir daño y marcarla._

El demonio se acercó a su rostro y beso con movimientos bruscos su boca, buscando el calor y la sensación del contacto con sus labios. Sujeto sus caderas y devoro su boca a besos calientes, mordiendo de momentos su labio inferior y lamiendo sobre ellos. Mabel se movía ante su toque intentando detenerlo, pero la misma resistencia en sus manos la mantenía cerca atrayéndolo. Besos duros y sin un pizca de compasión hacían que la Pines gimiera sobre su boca, sus manos apretando sus nalgas con fuerza y encajando las uñas antes de soltarla y volver a repetir la misma acción.

Kill abandono sus labios y recorrió parte de su mandíbula y sobre su barbilla, bajando sobre su cuello dejando a su paso un sendero de besos y mordidas entre lamidas que probaban la piel de la menor. Pero el demonio aun quería saborear su sangre, raspo con la agudeza de sus colmillos la piel de la chica, pinchando e irritando la zona al punto de romper parte de los vasos capilares y liberar las gotas que brotaban de la herida. Lamio deleitándose del sabor levemente salado… pero que el demonio lo encontraba como una golosina.

Chupo su herida dejando hematomas rojizos y violetas en su cuello y parte de sus hombros. Ella soltaba quejidos dolorosos y lloraba en silencioso envuelta en pánico. Su corazón golpeando de forma rápida en su pecho. Trozo la prenda de su musculosa en dos, dejándola con un brasier azul de pequeñas estrellas blancas. El cual el demonio encontró divertido la prenda de vestir.

\- ¿A tú edad y con esa prenda? – Soltando una leve risa cantarina. – Te enseñare mejores cosas que exhibirme.

\- Eres un maldito pervertido. – Escupió molesta la castaña dando un golpe en sus brazos y bramando con furia.

\- Esto no debe ser raro para ti, tener sexo. – Dijo en voz baja. – Chica no virgen.

Ella intento cubrirse poniendo en medio sus manos atadas sobre su pecho, encogiéndose debajo suyo, hasta caer recostada en la cama.

Mabel sintió que sus manos frías se deslizaban del escote de sus pechos hasta sus brazos, levantándolos y colocándolos sobre su cabeza. Un agarre fuerte con su mano que robo un grito de dolor a la adolescente. Kill sonrió con malicia y se acercó nuevamente a ella. Presionando sus labios firmemente contra los ella. Inicio otro beso, el cual no opuso resistencia, entre más se movía más forzaba su agarre sobre su piel, permitiéndole hacer lo que quisiera. Mabel podía sentirlo sonreír siniestramente en sus labios, mientras que su otra mano la mantenía sujetándola del mentón e inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás un poco para que pudiera tener un acceso más fácil.

Pataleo una vez con sus piernas, pero el demonio se acomodó entre su cadera apoyando un poco su peso sobre ella. Mabel dejo escapar varios pequeños gemidos en señal de derrota cuando le mordió el labio con fuerza. Adentrando su lengua y explorando su boca, sabia a la sangre de la carne que le ofreció comer, el vino tinto, siendo una mezcla dulce y adictiva. Kill empezó a moverse lentamente en la forma del beso, disfrutando de su contacto. Pero volvió a tornarse más apasionado y descuidado. 

La castaña se aferró sus manos a las sabanas, tirando de ellas con sus dedos, ya que la mano del pelirrojo cernía un agarre en sus muñecas. El demonio aprovecho con su mano y trono los dedos creando un segundo agarre de reforzamiento en sus muñecas, impidiendo que las moviera. Ahora tenía las manos libre.

Se separaron un momento rompiendo el contacto del beso, un hilo de saliva conectado en ellos y sus miradas encontrándose. Las mejillas rojas de la castaña manchadas en lágrimas que la hacían lucir sumisa y adorable. Sus manos las guió sobre encima de su brasier, frotando la tela contra sus pezones y colocando besos en la parte superior de su escote. Mordiendo sin piedad alguna su piel, destrozando su prenda con el corte de sus garras, liberando sus senos redondos y esponjosos.

\- No… - Musito la castaña muerta de la vergüenza. - ¡NO! – Empujo con todas sus fuerzas al demonio del sueño, mientras retrocedía a los pies de la cama.

\- No hay negativas, mocosa. – Sujeto su pierna jalándola hacia él, viendo como intentaba luchar la castaña contra su agarre.

_Joder me gusta cuando ella intenta darme pelea, hacen que me den ganas de torturarla y azotarla contra la pared. ¿Por qué no? Ella está a mi merced y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella, está en mi dominio, dentro de Mindscape._

Tomo la cadena celeste y tiro de sus brazos, su rostro cerca del pelirrojo. Nuevamente la beso de forma salvaje, mordiendo sus labios entre cada roce que producía sobre sus colmillos, pichando la piel delicada y lacerando. Su mano recorrió su cintura frotando su pulgar en círculos encima de su abdomen.

Hundió su uña creando un borde de corte poco profundo, una línea rojiza que empezó abrir paso al líquido carmesí, las gotas sangre recorriendo su piel lechosa y pálida. Froto creando un ardor en la chica. Mabel gimió y las lágrimas recorrían su rostro sonrojado. La sujeto entre sus brazos y la obligo a sentarse de horcajas sobre su regazo. Kill besó a un lado de su boca, sus dientes dejaron finas líneas rojas mientras se deslizaba sus labios por su mandíbula hacia un lado de su cuello. Marcas rojas y moretones ya eran notables en su cuello, sus dientes pinchando e irritando su piel. Una lamida sobre sus hematomas y marcas provocaba más gemidos cortos en la castaña. Su toque era insistente y húmedo, el cual ella temblaba y aumentaba su respiración.

Una serie de besos febriles dejo sobre sus hombros y parte de su clavícula. Mabel contuvo un jadeo al sentir de repente como algo duro crecía debajo de él, golpeando su intimidad. Sus piernas estaban acomodadas a los lados de su cintura. Sus caderas eran presionadas contra las de ella, sus muslos frotándose contra la tela sedosa de sus pantalones de vestir formal. Kill mantenía su agarre entre las cadenas y su mano recorría su espalda baja.

Él fue bajando hasta el escote de su pecho, el cual lamio su seno de forma lenta, chupando y mordiendo su pezón rosado. Mabel gemía más alto con su voz dulce y asustada. Bajo sus manos sobre la camisa oscuro del demonio, posándolas sobre su abdomen duro y marcado.

Kill descendió ambas manos contra su trasero apretándolo y enterrando sus afiladas uñas sobre su carne. La guio a moler su entrepierna contra el bulto que estaba sobre su pelvis, creando una fricción acalorada sobre ellos. Mabel emitía silenciosos jadeos y gemidos mientras sentía el demonio que mordía y amamantaba su pecho dejando lugares sensibles en su piel. Su lengua rozando y frotando sobre sus botones rosados, era brusco en sus movimientos dejando contusiones a su paso.

\- ¿Humedecida? – Lanzo en burla, al sentir la humedad de la chica sobre sus pantalones. – Lo encuentras bueno.

\- No… - Dijo ella tratando de negar el placer.

\- Debería deshacerme de este estorbo. – Trozando los lados de su braga que hacían anteriormente conjunto con el brasier. Ahora ella estaba desnuda y expuesta ante él, con su piel manchada en sangre.

Continuo dejando marcas alrededor raspo con sus uñas su torso por debajo de sus senos, creando más corte sobre la capa de la piel, pasando su lengua a lamer la sangre roja y cálida que manchaba su ropa. Tomo sus caderas y froto su excitación sobre sus pliegues humedecidos y levemente lubricados.

Kill le dirigió una mirada oscura y amenazante sobre ella, acechándola como una presa. La fricción de su sexo sobre sus pantalones solo generaba la tensión que tenían en ese momento. Ella deslizándose a través de sus movimientos y gimiendo con sus labios hinchados entre abiertos, sus heridas corriendo las gotas que derramaba su sangre fresca y dulce.

El pelirrojo la aparto de un momento, abriendo sus pantalones y tirando de la hebilla de su cinto. Tiro de ellos hacia abajo liberando su miembro grueso y largo, la atrajo a su regazo pegando su erección contra sus labios. Los ojos avellanados estaban muy abiertos por el repentino contacto, quiso poner distancia, pero él no se lo permitió sujetando sus caderas.

\- No tienes ni una puta idea. – suspiró él en su cuello, medio de los mordiscos que dejaba. – De cuánto tiempo te he anhelado, Estrella fugaz.

Mabel se mordió el labio tratando de reprimir los sonidos lascivos que soltaba ansiosamente de su boca. Las manos del pelirrojo tocarla por su cintura guiándola a los movimientos sucios y eróticos que jamás imagino hacer con su enemigo.

Sus labios humedecidos por su lubricante que producía, deslizándose sobre el tallo de su pene de adelante hacia atrás, siempre topando con la cabeza de su glande rosa y gordo. Su prepucio tirando suavemente entre cada frotamiento. Ella soltaba más gemidos, llevando sus manos a aferrarse a la tela de su camisa, aumentando el ritmo ese estimulo la hacía sentirse bien, disfrutando del calor que se depositaba en su vientre.

Mabel no sabía si esto calmaría un momento al demonio, al verlo sumido al placer de sus movimientos. Debía buscar una forma de salir, pero entre más examinaba la habitación menos probabilidades de escapar eran pocas o casi nulas. Por lo que trato de utilizar el convencimiento.

\- Kill… déjame ir, prometo no decir a nadie. – Logrando susurrar una palabras, al sentir los roces de su clítoris palpitante sobre el pene del demonio. – Ahh… no diré nada, ni a mis tíos… ahh niii a D-Dipper.

\- No, eres mía. – Rugió molesto tomándola de la cintura y lanzándola contra la cama. – Aquí no hay acuerdos, ni tratos en este momento. – Apretando sus brazos con fuerza y creando más contusiones en su piel. – Solo somos tú y yo en este preciso momento.

Él ignoro su petición, mordiendo arriba y abajo su cuello provocando escalofríos en su cuerpo. Su mano se acercó a sus pliegues mojados, frotando con la yema de sus dedos su frágil flor. Robando suspiros a la castaña y gritos agudos al sentir sus dedos entrar y salir, en repetidas ocasiones. Rodando y moviéndolos dentro de ella.

_Dejarla ir, está equivocada Estrella fugaz si la iba dejar ir. Su suplica fue lo más estúpida que escuche. No la dejaría ir, ella me pertenece y será mi compañera le guste o no._

_Sus gemidos eran un coro celestial prohibido, su cuerpo era tan suave y su entrada apretaba bien mis dedos, ¿ella no ser virgen? En unos segundos le haría entender, que no es bueno mentir en momentos serios. No sería suave con su primera vez._

_Su miel goteando entre mis dedos hacia entender que estaba lista, probé ese néctar siendo lo más exquisito y dulce. Pero aun no igualaba su sangre._

Mabel coloco sus manos encadenadas, sobre su pecho. Sabía lo que venía y quería evitarlo. Ella jamás había tenido una relación sexual y no había besado de esa manera a ningún chico. Todos los chicos con los que una vez salió, no habían llegado tan lejos. Ella apenas podía respirar con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Kill la empujo más a la cama.

Abrió sus piernas y se acomodó sobre sus muslos, su mano se dirigió a su miembro erecto. Masturbando su erección creciente de arriba hacia abajo, frotando sus dedos contra el prepucio y frenillo de su pene. Unas gotas de líquido pre seminal bajaban y lubricaban su cuerpo. Las mejillas de Mabel se enrojecieron con un tinte del color de la granada, mirando atenta lo que hacía. Ella mordió su labio inferior que él había violado hace un momento. Sabía que no sería la única zona que violaría lo que quedaba de esa noche.

Quiso retroceder nuevamente pero el demonio leyó sus intenciones, levanto su mano y un chasquido de dedos hicieron emerger las extremidades de los brazos oscuros entre las sombras, sujetándola de sus miembros superiores e inferiores.

Él se desabotono la camisa y se lo quitó, descartándolo en algún lugar de la habitación junto con las demás prendas. Quedando en las mismas condiciones que la castaña. Mabel mostro una mirada retadora de sus ojos avellanados, haciendo un último esfuerzo en escapar de sus sujeciones, pero todo era inútil. Kill soltó una sonora risa, le gustaba esa mirada que hacía. La corrompería y tomaría toda inocencia suya.

Él poso sus labios por última vez, atrapando su labio inferior mamando y mordiendo intensamente provocando un grito pequeño en la chica. La mirada en su ojo reflejaba un color profundo, su pupila dilatada y alargada. Acaricio el pómulo de su mejilla coquetamente.

**_“Lo prohibido se vuelve lo más tentador”_ **

**-** _Esos ruidos, quiero escucharte producir esos sonidos_. – murmuro en tono ronco. – _Porque es lo único que harás en este tiempo._

Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo tocando sus cortes y aruños. La cabeza de su glande frotando sus pliegues lubricados hundiéndose poco a poco, empujo su miembro más sobre su entrada robando un suspiro ahogado. Kill observaba su rostro ruborizado y su expresión, sonrió con perversidad y malicia, la sujeto de la cintura y empujo completamente su miembro desgarrando las paredes estrechas de su vagina; llegándola a penetrar y entrar completamente de lleno, llevándose consigo aquella membrana que demostraba su inocencia. Más cuando ella grito de dolor y comenzó a retorcerse, pidiendo que parase. Pero el pelirrojo no tenía planes de detenerse.

Noto los hilillos de sangre recorrer su miembro cuando lo saco y lo volvió a introducir en una estocada lenta y profunda.

\- Las vírgenes sangran, cuando es su primera vez. – Menciono. – Entonces ¿Por qué mentir, Mabel?

La castaña abrió en grande sus ojos empañados en lágrimas, ese demonio había mencionado su nombre. Se movió él y otra estocada en su cuerpo le hizo soltar más gritos de dolor. Comenzaba a moverse embistiéndola duramente de su frágil cuerpo, aferrándose a sus caderas escuchándolo gemir. Ella cerró los ojos apretando sus dientes y tratando de no llorar tan fuerte, era doloroso y él estaba siendo brusco. Tal vez se lo merecía por mentir, por invadir su zona, por apuñalar su ojo dos veces, mandarlo al exilio y todavía burlarse de él; claro si el demonio recordara esa parte o fuera parte del sueño.

\- Abre los ojos, Estrella fugaz. Quiero que me veas en todo momento… - Sonando ronco de su voz. – Y en donde dejes de hacerlo, te penetraré tan fuerte que olvidaras tu propio nombre, aun si a ti te duele o grites. – Su voz se volvía tensa, agitada y envuelta en la locura. Mabel había tomado un suspiro forzado de aire a sus pulmones, sintiendo la veracidad de las palabras del demonio de los sueños. Trato de mantener los ojos abiertos pero cada movimiento de sus embestidas que daba en su entrepierna, solo provocaba que ella entrecerrada y derramara lágrimas.

\- K-Kill… ahh… ahh - Trato de llamarlo entre gemido y gritos, sentía el cuerpo del mayor cubrirla y sostenerla levantando sus caderas.

\- _Ábrelos Mabel_ – Ordeno con más vehemencia, lamiendo la colcha de su oreja y mordiendo el lóbulo. – _Déjame ver tú mirada._

Mabel abrió sus ojos manteniendo su mirada sobre el pelirrojo, sus cuerpos se tocaban y su pecho se frotaba contra los pectorales del demonio. Sus sexos uniéndose en un fuerte e intenso vaivén veloz, el dolor era insoportable y ella no dejaba de gimotear y gritar. Sus extremidades siendo apretadas contra las ataduras y el agarre de las sombras.

\- Así es, veme querida… - Empujo su miembro con más fuerza sobre su estrecha cavidad. Clavando sus uñas en sus costados, produciendo más cortes y heridas. Las sabanas y las mantas cubriéndose de sangre y sudor de la chica. – Recuérdalo yo soy el que te da este placer. Y el único con el que estarás, me perteneces.

\- ¡Duele!… ¡detente! ¡para, por favor! – Grito Mabel, cuando inclino sus piernas hacia al frente y empezó a ir más fuerte y rápido en sus embestidas, sin tiempo acostumbrarse o darle piedad en sus penetraciones.

\- Jamás – Menciono jadeando colocando lamidas en su cuello y abrazando su cuerpo, colocando su peso sobre ella. – Eres mía.

_Debí hacer esto en el momento en que tomaría Gravity Falls, ¿Cómo pude no haberla tomado hace 2 años? No importa, ella era mía; su inocencia, su cuerpo y alma. Todo ella era mío. Joder su interior es muy cálido y delicioso. Y su voz no se quedaba atrás, sus suplicas solo me motivaban a cogerla duramente sobre ese lecho._

Minutos de intenso placer en el que golpeaba ese punto adictivo y dulce de su vagina, sus fluidos mezclándose con la sangre que derramo la membrana de su himen roto tras las embestidas. Llevo sus piernas a que las envolviera en su cintura, las sombras cruzaron sus tobillos evitando que se alejara de su toque. Un contacto íntimo y sus embestidas siendo salvajes e intensos, sus testículos chocando contra sus nalgas y el sudor perlando sus cuerpos. Kill tiro las cadenas por encima de su cabeza, obligando sus brazos envolver alrededor de su cuello. Sus rostros muy cerca y sus alientos chocando entre sí y mezclándose, sus respiraciones aceleradas y sus pechos presionando contra su esternón.

Un sonido resbaladizo y los latigazos entre sus caderas, el cabello achocolatado de ella cayendo por su espalda entre mechones sudorosos pegados en su frente. Respiraba agitada y con su corazón acelerado. Un cosquilleo en su vientre y el calor cálido de sus dolores se volvieron en un placer indescriptible, dando un balance sobre sus caderas y siguiendo el ritmo del pelirrojo. Acaricio los mechones rojizos y oscuros, tirando suavemente de ellos.

 _\- Estrella fugaz… -_ Jadeo él, mientras cambiaba de posición, levantándola de la cama y alzándola entre sus brazos, una posición al sátiro deslizándola contra sus caderas entrando más en su vagina. Llevando el ritmo de sus penetraciones lentas y tomando más de su virilidad. – _Mabel… Mabel…_

 _\- Oh Dios, oh Dios… ah, ah, ah… es muy… profundo, ¡AHH! -_ Grito en alto la castaña aferrándose a su espalda baja, Kill era muy alto y su complexión era muy musculosa. Pero sus ataduras la dañaban y las cadenas no daban para más, entre cada movimiento que baja sus caderas a su miembro, era un tirón doloroso en su piel. Aunque era excitante y placentero, que solo la hacían calentarse más. – ¡Kill!… Umm… ah, ah, ah… no puedo… ¡Ahh! ¡Kill! - Una sensación de estremecimiento y escalofrío erizo su piel, y un líquido caliente recorría por su entrada hasta descender por sus nalgas, goteando un líquido transparente combinado con el rojizo de su sangre. – Mmm… ahg… ¿Qué…?

 _\- ¿_ Quién dijo que podías correrte _? –_ Sonriendo mostrando sus dientes afilados brillando, antes de apretar sus nalgas estrujándolas y mordiendo su hombro. – ¿Acaso te gusto? Sentir lo profundo y que te cogiera de esa manera, ¿eres tan sumisa y fácil de llegar?

La llevo contra una pared clavándola y eliminando sus sombras, ataco sus labios en besándola agresivamente, empujando su interior con golpes fuerte y arremetiéndola con fuerza entre el tapiz debajo de los tablones de madera. Entre besos profundos y apasionados. Mabel cerró los ojos dejándose llevar y follar por el salvaje demonio.

La lujuria y el deseo estaban haciendo su apogeo en su cuerpo, embriagándola con las sensaciones dolorosas y placenteras. Grave error que tuvo, no debió cerrar los ojos.

\- Estrella fugaz. – Hablo furioso y con su respiración aumentada. - ¿Qué te dije que… te haría si… cerrabas los malditos ojos? – Le dijo con una sonrisa sádica entre jadeos. Mabel se congelo y tembló, si no era suficiente el dolor en su espalda siendo estampada contra la pared, lo que le haría la dejaría sin aire. Kill sujeto sus piernas alzándola más contra sus brazos, para introducirse nuevamente y cogerla con profundidad y rapidez como un maldito demonio en etapa de celo. La sangre de sus heridas siendo aplastadas y brotando el líquido sobre su cuerpo.

Rápido y fuerte, sin clemencia ni piedad ni mucho menos la más mínima pizca de ternura. Todo era pasión desbordante y una locura en su cuerpo, sus garras perforándola y raspando su carne, provocando nuevas heridas sangrantes en su espalda baja. Sin darle la oportunidad de respirar.

\- ¡AHHH! ¡KILL! ¡KILL! – Lloro y grito entre gimoteos la castaña, sentiría que la partiría en dos en cualquier momento. Su corazón martillando violentamente y su garganta secándose entre gritos. Las cadenas en sus muñecas apretando su piel y cortando la circulación. - ¡ESPERA! ¡KILL! ¡AHH!

Kill entre las embestidas y los roces contra su apretada entrada, por las paredes contrayéndose nuevamente y abrazando su miembro. Dio unos cuantos empujones antes de correrse dentro de ella, enterrándose y apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro. Su respiración yendo acelerada y sus jadeos altos recuperando el aliento junto con ella, la chica cayó rendida entre sus brazos y su rostro manchado en lágrimas recargado en su pecho. Salió de ella y chasqueo los dedos eliminando las cadenas de sus muñecas magulladas y cubiertas de hematomas morados y rojizos.

Pero el aun no terminaba con su signo del zodiaco, la llevo a la cama tirándola boca abajo. Invoco una daga y bailo la punta afilada sobre su espalda sin marcar. Pasando la hoja sobre su columna provocando un corte no tan profundo. Mabel apretó sus manos contra las sabanas y lloro por el ardor en su espalda. Kill mancho sus manos con el fluido de su sangre y la disperso sobre su cuerpo.

Acaricio sus pechos masajeándolos y apretando sus pezones, frotando sus dedos entre los botones sensibles sintiéndolos erecto. Un suspiro y gemido brotaron de los labios de su castaña. Ella temblaba desnuda bajo su cuerpo, era tan preciosa verla así, tan indefensa y sumida ante él. Coloco besos sobre su espalda, lamiendo su sangre y deleitándose con su sabor. Apretó más los senos redondos y esponjosos, tan blandos y suaves. Ella gemía dulcemente ya no gritaba, su erección frotaba contra su trasero cubierto de bellas contusiones y cicatrices. Llevo sus dedos a la boca de la gemela acariciando sus labios.

\- Lámelos y humedécelos. – Ordeno.

\- No… - Dijo temerosa. – Por favor… no más.

\- Obedece o seguiré cortando tu cuerpo y créeme que podría amputar alguna extremidad tuya, que seguro extrañaras.

Mabel hizo sin rechistar ni negarse a su petición, las lágrimas saladas caían sobre su rostro. Tomo sus dedos y los introdujo dentro de su boca, lamiendo con cuidado y chupándolos. Sus mejillas sentían enrojecer por esta acción, vio que Kill apartaba sus dedos de su boca y tocaba sus nalgas, rozando sus yemas humedecidas por encima de su anillo rosado. Soltó suaves jadeos y suspiros bajos, sintiendo como acariciaba su entrada e introducía un dedo moviéndolo de forma rotatoria.

\- Mmnhg… Kill… - Ella miraba al mayor de reojo, antes meter un segundo y embestir contra su entrada abriendo sus dedos en su interior. - ¡Ahh!

\- Eres hermosa. – Se acercó a su mejilla y coloco un beso suave. - Tan fácil de poseer, que gritaras mi nombre y estarás dispuesta a más de esta atención. Tu cuerpo aclama que me funda contigo nuevamente.

\- Maldito… iluminati de mierda. – Dijo ella.

\- Empieza por… “Amo Kill, cógeme como la perra que soy”. - Menciono con crueldad y una voz profunda.

Apretó la cabeza de su pene contra el anillo de su trasero, empujando por completo su miembro y penetrándola de una estocada. Sujeto sus caderas manteniéndola alzada, empujando su cuerpo hacia abajo. Acto seguido comenzó a embestirla en un vaivén lento, moviendo sus caderas en su interior. Mabel soltó gritos altos y gemidos que podrían escucharse por fuera de la casa o por el prado del bosque.

Sus manos aferrándose a las sabanas y sintiendo los roces y desgarros en su cadera, frotando su miembro entre sus nalgas. Sus pies restirando la tela de la cama y el cuerpo del pelirrojo abrazando su cintura. Sentía el aliento caliente de Kill sobre su oído, suspirando y gimiendo alto y con rudeza. Sus embestidas aumentaron fuertes y constantes, su escroto golpeando su intimidad y su torso formado frotando ante sus caricias.

\- Kill… Kill… ahh, mmm… - Su voz se perdía al acostumbrarse a su tamaño, de seguro mañana dolería su trasero, si es que viviera mañana. Su voz grito su nombre al punto de que pidió inconscientemente de ese dolor. – Maldita sea… dame más.

\- Tú lo pediste, no hay regreso. – Sonriendo ladinamente, aumento sus embestidas siendo rápidas y más profunda. Apretando su pecho y besando con fervor su cuello. – Carajo, Mabel… Ah, ah…

\- C-Cierra la boca… ¡Ah! Estúpido tomate de mierda. – Mínimo quería retar al demonio y demostrar que no era del todo débil.

\- Eres una maldita terca, que necesita disciplinarse. – La volteo bruscamente sin el menor cuidado teniéndola enfrente, empujando sus rodillas al frente. – Debes respetar a tus semejantes, Estrella fugaz.

\- S-Semejantes… T-Tú no eress… uno. – Dijo ella aferrándose a sus antebrazos y gimiendo entre cortadamente.

\- ¿Así? – Enarcando una ceja, le dio una nalgada fuerte. – ¿Alguien no quiere caminar nuevamente?

\- Kill… maldito pedazo de mierda. – Dijo ella ahora encajando sus uñas en sus brazos. - ¡Aah! – Grito la chica llena de euforia antes los roces que se lubricaban con la pre semilla del demonio.

[PV Mabel]

_Sabía que no debía retar a Kill, pero toda la maldita noche se la paso torturándome y violándome sin piedad. Si iba morir esta noche por desangramiento y sus malditas cogidas bestiales, mínimo disfrutaría perder la maldita virginidad, desquitándome en insultarlo o darle un puñetazo en su maldita sonrisa jodidamente atractiva._

La posición del cruce que había optado Kill para hacer sufrir a Mabel, solo los llevo al borde del éxtasis y el placer profundo de la velocidad de sus embestidas. Aunque ambos no se habían dado cuenta al estar sumergidos en sus gemidos y jadeos que soltaba, viéndose el rostro sonrojado y entregándose en besos calientes.

La castaña escalo hasta llegar a sus hombros y aferrarse, clavando sus uñas y arañando su piel, algo que causo una excitación en el demonio y lo motivara a cogerla duramente. Las paredes cerrándose en su miembro y los roces difíciles y sensibles, hicieron palpitar el pene del pelirrojo. Unas cuantas embestidas y libero su líquido caliente y espeso llenando su orificio y desbordando su semilla, entre sus nalgas.

Un gruñido soltó el demonio viendo el agujero de su trasero lastimado derramar su semen. Kill respiraba agitado y sudoroso de su rostro, se retiró el parche al aventarlo en el extremo de la cama. Su orbe oculto con la esclerótica oscura y el iris escarlata al igual que su derecho, tenía una cicatriz en la superficie de su parpado. Vio a la adolescente con la respiración irregular e igual de acelerada como su ritmo cardiaco, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, los moretones y contusiones adornando su piel pálida y rosada. Entre las sabanas manchadas de sangre.

Tomo la daga y corto su brazo siendo una herida superficial, absorbió su sangre oscura y se acercó a los labios de la castaña rozándolos. Presiono contra su boca e infiltro la sangre, sintiendo como ella correspondía a su beso. Se separó de ella limpiando el resto de sus labios con su pulgar, lamiendo seductoramente.

 **-** ¿Qué tal el sabor?

 **-** Es… como la carne que me diste a comer. – Menciono ella. – Es delicioso.

 **-** Si no combinaba mi sangre en tu alimento, de seguro Bola 8 te hubiera matado. – Besando sus labios. **–** Pero definitivamente tu aroma y sabor son únicos, Estrella fugaz.

Mabel sintió como Kill se acomodaba entre sus caderas, acariciando su clítoris con delicadeza. Su pene endurecido rozando su entrada, provocando en ella una suave risita hilarante.

\- Hey, seguro que no estas tomando un… ¿viagra? – Dijo con las mejillas rojas.

\- Me excita verte desnuda y cubierta de tú sangre, más si probaste de la mía.

\- Kill…

 _\- Eres como un dulce duro, difícil de acabar y que puedo continuar comiéndote._ – Susurro lujuriosamente contra su oído.

Los besos y caricias reanudaron ese acto carnal entre la castaña y el demonio. Mabel se aferró a la espalda de Kill, cuando este de forma magistral se introdujo y aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas, provocando que la chica arqueara su cuerpo en sus movimientos, los orgasmos no se hicieron esperar invadiéndola. Su pecho desarrollado botando al compás de sus empujones. Aferrándose a las sensaciones que Kill le brindaba solo a ella.

Su garganta quedo afónica y débil de su voz de los gritos de placer y gemidos suaves que soltaba, ella también no pudo evitar lastimar con sus uñas al pelirrojo cuando dio sus estocadas duras y rápidas, más cuando él se aferró al respaldo y mecía el colchón de la cama matrimonial ante los golpeteos que daba en la pared.

\- ¡Ahh! – Ella se aferraba a su espalda encajando y arañando más sus omoplatos. - ¡KILL! – Grito ante las penetraciones en su vagina. - ¡Ahh! ¡Termina… termina dentro!

\- ¡Eres mía! – Aumentando los empujes al constante impulso con la cama. – Ahh… recíbelo.

El ritmo frenético de sus embestidas la hizo tocar esa madrugada el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo, sus caderas dolerían por más de una semana. Más si sangraba entre sus intensos roces contra sus paredes. Sin embargo disfrutaría de ese enloquecedor vaivén y el final de su violación. Kill llenándola con su semilla y corriéndose dentro de ella.

Ella acaricio su rostro con ternura, viendo su rojo cabello hecho un lío con los mechones siendo ingobernables. Beso sus labios y dejo que solo sus miradas, el calor corporal y los murmullos de sus palabras, confundieran esa extraña relación de amor y odio. Para caer más tarde agotados entre ellos.

.

.

\- ¿Mabel nunca regreso? – Hablo Rosalie preocupada por la castaña, mientras recogía sus cosas y las acomodaba en su mochila. Antes de dirigirle una mirada a la rubia de ojos azules.

\- Seguramente regreso a casa y se acobardo. – Dijo burlona la rubia. Viendo a sus amigas que la miraban mal. – Pero eso no impide que haya mostrado… ¿agallas? Digo nadie es tan tonto para entrar al bosque y robar un estúpido sombrero.

\- Sinceramente Pacifica, fuiste una perra en pedirle algo semejante, como el estúpido sombrero de Kill Cipher, sabes muy bien que ese temible demonio tiene como número uno a los Pines, como enemigos.

\- Estará bien. – Dijo Pacifica. – De todo modos cumplo mis promesas y me disculpare públicamente y haré todo lo que dije.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que está bien? – dijo Brenda reprendió la chica molesta.

\- Solo lo sé.

**_“Aparte no tuve opción en negarme”_ **

[F]

\- ¿Q-Qué quieres… Kill? – Pacifica había entrado accidentalmente al bosque cuando seguía a Dipper y a Mabel. Solo que sus planes fallaron obligándola ocultarse, olvidando que cruzo la barrera de protección.

\- ¿Eres capaz de entregarme a alguien para salvar tu maldita vida miserable? – Dijo el demonio triangular ante la horda de criaturas detrás de él.

\- ¿A-A… quién? – Miro asustada.

Él sonrió de forma maligna y perversa.

\- Haz que Mabel Pines venga a mí, y te aseguro que tu puta cabeza se quedara en tu cuerpo, permitiéndote vivir Llama.

Pacifica dudo no podía entregar a la gemela de Dipper, no cuando apenas hacían sus paces. Pero el demonio agitaba el bastón apunto de ordenar su ejecución. Era una maldita egoísta pero no quería morir ese día.

\- Hecho. – Dijo la rubia con una mirada seria.

Kill invoco una llama azul-verdosa en su mano.

\- Es un trato. – Estrechando su mano con la de ella.

Pacifica miraba aterrorizada la mirada del Cipher, antes de regresar por donde vino. Pero antes de irse le dijo.

\- No la lastimaras, ¿cierto?

\- Seguro. – Menciono. – Estrella fugaz…. No será lastimada.

[F]

La mañana siguiente fue un desastre para la castaña su cuerpo había sufrido un bangover, pero lo que experimento por primera vez la dejo… con una extraña satisfacción. Mabel vio a lado de su cama al demonio con quien la había hecho pasar un mal rato, una violación dolorosa para luego terminar cediendo.

Se sonrojo completamente al ver su cuerpo cubierto de mordidas, contusiones purpuras, chupetones y aruños por su espalda y torso. Pero luego se vio ella que estaba en la misma situación o peor. Solo cubierta de costra y sangre seca.

Unos brazos la envolvieron por detrás y el beso en sus labios le hizo regresar a la situación actual. – Buenos días, mi adorable y peleonera, Estrella fugaz. – Menciono. – ¿Quieres repetir esto aquí o continuamos en el baño?

“Eres como un maldito rompemuelas, dulce y duro”


	8. La Noche de los Lepus

**DRABBLE**

**[08]**

**La Noche de los Lepus**

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

Una noche de octubre se encontraba Bill y Mabel viendo la televisión, en la sala de la casa de la gemela Pines, mientras disfrutaban de comer una orden de Tacos Bells que Dipper había traído para ellos. Sacrificando tiempo y su mesada del domingo. Con tal de que lo dejaran estar solo en su habitación, con completo silencio el día de hoy. Pues mañana tendría examen de matemáticas y lo menos que quería evitar eran los molestos ruidos del par de locos, que se encontraban haciéndole la tarde imposible.

Aunque pudo mantenerlos callado haciendo un trato con Bill y Mabel, y que mejor trato que tacos dorados y crujientes con la salsita que pica, una pila de películas de prohibidas de terror y todas las gomitas de koala que su gemela pudiera pedir.

Si señores, Mason “Dipper” Pines había gastado 20 dólares en comida rápida y chatarra, sin olvidar que hizo fila durante una hora y media en el restaurante de Taco Bells. 

Desde que Bill comenzó a vivir en su casa por “capricho” se la pasaba molestándolo a él y a su hermana. Con Mabel era la vida loca y pura diversión pura, sin olvidar que ella lo consentía al triangulo volador y parlante. Dándole alojamiento en su habitación y siempre tendiéndole una cama que hizo con una caja de cartón, diamantina, una almohada suya y cobijas extra suaves.

Pero ahora tenía al par distraído, pues la pareja se puso a ver un clásico muy soso de terror y de risa, la cual se llamaba: “La Noche de los Lepus”. Uno de los regalos del tío Stan para ellos. Dipper solo cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se puso los audífonos encendiendo su celular y colocando música.

Mientras tanto Mabel disfrutaba comiendo de una en una las gomitas de koala, viendo atenta la pantalla y soltando un sonido enternecido, cada vez que veía a los conejos gigantes andar por el túnel para asustar a la gente del pueblo. En cambio Bill miraba de momentos la pantalla, devorando un taco de carne a través de su ojo, antes de pedir más salsa.

\- Esto es genial, comida que nos ofreció nuestro esclavo el Pino y Conejos devorando humanos. – Dijo el demonio recargándose en el sofá con la castaña a su lado. - ¡Uh! Mira eso Estrella, ese está devorando las entrañas del hombre. – Dándole codazos a la chica. – Necesitamos un ejército de conejos.

\- Bill, si sabes que los conejos son pequeños. – Colocando una sonrisa, mientras daba una mordida a su taco. – Soos explico que es por distancia de la cámara.

\- Tonta mortal, si existen. – Rodo su ojo. – Solo que no están en tu dimensión.

\- ¿Hay conejos gigante devoradores de humanos?

\- Hay conejos gigantes… solo que no devoran y son unos estúpidos abogados sin sentido. – Menciono. – Estos tienen potencial.

Continuaron viendo la película hasta el final en que los lupus escapan del pueblo destruyendo todo a su paso y ocultándose nuevamente bajo la tierra, no sin antes dejar muertos y destrucción en el lugar. Mabel iba buscar otro taco, pero noto que Bill se los devoro al igual que sus gomitas.

\- ¡Lo volviste hacer, tonto cara amarilla!

\- Te dije que me lo comería.

\- Pero mi parte también.

\- Que puedo decir, estabas distraída y aproveche. –Dijo. – Las cosas como son.

\- ¡BILL!

\- Los lepus se lo comieron.

\- Eres un tramposo. – Dijo ella. – Ojala flotes en la noche para que se te quite y te de una maldita gastritis para que te arda el borde.

\- Pues en la noche no flotare, pero… si devorare a una mocosa como tú. – Insinuó el triángulo tocando el dorso de su mano con lentitud.

\- Bill quieto, Dipper está arriba y dijo silencio.

\- De acuerdo. – Menciono. - ¿No quieres un conejo que está arriba?

\- ¡Hay un conejo! – Dijo emocionada. - ¡Vamos por él!

La pequeña cayó en la trampa y se la llevo a su habitación, dando un portazo. Aunque el conejo que vio Mabel no era exactamente un conejo como se imaginaba. Dipper al escuchar el sonido del golpe en la puerta y los molestos ruidos de Bill y su hermana, sabía que no tendría una noche normal ni tranquila.

\- ¡Bill! Esto no es un conejo. – Se escuchó la voz de Mabel a través de la pared.

\- ¡Claro que es uno!, ¡Vamos acarícialo! – Dijo Bill demandante.

\- ¡No tiene pelo y es muy grande y de seguro es muy duro! – Se quejó.

\- Tócalo, no seas grosera con él.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que Dipper escuchara nuevamente a su hermana con un extraño sonido de gemido.

\- ¡Wow, se levantó!

\- Si frotas su cabeza, le gustara mucho.

\- Vaya es suavecito y húmedo de su punta rosada, roza mucho con mi mano.

\- Eso estrella, sigue acariciando y no te detengas en ningún momento.

\- ¿Dónde lo tenías escondido?

\- Aquí en esta zona.

\- ¿Cómo puede caber eso ahí?

\- Cuando es chiquito es fácil de esconder, pero cuando ve alguien crece.

\- Entonces salió… ¿Por qué me vio?

\- Sí, y le gusta lo que haces.

\- Esta humedeciendo mucho mi mano, Bill está muy húmedo y caliente.

\- Estrella fugaz para no sigas…

\- Bill ¿Qué está sucediendo?, ¿Por qué gotea mucho?, ¿Qué es ese líquido transparente?

\- No continúes.

\- Oh dios Bill, ¿Qué rayos sucede? Es muy grande ya no cabra ahí.

\- Mierda… No puedo detenerlo.

Un ruido sordo y los golpeteos en la pared hicieron escuchar unos gritos de su hermana y el demonio entre los golpes constantes de la madera.

\- ¡BILL PARA ESTO! ¡AUN SOY JOVEN Y NO HE BESADO!

\- ¡AHH! M-MABEL – Lanzo un gruñido el demonio.

\- ¡BILL!

\- ¡SE ACABO QUE DIABLOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO AHI! – Dijo Dipper furioso con el rostro sonrojado y quebrando su lápiz.

Fue corriendo a la habitación de su gemela, pateando la puerta mientras traía un bate de beisbol.

\- ¡Bill, ¿Qué demonios haces a mi hermana? maldito depravado! ¡Ella es virgen!

Dipper se extrañó de ver a Bill intentando contener una criatura salvaje de su mundo; un monstruo de las pesadillas en forma de conejo con colmillos babeando de su boca y con los ojos rojos como la sangre, que intentaba comerse a su hermana de un solo bocado.

\- ¡Pino, pégale! ¡Pégale! – Dijo el demonio triangular intentando sujetar al monstruo de las fauces de su hocico. – En la cabeza, en la cabeza Pino.

\- ¡Rápido Dipper! – Grito su hermana. – ¡No quiero morir aun! ¡Soy muy joven para morir!

El chico se acercó y golpeo en la cabeza a la criatura, para ver cómo se encogía y volvía a ser un animal pequeño similar a un conejo rasurado y con sarna. El triángulo lo pateo lanzándolo de regreso en un portal sobre su dimensión.

\- ¿Qué rayos sucedió?

Bill y Mabel se miraron entre si y respondieron al mismo tiempo. - ¿El ataque de los lepus salvajes?

\- Se acabó no más tacos para ustedes. – Dijo Dipper cerrando la puerta de golpe. - ¡DIOS, MAÑANA TENGO EXAMEN Y USTEDES LIBERAN UN MALDITO Y SADICO MONSTRUO, ¿QUÉ HICE PARA MERECER ESTO?! – grito furioso el castaño por el pasillo.

\- Hormonas. – Dijeron Bill y Mabel al mismo tiempo con una expresión de fastidio al escuchar el dilema de Dipper Pines alias “la niñita hormonal”.

Por suerte los padres de los gemelos habían salido de fiesta a una boda, y no los regañarían por todo el escándalo que hicieron ese día.

[…]

Al día siguiente Mabel había llevado a Bill a un zoológico para que conociera los verdaderos conejos, acercándolo a la valla donde contenía a las criaturas esponjosas e inocentes.

\- Este es un conejo normal, no como el que me enseñaste anoche.

\- No son como esa criatura. – Dijo Bill examinándolos y tomando uno entre sus manos. – Incluso podría montarlo.

El conejo al escuchar eso pateo a Bill en su ojo y salió huyendo, escuchando la risa risueña de la castaña y como se agarraba el estomagó. El demonio hirvió un momento de la ira volviéndose rojo en su apariencia, pero inmediatamente volvió a su apariencia normal y chasqueo los dedos tomando la apariencia de un chico rubio alto y atractivo, colocando un brazo envuelto en la cintura de la pequeña y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oído.

\- En la noche tendrás el ataque del lepus salvaje, Estrella fugaz. – Dijo. – Y te comerá completamente. – Colocando una lamida en su mejilla.

\- Bill… mmm – Ella soltó un leve gemido sintiendo las caricias del rubio.

\- Hay un conejo que quiere comerte – Colocando besos en su cuello.

Lamentablemente mostrar esos afectos en un lugar público y con una niña de 13 años, solo hicieron que Bill terminara siendo recriminado por la policía y personal de seguridad del parque.

\- Señor, acompáñenos a la delegación. – Esposando al sujeto. – Está prohibido acosar sexualmente a menores.

\- Les juro que no soy un desconocido, ¿cierto Estrellita? – Le llamo el demonio.

\- Hay pero que lindo, son los conejos. – Dijo Mabel de forma distraída alejándose del rubio.

\- ¡Mabel!

\- Mm… no, no lo conozco. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa. – Arréstelo oficial.


	9. Juntos en el Mindscape

Drabble

[09]

Juntos en el Mindscape

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

_Una sonrisa retorcida se marcaba en él, mostrando unos colmillos blancos y puntiagudos. Sus ojos tan brillantes y ambarinos, tan amarillos y con la pupila alargada. Su piel enfermiza de un tono pálido como el papel. Es como si mi hermano hubiera salido del filme “el exorcista”. Solo con unas bolsas de ojeras sobre sus ojos y el cabello levemente despeinado de los lados. El traje de reverendo perfectamente portado, no daba crédito a las mentiras que me decía mientras se acerca a mí a paso cauteloso._

\- Querida Mabel aquí estabas. – Hablando de forma sutil mientras se apoyaba contra las cuerdas que suspendían la escenografía, tras las bambalinas. – Tú obra está saliendo a la perfección, y el platillo principal pronto estará listo. – Dirigiendo una mirada entre las cortinas a un rubio titiritero.

\- Dipper… te agradezco que hayas querido ayudarme en la escena final de mi obra. – Dije mientras retrocedía dos pasos hacia atrás para llegar a las escaleras. – Sabes en que parte del número saldrás ¿cierto?

\- Claro, me lo dijo Grendo. – Cruzando sus brazos. – Acto final 39; la escena de la boda.

\- Bien. – Mirando nerviosamente a mi gemelo, aunque sabía que era Bill a lo que me había contado la marioneta de Dipper. – Sera mejor que te vea allá.

\- Y ahí estaré, dulce Mabel. – Sonriendo de forma cínica. – Pero sabes una cosa, te confesare que el platillo principal nunca se lleva los aplausos, quien en verdad se merece el mérito es el postre. – Colocando un pie en el escalón. – Porque lo epílogos son los mejores.

\- No hay uno en esta obra. – Subiendo los escalones de forma de prisa, pero escuchaba los pasos de Bill seguirla dando su peso en la rendijas. – Dipper vuelve a la escena, ya casi no falta.

\- ¿Por qué tan deprisa hermanita? – Acariciando las sogas con sus manos, sintiendo lo fibroso y tensado de la cuerda. – Tenemos tiempo.

\- Debo… preparar el acto. – Dije acercándome de prisa al pastel de bodas echo de papel mache y cartón.

\- Cierto, nuestro acto final. – Menciono acercándose más a la castaña. – El acto 40; la escena de “juntos al mindscape”

\- Curioso… Mindscape.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me abalance para tomar el Díario 3 y apurarme a correr, pero Bill fue más rápido y me empujo dentro pastel de utilería, mientras me mantenía suspendida a unos 12 metros antes de caer al suelo.

\- ¡Bill-Dipper!… Bipper – Mencione molesta en mi voz. - ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas dentro de su cuerpo?! Maldito triangulo infernal.

\- Lo suficiente para que Pino termine tan desesperado y angustiado con él fin de poseer cosas inanimadas y objetos tan absurdos. – burlándose del fantasma del chico que se encontraba debajo de la pareja. – Creo sería perfecto que se así por siempre, me estoy empezando acostumbrar dentro del cuerpo de Pino. – Dijo. – Aunque no lo creas, Pino tiene demasiada influencia en conocidos, más que tú Estrella fugaz. – Deslizando las sogas un poco para bajarla.

\- ¡AH! – Aferrándose a los lados del pastel. - ¡Bill!

\- Te noto asustada pequeña, ¿acaso te aterra esto? – Tirando de las sogas y balanceando el material de utilería a los lados. – Yo lo sé todo, Estrella fugaz… tus miedos, tus más grandes errores y tú mayor egoísmo de todos que creo este grandioso pecado. – Fulminando con la mirada al chico ventrílocuo que miraba de forma asombrada el escenario. – Todo esto fue creado por mero capricho, abusando de la ingenuidad y bondad de tus lacayas y convirtiéndolo en el mejor show de todos.

\- No es cierto…

\- Sí lo es, admítelo eres una excelente manipuladora. – Atrayendo la soga para subirla. – Me impresionas y tienes una mente brillante para crear un espléndido caos.

Mabel cerró los ojos fuertemente al sentir la sensación de mareo y su cuerpo temblar completamente, a causa del vértigo. Una mano sujeto el agarre del material de utilería deteniendo sus movimientos. La castaña cayó contra su trasero sobre la esquina, aferrándose con fuerza de los bordes del pastel.

Los mechones de su cabello caían a su frente sudorosa, su respiración se había tornado profunda y agitada, al igual que su corazón no dejaba de acelerarse con cada golpeteo contra su pecho. Una sensación helada recorrió su sangre y sus ojos avellanados picaban contra las lágrimas que amenazaban a salir y recorrer sus mejillas pálidas.

\- Eres una gran artista en el engaño, Estrella fugaz. Te esmeraste en crear el escenario perfecto y momento conmemorativo. – Elogiando a la chica. – Pero toda obra debe terminar. – Soltando una risita. – Vamos entrégame ese libro, no le debes nada a nadie. – Llevándola al borde de la viga de metal sobre los telares. – Ven aquí y dame el diario, nadie quiere salir lastimado preciosa.

\- No te lo daré, es de Dipper… ¡Él se ha sacrificado mucho en tenerlo! – Protesto recobrando la fuerza y levantándose. – No dejare que un maldito demonio de cara amarilla y forma de nacho, lo obtenga y siga controlando del cuerpo de mi hermano.

\- Esa es tú respuesta. – Dijo de forma seria. – No darme el diario aun cuando tu vida pende sobre un hilo, y yo sostengo la guillotina que dará fin a tu existencia.

\- Dipper lo haría… yo jamás lo traicionare. – Hablo con voz determinada. – Él es mi bro-bro. Y jure proteger su diario sin importarme lo que sucediera a esta obra. No me importa si se arruina, prometí recuperar su cuerpo y ayudarle a buscar la contraseña de la laptop, con tal de encontrar el autor. – Mostrando una mirada determinada.

\- Eres perfecta. – Apretando su agarre. – Esa fuerza y esa cordura… Estrella fugaz acabas de sellar tú destino.

\- ¡Mabel! – Grito el espíritu de Dipper, al ver que su hermana no había bajado según su plan. Observando como Bill la tenía acorralada. - ¡Suéltala Bill! – Intento golpear al demonio pero su cuerpo fantasmorico no lo dejaba tocarlo.

\- ¡PINO! – Grito con asombro. – Que bueno que vienes, en un excelente momento. Justamente estábamos hablando de ti. – Sonriendo de forma ladina. – Haz escuchado toda la estupidez que dijo Estrella fugaz.

\- ¿Dipper? – Dijo Mabel buscando la marioneta de su hermano, pero solo opto por fijar el punto que veía Bipper.

\- Eso es, mira bien de cerca Pino. – Regresando su atención en la castaña. – Te mostrare una maravillosa escena, que creamos Estrella fugaz y yo en tan poco tiempo.

Se subió arriba de la utilería tomando del brazo a Mabel y atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Un brazo aferrado a su cintura y su mano manteniendo un agarre sobre su mentón, obligándola a levantar su rostro. Mabel vio con miedo obteniendo una mirada oscura y dorada del chico.

\- Porque llevarme a uno, cuando puedo obtener dos. – Soltando una carcajada. – Nos veremos muy pronto, dulces sueños Estrella fugaz. – Presiono un beso suave sobre sus labios, el cual sorprendió mucho a la castaña.

Mabel intento apartarse, pero el material seguía moviéndose. Bipper seguía manteniendo la cuerda sobre el tubo de la viga, para evitar que cayeran. Sus mejillas se sentían enrojecer ante el roce de sus labios contra los suyos. Era extraño siendo el cuerpo de su gemelo quien la besaba. Ella apoyo sus manos contra su pecho soltando el libro entre sus pies, el castaño la atrajo más a su cuerpo separándose de su boca y acercándose a su oído para susurrarle suavemente.

\- _Nos veremos en Mindscape, querida_. – Soltó la soga de sus manos abrazándola con fuerza.

\- Dipper… - Ella se abrazó con fuerza a Bipper mientras derramaba lágrimas y apoyaba su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Los gritos de Dipper intentando atrapar a su hermana sonaban desgarradores, un ruido sordo seguido de uno pesado, el choque contra los tablones del escenario y la gente espantada y horrorizada, por lo que acababan de presenciar. Dos cuerpos fracturados y con la cabeza partida a los lados. La sangre acumulada por debajo de sus cuerpos, creando un charco de carmesí que adornaba el escenario. Candy y Grenda apagando los reflectores del escenario con el llanto y los lloriqueos.

Wendy y Soos corriendo a auxiliar a la pareja de gemelos, tratando de ver si tenían un signo de vital. Stanley con manos temblorosas marcaba de su celular, aquel aparato que no se atrevía utilizar más que en negocios, intentaba llamar una ambulancia sumergido entre el pánico y la tristeza.

Dipper quien admiraba en shock lo que había hecho Bill a su hermana, se encogió en un rincón murmurando un lo siento entre susurros que nadie escucharía. Poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose sin dejar rastro de su existencia. Nadie sabría la verdad de esa noche y todos lo tomarían como un suicidio mutuo. Bill gano de una u otra forma, no como esperaba pero obtuvo lo que quería… venganza.

.

.

.

En un lugar luminoso con un suave atardecer del ocaso, se encontraba una castaña de cabello largo y marrón suspendida sobre la superficie del agua. Ella miraba con sus ojos inocentes el horizonte, llevando sus manos contra su pecho. Conservaba su última vestimenta que llevo en la noche del estreno de su obra “la opera de calcetines” en el teatro de Gravity Falls.

En su rostro se reflejaba tristeza y una sonrisa de desolación, antes de comenzar a llorar llevando las palmas de su mano sobre sus ojos.

\- Mabel. – La voz de un chico la saco de su llanto. – Mabel, aquí estas. – Sonriendo cálidamente.

\- Dipper… - Ella corrió abrazando a su hermano gemelo. – Lo siento, lo siento mucho… yo.

\- No es tu culpa. – Correspondiendo su abrazo. – Todo está bien, querida hermanita.

\- Me gustaría que hubieras estado bien. – Dijo ella entre lágrimas.

\- Shh… Hiciste lo que pudiste. – Menciono. – La culpa también mía es.

\- Dipper… tengo miedo. – Sollozo.

\- Estaré contigo – Dijo tarareando un risita. – Mi preciosa hermana.

La castaña se quedó extrañada por esa última frase, por lo general su hermano no le decía “preciosa”, pero en este momento lo menos que quería hacer era romper el cálido abrazo de su mellizo.

\- Dipper, tengo sueño.

\- Igual yo. – Menciono. – Recostémonos un rato.

Ambos se recostaron en medio del lago, sus cuerpos juntos. Mientras que el castaño pasaba su mano sobre su melena achocolatada, dando caricias suaves apoyándola contra su pecho. Cerraron sus ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, antes de que entrara la duda de la gemela mayor.

\- ¿Eres tú Dipper? – Susurro ella dando una mirada de sus ojos inocentes.

\- Por supuesto que lo soy. – Abrazándola aún más contra él y aspirando su aroma. – Duerme querida, que debemos recorrer un gran camino muy pronto.

\- Eres un mentiroso… Bill – Dijo ella cerrando sus ojos y derramando lagrimas por sus mejillas rojas.

\- No tan mentiroso como tú, Estrella fugaz. – Colocando un beso sobre sus labios. – Juntos eternamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como que ando valiendo ALV en este fictober :v pero yo dije que solo haría los que podía. Por cierto esto es petición de las amantes del Bipper x Mabel o Pinecest. Aún falta más de esos fic y tratare de subirlos a tiempo.


	10. Chapter 10

Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual, imágenes eróticas.

**ONE SHOT**

**[10]**

**Acto Final**

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

Después de que Bill había soltado la soga junto con Mabel abrazada a su cuerpo, el demonio tenía un As bajo la manga. Pues aprovecho para aferrarse hábilmente entre los telones roídos y sueltos, haciendo que la caída fuera menos fuerte y solo amortiguaran un par de golpes, repartiéndose el daño en sus cuerpos.

La castaña se apoyó sobre sus codos, levantando la mirada y viendo el diario tirado a un metro de ambos. Se fue rodando antes de que el demonio la tomara y girada junto con ella. Teniéndola debajo de él y sujetándola de los hombros.

\- ¡Entrégame el diario!

\- ¡Nunca! – Propinándole una patada en la parte baja de su hombría o la hombría de su gemelo.

Lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas y se levantó sacudiendo su ropa de los escombros del pastel de utilería, corrió lejos de él con su cuerpo adolorido. Pero Bill tomo un trozo de madera y se lo aventó a sus pantorrillas, provocando que se tropezara con el impacto.

\- Dame eso maldita mocosa. – Nuevamente se abalanzo e intento tirar el libro fuera de sus manos.

\- ¡Bill! ¿A qué no sabes cuál es la debilidad de mi hermano? – Llevando sus dedos por debajo de sus axilas. – Conozco todo de él y sé que no podría contra esto, ¡Ataque de cosquillas!

El castaño comenzó a retorcerse y reír con locura, mientras que Mabel le provocaba cosquillas por todo su cuerpo en las zonas sensibles. Ella se había subido arriba de él sentándose en su regazo y apoyando su peso en él, evitando que escapara.

En un intento por quitársela, la agarro de las caderas intentando quitársela de encima, pero los mismo espasmos corporales le obligaban a retroceder solo deslizándola, para verla acercarse nuevamente. Esos movimientos fueron muy pronunciados sobre su regazo. El demonio seguía riendo, aunque el sentir la entrepierna de la chica sobre su pelvis, creaba un roce caliente y eso se dio cuenta cuando vio las mejillas de ella teñirse de un color rojizo. A pesar de que ella trataba de disimularlo.

Bill la sujeto firmemente evitando que se apartarse a lo que Mabel lo miro de forma extraña. Más cuando su mano acaricio su trasero y la hizo restregarse en movimientos contra sus caderas. Frotando contra el bulto que acababa de despertar en sus pantalones. Provocando un gemido bajo en ella, el cual capto su atención, repitiendo el proceso y escuchando más gemidos suaves y bajos de la preadolescente. La hizo separarse de inmediato y retroceder, admirando su rostro sonrojado y asustado.

– Musito ella en voz baja.

\- ¿Te excita el cuerpo de Pino? – Susurro. – Sería emocionante hacerlo aquí y ahora, enfrente de todos.

\- ¡Eso jamás! - Le aventó un pedazo de madera, antes de empezar a correr lejos de él.

Bill encontró divertido su persecución, ahora quería atraparla y llevársela de ese lugar, le había dado un plan excelente el cual disfrutaría mucho. Pero para su mala suerte el cuerpo de Dipper empezaba a debilitarse por completo, y es que el chico no había descansado en las últimas 72 horas. Mientras ayudaba a su hermana con la obra y se rompía la cabeza con la búsqueda de la contraseña. Había poseído su cuerpo en un momento inoportuno. Y el demonio no tenía ganas de regresarlo, más cuando probó esa caricia provocativa que le dio la gemela Pines.

Sin poder evitarlo en su persecución cayo inconsciente saliendo del cuerpo del gemelo menor. Haciendo que Dipper recuperado su cuerpo y se sintiera fatal por todo el daño que le provoco.

\- Rayos… ¿Qué hiciste a mi cuerpo, Bill? – Dijo el castaño agobiado en el dolor.

El chico se examinó rápidamente observando las contusiones y cortes en sus manos, sus ojos pesaban y su cuello y columna eran piquetes que no dejaban de recorrer sus músculos y huesos, en un ardo y presión constante.

Mabel temerosa se acercó a Dipper antes de ver su mirada avellana de regreso y el color de su piel siendo igual a la suya, recuperando la temperatura corporal de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Dipper estas bien! – Grito ella de felicidad abrazándolo con fuerza. – Recuperaste tú cuerpo.

\- ¡Ouch! Mabel más cuidado. – Menciono en un quejido.

Su tío Stan y sus amigos se preguntaban que estaba ocurriendo, al igual que el público que estaba de forma desconcertada y extrañada por la pelea de los gemelos y la forma en que se habían reconciliado. Mabel iba explicar todo lo que paso, pero de repente ella y su hermano escucharon una risa estruendosa y siniestra provenir de los títeres, entre ellos la marioneta de su hermano.

La voz sintética y aguda pertenecía al triangulo endemoniado, que amenazaba a los gemelos de vengarse y robarse el diario. Pero se dirigió a Mabel acercándose arrastras.

\- No creas que he terminado contigo, Estrella fugaz. – Dijo. – Cuando menos te lo esperes invadiré tus sueños y te haré sentir un terrible dolor y placer. Del cual nadie podrá ayudarte.

\- ¡No te metas con mi amiga, sucio muñeco endemoniado! – Dijo Grenda pateando la marioneta parlante, hacia la pila de cajas con cohetes pirotécnicos.

\- ¡Vete al infierno! – Dijo Candy con una mirada entrecerrada.

Candy oprimió el botón de los fuegos artificiales mandándolo a volar, mientras que los gemelos miraban como estallaba y se cubría de fuego algunas cortinas del teatro.

\- Woow, chicos eso si fue un espectáculo. – Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa y de brazos cruzados. – A eso llamo un final completamente dramático.

\- Espero que no nos cobren por los daños. – Dijo Stan. – Saben que, al diablo todo esto ¡Mejor huyamos!

\- Con cuerdo con usted señor Pines. – Dijo Soos escapando con las amigas de Mabel y Dipper, junto con Wendy y Stan.

Mabel vio a Gabe parado viendo el desastre que causo, antes de recibir una reprimenda y decepción del chico rubio de ojos celestes, por un momento se sintió bastante mal en mentirle y engañarlo.

\- Gabe… lo siento.

\- Con que… ¿maestra titiritera? ¿amante de los títeres? – Menciono con amargura en su voz. – Mabel Pines nunca vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, mentirosa.

Las palabras que le dijo Bill atrás de los telones, eran pura razón. Ella era una maestra para engañar a cualquier chico, con tal de agradar o salir con él. En su intento fallido en encontrar un amor de verano, este fue su mayor fracaso. Pero al ver al marionetista irse besando sus títeres, le hizo sentir asco y repulsión.

Subió al auto donde su familia la esperaba, soltó un suspiro de desgano y miro por la ventana como una decepción amorosa estrujaba su corazón y lo lanzaba lejos. Regreso a casa con su familia y se despidió de sus amigas, ofreciéndoles una disculpa por todos los problemas que causo. Aunque Candy y Grenda le habían dicho que se habían divertido en ayudarla.

Entrando a la cabaña encontró a su hermano siendo curado de sus heridas por Soos. Mientras cenaban Dipper le explico a su tío Stan, a Wendy, a su hermana y a Soos del porque Bill había obtenido el control total de su cuerpo, por medio de un engaño en su trato. El castaño se sintió mal mientras era manipulado y obligado hacer cosas que no quería, se disculpó con sus amigos Wendy y Soos en caso de que el demonio hubiera hecho algo malo o dijera algo hiriente. 

Mabel trato de no romper a llorar, pues casi todo había sido culpa suya a incitarlo a que su hermano buscara de forma desesperadamente ayuda al demonio de los sueños. Siendo engañado y posesionado a tal punto de llevarlo al borde de la muerte.

Más tarde en el dormitorio de los gemelos se estaban preparando para irse a dormir, Dipper seguía con un terrible dolor en sus músculos y su brazo se encontraba inmóvil tras la reciente caída, parecía ser que él se llevó todo el golpe y el daño tras caer junto con su hermana a una altura de 12 metros. Es como si Bill hubiera tratado de protegerla o tal vez vio que sí mataba su cuerpo no tendría oportunidad para robar el diario.

Traía un cabestrillo hecho con un pedazo de tela vieja “cortesía de su tío Stan”, con tal de evitar de ir al hospital y contar la rara historia que dirían los gemelos. Pero lo que más desconcertó al castaño fue el problema que encontró al regresar a su cuerpo, y el que tuvo que encargarse llegando a casa rápidamente.

Mabel estaba acomodando sus almohadas antes de escuchar a su hermano carraspear su garganta y tener las mejillas arremolinadas en un tono rosa.

\- Mabel… tienes un segundo o ¿podemos hablar?

\- Sí… seguro. – Dijo ella sentándose de forma cruzada en medio de su cama. - ¿Qué sucede bro-bro?

\- Veras con todo lo que ha sucedido en este día… - Sonando nervioso. – Bill… ¿te hizo algo aparte del… beso que te dio?

La castaña se sonrojo completamente sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse, pues lo que había hecho Bill fue un acto impropio y embarazoso, el besarla en el cuerpo de su gemelo, “su propio hermano de sangre” y sin importarle que los viera él. Fue algo chocante que la dejo helada antes de caer de las vigas. Pero lo que había hecho después atrás de la escenografía de la boda, el frotarse contra sus cuerpos, fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

\- ¡Nada! – Dijo ella algo alterada, agachando la cabeza. – Solo el beso, solo fue eso. – Dijo ella ladeando su rostro. – Dipper… dime somos hermanos ¿cierto?

\- ¡Claro que lo somos! – Dijo alterado. – Tonta… no dejemos que un estúpido demonio, arruine nuestra relación…. ¡COMO GEMELOS! – grito alterado igual que su hermana y completamente rojo antes de esconder su cabeza en la almohada. – Somos hermanos y eso es lo que somos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- S-Sí, tienes razón… jeje – Riendo de forma nerviosa.

Pero sabía a lo que su hermano quería hablar, tocar ese punto del tema era incómodo. Bill había creado una rotura en ellos, algo prohibido y que no debería hablarse.

\- Mabel, solo lo diré una vez. – Dijo Dipper. - ¿Bill intento algo contigo en mi cuerpo?

Ahora se encontraba atrapada entre decirle la verdad o mantenerse callada. – Nada hizo Dipper.

\- Bien, solo quería saber eso. – Dijo el castaño tapándose con la manta. – Buenas noches, Mabel.

\- Buenas noches…. Dipper. – Acomodándose en su cama, apagando la luz de su mesita de noche.

Ella recordaba como ese demonio la había incitado a frotarse contra el miembro de su hermano. Soltó un suspiro frustrado, había tenido tanta emoción en un solo día. Su segundo beso que esperaba que fuera con Gabe, había sido con Bill estando en el cuerpo de Dipper, por lo que en este caso estaba besando a Bipper. Sin olvidar del acto sucio y lascivo que experimento esta noche, aunque tan bien fue a consecuencia de sus ¿deseos?

 _\- Por Dios, Mabel es tu hermano._ – Se reprochó en voz baja antes de cerrar sus ojos.

_“Solo es un error más”_

[…]

[PV de Mabel]

_El resto de los días pasaron de forma ordinaria sin ningún problema, excepto que habían tenido algunas aventuras fuera de lo normal. Mi hermano siempre estaba molesto viendo la laptop cada vez que recordaba cómo había sido engañado._

_Una tarde cuando llegaba de la casa de Candy y Grenda vi una de las botellas de Marmando llegar por la vereda del río, sabía que llegaría a la piscina pública o se detendría en las ramas de un árbol. Pero esta vez lo recogí a tiempo antes de que llegara a su destino. Lo tome en mis manos y entre con emoción a la cabaña, leyendo su contenido para luego deprimirme._

_Mi hermano que se encontraba en ese momento en la habitación, intentando averiguar algo de la computadora, se acercó a mí y me consoló. Sintiendo su suave voz calmarme y abrazarme. Aunque por un momento vi detrás de él una sombra triangular vigilarnos, provocando que lo empujara al piso y me apartara de él._

\- ¿Mabel? – Pregunto Dipper viendo con confusión en su mirada, en busca de lo que había hecho.

\- Perdón Dip-Dip… es solo que… lo de Marmando me dejo un poco dolida. – Dije llevando mis manos a peinar mi cabello de forma ansiosa. - ¿Encontraste algo del autor? – Pregunte tratando de salir de ese momento incómodo.

\- No – Dijo secamente. – Bill destruyo todo.

_Dipper pensaba que Bill no le hubiera ayudado en encontrar la contraseña de la computadora, pero lo que no sabía es que le dio pistas, para encontrar con el creador y asistente del autor. Claro si no hubiera puesto la botella en la hebilla de metal, jamás hubiéramos encontrado a McGucket. Aunque esta persona tenia los recuerdos borrados de su mente. Pero una pista era una pista._

_Tratamos de averiguar los días siguientes más información y dejar que los sentimientos confusos no nos invadieran._

_“Éramos hermanos y eso es todo lo que hay que saber”._

_Entre una lucha contra la sociedad de los ojos cegados, enfrentar a un loco vengativo del tiempo, ser perseguidos por cupido, ayudar a Pacifica a liberarse de un terrible espíritu. Fueron días muy extenuantes._

_Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando veo a mi gemelo llevarse bien con Pacifica Noroeste? Siento muchos ¿celos?, esto no debería de suceder._

_Solo necesitábamos un maldito empujón para complicar la relación de hermanos. Y eso fue el descubrir que nuestro tío Stan mantenía un oscuro secreto relacionado con un portal y la desaparición del verdadero Stanford Pines. Tuvimos un punto de quiebre en nuestra relación de hermanos, más cuando me vi a dar la confianza a mi tío Stan, ignorando lo que dijo Dipper para cerrar el portal multidimensional._

_La verdad salió a la luz cuando vimos aquel sujeto con ropa de forastero salir del portal. Estuve feliz por un momento cuando mi tío Stan pudo reencontrarse con su hermano. En cambio Dipper… desde ese entonces dejo de hablarme y mantuvo una distancia conmigo._

[PV Narrativo]

Desde ese día el castaño se mantuvo distante con su gemela, mientras que él empezaba a ser acechado en las sombras por un demonio. Dipper cada vez que se alejaba de ella, escuchaba la risa tétrica de Bill y el como en ocasiones su entorno se volvía un lugar sin color y siendo la única presencia de pigmentación en esa zona.

\- Otra vez dormido, Pino. – Hablo en tono burlón el demonio. – Mi inútil marioneta de carne.

\- Déjame en paz, Bill. – Menciono furioso. – Eres el último ser que menos quisiera encontrarme.

\- Relájate niño, no vengo provocar pelea. – Menciono. – He notado que has estado un poco frustrado y eso impide ver de cerca tus objetivos. – Flotando cerca del chico. - ¿Quieres des estresarte?, auto complácete pensando en Estrella fugaz y su hermoso cuerpo debajo del tuyo.

\- Estás loco, maldito enfermo degenerado. – Bramo furioso el castaño. – Es mi hermana imbécil.

\- El día en que te masturbarte pensando en ella, te veías…. ¿Relajado? – Entrecerrando su ojo. – Yo también lo estaría si ella es la causante de estos problemas.

\- ¡Silencio! - Dijo aferrándose a sus mechones y tirando de ellos. – ¡Largo de aquí!

\- Niño eres un fracaso, no te tiras a la pelirroja ni a la rubia, ni mucho menos a las demás hembras raras del pueblo. – Menciono. – Solo piensas en una y el degenerado eres tú, Pino. – Curveando su ojo. – Tú hermana esta en tu mente y tú te alejas, pensando que la mantendrás a salvo. Pero cuando menos lo esperes perderás los estribos e iras a cometer la mayor estupidez de tu miserable vida.

\- Y lo estás provocando. – Dando un puñetazo al árbol. – Mabel está a salvo y lo que suceda no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que aléjate de ella.

\- Escuchas eso. – Haciendo una seña como si tuviera un oído. – Es el sonido de la traición y eso es porque ella elijo la confianza del vejestorio senil, que fingía ser Stanford Pines.

\- Cállate Bill – Aventando una piedra para ver como traspasaba su cuerpo.

\- Sí, yo también probé una vez la traición. – Pasando múltiples visiones en su ojo. – Pero sabes que chico, estoy de buenas. – Menciono. – Dicen que la venganza es grata y aliviadora.

\- No te escuchare.

\- No seas estúpido. – Tomándolo de la barbilla. – Porque no escuchar la oferta antes de tirar tu puto berrinche Pines.

\- ¡Quítate! – Escupió molesto.

Comenzó a regresar a la entrada del bosque antes de escuchar la voz de Bill ofrecerle un trato.

\- Te propongo algo chico, te doy la oportunidad de tener el tiempo necesario con Estrella fugaz. – Dijo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿No te gustaría que ella no recordara un día, todo lo que hagas? – Girando su bastón. - No tendrá marcas ni lesiones, ella estará estable al día siguiente y todo habrá sido como un mal sueño. – Fijando su mirada en el castaño. – ¿No te gustaría arreglar este problema?

\- Detrás de tus malditos tratos hay una maldita condición que tú quieres aparte, así que… ¿Cuál es el truco? – Cruzando sus brazos. – Acaso planeas sacarme los ojos, ¿perforar mis pulmones? O tirarme del acantilado.

\- Solo una marioneta. – Comento. – Un préstamo de cuerpo a cuerpo, tú conoces la forma.

\- Nada tonto. – Dijo Dipper sonriendo a medias.

\- Yo también busco… venganza. – Dijo. – El sentimiento es mutuo. No me sirve tener a Estrella fugaz traumada, pero tampoco la quiero dejar andar contenta de a verme vencido. – Extendiéndole una mano cubierto de fuego azul. - ¿Qué dices?

\- Es un trato. – Había corrompido su alma.

[…]

Esa noche Mabel se despidió de su tío Stan y de su tío Ford, aunque él casi no le prestaba atención. Siempre viéndolo encerrarse en el sótano. Ella veía como la relación de sus tíos caía de forma rápida, solo escuchando discusiones y peleas fuertes entre ellos. En sus tíos abuelos veía su futuro con su hermano, si no llegaba hacer las paces pronto, ellos terminarían así.

En toda la tarde no había visto a su hermano menor rondar por la casa, tampoco de regresar por el bosque, le había dicho que iba a salir a dar una caminata y que pronto regresaría. Pero eso fue más media tarde. No había regresado a cenar y su tío Stan estaba preocupado.

Termino de lavarse la cara y colocarse su pijama de camisón lila favorito y cepillar su cabello, antes de escuchar el azote de la puerta de la entrada, unos pasos fuertes por el pasillo y a su tío Stan regañando a su hermano.

\- ¡Chico! ¿Dónde andabas? ¡Son más de las 9 de la noche! – Le regaño Stan. – No te has aparecido para cenar.

\- Silencio, Fez. – Dijo el chico subiendo por las escaleras. – Cierra la boca y deja de tirar el puto sermón.

\- Escúchame chico no me hables en ese tono y ten me respeto. – Pero solo Dipper le ignoro y levanto una seña con su mano, mostrando el dedo del medio. - Estos chicos de hoy en día. – Dijo refunfuñando el mayor. – Ellos y la maldita pubertad.

Mabel corrió hacia su tío para buscar a Dipper, pero él ya había subido las escaleras.

\- Mabel, ya me iré a descansar. – Dijo el hombre mayor. – Tú hermano llego, pero ten cuidado. Anda como loca hormonal y de una actitud bastante rara ¿tú me entiendes? – Menciono. – De todos modos, parece que no anda en humor de hablar con alguien.

\- Descuida tío… a lo mejor tuvo un mal día.

\- Eso esperemos calabaza.

En cuanto se fue su tío Stan a su habitación, Mabel se dirigió al desván subiendo con cuidado las escaleras. Mientras iba subiendo sintió una brisa fría recorrer por su cuerpo, su piel se erizo y su mente no dejaba de mandarle señales de precaución. De repente sintió como una pérdida de sonido se fue haciendo rápida a lo lejos como un simple eco; como si estuviera dentro de un vaso de cristal o aislada en alguna zona. En cuanto llego noto una perdida drástica de colores y siendo la única que mantenía los suyos. El lugar se tornó una habitación siendo cubierta por una escala de grises oscuros.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Uno choque de palmadas lentas creando un aplauso se escuchó en el ventanal, observando a un castaño de cabello rebelde sentado en el marco del cobertizo siendo iluminado por el cielo nocturno, dedicando una mirada ambarina y amarilla brillante con las pupilas afiladas en forma de felino. Portaba una vestimenta formal de sacerdote, la misma que utilizo el día de la obra de las marionetas.

Escucho una risa estruendosa y el cómo le sonreía de forma atrevida. Antes de emitir un sonido profundo y seductor a la chica.

\- Que grata noche el encontrarte aquí, Estrella fugaz. – Posando su cuerpo en el marco de la ventana, recargando un puño sobre su rostro. – Me extrañaste querida, admítelo me extrañaste.

\- Bill…

\- ¡Oh felicitaciones!, te sabes mi nombre y lo recuerdas perfectamente. – Menciono en tono melódico. – Quiero que lo mantengas presente esta noche, para la velada que tendremos. – Levantándose de su asiento y haciendo una seña con su dedo para que lo siguiera. – Ven conmigo, te tengo algo preparado querida.

\- ¡No! – Grito Mabel enfurecida. – No dejare que le hagas daño a Dipper, te detendré y le diré a mis tíos.

El castaño saco de las solapas de su abrigo su bastón, agitándolo y dando un golpe contra el suelo invocando sus sombras y emergiendo en forma de brazos para atraparla de sus extremidades. Sosteniéndola fuertemente de sus extremidades.

\- Cuando te digo que vengas, es que vengas. – Sonando serio en sus palabras. – No me hagas repetirlo.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Dipper! ¡Dipper! - Grito buscando con la mirada a su hermano.

\- ¡Oh! ya veo buscas a Pino. – Menciono tarareando una risa. – Él está aquí esperándote querida.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía los gemelos para encontrar una réplica exacta de su hermano con la misma vestimenta, sentada en la cama de ella. Mostrando una sonrisa serena y una mirada oscura de sus ojos avellanados.

\- ¿Dipper? – Miro a su gemelo quien mantenía la calma en el asunto.

\- Es el momento perfecto, todos reunidos y listos para comenzar. – Dijo su hermano. – Bill, ¿Por qué está atada?

\- Intento huir. – Cerrando la puerta, llevando a la castaña hacía el medio de la habitación. – Planeaba contarle todo a tus tíos.

\- ¿Enserio? – Colocando una expresión sonriente de sus caninos. - ¿Por qué lo haces, Mabel?

\- ¡Basta! – Dijo ella retorciéndose. – ¿Dipper que está sucediendo? ¿acaso Bill te controla? ¡No puede ser nuevamente Bipper!

\- Controlarme – Negando con un dedo. – No, no, no hermanita. Él no me controla, todo esto es por voluntad mía.

\- Estrella fugaz. – Susurro cerca de su oído, abrazando su cuerpo entre las sujeciones. – Te dije que el Acto Final es de nosotros. – lamiendo la colcha de su oído. – Juntos en el Mindscape.

\- No… ¡No pueden! – Grito ella retorciéndose en su agarre. - ¡Suéltame! ¡TÍO STAN! ¡TÍO FORD!

Dipper y Bill solo se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad antes de tomar a Mabel de los brazos y llevarla a la cama, donde el demonio con tan solo un chasquido de dedos, hizo aparecer cadenas celestes brillantes aferrándose a las muñecas de la chica.

\- Pino, te doy los honores para que calmes a Estrella fugaz. – Dijo el demonio posicionándose detrás de la chica pre adolecente, sujetándola por debajo de sus axilas y alzando sus brazos contra su pecho. – Recuerda la dama debe tener un poco de preparación.

\- No, no, no quiero. – Dijo ella pataleando. - ¡Dipper, no! ¡Eres mi hermano, mi gemelo!

\- Aquí no hay hermanos. – Menciono con recelo.

Dipper se acercó lo suficientemente al rostro de su hermana, acariciando su piel tersa y suave de su rostro. Sujeto su mentón levantándolo y presionando sus labios con los de ella, en una caricia algo brusca y poco suave en los roces. Mabel intentaba apartarse del beso forzado, pero choco con el torso de Bipper reteniendo su huida.

El castaño se subió encima de ella llevando su mano libre a tocar su pequeño busto encima de la tela de su pijama. Frotando sus senos contra la palma de su mano, apretándolos y estrujándolos sin mucho cuidado. Entre el beso lamia sus labios y mordisqueaba su labio inferior provocando quejidos de dolor en ella.

\- Pino, no te la comas toda. – Menciono burlón Bipper. – Y dale un respiro o no aguantara la noche.

\- Cállate Bill. – Dijo en medio del beso. – Es mía en este momento y tú solo eres un invitado.

\- Un invitado que espera pacientemente. – Comento en tono serio, colocando leves mordisco y lamidas en el lóbulo de la chica. – _Estrella fugaz espera por mí._

Mabel soltó un gemido alto el cual Dipper no desaprovecho para introducir su lengua e intensificar el beso entre ellos, siendo los roces más pronunciados y su lengua acariciando la suya en movimientos rápidos. Sus manos se posicionaron en el pecho de su gemela, apretando y amasando sus senos. La chica sentía su rostro enrojecer y las caricias de su gemelo de forma ansiosa y sin cuidado sobre sus senos, francamente su hermano era muy tonto y desesperado en tocar una chica. Si quería hacerla disfrutar sin remordimientos lo estaba haciendo mal.

Dipper rompió abruptamente el beso permitiéndole a la gemela respirar de forma agitada, sus bocas conectadas por un débil hilo cristalino de saliva. Entre besos y roces en sus bocas, el chico mamo un momento su labio y comenzó a colocar besos sobre su quijada y cuello. Deleitándose del sabor de la piel de su hermana. Mabel ladeaba el rostro y mordía su labio evitando emitir un sonido de su voz.

Bipper miraba atento el rostro de la gemela viendo cada una de sus expresiones, la acomodaba más a su regazo ya que la chica había flojeado en la fuerza de soltarse. Deseaba también probar sus labios, pero estaba curioso en como el hermano de ella, conseguiría que cediera y evitara que siguiera luchando. Vio como Dipper llevo sus manos al borde de su camisón lila, por lo que el demonio solo negó con la cabeza y le lanzó una advertencia.

\- Yo no haría ese movimiento.

\- Cállate. – El castaño levanto su camisón completamente, antes de recibir una patada de su gemela.

\- ¡Ja!, visión futura. – Menciono riéndose el demonio. – Te dije que era pronto.

\- ¡Suéltenme ustedes dos, idiotas! – Dijo furiosa la castaña. - ¡Dipper basta, detén esto!

\- Dios eso dolió. – Se sobo el chico. – Maldición Mabel no puedes quedar quieta por un maldito momento. – Tomándola con brusquedad de las piernas, apoyando su peso en ella.

\- Y dejar que abusen de mí. – Dijo ella. – Sabes que está mal, eres mi hermano y yo no te amo de esa manera.

\- Pues yo sí. – Empujándola contra el colchón y Bill. – Y no me importa ni una mierda lo que suceda.

\- Tampoco deberías hacer ese movimiento. – Dijo Bipper al chocar contra la pared y sentir el estrecho lugar. – No solo conseguirás enfurecerla, si no a mi también.

\- Bill solo dedícate a sujetarla. – Gruño molesto.

\- Pino hormonal. – Dijo.

\- Cállate estúpido triangulo que sin mí no tendrías mi cuerpo.

\- O la forma física Pino. – Dijo Bipper frunciendo el ceño. – Puedo destruir esa forma y dejarte fuera del asunto.

\- Romperías el trato idiota.

\- Estoy tentado. – Amenazo el demonio. – Ahora continua y trata a Estrella fugaz bien.

\- No, déjenme en paz.

\- Silencio. – Dijeron ambos chicos.

\- Al diablo con esto. – Dijo Dipper tomando del camisón de su hermana y trozándolo en dos.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! – Dijo asustada la castaña.

Ella intento cubrir su cuerpo pero el agarre de Bipper impedía que moviera sus brazos. Su hermano la volvió a besar a la fuerza siendo un poco más apasionado en su beso. Toqueteo su cuerpo acariciando su espalda y parte de su cintura. Abandono sus labios y descendió por su cuello dejando marcas rojizas de chupetones y mordidas por alrededor de su clavícula y escote. Escuchaba los gritos y protestas de su gemela cerca de su oído. Sus dedos rozaron la ropa interior que tenía debajo de su pijama, se detuvo admirarla un momento, grabándose la imagen de su gemela debajo de él. Sus mejillas rojas como una cereza, su mirada retadora empañada y con las lágrimas amenazando con descender por su rostro. Era excitante poder verla de esa forma.

Busco el broche para retirar su sostén que cubría su pecho lechoso, el cual Bill paso la mano por la espalda de Mabel y lo abrió, dejando caer la prenda frente al chico.

\- Más habilidad Pino. – Dijo Bipper volviendo a sujetar a la chica. – Ella no puede esperar.

-Ya sabía cómo abrirlo. - lo fulmino con la mirada tratando de retirarla.

\- Rompe los tirantes.

\- Eso lo sé. – Bramo con furia el chico.

\- No parecías saberlo. – Viendo como el chico los desataba y arrojaba la prenda al piso. – _–_ Murmuro _._

El chico comenzó a dejar besos y llevar sus manos a masajear el pecho desnudo de la gemela, frotando sus pezones rosados entre los dedos y tirando de ellos. Mabel se retorcía y gemía despacio ante su toque, murmurando insultos a su gemelo. Sin aguantarlo más empezó a sollozar y gritar. Las lamidas que daba su hermano en sus senos en pleno desarrollo, apenas calmaban el dolor emocional que sentía. No podía creer que su hermano la estaba tocando y de forma sucia y lasciva.

Dipper disfrutaba acariciando el cuerpo de su hermana, era todo lo que anhelaba desde aquella noche. Trato de evitar esos sentimientos por un tiempo, ignorándolos a través de otras chicas. Pero cada vez que la veía a ella, todo volvía a recaer en esos sentimientos prohibidos.

Lamiendo sus senos, comenzó a hacerlos con delicadeza, mordiendo suavemente y chupando hasta mamar completamente su pezón y dejarlo alzado y erecto. Paso sus dedos recibiendo un quejido y un suspiro de ella; era tan agradable su sonido. Que solo provocaba calentarse más, sintiendo sus pantalones apretar fuertemente contra la tela del traje y hacer sensibles los roces en su miembro.

Continuo descendiendo depositando besos en su torso y lamiendo su abdomen hasta llegar a su vientre, donde estuvo jugando con el elástico de sus bragas blancas de moñito y patas de gatito.

Mabel intento alejarse llorando más fuerte, en cambio Bipper se acercó a su oído y llevo sus manos acariciar su pecho con suavidad tirando de sus botones.

 _\- Estrella fugaz ¿puedes sentirlo? –_ Soltando una risita cantarina _. – En cuanto Pino termine, te esperara algo mejor… -_ Continúo susurrando en su oído en voz baja palabras impropias y describiendo lo que haría cuando llegase su turno.

La castaña había dejado de luchar, entre las caricias de Bipper y la lengua húmeda de su hermano recorrerla, sentía un calor depositarse en su vientre provocando que se humedeciera. Un tirón rápido y el agarre fuerte de su hermano en sus muslos le hicieron abrir sus ojos y mirarlo arrodillado con la cabeza metida entre su piernas. Su rostro se encendió más cuando Bipper le explicaba lo que haría de forma descriptiva.

\- ¡Ya cállate Bill! – Dijo roja la chica.

_\- Sientes su lengua sobre tu…_

\- ¡Bill para…! – Dijo Mabel muerta de la vergüenza.

 _\- Y cuando la introduzca en tú… sentirás las_ … - Continuo susurrando.

\- Cierra la boca.

Sentía los lengüetazos de su hermano lamer su intimidad con insistencia, lamiendo su hendidura y rozando sobre su clítoris de forma lenta. Chupando suavemente y jugando con sus dedos su entrada. Bipper acomodo a Mabel entre sus brazos y su pecho, sujetando su rostro y besando sus labios de forma suave entre roces lentos. Disfrutando de su contacto cálido y el sabor de su boca.

La chica sumergida en el placer de abajo y los besos de su enemigo, termino correspondiendo y apoyando sus manos encadenadas sobre su pecho, apretando sus manos contra la camisa blanca y pulcra. Dipper lamia sus labios mordiendo sus pliegues y besando, adentro más su lengua siendo profundo sus movimientos. Su hermana no dejaba de respirar pesado y gemir entre los besos que Bill le daba. Apretó sus nalgas contra sus manos y succiono su perla rosada y parte de su vagina. Mabel sintió su cuerpo recorrer un escalofrío y un temblor de pies a cabeza, se separó de Bipper rompiendo el beso y gimiendo alto a través de gritos. El demonio se dio cuenta que la chica había llegado a su punto placentero y al mismo orgasmo. Tiro de las cadenas y la atrajo a otro beso caliente y salvaje.

Dipper que había lamido cada gota de su jugo, se levantó relamiéndose los labios y buscando a su gemela. El cual tiro lejos de Bill y beso sus labios con egoísmo y de forma ardiente. Bipper tiro de las caderas de la chica sentándola de regreso a su regazo. Lo cual el castaño gruño al ver al demonio.

\- Bill… - Musito el chico.

\- Es mi turno. – Colocando una sonrisa perspicaz. – Te di la oportunidad de calmarla e iniciar los primeros movimientos de bienvenida. – Besando la mejilla de la chica. – Me toca darle el preludio. - Llevo sus manos a retirarse el abrigo y tirarlo junto a la ropa, abrió la hebilla de su cinturón y desabotono sus pantalones, tirando del cierre y bajándolos junto con los calzoncillos.

Mabel sintió debajo el suyo la erección de Bipper, dio un brinco hacia delante tratando de alejarse pero choco con su hermano.

\- ¡Deténgase! ¡No, no deseo esto! – Golpeando el pecho de su hermano. - ¡No lo permitas!

El castaño de ojos ambarinos la jalo de regreso a la cama colocándose encima de ella, recibiendo algunos golpes contra sus manos encadenas y patadas de la misma chica. Dipper soltó una risita al ver a Bill batallar.

\- ¿Qué dijiste Bill? ¿yo no haría ese movimiento? – Le reprocho las misma palabras que utilizo el demonio contra él.

\- Aprende Pino. – Dijo Bipper chasqueando los dedos. – Que la primera vez de una dama, se inflige dolor. – Varias sujeciones tomaron del cuerpo a la castaña, apretando su piel y provocando un dolor en sus extremidades.

Dipper miraba admirado como tenía sujeto a su gemela envuelta en cadenas celestes y en una pose provocativa, sin duda el cuerpo de su hermana era muy atractivo e inocente. Sus senos siendo realzados por las cadenas y de forma extendida, invitaban a tomarla duramente.

Bipper se posiciono entre la entrepierna de la chica, acariciando sus muslos y levantándolos a la altura de su cintura. Mabel rogaba que la dejaran y no hicieran eso, de tan solo ver el cuerpo de su gemelo provocaba un asco y una sensación incomoda. No podía verlo como un posible amor o pareja. Era su maldito hermano, su jodida familia y a él le importaba un reverendo pepino, se la cogería. Tendría su primera vez con su hermano/demonio de los sueños.

El castaño froto la cabeza de su pene entre los pliegues lisos y humedecidos de la chica, provocando que emitiera suspiros y quejidos. De una sola estocada entro completamente, llevándose su inocencia sin darle tiempo acostumbrarse, moviéndose entre las estrechas paredes virginales de la pequeña. Pequeños hilos de sangre descendieron de su pene a los glúteos de la joven. Un vaivén lento y profundo inicio aferrando su agarre en las caderas y enterrando sus uñas en su carne.

\- ¡Para! – Grito la chica. - ¡Duele!.. ¡me duele, por favor!... ¡Ahh! ¡D-Detente! – Lagrimas saladas caían por sus mejillas.

\- Oh sí… Estrella fugaz, eres deliciosa. – Gimió el demonio dando empujones sobre su interior, se acercó a su rostro a besar sus labios con deleite. – Voy a destrozarte esa maldita flor que tienes.

Utilizo sus sombras para atrapar los tobillos de la chica, obligándola a envolverlos en su cintura y aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas siendo profundas e íntimas. Mabel gemía adolorida y gritaba entre sus bocas. Bipper miro de reojo a Dipper quien se encontraba enseguida de ellos, su mano sujetando su miembro expuesto y erecto. Tocándose y masturbándose ante la escena de ver a su hermana siendo cogida por su cuerpo manipulado por Bill. 

Ella no quería presenciar esa morbosa escena pero su hermano la tomo de las mejillas con fuerza y la obligo a voltearse, acercándole su pene palpitante a sus labios.

\- Vamos Estrella, hazle una felación al Pino. – Arremetiéndola duramente contra la cama y embistiéndola con fuerza. Sus uñas habían pinchado la piel de sus muslos, brotando gotas de sangre.

Dipper apretó sus mejillas lastimándola y magullando su piel, ella abrió la boca quejándose de dolor el cual el castaño no perdió la oportunidad de meter el glande su pene y empujar dentro de su cavidad, obligándola tomar de él.

\- Cógelo, Mabel. – Dijo fríamente el chico.

La chica apenas pudo tomarlo y mantenerlo en su boca, no sabía qué hacer en esta situación. Las cadenas apenas la dejaban respirar y tener su boca llena solo la hacía sentirse en ahogo completamente. Dipper desesperado sujeto su cabello tirando de él y moviendo su cabeza mientras empujaba sus caderas, creando embestidas lentas.

Él cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer de sentir la lengua húmeda de su hermana alrededor de su pene, pensó por un momento que no iba poder disfrutarlo cuando Bill creo la réplica de él con una sombra. Pero ahora podía apreciar el momento exacto cuando su hermana le hacía un oral. Aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos sacando y metiendo su miembro, hundiéndolo hasta el fondo de su garganta. Escuchaba a Bill decirle que no la matara de atragantamiento. Pero él le regreso su insulto diciéndole; “Deja de cogértela como un perro en celo”. Ambos se miraron de forma maliciosa, tenían a Mabel Pines atada y sumisa a su merced, cada quien cobraba su parte de deseo y venganza.

Dipper sin aguantar un minuto más, su miembro comenzó a bombear fuertemente en su punta y correrse liberando su semen dentro de su boca. El chico jadeaba sudoroso y extasiado de recibir un placer único, salió de su boca viendo que su hermana tosía fuertemente y derramaba su semilla. Enojado cubrió su boca con la palma de su mano obligándola a que lo tragara.

\- Trágatelo – Sentencio el gemelo, viendo como ella lo pasaba y lloriqueaba.

\- Ah… Pino eres muy cruel con Estrella fugaz. – Menciono Bill, bajando sus embestidas a unas lentas y suaves. – Dale tiempo, ella apenas prueba tu sabor. De seguro sabes asqueroso. – Besando el cuello de la chica. – La venganza se disfruta y no se termina en un solo bocado. – Acomodando las delicadas piernas de la pequeña en sus brazos. – Primero se prueba la inocencia y la haces sufrir un rato. – Dando estocadas profundas viendo los ojos avellanados de la chica suplicarle. – Luego te la coges suavemente, que se adapte a ti y pida clemencia. – besando sus labios con deseo. – Y cuando llegue el momento exacto la devoras. – Coloco sus piernas sobre sus hombros, aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas y enterrándose en su vagina.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Bill! ¡Bill! – Grito la chica perdida entre la lujuria.

\- Así obtienes que grite tu nombre en forma de plegaria. – Poniendo una mirada llena de orgullo. – Eso es gime querida, quien te está cogiendo en este momento. Dilo fuerte y claro.

Mabel gemía fuertemente y jadeaba, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y su cuerpo aperlado en sudor. Bipper la abrazo con fuerza tirando de las cadenas hacia delante, soltando gruñidos y jadeos fuertes, la cama daba chirridos y golpeteos en la pared. La pequeña clavaba sus talones en sus omoplatos, un ardor en el interior de sus muslos provocaba la fricción de sus movimientos, sintiendo su miembro entrar y salir con intensidad. Su respiración iba acelerada y su corazón sentía que se saldría en cualquier momento.

Varias embestidas y minutos de placer le hicieron que sus paredes aprisionaran su miembro siendo los roces más placenteros. El castaño acaricio su rostro y beso sus labios con pasión. Bipper se enterró y eyaculo en el interior liberando el líquido espeso y blanco, seguido de los orgasmos de la pequeña quien temblaba de bajo de él. Salió de ella y paso una mano sobre los mechones marrones y sudorosos del cuerpo de Dipper, enmarcando una sonrisa de triunfo a la réplica.

\- Y así se coge una Estrella fugaz. – Dijo suspirando el demonio. - ¿Entendiste Pino? – Trono los dedos y deshizo las sujeciones de la chica.

Mabel respiraba de forma rápida, su pecho subía y bajaba tenia marcas de contusiones sobre su cuerpo. Hematomas rojizos y violetas donde estuvieron las cadenas. Rasguños y heridas en sus muslos y fuerte chupetones en su cuello seguido de mordidas. Ella apoyo sus manos en el colchón de su cama intentando levantarse, pero ambos chicos no la iban a dejar aun.

Bipper la atrajo de regreso a su regazo sentándose en la orilla de su cama con ella. Froto su miembro entre su perla rosada y sus labios, seguía tan duro de su pene. Soltaba suspiros audibles y calientes dedicándole una mirada lujuriosa a la menor. Tomo su cintura levantándola acomodando la punta de su glande nuevamente en su entrada, penetrándola nuevamente.

\- Joder… sigues tan mojada y caliente. – Acariciando las nalgas de la menor. Las separo dándole visibilidad al otro chico. – Pino aún hay un agujero más.

\- ¿Por qué te llevas el de enfrente? – Cuestiono con tono de molestia.

\- Porque es cálido y resbaladizo y aparte ya se acostumbró a mí. – Mirando a la castaña quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados. – Aun no he profanado la otra parte, pero si quieres lo hago.

\- No. – Dijo con recelo. – Yo tomare esto.

Dipper se posiciono del otro lado sujetando a Mabel de su vientre e inclinándola cerca de Bill, toco con sus dedos en el anillo rosado de su gemela. Era estrecho y sabía que le dolería. Froto la punta de su pene lubricándola con su pre semen. Bill empezó sus vaivén lentos esperando a que el entrara. Hundiéndose en su interior, escuchando sus chillidos y gritos de dolor de su gemela, no la había preparado a tiempo. Pero eso es lo que menos importaba, lo único que importaba es que ella no lo recordaría y que en este momento solo disfrutaría de estar con ella.

La castaña se aferró a Bipper de sus hombros, mientras era embestida contra ellos sintiendo sus miembros hundirse y profanarla. Las embestidas no se hicieron esperar, cada quien tenía su ritmo. Su hermano se movía tosco y rápido, pero aun así fue acostumbrándose a sus estocadas. Bill en cambio era lento pero profundo sin dejar de mirarla, sus dedos frotaban su clítoris hinchado y mordía su hombro.

Dipper disfrutaba de las paredes apretadas de su hermana, su pene ser abrazado y los roces pronunciados, golpeando sus testículos entre el miembro de su cuerpo y las nalgas. Aunque para él era la primera vez en una relación sexual, ya se sentía al borde de su clímax. Colocando besos atrás de su nuca y gimiendo su nombre logro calmar a la chica. Sus manos apretaban sus senos y frotaba su cuerpo en ella.

\- Mabel, te amo. – Confeso con ternura.

\- Dipper… - llamo Mabel entre lágrimas, ella se sentía bastante lastimada por lo que había hecho su gemelo. Su primera vez y nada fue como ella espero.

El castaño aumento sus embestidas por unos minutos más, después de detenerse y gemir fuerte corriéndose en su interior al llenarla con su semilla caliente. Salió de ella agotado y recostándose en la cama, embozo una sonrisa de satisfacción por un minúsculo momento… pero algo le extraño.

Vio a su hermana aferrada del cuello de Bipper, su maldito cuerpo que era manipulado por aquel demonio. Este solo alzo su mano y preparo sus dedos antes de dedicarle una mirada helada y escalofriante.

\- Maldito bastardo. – Menciono con furia el castaño levantándose.

\- Se acabó Pino. – Chasqueo sus dedos y deshizo la réplica dejando un charco de alquitrán y sangre.

Mabel vio horrorizada la escena de como su hermano desaparecía, pero el chico la recostó en su cama colocándose encima de ella, depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

\- Ya nada interrumpirá. – Quitándose el resto de la ropa. – Pino, Pino, Pino… ¿no crees que sobraba en esta relación?

\- Bill… - Menciono ella.

\- Odias ver a tu hermano. – Colocando una mirada ámbar entrecerrada. – Un truco, mírame a los ojos y no apartes tu mirada de mí.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, pasando sus manos por su cuerpo y frotándose. Ella obedeció en lo que va de la noche y no aparto su mirada. La ilusión de un demonio de cabellera rubia y con un parche sobre su ojo izquierdo apareció, provocando un sonrojo en la menor.

\- ¿Bill?

\- Te gusta lo que ves. – Penetrando nuevamente su intimidad, comenzó a embestirla suavemente y colocando besos en su delineado cuello. – Solo estamos tú y yo en esta maldita prisión mental.

\- Mmm… ahh… - Envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y abrazando su torso. – Bill…

\- Estrella fugaz….¡Ahg! carajo. – La empujo más a la cama cogiéndola fuertemente y acelerando sus embestidas. Poso una mano en la cabecera diminuta de su cama, el cual quebró con su fuerza. – Serás mía.

\- Sí. – Afirmo la pequeña.

\- Cuando recupere mi forma física y domine tu maldito universo, vendré por ti te reclamare, tú cuerpo y alma. – Jadeando y gimiendo en tonos altos.

\- Bill… ah, ah, ah... – Arañando su espalda.

\- No tendrás ni un puto descanso. – Besando con fervor sus labios. – Solo me pertenecerás, te cogeré hasta que quedes afónica y todos escuchen claramente que soy tu dueño.

\- ¡Ahng! – Ella disfrutaba de ser penetrada por su enemigo, no quería que se detuviera. Se quedó con su imagen, evitando recordar que en este momento era el cuerpo de su hermano quien la tomaba. Movió sus caderas al compás de sus movimientos, su mano tocando sus senos redondos de forma indecente y lasciva. – Bill… más, por f-favor. – Suplico con las mejillas rojas. Al diablo la moral quería olvidar un momento que fue violada hace unos minutos y el cómo su hermano la había traicionado.

\- ¡Mabel! – Gruño gimiendo ronco en su voz.

La cama emitía mucho sonido, era impresionante que soportara las tres rondas con la chica. La temperatura de la habitación aumentaba y sus sonidos de sus respiraciones y gemidos mezclados con la lujuria y la locura, se escuchaban afuera. Bill lanzo una mirada de reojo para ver el cuerpo fantasmagórico de Dipper, tirarle de insultos y tratando de obtener de regreso su cuerpo. Pero el chico se detuvo cuando escucho a su gemela llamar a Bill, dejándolo deprimido y solo en un rincón.

El demonio sonreía complacido al saber que había ganado y había logrado su cometido, sabía que la chica respondería pronto, el día que cometiera su Raromagedón. Pero por el momento solo respetaría el trato y ella despertaría sin recordar nada, siendo un mal sueño. Sin ninguna marca de que estuvo con ella.

 _\- Estrella fugaz…_ \- Susurro en su oído unas palabras. Antes de llegar a su punto final de la noche, en la parte de su clímax; soltando el líquido caliente dentro de ella. Mabel se aferró a su espalda sollozando y asintiendo con su cabeza.

Ambos cuerpos rendidos en el placer y cayendo en el sueño profundo siendo abrazados. Ella cerró sus ojos dejando que la oscuridad la invadiera por completo.

[…]

.

.

.

[Bonus]

A la mañana siguiente Dipper despertó en su cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no recordaba mucho de lo que hizo anoche. Más que vagar por el bosque y llegar a la cabaña cayendo dormido en su pieza. Sentía como si su cuerpo hubiera sido arrollado por un tráiler de alta compresión. Vio a su hermana sentada con su libro de amores de verano, terminando de escribir algo.

El castaño se levantó y miro a su hermana con una sonrisa antes de lanzar su disculpa.

\- Mabel. – Le llamo captando la atención de su gemela. – Lo siento por lo de ayer… actué como un imbécil por todo lo que ocurrió con mi tío Stan y el tío Ford. Estaba molesto porque… no habías confiando lo suficiente en mí y le habías dado así sin más la confianza a nuestro tío Stan, siendo el un mentiroso. – Soltando un suspiro. – También porque he mantenido distancia contigo, no lo hice porque te odie o eres molesta, sino porque… - Apretando sus manos hasta formar un puño. – Sonara loco pero… ¿Yo te gusto?

\- Dipper…eres mi hermano te quiero mucho, pero yo no tengo esa clase de sentimientos hacia ti. – Menciono. – Te quiero como una hermana quiere a su hermano.

\- Bueno es un alivio. – Dijo el chico. – Con eso rompemos el maldito tabú que Bill nos obligó llevar esta semana.

\- Dipper.

\- Sí – Se giró a su gemela.

\- Tú no… me lastimaras ¿cierto?

\- Somos hermanos, jamás te lastimaría Mabel. – Dijo sonriendo.

De repente la voz del tío Stan los llamo para que bajaran a desayunar, Dipper se levantó adelantándose ya que su tío quería hablar severamente con él. Más cuando el castaño no se acordó de lo que hizo ayer.

\- ¿Crees que sea malo? – Dijo temeroso.

\- Tengo entendido que le insultaste. – Dijo Mabel. – Luego cuando llegue al cuarto estabas dormido.

\- Oh rayos… esto es malo. – Dijo Dipper saliendo apurado de la habitación dejando sola a Mabel.

Mientras que la castaña terminaba de escribir y colocar la imagen de un triángulo que dibujo sobre sus romances de verano, colocando una pequeña descripción <<Inicio de una relación>>. Coloco una sonrisa al recordar las palabras del sueño que tuvo, donde estaba ella y Bill teniendo relaciones. El chico rubio encima de ella dedicándole esa sonrisa y besando sus labios.

**_“Espera por mi volveré en menos de lo que pienses, que ni tendrás tiempo de echarme de menos”_ **

Mabel froto sus piernas y se levantó de su cama, había disfrutado de su sueño húmedo. Pensar en su enemigo la había tenido tontamente enamorada. Sin quererlo había caído en el amor nuevamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El pinescest no es mi fuerte :3 pero he visto que otras escritoras y escritores le sale bien. Díganme sus jodidos secretos >:v


	11. Pesadillas

ONE SHOT

[11]

Pesadilla

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papi! – Grito una castaña sobre su cama con sus manos aferradas en las sabanas rosa perla de su cama. - ¡PAPÁ!

Ella miraba en la penumbra oscuridad de la noche a la esquina de su habitación, a pesar de estar las luces colgantes de estrellas sobre los doseles de su cama y su lámpara de Moomin alumbrando su closet. Observaba la pequeña de tan solo siete años de edad con sus ojos grandes de color verde-miel, aquella figura tenebrosa que se posaba en el marco de su ventana. Un sujeto de cabello malva y sombrero de bombín, estaba detrás de sus cortinas siendo visible su silueta.

\- Fue muy cruel que tú y Sweety Pie me dejaran. – Menciono el sujeto con una venda empapada de sangre en sus ojos. – Te dije que las niñas mentirosas y desobedientes tendrían su castigo.

\- Papá… mamá… - Dijo la pequeña temerosa lloriqueando. - ¡Papá! – La niña rompió en llanto cuando veía al sujeto acercarse cubriendo de sombras a su alrededor. - ¡PAPÁ!

\- Nunca debiste salir de ese lugar.

\- ¡Vete! – Grito la menor. – ¡Eres un hombre malo! ¡Muy malo!

Aquel sujeto dejaba pisadas cubiertas de sangre y alquitrán sobre el piso, su paraguas hacia un sonido similar al chirrido del metal restregarse contra la madera. Su apariencia era desgastada y destrozada, el hombre le dedicaba una sonrisa tenebrosa. Varias criaturas y monstruos grotescos emergieron de las sombras y empezaron a escalar por el edredón de flores y conejos.

La pequeña retrocedió chocando con la cabecera de su cama y llorando fuertemente. El sujeto estaba muy cerca de su cama, alzo el paraguas transformándolo en una guadaña, la misma arma que ataco a sus tíos y a su madre. Sin poder evitarlo la niña grito y se cubrió la cabeza.

\- ¡PAPÁ! – Llamo la pequeña en otro intento.

En ese momento entro un sujeto rubio algo desaliñado de su cabello y su parche ocular de lado, invocando un fuego azul en su mano y en la otra sosteniendo su bastón.

\- ¡Anabel! – Grito el demonio.

\- ¡Papi! – Grito la pequeña saliendo de su cama y corriendo abrazarlo. - ¡Él está aquí! ¡Está aquí!

Una mujer de cabello marrón achocolatado llego a la habitación corriendo a donde se encontraba su esposo y la pequeña. Encendió la luz para iluminar la alcoba de la menor, encontrando vació y la cama deshecha. 

\- ¿Anabel? ¿Qué sucede cariño? – Dijo con un tono de voz calmado la castaña, mientras acariciaba a la pequeña que temblaba de miedo.

\- Mami… - Abrazando con fuerza a su madre, como si eso evitara que se la llevaran lejos. - ¡Papi protégenos!, ¡él está aquí quiere llevarnos de regreso! ¡No lo permitas!

El rubio miro a su esposa viendo como intentaba consolarla, ellos sabían que era otra pesadilla de la pequeña. Sabían que ya no había amenaza y que ese sujeto había sido sellado, regresado a su dimensión. Era imposible que estuviera en esta parte de su dimensión.

El demonio se acomodó bien su ropa y su parche, se arrodillo y tomo a la pequeña en brazos cargándola contra su pecho, apoyando su cabecita en su hombro y dándole suaves palmadas en su espalda. Intentando consolarla y darle apoyo.

\- ¿Te parece si reviso tu habitación, princesa? – Le hablo a su hija con tanto cariño que eso la tranquilizo.

\- Papá tengo miedo, ¿y si está aquí? y te hace daño. – Abrazando su cuello. – No quiero perderte otra vez, eres mi papi. – Sollozando. – No quiero que me quiten a mi papá.

\- ¡Bah! Nada me hará daño, soy un ser indestructible. ¡Inmortal! Tan fuerte que fui a buscarte a ti y a tú mamá y las salve de ese sujeto. – Menciono en un tono presumido. – Aparte si anda rondando por aquí, sería mejor que le diera una paliza en su fea cara y lo sacara a patadas de aquí.

\- Bill. – Le miro la chica con una media sonrisa y de brazos cruzados.

\- Amor no arruines el momento, voy en la mejor parte de mi discurso. – Dijo el demonio mientras reía suavemente. – Aparte queremos que la pequeña Estrellita este segura, ¿cierto princesa? – Dirigiéndose a la niña.

\- Aja. – Asintiendo lentamente. – Papá va buscar al monstruo y lo sacara a patadas.

\- Okey, okey gran Bill Cipher, busca a ese “Monstruo” y deshazte de él. – Soltando una risa.

\- Sí fuera un maldito y asqueroso hongo que acecha a mi linda niña estaría…. ¡Aquí! – Levantando completamente el colchón de la cama junto con la base, solo para encontrar juguetes y unos zapatos. – No, no está.

 _\- La ventana papi. –_ Susurro la pequeña en su oído.

\- Oh, ya la ventana. – Musito. – Tienes razón el único lugar donde puede caber el maldito. – Abrió las cortinas y visualizo por fuera de la ventana de la chica, solo viendo que estaban la maceta con flores de margarita. – No hay nada aquí.

\- Tampoco en el closet. – Dijo Mabel cerrando las puertas. -¿Crees que haya sido un…?

\- Pero estaba aquí, dijo que me castigaría por haberlo dejado. – Temblando de su cuerpo. – Me iba hacer daño.

Bill tomo del rostro a la pequeña y analizo sus ojos siendo normales a su vista. Un iris de color avellanado y la pupila normal como el de una persona mortal.

\- Princesa – Viendo a Anabel a los ojos, que aun mantenían la apariencia humana. – Mm… todavía es muy temprano para que se manifieste alguna característica mía.

\- ¿Algún poder? – Pregunto Mabel un poco preocupada.

\- Necthan apareció los suyos a los tres años de edad. – Comento el rubio un tanto pensativo. – Will y Evan a los seis años y aprendieron a dominarlo a los diez. Tuve muchos problemas mientras no estabas, querida. – Dijo un tanto nostálgico y melancólico. – Fue algo difícil de verlos si no estabas tú. Pero tampoco podía dejarlos solos.

\- Bill… - Colocando una mano en su brazo.

\- Los sueños de Anabel son pesadillas. – Menciono. – Posiblemente Strange jugo mucho con su mente, solo para atormentarla todo este tiempo. – Acariciando su cabeza.

\- ¿Puedes quitárselos?

\- Lo correcto es que ella…

En ese momento entro los hijos de ambos, todos preparados para atacar a la amenaza, pero Bill los calmo chasqueando los dedos y suprimiendo sus poderes.

\- ¿Quién dijo que van a incendiar la casa? – Brotando una venita de su sien el rubio.

\- Escuchamos gritar a mi hermana. – Dijo Necthan.

\- Cierto, Anabel está peligro. – Dijo Will.

\- Yo le daré un golpe al maldito hongo. – Menciono Evan enfundando un puño.

\- Nadie quemara la casa y golpeara un hongo. – Dijo Mabel señalando que se retiraran. – A la cama, que son las 2 de la mañana.

\- ¡Pero Mamá! No tenemos sueño. – Menciono Will haciendo un puchero.

\- Queremos estar despiertos.

\- Bill diles algo, son tus hijos y deben poner orden. – Fulminando al demonio con la mirada.

\- Cierto tienes razón. – Dijo firme en su voz. - Podemos comer panqueques y ver películas hasta que amanezca. – Menciono el rubio colocando un beso en los labios de su esposa.

\- ¡Uuhhh! – Hicieron un sonido los cuatro, antes de reír. – Panqueques.

\- ¡Yey desayu-gada! – Gritaron los gemelos combinando las palabras; Desayuno y madrugada.

\- Bill Cipher, mira lo que hiciste causaste una revolución – Regañando a su esposo.

\- Vamos la mejor cura para aliviar un mal sueño, es ver películas. – Tomando a su esposa de la cintura. – Aparte amo cuando cocinas y si quieres… - Le susurro suavemente en su oído.

– Sonrojándose de sus mejillas, aunque le gustaba mucho la idea de estar los dos solos en la cocina. Le traía muchos recuerdos cuando tenía 15 años.

\- Yo también quiero lamer la cuchara. – Menciono un Necthan adolescente con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

A lo que Bill y Mabel fruncieron el ceño y lo fulminaron con la mirada de extrañez colorándose sus rostros. Habían olvidado que el mayor de sus hijos leía sus mentes.

\- ¿Qué te dije de leer la mente? – Dijo Bill rojo de las mejillas. – Castigado y ya deja de juntarte con ese Tyrone.

\- Papi ¿estás seguro que…. Tad no vendrá? - Dijo la pequeña.

Sus hermanos se acercaron a ella y la animaron un poco.

\- Papá es muy fuerte, ya no regresara ese odioso demonio. – Dijeron los gemelos.

\- Aparte nos tienes a nosotros. – Dijo Necthan depositando un beso en su frente. – Gracias por ayudarnos a encontrar a mamá.

Sus hijos se fueron a la sala con la niña en brazos, mientras que Bill miraba la habitación de la pequeña sin algún rastro de que Tad hubiera venido a invadir sus terrenos. Mabel se acercó y lo abrazo con suavidad siendo correspondida por su esposo.

\- Yo también tengo pesadillas en ocasiones. – Dijo la mujer dedicándole una mirada de su pupila afilada de sus orbes avellana brillantes antes de fundirse en un suave dorado similar a la de su esposo. – Bill…

\- Mabel… - Besando sus labios con ternura. – Perdón por lo que te hice. – Acariciando sus rostro suave y juvenil que se mantendría por siempre, eternamente. – Fue egoísta y no pensé lo que te haría. Ni siquiera pude darte a elegir, fue egoísta lo que hice pero… no quería perderte nuevamente.

\- Bill – Juntando sus manos con las suyas. - Solo me salvaste… jamás me arrepentiría de lo que hiciste, aunque no lo creas… yo quería esto. – Sonriéndole. – Aparte no estaré sola si te tengo a mi lado, ese es nuestro lazo y trato de por vida. – Abrazándolo fuerte.

\- Juntos a la eternidad. – Colocando otro beso.

\- Juntos a la eternidad. – Correspondiendo a su afecto.

\- No dejare que se las lleven de mi lado. – Abrazando a su esposa. – Solo son pesadillas, nada es real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un mini Drabble para aminorar los lemons XD a que no saben que fragmento pertenece este fic. Mi beta me anda amenazando con una ballesta mientras repite en palabras satánicas “que no es canon”.


	12. El Bosque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragmento de Prototipo del Fanfic "El Bosque"

Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual, imágenes eróticas.

**ONE SHOT/PROTOTIPO**

**[12]**

**El Bosque**

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

Una tarde de otoño se encontraban explorando en el bosque de Salem un grupo de chicos híbridos conejos de aproximadamente 14 años de edad; Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Candy, Grenda y Gideon se encontraban caminando por el sendero rocoso de la arbolada rojiza y amarillenta de los árboles. El olor a cedro, teca y árboles de acacia roja y amarilla; adornaban perfectamente el páramo del lugar. Llevaban una canasta con alimentos y una manta para realizar su picnic.

El día de hoy los gemelos habían tenido permiso de salir del orfanato junto con sus amigos, aparte de que Mabel cumplía un mes sin enfermarse y sus amigos querían celebrar su recuperación.

Llegaron a un prado apartado del pueblo y de la residencia, todo estaba cubierto de hojas secas y amarillas entre mezcladas con el marrón y el rojo oscuro. Las chicas prepararon el lugar mientras que la castaña esperaba pacientemente, ya que Candy y Grenda le dijeron que no hiciera tanto esfuerzo.

Se sentaron todos en la manta y sacaron los sándwiches de mermelada de fresa y las galletas que hornearon las chicas, entre un jugo que mantenían enjarrado en un frasco. Bajo los cálidos rayos de sol disfrutaron de la tarde con risas y un conversación vaga y amena.

\- Hoy es la primera vez que Mabel sale de esa mala prisión llamada “habitación” – Comento el albino. – Es una suerte que ya no estés enferma.

\- El doctor Strange ha sido muy bueno conmigo. – Menciono ella con las mejillas sonrosadas. – Pero a veces odio las inyecciones que me pone en los brazos.

\- Es para tu bien hermanita. – Dando un mordisco a su emparedado. – Tienes suerte que la hermana Kate ponga un poco de dinero en tratamiento.

\- Mabel avísanos si te sientes fría o si te duele la cabeza. – Dijo Candy.

\- Descuida, hoy amanecí fuerte. – Dijo la castaña enfundando un puño.

Disfrutando de los bocadillos de la tarde terminaron tomando la siesta debajo de los árboles de acacia amarilla. Dipper y Gideon dormían acurrucados junto con Candy, mientras que Mabel, Grenda y Pacifica creaban coronas de flores y trenzas.

La conejita rubia solo miraba el adorno hecho un desastre mientras hacia su típico berrinche, lo cuando la castaña se acercó y empezó a explicarle paso a paso como se hacía.

\- Le quieres dar una a Dip-Dip – Dando un codazo a su amiga.

\- No. – Dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas.

\- Vamos serias una perfecta cuñada, seriamos familia. – Dijo contentan extendiendo sus brazos. –No estaríamos separadas.

\- Tal vez. – Musito.

\- Por cierto Grenda… ¿Por qué Wendy se enojó esta mañana con Kate? – Pregunto la castaña, recordando que la gata pelirroja se había quedado en casa a tomar el regaño de los seis.

\- No debes preocuparte por cosas como esas, la señora Kate está loca. – Menciono Pacifica. – Tantas reglas que pone ya la tienen atarantara.

Grenda vio a Mabel agachar sus orejas en señal de tristeza, tomo su mano y la apretó suavemente antes de responder.

\- Wendy estaba molesta porque casi no salías de casa. – Menciono. – Sabía que llevabas un mes sin enfermarte y supuso que un poco de aire fresco te caería bien. – Dijo. –Aparte Kate nos tiene encerrados todo el día, sin poder salir a que nos dé un cachito de sol.

\- Pero ustedes pueden salir. – Sonrió a medias, la castaña. – Yo no podía, aparte hoy vendría doctor Tad a visitarme para mi revisión clínica.

\- Mabel ¿Por qué quieres quedarte a que te apliquen inyecciones y te den más negativas para que no salgas? – Dijo molesta la rubia. – Ese estúpido zorro solo viene a sacar una excusa cuando quiere. – Se paró imitando al doctor. – _Señorita Pines no puede salir porque se resfriara, anda muy baja de las defensas necesitas reposo. Si es posible nunca salga de cama._

Mabel y Grenda solo se rieron de su imitación antes de ver a los chicos levantarse junto con su amiga. Mientras peinaban su cabello y acicalaban sus orejas. El albino se lanzó a los brazos de la castaña frotándose contra ella.

\- Pastelito~ - Le llamo. – ¿Cómo te sientes para jugar?

\- ¡Gideon! Deja de ser lambiscón con Mabel. – Dijo la rubia separándolos. – Aparte tu peso la va aplastar.

\- Estoy bien, Paz. – Dijo la pequeña mientras se levantaba y sacudía su vestido. - ¿Qué jugamos?

\- Escondidas. – Dijo Candy.

\- No, a los encantados. – Menciono Grenda.

\- ¿Simón dice? – Dijo Pacifica.

\- Oh yo, que tal rueda. – Comento Gideon.

\- Suena bien. – Dijeron todos.

\- ¿Cuál de todos?

\- ¡Lobo! – Grito la azabache dando saltitos.

Pacifica tomo una servilleta que cubría las moras, utilizándola para vendar a la persona que sería el lobo. Dio varias vueltas para estirar el dedo. Señalo primero a Dipper, envolvieron la venda en sus ojos y crearon un círculo entonando una canción infantil.

Cuando terminaron de cantarla rompieron el círculo corriendo a los lados, Dipper tenía un buen olfato por lo que no tardo en atrapar a Candy ya que la tenía atrás de él. Cuando fue el turno de Candy atrapo a Gideon y este atrapo a Pacifica. Se divertían corriendo por el prado y riendo, pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando, cuando Grenda atrapo a Mabel llego su turno.

La castaña estaba nerviosa su amigo ato la venda y la dejaron dentro del círculo, comenzando a dar vueltas y entonar una canción.

Jugaremos en el bosque

Mientras el lobo no esta

Si el lobo aparece enteros nos comerá,

¿Qué estás haciendo lobo?

¡Me estoy poniendo los pantalones!

Jugaremos en el bosque

Mientras el lobo no esta

Si el lobo aparece enteros nos comerá,

¿Qué estás haciendo lobo?

¡Me estoy abrochando la camisa!

Jugaremos en el bosque

Mientras el lobo no esta

Si el lobo aparece enteros nos comerá,

¿Qué estás haciendo lobo?

¡Me estoy colocando el saco!

Jugaremos en el bosque

Mientras el lobo no esta

Si el lobo aparece enteros nos comerá,

¿Qué estás haciendo lobo?

¡Me estoy poniendo el abrigo!

Jugaremos en el bosque

Mientras el lobo no esta

Si el lobo aparece enteros nos comerá,

¿Qué estás haciendo lobo?

¡Me estoy colocando el sombrero!

Jugaremos en el bosque

Mientras el lobo no esta

Si el lobo aparece enteros nos comerá,

¿Qué estás haciendo lobo?

¡Estoy listo para comérmelos, corran!

Todos rompieron el círculo corriendo por varias partes, llamando a la castaña y atrayéndola con su voz. Mabel avanzaba a cada paso donde escuchaba las voces de sus amigos.

Lamentablemente ese día sus compañeros no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de una manada de lobo salvajes, que los acechaban desde hace unos minutos. Los habían capturado de uno en uno, rompiéndoles algunos el cuello y destazando sus cuerpos.

Los gritos eran ahogados por las garras de los feroces híbridos, que cortaban sus gargantas y partían su tráquea. Mabel movió sus orejas en estado de alerta, se volteó y dio un paso atrás resbalando por la inclinación de un risco cayendo de bruces contra las raíces de un árbol.

Ella se levantó avanzo más por el bosque con los ojos vendados buscando a sus amigos y a su hermano, su vestido rojo ondeándose bajo la brisa del viento fresco. Tocando con sus manos la madera rugosa de los árboles. Coloco una sonrisa de sus labios mientras movía sus brazos y se lanzaba a abrazar a la nada.

\- ¿Dónde están? – Llamo la pequeña. – Salgan.

Llamo sus nombres pero nada… no obtenía respuesta ni un sonido de sus voces.

En ese momento se encontraba rondando por el lugar un hombre lobo, viendo a la pequeña caminar por diferentes lados con los ojos vendados. La encontraba indefensa e inocente jugando a las atrapadas o eso pensaba, más la pequeña había caminado sin rumbo saliendo del límite del prado entrando a los dominios del lobo.

Se acercó detrás de ella siguiendo sus pasos de forma cautelosa, aspirando ese aroma dulzón y coqueto que emanaba de su pequeño cuerpo. Era una combinación a las flores de freesía y las moras silvestres, entre otro aroma que solo desprendían la hembras. La observo de pies a cabeza; cabello marrón brillante y achocolatado, largo y ondulado. Adornado con un lazo rojo. Dos orejas color crema, rosadas y felpudas sobresalían de sus mechones. Su piel era pálida como una muñequita de porcelana, se notaba el rubor rosado de sus mejillas y sus labios delicados como dos pétalos de rosa. Una figura delgada y frágil bajo un vestido de rojo con una blusa blanca por debajo, sus piernas cubiertas por medias negras térmicas y unos botines negros. 

La chica soltaba risas de forma risueña y burbujeante, una voz agradable para el oído del lobo. Había atrapado anteriormente humanos, híbridos de conejos y gatos a todos los había devorado, sin darle la misericordia de vivir. Pero ella desprendía un interés en jugar y tenerla. Es un lobo y los lobos gustan de jugar con sus presas, antes de atacarlas a su gusto y decidir qué hacer con ellas.

La pequeña camino hasta él el cual solo retrocedía y la animaba a apurar su paso. Embozo una sonrisa canina de sus colmillos y movió su cola de un lado a otro con sus orejas alzadas. Su paso se cerró en un árbol de acacia roja, se movió a un lado y la vio chocar contra la madera del tronco. Viéndola fruncir su nariz bola e inflar sus mejillas. Se le hizo adorable su expresión.

\- Chicos, ¿Dónde están? – Menciono la chica tanteando los alrededores del árbol.

El lobo rubio se divertía y solo daba vueltas junto con ella, provocando que las hojas cayeran a su lado. Tan apetitosa la veía a la pequeña. Se detuvo un momento dejando que ella lo tocara de su cuerpo, sintiendo sus manos acariciar su pecho y parte de su torso.

\- ¡Te tengo! – Grito la chica abrazándolo, hasta que su mano rozo un pelaje suave. - ¿Dipper? ¿Gideon?

Ella se levantó la venda de los ojos observando al sujeto rubio de extraña mirada color miel en su ojo, tan inhumano y en ese tono amarillo resplandeciente que hacia resaltar su pupila afilada. Un parche de cuero cubría su otro ojo el izquierdo; portaba una camisa gris, un abrigo oscuro algo desgastado de las puntas de su cola, unos pantalones de vestir negro cenizo y zapatos levemente cubiertos de lodo. Él se acercó y la fue acorralando en un árbol, mientras mostraba sus orejas y cola. Normalmente los lobos no muestran su apariencia y son cuidadosos con sus presas, pero él quería enseñarle y jugar con esa inocente criatura.

\- ¿Jugando? – Pregunto en voz sutil y amable.

La pequeña retrocedió a pasos lentos mirando con temor al lobo, sus orejas se mantenían curvas y su mirada avellana se abría al verlo avanzar hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué hace una linda conejita en el bosque?

\- … - Ella no quiso hablar su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía que se saldría en cualquier momento.

\- No te asustes y acercarte. – Le llamo en tono profundo. - ¿Estabas jugando? Ven no te hare daño. Yo también quiero participar.

Mabel vio al lobo olfateando un poco, tenía un aroma agradable muy masculino y dominante; olía al bosque y un poco de especie; amargo y picante. Percibía también el aroma a tabaco en él. Se acercó un poco cerrando sus ojos y parando sus orejas.

El rubio tenía su rostro enfrente de la chica, admirando sus facciones infantiles, mejillas coloreadas en tono carmín. En cuanto abrió sus ojos, pudo apreciarlos más de cerca; le gustaban esos ojos brillantes de color verdosos con café. La olfateo más oliendo más del aroma femenino, era una mujercita y en un punto dulce de su etapa de su juventud.

\- Eres muy linda. – Menciono.

La castaña se sonrojo por lo que dijo y sonrió tímidamente. El rubio pasó el dorso de su mano por sus pómulos tocando y acariciando con un dedo sus labios, para verla colocar un beso en su índice.

\- Escuche que los conejos besan. – Soltando una risita. - ¿Te atrae? – Señalando sus dedos.

Ella retrocedió de vergüenza mirando al rubio con pena por lo que hizo. Cada vez que ella se apartaba, él se acercaba y mantenían una distancia a unos centímetros.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto. – ¿Acaso te incomodo?

Ella se movía del tronco de un árbol a otro siendo seguida por él. Cuando se juntaban nuevamente, la pequeña lanzo una risita nerviosa y una sonrisa coqueta. Al lobo le gustaba este pequeño juego, moviendo animadamente su cola y siempre colocándose en posición de atraparla.

La castaña corrió soltando una risa y deteniéndose de momentos por las esquinas de las ramas de los árboles esperándolo. El lobo la seguía rozaba sus brazos en un intento por tomarla. Ella daba una vuelta y retrocedía dando miradas tiernas. Sus mejillas arremolinadas de un rojo cereza y mordiendo su labio inferior. Eran una señal para el lobo incitándola a seguirla. Le gustaba ser perseguida y que el lobo la siguiera a cada parte del bosque.

La acorralaba, pegaba su cuerpo, daba roces contra sus manos y sus hombros, la pequeña daba besitos en sus nudillos distrayéndolo y luego…. Ella escapaba de sus brazos. Jugaron de esa manera por varios minutos. Hasta que los rayos del sol iban ocultándose entre las copas de los árboles y sus ramas.

Mabel respiraba agitada y con una sonrisa en sus labios cuando corrió entre la vereda del rio. De repente escucho los gruñidos del lobo rubio y su misma respiración jadeosa y ronca, tan profunda que le erizaba su pelo. Fue en ese momento que dejaron de jugar y empezó una persecución de caza pero no de amenaza, sino una conocida por los de su especie.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas a esconderse en un lugar seguro, pero dejando rastro de aroma. La castaña sentía calentarse en su cuerpo y sentir un cosquilleo incomodo en sus muslos, frotando sus piernas y soltando quejidos. Se detuvo dentro de una cueva y se llevó sus manos al dobladillo de su vestido apretándolo suavemente, levantando y acariciándose su intimidad a través de las medias.

\- Ahh… ahh… - Gemía despacio y se hinco escondida entre las rocas cerrando sus ojos.

\- ¿Dónde andas? – Llamo el lobo caminando hacia la cueva.

Mabel bajo su falda cuando se topó con la mirada brillosa y dorada del lobo, entrando por la cueva. Él sonrió de forma traviesa corriendo a tomarla entre sus brazos alzándola para dejarla nuevamente parada.

\- _Te tengo._ – Le susurro en sus orejas, mordiendo suavemente escuchando un quejido de ella. – Te has sabido esconder bien, linda conejita.

Sus manos acariciaron su cuerpo tocando sus delineadas curvas y los muslos de sus piernas, apretando y estrujando la tersa y suave piel de la menor. La pequeña coloco sus manos sobre sus brazos y recargo su cabeza contra su pecho fuerte, aspirando su aroma y gimiendo en corto.

\- Señor lobo… - Llamo al rubio con su voz dulce. - ¿Me va comer?

\- Sí. – Le afirmo. – Eres tan exquisita en este momento.

\- Mi hermano y mis amigos van llorar si me come. – Menciono en tono triste.

\- ¿Los otros conejos? – Tarareo una risa burlona. – Son solo los bocadillos andantes. – Recordando que su manada los habían cazado. Antes de que ella escapara.

Los dedos del lobo rajaron con sus garras las medias térmicas trozándolas y liberando su piel desnuda y blanca. Ella suspiraba ante su toque, su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba al compás de sus movimientos respiratorios. La acorralo contra la pared rocosa de piedra y se arrodillo frente a ella estando a su altura, le levanto su falda tocando por debajo la piel de su abdomen plano.

Era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba de esa manera, pensó la castaña sintiendo agradable sus manos tibias. 

Paso la yema de sus dedos produciendo una sensación cosquilluda y caliente en ella. Lamio con su lengua húmeda la zona, probando cada centímetro de su piel y deleitándose de los suspiros bajos de la coneja. Clavaba sus dientes sin llegar a penetrar completamente su piel, solo leves mordiscos de presión. La pequeña reía suavemente suspirando y gimiendo en sus caricias. 

Su mano se dirigió a tocar por encima de la tela de sus bragas blancas que cubrían sus labios virginales, pre humedecido por su excitación. Ella estaba mojada con tan solo esas caricias, desprendiendo más su olor. Frotando con lentitud su flor y parte de su clítoris, siendo resbaladizo y fácil de moverse. La menor solo se mantenía quieta mirando atentamente al lobo, en todo movimiento que hacía. Curiosidad e inocencia es lo que mostraba la pequeña, pasando saliva despacio por su garganta y respirando lento.

Mabel no sabía si se la comería o la torturaría. Los cuentos que le había contado Wendy durante las noches en que tuvo fiebre; sobre acerca de un lobo que se comía a las ovejas y los conejos sin piedad y como estos se protegían creando lugares de protección o lanzándole piedras calientes para que se alejaran. En este mismo momento se culpaba de seguir sus instintos sumisos y su maldita curiosidad por conocer a su atacante sin medir el peligro de la situación, más cuando claramente su hermano gemelo le dijo que no fuera más adentro del bosque, la otra noche antes del picnic.

Soltó un gemido agudo e intento bajar su falda para detenerlo, cuando una sensación pulsante y caliente la obligaba apretar sus muslos. El lobo la detuvo abriendo y separando un poco sus piernas, un dedo bajo su ropa interior arrojándola al suelo. Se relamió los labios al ver su sexo mojado y rosado. La sujeto de la cintura y la atrajo más a su rostro dando pequeños roces con sus labios sobre su monte blando y pulido.

\- Señor lobo…

\- Bill, mi nombre es Bill. – Menciono con voz ronca.

\- Bill… Mmm… ¿Q-Qué… haces? – viendo como colocaba besos encima, provocando una leves contracciones temblorosas en su vientre.

\- Comerte. – Sonriendo de forma maliciosa. – Me comeré a una linda conejita traviesa. – Acariciaba sus nalgas tocando de momentos su colita color crema con pardo esponjosa como un pompón.

\- No soy conejita traviesa. – Inflando sus mejillas. – Mi nombre es Mabel.

\- Para mí eres una conejita traviesa. – Le estaba gustando ver esas expresiones rojizas que hacia la pequeña. Se supone que no debe jugar mucho con su comida, pero la chica lo había invitado a pasar a su madriguera, en todo este juego de las atrapadas.

Mabel alzo sus orejas y miro con temor afuera, sus ojos se tornaron turbios y temblaba de su labio inferior. - Me tengo que ir señor Bill…. Es de noche y es peligroso. – Viendo la oscuridad del cielo nocturno. – Se enojaran conmigo si no aparezco en casa. Lo siento mucho…

\- ¿Qué poco dura tú celo? – Soltando una risa burlona el rubio, al notar que la pequeña ya no estaba excitada como hace unos minutos. Y eso se notaba mucho en su aroma y comportamiento. Si hubiera sido otro conejo en esta situación, él mismo lo descuartiza y se lo devoraría de un sentón. Pero la pequeña le había sorprendido pues no se había atemorizado con su presencia, más bien jugo como si fueran amigos. – Pensé que los conejos duraban más en sus cortejos. Hace un momento me invitabas aparearme contigo.

\- ¿Apareo? – Pregunto perpleja la adolescente con las mejillas rojas.

\- ¿Con cuantos conejos los has hecho? – Pregunto el lobo pinchando su nariz.

\- C-Conejos… - Musito.

\- Sí, conejos – Dijo. - ¿Cuántos has tenido en tu época de celo?

Mabel se sonrojo completamente antes de ladear su rostro, extrañando un poco al rubio. Pues lo que había hecho ella era un ritual de cortejo para llamar un macho para aparearse con ella. Bill no era tonto conocía perfectamente su “pequeño ritual”, como era cuando una pareja de conejos calenturientos que siempre están todo el año en maldito celo, querían hacerlo empezando con sus jueguitos por el campo y tirando las hembras feromonas. Cada hembra tenía un aroma y un olor y eso lo utilizaba para atraer a su pareja, ellos correteaban a esconderse en lugares oscuros y estrechos para poder tener intimidad. El lobo no era la primera vez que caía en una trampa tan tonta, y siempre que sucedía esto ellas entraban en pánico y gritaban asustadas luchando y tratando de huir para ser comidas o asesinadas. Pero ahora le sorprendió ver que la chica no tenía la menor idea de lo que había hecho y solo se disculpaba diciendo que tenía que volver a casa, vaya coneja tonta que se encontró. Pero eso no arruinaba que era adorable, ingenua, hermosa y coqueta que lo había traía loco por un rato en el bosque, al aceptar su cortejo. 

\- Yo no estado con uno. – Respondió la pequeña. – L-Lo siento… debo apestar feo y hacerte pasar por esto. – Menciono avergonzada la conejita mientras jugaba con sus dedos. – Perdón.

\- Hueles a que estuviste con uno, su aroma es tan débil que apenas lo percibo. – Comento el lobo con recelo.

\- Mi hermano gemelo duerme conmigo en mi cama, me abraza y me protege. – Menciono tímidamente. – También me provee calor.

\- ¿No es tu pareja?

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces no sabías lo que hacías al traerme aquí? – Levantando una ceja en forma de intriga.

\- Sentí que debía correr… era divertido, era como las atrapadas combinadas con las escondidas. – Sonando con una voz animada que detonaba alegría.

\- Se llama feromona. – Dijo. – Estas en celo.

\- Ah… ya entiendo. – Dijo sonriente tocando sus mechones rubios y parte de sus orejas. – Es muy suavecito.

\- Me llamaste pequeña, pero llamaste al macho equivocado y a la especie equivocada. – Explico a la conejita mientras frotaba sus dedos en la parte de su cadera. – No es propio de nuestra especie el jugar con nuestra comida o cogerla. ¿Sabes que eso es malo? ¿Te lo ha dicho alguien? No sé tú mama o papa, tus maestros o posiblemente el alcalde del pueblo.

\- Yo no tengo padres… - Menciono con sus ojos tristes y bajando sus orejas. – Mi hermano y yo somos huérfanos.

\- Oh entonces eres comida sin problemas. Nadie te extrañara si te devoro. – Comento con descaro. – Eso te pasa por salir de la casa empaquetadora de alimentos.

\- Todo es un accidente, ¿podemos dejarlo pasar? – Sugirió la pequeña. – Regresamos a casa y comemos estofado de zanahorias y papas.

\- No lo creo. – Dijo. – Me atrajiste en esta cueva y será mejor que corte tu cuello.

La chica se acercó abrazar su cabeza colocando sobre su pecho, antes de colocar besitos en sus orejas.

\- Quiero ir a casa. – Menciono con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Pero no te dejare ir a casa. - Atrajo a la pequeña acercando su boca a su pequeña vagina lisa y estrecha, dando un lengüetazo en su intimidad. Escuchando los gemidos entrecortados y agudos que soltaba la castaña. Lamio sus labios suaves y mordió rozando sus dientes en su carne.

\- ¡Bill! – Lanzo un chillido la castaña, llevando sus manos sobre el cabello rubio del mayor. – Me estas lamiendo mucho, espera… mi tutora se enojara… Dipper se enojara… ¡ahh!

\- No importa. – Continúo lamiendo y apretando sus nalgas redonditas sobre la palma de sus manos, sintiendo la firmeza y lo blandito.

Mabel sentía la lengua del lobo recorrer su pequeña flor de forma lenta, comiéndola en cada caricia, su lengua hundiéndola en su interior de forma profunda y ruda. Pasando de momentos por el anillo rosado de su ano hasta dar lamidas largas y cortas. Se dirigió chupando su perla rosada la cual nunca se había tocado. Su clítoris pedía mucha atención dando palpitaciones. Le gustaba como se sentía húmeda y rasposa, provocando que se erizada su piel y soltara suspiros altos. Aumento el ritmo de sus lamidas, penetrándola con su lengua y dando mordiscos que provocaban que ella gritara de placer. Ella gimió de forma aguda y llevo sus dedos a los mechones rubios del mayor tirando y tocando sus orejas, se sentía bien y cada vez se mojaba más. No quería que parara sus caricias.

Su cuerpo tembló violentamente en micro espasmos placenteros, corriéndose en su boca y liberando sus fluidos transparente. El lobo lamio y bebió con avidez degustando del dulce sabor de su miel. Colocando besos en su montecito. Mabel intentaba acercarse más mientras lanzaba un murmullo de excitación.

\- Estas muy mojada conejita. – Jugando con sus dedos la entrada rosada de la chica. – Eres un manjar exquisito.

\- M-Me… gusto – Dijo jadeante la pequeña respirando con fuerza – Bill… - Sus orejas se agacharon empañándose su mirada avellana en pequeñas lágrimas. – Siento muy calientito. – Frotándose sus piernas.

Bill se levantó y procedió a abrirse los pantalones bajando el cierre de su bragueta. Bajo su bóxer y saco su miembro grueso y erecto. Él también estaba sucumbido en el placer, a pesar de no ser su tiempo, la chica lo hacía despertar de sus deseos. Su mano masturbo el cuerpo de su pene de arriba hacia abajo, frotando el surco y los pliegues alrededor de la cabeza de su glande. Froto entre su índice y pulgar el líquido pre seminal lubricando la punta. Él jadeaba despacio, su mirada se había tornado oscura y dorada. Estaba preparado para atacarla pero no para matarla, si no para cogérsela en ese momento. Mabel miro atenta y se acercó a tocar la punta lisa de su glande; rosado y con las gotas transparente pigmentadas en blanco brotando de su orificio. Cada vez que Bill pasaba su mano se hacía grande y larga.

\- Es muy grande que la de Dipper y Gideon. – Tocando más de su miembro. - ¿Por qué la tienes tan grande? Ellos la tienen así. – Haciendo con sus mano un espacio.

\- No preguntes por esas cosas. – Gruño tomándola de la mano y guiándola un poco más al fondo. – Los conejos se ocultan y hacen sus malditas averías y travesuras.

\- Bill apenas puedo verte. – Llamo la pequeña sintiendo el lugar un poco acogedor. – Es muy oscuro.

\- _Pero yo si te veo_. – Susurro en sus orejas. – _No quiero que nadie más te vea hermosa conejita, mientras te quito tu virginidad._

\- Bill… - Gimió la pequeña al sentir su cuerpo cerca.

\- _Ser cogida por un lobo es diferente a la de un conejo._

Se posiciono detrás de la menor y levanto su falda frotando contra su trasero su miembro, sintiendo esa bolita peluda moverse y acariciar la punta de su glande. El lobo afirmo su agarre en las caderas y parte de la cintura de la pequeña, se restregó y molió su pelvis provocando roces calientes y provocativos en ella.

\- Ahh… Bill. – La chica se apoyó contra la pared disfrutando del toque. Su colita no dejaba de moverse al igual que sentía el roce de la cola del mayor entre sus muslos.

\- Arrodíllate preciosa conejita.

\- S-Sí… Mmmh… - La pequeña se arrodillo junto con el chico, siendo atraída a crear más roces contra su regazo.

\- Te dolerá pero pronto te acostumbraras. – Froto la punta entre sus pliegues húmedos, jadeando y abrazando a la pequeña. Empujo la mitad de su miembro dentro de ella, sintiendo su estrecha vagina apretar y traspasar la membrana de su himen, robando esa inocencia y viendo las pequeña gotas de sangre salir de su entrada. La pequeña grito fuerte y lloro. Pero Bill cubrió su boca con su mano y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, entrando de una estocada completa. Un vaivén lento hizo moviendo sus caderas con las suyas en su cálido interior.

Mabel se inclinó contra el suelo llorando y amordazada por la mano del lobo, evitando que escaparan sus gritos de dolor. Sus embestidas eran precisas y lentas, no podía acostumbrarse aun a su tamaño. Sentía que se partiría en dos en cualquier momento. Los golpes de su cadera en su trasero y el agarre en su cintura no era alivio. Deseaba decirle que se detuviera y no se moviera.

Bill lamio su cuello y beso con delicadeza, por alguna extraña razón beso sus lágrimas limpiándolas fuera de sus mejillas. Comenzó a susurrar palabras amorosas y dulces cerca de su oído. Mantuvieron ese ritmo un buen rato, moviéndose lento en su interior. Cuando ella empezó a moverse empujando más sus caderas y dejando de llorar. Retiro su mano de su boca escuchando los sonidos dulces de sus gemidos. Sus murmullos y ronroneos entre suspiros calientes y suplicas.

Ella empezaba a sentir un calor depositarse en su vientre y la necesidad de que los roces fueran más íntimos.

\- Más, más fuerte… Bill… ahh – Sollozo la pequeña colocando una tierna mirada.

\- Esperaba a ver cuándo está conejita suplicaría por más. – Acariciando sus muslos. – Vamos a coger duro. – Aumento sus empujes dentro de su vagina, rozando sus muslos y pliegues en cada metida y sacada. Desvirgando entre cada estocada.

\- Sí… Sí… ¡Ahh! – Ella exclamaba eufórica y gimoteaba alto, aquel lobo estaba embistiéndola con fuerza e intensidad en una posición en cuatro. Sus rodillas dolían al igual que sus palmas, pero nada arruinaba el momento de su copulación. No podía ver su rostro pero si orbe dorado, que la miraba con lujuria y deseo. – Oh cielos… Bill, ah, ah, ah….¡Mhng!

\- Joder eres una maldita coneja caliente. – Apretando sus caderas y yendo rápido en sus embestidas. – Maldita suculencia.

\- ¡AH! – La pequeña grito alto cuando toco su punto muy al fondo de su intimidad, cerca de su útero. - ¡BILL! ¡Ah, hay… ahh!

El sonido del chapoteo de sus sexos creando una fricción deliciosa y ardiente, las paredes vaginales de la menor abrazaban el tallo de su pene. Bill sentía que se forma el nudo evitando salir de ella, siendo intenso sus penetraciones. Los líquidos y la sangre de ella provocaban que fueran más resbaladizos sus empujones. Sus testículos golpear sus nalgas y los besos combinados con los mordiscos del lobo sobre su cuello la hacían llevar a la chica, a tocar un pedacito del cielo.

La pequeña llego antes a sus orgasmos corriéndose y dejándose caer sobre sus codos en el suelo, no le importaba mucho que el lobo continuara embistiéndola con rudeza. Ella estaba disfrutando mucho el estar gimiendo y jadeando alto. Los minutos fueron largos y escuchaba gruñidos y jadeos roncos que hacia el lobo. Tocándola y mordiendo su cuello, entre los fervientes besos que dejaba a su paso.

Mientras que el mayor sentía su pene palpitar, estaba próximo a su propio clímax. El problema era que no debía hacerlo, solo arremetió cuatro embestidas antes de salir bruscamente lastimándola en el proceso a causa del nudo que tenía en el cuerpo de su miembro, escuchando un quejido de dolor en ella. Termino de frotarse soltando una gran cantidad de su esencia sobre su espalda baja y su trasero.

Preñar a la menor no estaba en sus planes más si se la comería después. Termino de eyacular más en su mano bajando su excitación. Era doloroso no poder terminar dentro de ella y continuar con su apareamiento, lo que harían los lobos a sus parejas estando en celo. Pero jamás ha habido casos de lobos mezclarse con conejos. No sabía el resultado que tendrían.

Un desastre había quedado, ambos respirando de forma agitados y con la temperatura de sus cuerpos al tope. Los sonidos de sus jadeos y suspiros invadiendo el lugar y sus olores mezclados.

Mabel apenas se podía mover de lo adolorida que estaba de sus caderas y sus rodillas. Bill solo se acomodó sus pantalones y pasó una mano por sus cabellos sudorosos y alborotados. Lanzo una mirada a la menor y su cuerpo manchado y mancillado, por la reciente relación.

Noto que su vagina estaba lastimada e irritada al salir bruscamente de ella. Se arrodillo y la atrajo de sus caderas lamiendo con suavidad su entrada escuchándola gimotear.

\- Bill…

\- Shh… tranquila conejita, es normal que duela. – Lamiendo su sangre. – Eres deliciosa, pero esto tardara en sanar.

\- Mm… - La pequeña cerró sus ojos y dejo que continuara, quedándose recostada contra el suelo. Se encontraba cansada y empezaba a helar la cueva.

Bill termino de limpiarla un poco y la vio quedarse quieta y dormida con las mejillas sonrosadas. La recogió del suelo y acomodo su falda. Se quitó el abrigo que traía y la envolvió completamente del cuerpo sin dejar descubierto y un pedazo de su piel. La cargo y salió de la cueva llevándosela por el bosque, paso por el prado viendo a sus camaradas terminar de desmembrar a los amigos y posiblemente al gemelo de la chica. Uno de ellos se acercó a Bill preguntando lo que traía en manos.

\- Pudiste cazar amigo. – Pregunto Kriptos mientras comía la carne de un brazo, masticando y despellejando la piel. – Esos conejos son rápidos.

\- Sí, conseguí alimento. – Dijo Bill con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedo ver?

\- Sabes que no comparto probadas ni miradas de mi presa. – Soltando un gruñido amenazante.

\- ¡Bien! – Dijo molesto. – Yo me llevo mi parte. – Cargando varios pedazos mal cortados y con los colgajos de carne y piel ensuciados por el césped. – Acabo que yo iba compartirte a dos presas que cace.

\- ¿Un conejo gordo y seboso y una escuálida coneja? – Viendo sus rostros desfigurados. – Kriptos eres terrible para limpiar huesos.

\- Descuida Bill, si te quedaste otra vez sin presa te doy del mío. – Dijo una loba femenina. – Aunque le falta una pierna. – mirando a otros dos machos que estaban detrás de ella. - ¡Pacifier y Hectorgon! ¡Malditos vagos flojos otra vez me robaron la mitad!

\- Solo la piernita. – Dijeron ambos.

\- No tengo problemas con el alimento. – Menciono Bill. – Ya cace. – Dando golpecitos al bulto que cargaba.

\- ¿Es un conejo? – Dijo Pyronica. - ¿No lo limpiaste?

\- Claro que lo limpie. – Recordando cuando lamia su piel en la cueva. – Pero terminare de hacerlo en casa.

\- Ya entendí comida para el invierno. – Dijo Pacifier. – Bien pensado Cipher. Algunos si hacen las cosas bien. – Tomando sus pedazos y guardándolos en la bolsa. Arranco un glóbulo ocular de un chico de ojos avellanados y lo mastico. – Vaya que estos conejos fueron ingenuos al salir tan tarde al bosque.

Todos vieron la canasta y la manta desarreglada, pues sabían que los híbridos eran muy listos para salir de su lugar seguro. Pero la misma manada no entendía, el ¿por qué hacer un picnic en la tarde cuando hay temporada de caza?

Bill sentía como se removía la conejita bajo los abrigos, el olor a sangre y viseras era penetrante y podía ser muy sensible para el olfato de ella.

\- Bien me retiro, la caza ha sido un éxito. – Menciono Kriptos.

\- Bill quieres que te acompañe a casa. – Dijo Pyronica cargando su bolsa con el cadáver de un chico.

\- No, luego eres una molestia al quedarte.

\- Aguafiestas. – Dijo la loba de cabello rosado. – Aunque casi no lo eres.

Su manada se retiró perdiéndose en el bosque, mientras que Bill comenzaba a emprender su camino solo para ver a la coneja removerse y destapar su cabeza del abrigo, asomándose y viendo al rubio que la cargaba.

\- ¿Qué es ese olor? – Frunciendo su nariz y temblando.

\- ¿Quién dijo que te lo quitaras? – Volvió a cubrir su cabeza e ir caminar más rápido.

\- Lobo… lobo. – Hablo el bulto. - ¿A dónde me llevas?

\- Silencio.

Llego a una cabaña escondida en el bosque, abriendo la puerta y entrando con la pequeña en brazos. Cerró las cortinas de las ventanas y dejo su cuerpo en el sofá.

La castaña se quitó los abrigos soltando una bocanada de aire, vio su alrededor viendo la acogedora cabaña que había llegado. Pero de repente el mismo olor a muerto le atrajo a la realidad y la hizo voltear a una puerta que estaba debajo de los escalones.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Mi casa – Menciono el lobo sacando un cigarrillo y fumándolo, para después soltar el humo alrededor.

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – Tosiendo el humo del tabaco.

\- Eres una presa, y las presas no hablan. – Sonando duro en sus palabras, tomo otra calada antes de soltarlo por donde está la puerta. – No toques nada, no abras esta puerta y no intentes salir. A la primera que te vea poner un pie afuera te desmembrare y te quebrare los huesos de uno a uno estando tú consciente, ¿entendiste coneja?

\- Sí – Asintiendo con un poco de miedo en sus palabras.

\- Muy lista. – Sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué me trajiste? ¿Por qué no me dejas ir a casa? ¿Y porque no puedo salir? – Dijo ella haciendo un adorable puchero.

\- Eres muy preguntona. – Se acercó a la menor. – Hasta que decida que hacer contigo, te quedaras aquí.

Bill sabía que era un error mantener viva a la pequeña, y eso le costaría mucho su reputación. Pero algo impedía acabar con la vida de la coneja. Solo la vio acomodarse en sofá y taparse con su abrigo, mientras la veía llorar en silencio. Esperaría a que se calmara y pensaría en lo que haría con ella.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si quieren leer el resto de la historia, continua en el fanfic "El Bosque" que cuenta con 10 capítulos :3


	13. La llamada

Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual, imágenes eróticas.

**ONE SHOT**

**[13]**

**La llamada**

══════ஜ▲ஜ══════

Jueves 25 de octubre – 23:00

La castaña se encontraba sola el día de hoy en la cabaña de sus tíos abuelos, había escuchado en la escuela el rumor entre sus compañeros sobre un chico, que hizo “el juego de la llamada”, saliendo ileso y regresando al instituto con una sonrisa de orgullo. Ahora ella se encontraba a punto de realizar ese juego peligroso.

\- -Solo es curiosidad, es como los otros juegos. – Murmuro, teniendo en sus manos dos teléfonos. – Vamos Mabel, solo desvelaras el mito, solo es un juego.

**[F]**

Mabel y sus amigas se encontraban almorzando en la cafetería, cuando escucharon al chico relatar su historia. Muchos pensaron que solo era una tontería y una broma, otros decían que era un hablador de más que solo quería tener sus 5 minutos de fama. Pero él aseguraba haber hablado con un demonio.

Candy quien estaba en ese momento bebiendo su batido de fresa con plátano, se dirigió a las chicas para preguntarle.

\- Y si lo intentamos.

\- Estas loca ¿o qué? – Dijo Pacifica comiendo su ensalada de pollo. – No escuches a ese estúpido, sabes que Josh tiene el cerebro de una medusa.

\- No lo sé, solo sugería. – Menciono la azabache. - ¿Qué dicen? Cada quien en su casa.

\- Mis padres regresan en la noche, se interrumpiría el juego. – Dijo Grenda. – Necesita ser en una casa completamente sola.

\- Bueno entonces quedamos Mabel, yo y Pacifica.

\- Ah no, a mí no me metas en cosas del diablo Chiu. – Dijo la rubia. – Aun no me deshago de los malditos espíritus vengativos de mis antepasados. Con suerte el hermano de ella, me ha ayudado a sacar a unos cuantos y su tío me ha dado un talismán. – Viendo el pequeño objeto en forma de pirámide.

\- Bueno eso queda entre tú y yo amiga. – Dijo la chica.

\- Candy… - Mabel iba negarse pero la vio poner ojitos de cachorrito. – No sé el ritual y…

\- Vamos Mabel yo estaré sola en mi casa, mis padres les toca turno nocturno en el hospital.

\- Pero… mi hermano estará. – Encogiéndose de hombros. – A Dipper no le gustara nada de esto, prometimos nada raro mientras estuviéramos con nuestros tíos.

\- Rayos tienes razón.

\- Sería otro día. – Dijo ella.

\- Pero es la única vez que tus tíos estarán afuera. – Haciendo un mohín la azabache.

\- Vamos Candy, podemos hacerlo otro día.

\- Bien.

[F]

Pero para la suerte de Mabel fue que cuando llego del colegio con su hermano, a este lo vio subiendo las escaleras y tomando una mochila preparada. Ella lo interrogo y su hermano le respondió que había sido invitado a casa de Nico a jugar un nuevo videojuego de consola de Playstation y que estarían ahí Wirt, Tom y Marco. Por lo cual ya les había avisado a sus tíos de que se quedaría a dormir por esta noche.

Esa noche Mabel ceno el recalentado del espagueti que hizo ayer. Sus tíos habían salido esta semana de viaje para visitar a su hermano Shermy e ir al aniversario de sus padres. Cosa de familia y asuntos complicados, el tío Stan no estaba de humor pero el tío Ford dijo que lo apoyaría en todo momento.

Soos estaba de vacaciones fue con su novia Melody a visitar Portland, Wendy estaba ocupada con los exámenes de acceso a la universidad. Por lo que prácticamente su hermano y ella habían tenido la cabaña para sí solos.

La castaña estaba revisando su correo en la laptop que estaba en su cuarto, había terminado de hacer la pila de tarea que tenía pendiente, cuando de repente recibió el mensaje de su amiga Candy en el grupo de cuartetos súperduper amigas.

 _“Voy a hacer el juego está decidido, tendré en silencio el teléfono, no llamen en toda la noche_.” – **Candy**

Mabel vio su mensaje y la curiosidad le entro, tenía la cabaña para ella sola nadie la molestaría ni los vecinos, ni el repartidor de pizzas o las extrañas criaturas del bosque. Le mataba esa maldita curiosidad de saber si era cierto o no el juego de la llamada.

Tomo el teléfono y envió un mensaje texto idéntico al que envió su amiga.

 _“Yo también voy a jugarlo, mantendré en silencio el grupo, no llamen en toda la noche.”_ – **Mabel**

La castaña preparo todo para empezar a jugar “el juego de la llamada” fue a la habitación de su hermano menor y busco su viejo celular que cambio hace dos años. Era una suerte que había cambiado el chip de su número de teléfono, dejando el chip viejo y que ella mantuviera su antiguo número de celular. A veces le llamaba a su hermano desde su habitación cuando quería que le llevara galletas o su canasta de tejido que siempre olvidaba en la sala. Era como su Walkie-Talkie personal.

Tomo el celular y vio la hora eran alrededor de las 23:00, suficiente tiempo para elegir la habitación donde dejara el celular y realizara la llama, eligió la habitación del Tío Stan. Enfrente de las escaleras. Prendió la lámpara de noche colocando encima de una mesita el aparato y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Se aseguró de cerrar todas las puertas de las demás habitación y poner seguro a la tienda y a la entrada principal. Esto era para evitar que alguien interrumpiera o entraran otros espíritus, según lo que había explicado el chico en la cafetería.

Mabel se dirigió a desván en la vieja habitación que antes compartía con Dipper, en su primer verano. Miro a su alrededor buscando un buen lugar para esconderse, pues lo necesitaría. Vio el viejo armario y lo abrió, utilizo toda su ropa y sus peluches que tenía amontonados entre zapatos y viejas revistas para crear un perfecto camuflaje.

Vistió un suéter color crema y una falda roja, se quitó los zapatos para no hacer ruido dejándose las calcetas negras de huellitas. Estaba lista para hacer la llamada cuando diera medianoche. Se posiciono en medio de la habitación y vio sobre su escritorio el reloj de corazón que marcaba que faltaban solo 10 minutos para la hora.

Tomo una respiración profunda y cerró la puerta antes de dar una mirada de reojo al reloj. Encendió la luz de la mesita de noche. Empezó a marcar el número del celular que coloco en la otra habitación. Aplasto el botón de llamada cuando dieron la medianoche. Espero tras varios tonos, mientras pensaba que era un juego estúpido y que a lo mejor Pacifica tuviera razón en lo que dijo.

De repente alguien tomo la llamada y empezó escuchar de la otra línea unos susurros entre otros sonidos extraños, una interferencia distorsionaba hizo que la llamada del celular fuera inestable, escuchándose una voz a lo lejos.

Dio un salto de susto al escuchar el sonido de un mueble pesado ir contra la madera, siendo arrastrado haciendo eco por la cabaña. Mabel se congelo y empezó a entrar en pánico.

**[PV Mabel]**

_¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?! Se supone que yo debería estar sola, acaso es un ladrón ¿quién se metió? o tal vez mi hermano regreso a casa. Posiblemente a Dipper se le olvido algo._

_Entre en pánico pues el sonido de los muebles siendo arrastrados y la interferencia se hacía fuerte. Puse mi mano en el picaporte de la puerta y estaba a punto de girarla y abrirla. Pero algo me hizo detenerme al escuchar unas palabras en el auricular de mi teléfono._

_-_ H-H..ola – Llamo una voz aguda y risueña como la de un chico.

 _-_ H-Hola – Tartamudeé algo nerviosa.

 _-_ ¿Pareces nerviosa? – Hablo un poco más claro. – ¿Lo estás?

 _-_ Sí. – No podía mentir, es lo que le había dicho su amiga Candy. Tenía que decir toda la verdad y en ningún momento mentir o podría irritar al demonio.

 _-_ Vaya, pobre corderita inocente que me ha tocado. – Menciono tarareando una risa. – Es un gusto recibirte.

Mabel podía escuchar aun los muebles mover y las ventanas vibrar, pensó por un momento en el lío que se metió. Tal vez Pacifica tenía razón que era malo invocar al diablo en medianoche.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre cordero descarriado? – Pregunto.

\- Mi… ¿nombre? – Estaba insegura de decirlo, pero escuchaba los dedos del demonio golpear contra algo. Como de forma impaciente.

\- Sí, tú nombre ¿Cuál es?

\- M-Ma..bel…. Mabel – Dijo nerviosa.

\- ¡Mabel! Vaya es un nombre de anciana precioso. – Lanzando una leve carcajada. – Apuesto que eres una abuelita juvenil.

\- ¡No soy ni una abuelita! – Si algo odiaba es que le dijeran que su nombre era nombre de anciana.

\- Actúas como una, corderito. – Raspando sus uñas contra una suela de madera. - ¿Dime tú edad?

\- …Quince. – Menciono la chica un poco más calmada, tratando de ignorar los sonidos de afuera.

\- Maravilloso, estas en la flor de la juventud. – Dijo. – Digna de cometer actos traviesos e ilícitos durante la noche.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunte.

\- Este es el mundo de las pesadillas. – Menciono contento. – Y tú solo eres una corderita más del montón, que accedió a conectar en mi mundo con el tuyo. Pero pronto estarás muerta cuando termine de hablar contigo.

Esa última frase que dijo la dejo helada, se había metido en un problema grande.

\- Bueno, pero antes quiero saber un poco y tal vez reconsidere dejar tú vida en paz. – Soltando una risa. – Claro, si respondes a mis preguntas ¿Captas pequeña corderito? O tengo que explicarte.

\- Suena algo no justo. – Respondió ella mordiendo su pulgar del miedo que le invadía.

\- Nada es justo, como el hecho de que hayas llamado interrumpiendo aquí en nuestro mundo. – Sonando neutro en su voz sin perder su mismo timbre. – Eres algo traviesa corderita, me agrada tu valentía.

\- ¿Qué eres?

\- Un demonio. – Soltó otra risa floja. – Estas hablando con uno importante.

\- ¿Eres el demonio que respondes a todas las llamadas?

\- Hay varios… pero curiosamente andaba aburrido en el séptimo infierno. Es una grata sorpresa que tu hayas llamado, ¡felicitaciones! Me has sacado del aburrimiento, corderito. – Comento. - ¿Tú también estabas aburrida? ¿No es así?

\- Tuve curiosidad… - Mientras veía la ventana y la luz de la lámpara que dejo encendida.

\- ¿Curiosidad?.... eso es divertido, cuéntame más – Le ánimo. - ¿Qué te impulso hacerlo?

\- En la escuela escuche que si hacías esto… en medianoche o a las tres de la mañana, escucharías la voz del demonio.

\- ¿Y querías escucharme?

Mabel escucho como afuera se quebraba un vaso y seguían los muebles moviéndose y topándose con las paredes.

\- ¿Hay alguien más?

\- Solo yo, corderito. – Menciono. – No te entra la curiosidad de echar un vistazo.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué no abres la puerta y miras? – Dijo. – Yo espero.

\- ¿Qué demonio eres? – Cambiando su pregunta.

\- ¿Qué demonio crees que soy? – Le cuestiono.

\- Uno fuerte.

\- Casi – Dijo – Tengo una gran fuerza, pero no tan fuerte como para dar pelea. Prefiero que otros lo hagan. Es entretenido mirar y analizar todas las posibilidades que tienen los humanos.

\- ¿Qué haces entonces?

\- Yo solo vigilo a los carneros.

\- ¿Carneros?

\- Humanos estúpidos como tú. – Riéndose. - ¿Entiendes?

\- No es bonito que ofendas a las personas.

\- Tampoco me agrada que hables como mojigata, corderita. – Golpeando con su uña el aparato. – Sigue adivinando, me has dicho que soy fuerte y te he respondido a lo equivalente. Pero no sabes quién soy.

\- Eres un demonio muy molesto.

\- Estas en lo correcto. – Dijo. – Soy un demonio muy molesto y caprichudo, que gusta compartir conocimiento y romperles la mente a los míseros carneros para conseguir lo que quieren. Su hambre en saber y obtener información no tiene límites. Son tan avariciosos que apenas tienen tiempo de verse a sí mismos. Pero descuida corderita, estoy aquí para juzgarlos y decidir el destino de sus almas.

\- Entonces eres un demonio ¿bueno?

\- Sí lo quieres ver de esa forma, con gusto aceptare ese término. – Dijo en tono orgulloso. – Pero nunca cambiare mis perspectivas, cordera. Solo soy justo y tomo la decisión más apropiada para que terminen con sus vidas o las continúen. Pero nada cambia.

\- Al menos intente.

\- Es bueno intentar y jugar el score de los riesgos.

\- Tal vez.

\- Recuerda que la valía de un hombre no se puede medir por una sola pregunta. Así que se me sincera. – Raspando sus garras contra una superficie.

\- Sí, tienes razón es bueno jugar con los scores. – Soltando un suspiro nervioso, casi mete la pata al dudar.

\- Dime corderita y se me sincera, ¿Pensar en el amor y en el matrimonio te molesta? – Pregunto la voz misteriosa. – Dime ¿te molesta el romance?

\- No, al contrario me encanta. – Se cubrió un momento su boca al sentir ese arrebato de impulso. – Digo… me gusta, y si es posible a lo mejor viva uno.

\- Interesante. – Comento. – Con que esa es tu respuesta.

Mabel vio su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación y una imagen grotesca de un torso sangrante sin extremidades y sin cabeza, le hizo retroceder causándole un susto ya que estaba su reflejo atrás de ella. Volteo mirando hacia atrás y no encontró nada.

\- Jajaja… ¿Qué viste?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Parece ser que una de mis criaturas torturadas te vio. – Dijo la voz. - ¿Dónde te encuentras, corderita?

Mabel es cuando se dio cuenta que era la señal cuando dejo de escuchar los muebles de afuera moverse y los extraños sonidos dejar un eco de silencio. Apretó el teléfono y fue el momento de decirle.

\- ¡Encuéntrame! – Dijo ella. – Búscame y tal vez… hablare más contigo.

\- Me agrada esa idea, corderita. – Sonando amenazante. – Sí te encuentro, te llevare arrastras del pellejo y te aplicare toda clase de torturas… una más en mi fila de carneros, caminando al inframundo.

_No paro de meterme en líos, será mejor que me apresure. Apague la luz de la habitación y corrí a mi escondite; el armario. Utilice el camuflaje de ropa y cosas que apile para esconderme. Solo tenía que esperar a que pasara._

**[PV normal]**

Mabel escucho como abajo daban un portazo mientras escuchaba pasos pesados correr por toda la casa y empezar abrir y azotar puertas. Moviendo más muebles y rompiendo algunas cosas a su paso. Subió a una velocidad las escaleras siendo pasos muy notorios y escuchando sus garras raspar la pared de madera.

Sabía que estaba en el desván buscándola, ella estaba muerta de miedo. Se abrió la puerta de su habitación y ella cubrió su boca con sus manos y evito mantener la respiración unos minutos. El sudor frío de su rostro corría por los lados y su corazón aumentaba el ritmo cardiaco, dando fuertes golpes en su pecho. Sentía que se iría a desmayar muy pronto.

\- ¿Estás aquí escondida, corderita?

El sonido de su voz sonaba cerca de donde estaba escondida, Mabel cerró los ojos y apretó su celular contra su pecho. El demonio abrió la puerta del armario y comenzó a revisar. Ella abrió un ojo y visualizo una criatura alta; parecía un hombre con ropas elegantes de la época victoriana, atrás de su espalda con dos pares de alas muy grandes y negras en forma murciélago y otras más pequeñas de plumas blancas, como las palomas, su cabello era de color gris cenizo portaba dos cuernos enroscados de la punta hacia atrás y una serpiente en la mano izquierda se posaba con quietud; tanto sus manos como sus pies estaban cubiertas de una piel similar a las escamas de un dragón con garras afiladas. Una cola larga y puntiaguda que terminaba en forma de flecha algo felpuda da se mecía a los lados.

El demonio tenía la mirada nublada o eso es lo que pensaba, porque no reviso completamente el armario solo chasqueo la lengua en desaprobación y cerro el armario nuevamente.

\- Mabel – Le llamo. - ¿Estás aquí? – Lanzando un rugido bestial.

La chica solo espero que se fuera. Fueron los minutos más largos y terroríficos para ella. De repente sintió unas gotas húmedas caer en su rostro, se tocó sintiendo la viscosidad de ese líquido. Lo froto contra su pulgar e índice. Más gotas cayeron y ella levanto la mirada hacia arriba. Un montón de cuerpos colgados y destazados colgaban, lanzando quejidos y soltando lamentos, retorciéndose sobre su lugar y tirando sangre coagulada y pesada.

El olor a oxido lleno sus fosas nasales y el mareo la invadió, su cuerpo se helo por completo. Tenía ganas de gritar, pero recordó que el demonio seguía en su habitación.

Tenía que ser fuerte y evitar gritar, pero ver la escalofriante escena de los cuerpos abiertos y con sus órganos de fuera, era mucho para la chica. Una de las vísceras cayó sobre su regazo… el colón marrón secretando fluidos sanguinolentos y pus. Entre las heridas de los cuerpos, supuraban a través de los cortes más secreción amarillenta combinada con la sangre oscura.

Un pedazo de hígado golpeo su cabeza manchando su rostro. Sentía asco y repulsión, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente y estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar.

En ese momento escucho al demonio irse cerrando la puerta de la habitación. El chirrido de las escaleras anunciaba que bajaba y caminaba fuera del lugar. Espero unos minutos ahí… hasta que se levantó de inmediato y abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta del armario. Camino en medio de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

El sonido de una voz en el celular atrajo su atención, volviendo a escuchar esa voz risueña y serena.

\- Tú ganas… no te encontré. – Dijo fastidiado. – Cordera lista. – Soltando un bufido de enojo. – Pero la próxima vez que lo hagas, te encontrare y te destripare.

\- …. – Mabel decidió no decir nada.

\- Debo partir… mi tiempo se agotó, fue frustrante no encontrarte. – Dijo. – Astaroth, no lo olvides corderita.

\- Astaroth – Musito la chica.

\- No puedo dejar que te lleves recuerdos, al mundo real. Si intentas hacer algo en la vida real o viste algo que podría dar pistas a los demás, tendría problemas con mi juego. – Menciono. – je je, fue divertido que respondieras a mis preguntas, ¿Te divertiste?

\- No, tuve miedo. – Dijo ella ya no pudiendo contener las lágrimas.

\- Oh corderita, no te sientas mal de lo que ya eres. – Hizo un sonido pensativo. – Posiblemente… necesitas algo… más divertido.

\- No.

\- Eso lo decidirás tú.

\- … - Mabel se limpiaba las lágrimas y se embarraba la sangre de su rostro, sacándole más gritos de susto.

\- Solo es temporal. – Comento burlón. – Adiós corderita.

Dicho esto colgó el teléfono escuchándose la línea desconectada. Mabel colgó también y cayó de rodillas al piso.

En ese momento Mabel escucho más ruidos afuera de su cuarto, escuchando unos pasos subir por las escaleras. Ella estaba temblando como una hoja y abrazándose a sí misma. No tenía tiempo para ocultarse. En cuanto se abrió la puerta ella grito y rompió en llanto.

La silueta de la persona que entro llevo rápidamente a encender el interruptor de luz, revelando a un sujeto de cabellera rubia dorada y vestimenta amarilla formal un poco desarreglada de su camisa y con el corbatín desatado.

\- Pero ¡¿Qué carajos?! – Hablo viendo a la pequeña encorvada y llorando de forma desgarradora. – Estrella fugaz ¿Qué demonios hiciste a la cabaña?

La chica levanto su mirada y vio al único demonio que se había ido de jerga a una fiesta privada en su dimensión por dos días seguidos mientras no estaban sus tíos. Se supone que deberia estar ahí para cuidarlos, pero él había hecho un trato con Dipper a cambio de que no los molestara por esta semana.

Mabel se levantó del piso y corrió abrazarlo con fuerza mientras lloraba enterrando su rostro en su camisa blanca.

\- ¡BILL!

\- Ese es mi maldito nombre, pero deja de llorar que me duelen los oídos. – Dijo el demonio de los sueños, tratando de apartarla. – Estrella fugaz me vas a sacar los pulmones.

\- ¡Estúpido tuerto oxigenado, no me dejes! – Se aferró a su saco amarillo canario.

\- Me voy dos días y causas un apocalipsis sin mí. – Soltando una risa. – Espera que vea esto los viejos.

\- Tenía miedo. – Hablo con una voz rasposa.

\- ¿Por qué estas cubierta de sangre? – Viendo a la chica más de cerca. - ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – Ahora estaba preocupado de que su símbolo importante del zodiaco, estuviera lastimado. – Estrella fugaz, ¿Quién te toco?

\- Hay cadáveres en mi armario.

\- ¿Cadáveres? – Mirando seriamente a la chica. – Okey, suelta las drogas y todo estará bien.

\- Bill te digo que hay cadáveres. – Señalo el armario.

Se acercó con la chica teniéndola a su lado y abrió la puerta de su armario para encontrar su ropa y sus cosas tiradas algo pisadas y manchadas de sangre fresca. El demonio la examino de pies a cabeza viendo su falda manchada y su rostro embarrado.

\- Dime que no te llego el periodo. – Entrecerrando su ojo.

\- Había cadáveres.

\- No hay nada aquí, pero tu falda te delata. – Dijo. – Descuida no le diré a Pino que te llego el monstruo sanguinolento creando la habitación de Silent Hill.

\- ¡Bill! ¡No tengo periodo! – Dijo molesta.

\- ¡EY… ESTAS EMBARAZADA! – Exclamo el rubio de sorpresa. – Esto es por obra del espíritu de Axolotl

\- Idiota como voy estar embarazada. – Dándole golpes. – Soy virgen baboso.

\- Entonces explica la sangre.

De repente una llamada entrante vino su celular, venia en el remitente “número desconocido” Mabel lo recogió y trago saliva nerviosamente. Bill la miraba con sospecha, quiso leer su mente pero algo bloqueaba su poder.

La castaña tomo una inhalación y exhalación, controlo sus lloriqueos y apretó el botón de contestar. Escucho la voz de ese demonio nuevamente.

\- Lo olvidaba – Entonando una voz profunda. – Tú recompensa…

\- No, no…

\- Vamos acéptala. – Dijo. – Te enviare una lista y elige sabiamente. Cuando tengas en mente lo que quieras, envía el mensaje. – Colgó la llamada.

Un tintineo y un mensaje llego, no tenía numero o remitente solo una vaga opción de palabras; acerca de futuro, el amor, riquezas, poder, conocimiento, salud, belleza, entre otras. Mabel vio la pantalla viendo las posibles opciones de recompensa.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le pregunto Bill.

\- ….jugué a algo peligroso que comentaban en la escuela. – Dijo – Se llama “la llamada”.

El demonio abrió grande su ojo viendo el teléfono en la mano y fue cuando entendió todo del porque su Estrella lloraba desconsoladamente y estaba manchada de sangre. Le dio una bofetada fuerte a la castaña, observando sus ojos avellana abrirse y empañarse en lágrimas.

\- ¿Por…? – No termino de reprocharle cuando sintió ser abrazada con fuerza por el rubio.

\- No vuelvas hacer tremenda idiotez. – Dijo en tono enfurecido. – Eres mía y de nadie más, ni un maldito demonio de tercera categoría vendrá y pondrá sus sucias manos en mis pertenencias.

\- Bill…

\- Mabel, vuelves a jugar ese maldito juego nuevamente y juro que te torturare y te arrancare la maldita lengua y los ojos. – Menciono fríamente. – Que si Astaroth no lo hizo, yo mismo lo hare personalmente, espero que hayas entendido… ¿entendiste Estrella fugaz?

La castaña asintió con la cabeza y sintió las lágrimas recorrer por sus mejillas. Aferrándose al abrazo de Bill, solo por esta noche quería olvidar esos feos recuerdos.

Salieron de la habitación y Mabel vio el terrible desastre en la cabaña, parecía como si hubiera pasado un huracán dentro y lanzara todo hasta destruir los muebles. Marcas de zarpazos y sangre de dudosa procedencia había en el piso. Bill le ayudo a restaurar todo nuevamente a su lugar, incluso a ella limpiándola. Claro cobrando su comisión en medio de un trato, el cual Mabel no le agradaba mucho pero termino aceptando.

\- ¿Debo usar esto? – Viendo una diadema que tenía dos antenas de bolitas saltarinas, que usaría a partir de mañana.

\- Todos los días del mes. – Dijo Bill con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Bien – Dijo molesta y lanzando un farfullo. Mientras terminaba de arreglarse para dormir.

\- ¿Qué elegiste? – Pregunto Bill, mientras miraba recargado en la pared a la chica.

\- ¿De qué?

\- No seas tonta, la recompensa. – Menciono con interés. – Astaroth paga muy bien.

\- … - La chica se sonrojo antes de correr a su cama y taparse con las mantas.

\- Estrella fugaz. – Le llamo. – Dime ¿Qué pediste? – Se acercó a su cama a interrogarla picándola de las costillas. – Dime que pediste, saco de carne. – Subiéndose a hacerle cosquillas. – Dime…

La castaña solo se reía y tiro a Bill enseguida de su cama para abrazarlo y enterrarse en su pecho. Estaba feliz de que ese demonio egoísta y malhumorado que una vez quiso destruir su pueblo, haya venido a salvarla esta noche.

\- Mejor cuéntame cómo estuvo la fiesta. – Dijo ella.

\- No me cambies el tema. – Dijo el rubio. - ¿Qué pediste?

\- ¿Hubo karaoke? ¿Bailaste? ¿Los doritos bailan?

\- Mabel deja de cambiar el tema.

\- ¿Los doritos se emborrachan?

\- No, no se emborrachan.

\- Eres dorito

\- Eres una mocosa molesta, bien si no vas a decirme. – la beso suavemente juntando su frente con la de ella. – Que bueno que Pino se fue.

\- ¿Qué vas hacer? – Dijo nerviosa y con las mejillas rojas.

\- Quitarte esas pesadillas. – Menciono, retirándose el saco y quitándose algunas prendas.

Bill apago las luces y se subió encima de Mabel, lo cual iniciaron los besos y las caricias. La cama comenzó a moverse lentamente ante lo hacían y la habitación se cubrió solo del sonido de ambos. Encima del escritorio estaba el celular con la respuesta enviada. Lo cual sería un secreto para el demonio de los sueños.

.

.

.

Cuando quedan poquitos días para acabarse octubre y este libro de One shot.


	14. Nuevo Gatito

╭═────═⌘═────═╮

One shot XIV: Nuevo gatito

╰═────═⌘═────═╯

_“Ha pasado un año alrededor desde que adopte a… Bill.”_

La joven adolescente castaña de cabello largo achocolatado veía al minino dormir plácidamente en una camita de color negro con bordes dorados, muy suave de la tela y cómoda del relleno siendo plumas de ganso. Esa vez su madre le compro la almohada para evitar que siguiera durmiendo el animal en su habitación y en su cama. Podrá a haber aceptado al gato más odiaba que dejara huellitas por toda la casa y un poco de su pelaje rubio en los sillones y en el edredón.

Ella soltó un suspiro mientras terminaba la tarea de secundaria, estiro un poco sus brazos hacía arriba desperezándose del cansancio de estar haciendo la tarea de matemáticas y biología.

Se levantó de su asiento en la mesa del comedor y prosiguió a ir hacia la cocina para buscar alguna colación vespertina, aprovechando que sus padres no andaban cerca y que Dipper estaba en casa de Marco haciendo su proyecto de ciencias. Volvería hasta tarde casi a las 8 de la noche.

Era 30 de octubre y el cielo estaba retumbando por los truenos y las terribles nubes grises que se formaban cubriendo el vecindario.

Ella cogió del congelador una paleta Magnum sencilla y cerró la puerta antes de deshacerse la envoltura y darle una mordida al chocolate duro y delicioso. Puso una cara de felicidad antes de sentir el agarre fuerte de los brazos masculinos y apretarla contra un cuerpo marcado el cual emitía un ronroneo.

\- Dame o te cogeré. – Dando una lamida en su cuello.

_“Cierto olvide que Bill no es un gato callejero normal”_

Ladeo su rostro para encontrarse al rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de darle un mordisco fuerte en la paleta helada, relamiéndose el chocolate y la crema dulce de vainilla, dejando que pequeños trozos se colaran dentro de la camisa de la castaña.

\- ¡Oh, no! – Apartando el rubio. – Es mi favorita.

\- Tranquila – Levantando la blusa y para ver que el chocolate aún no había tocado la tela, más aun se encontraba en el escote de su brasier. - ¿Puedo? – Dando una lamida al chocolate con su lengua rasposa.

\- Mmm… Bill… - Empujando el rostro del chico felino. – Duele tu lengua.

\- Ya casi termino. – Dejando limpio entre medio de su senos y el nacimiento. – Me gusta… ¿Es de chocolate de leche?

Mabel se acomodó la blusa y se apartó de él para caminar hacia la sala sentándose en el sofá, siendo seguida por el mayor que se acomodó a su lado.

\- Siento que no estás muy feliz, pequeña dueña. – Se recargo en sus muslos emitiendo un ronroneo. – Acaso mi gatita está enojada.

\- Mamá dijo que dejaste huellas en la encimera de la cocina y Dipper está molesto porque despedazaste su peluche de Umbreón de su colección de Pokemon. – Viendo al rubio que mantenía su orbe cerrado. – Estas siendo muy rebelde, Bill.

\- Bueno tú madre me cerró la puerta cuando salí a dar un paseo. – Comento antes de pensar un poco en su otra respuesta. – Y sobre el peluche… estaba feo y Pino me dio hierba gatuna pensando que me relajaría, pero ocurrieron otras cosas.

\- Escuche que le hiciste un hoyo y lo dejaste relleno de esa cosa.

\- Alguien me cerró la puerta y las ventanas en la noche – Mirando a Mabel con el ceño fruncido. – Y no me dejo dormir en su cama.

\- Tenía examen.

\- Escuche que hablaste por teléfono con un tal “Jeremy”. - Se levantó acorralando la menor en el respaldo del sofá. – Tú eres mi gatita, no puedes aparearte más que conmigo.

\- Bill. – Empujando al chico haciendo que se cayera. – Confórmate con lo que tienes. – Señalando la almohada y el plato de comida. – Mis padres te consienten de más, Dipper limpia tu arenero, te dejo salir…. Sabiendo que puedes andar en el techo maullando y si no fuera poco te duermes en mi cama, literal no me dejas dormir porque abarcas mi cama en tu maldita forma semihumana.

“Oh sí, Bill no era un gato normal… es un maldito demonio que gusta de adquirir la apariencia de un gato doméstico”

\- Me gusta cuando estas agresiva. – Sonriendo. – Hace que me den ganas de cogerte. – Busco a tientas encima de las calcetas de la chica acariciando sus muslos antes de abrir sus short oscuros y tirar de ellos viendo que la adolescente cooperaba en levantar sus caderas para retirárselos. - ¿Puedo lamerte el coño?

\- Sabes que duele cada vez que lo haces. – Sonrojándose antes de darle una lamida a su paleta de vainilla. - ¿No puedes masturbarte?

\- Prefiero sentir la vagina de mi dulce gatita. – Acercándose a ella a lamer su paleta y mordiendo un poco más del helado. – Te gustara.

Proporciono una lamida junto con el helado de crema en su boca haciendo que se erizada completamente la piel de la chica. Mabel cubrió su boca con una mano antes de mirar un poco hacía el reloj de pared y ver que eran las 7 de la tarde, en unos minutos llegarían sus padres y si la encontraban en la sala con los pantaloncillos abajo en sus pies; con un rubio felino que aparentaba más de 27 y con orejas de gato y cola, lamiendo su coño en el sofá y ella comiendo golosinas hasta tarde. ¿Cómo diablos explicaría que el gato que tienen es un demonio y que ella perdió la virginidad el Halloween pasado? O sea ¿Cómo explicarle a sus padres puros y católicos? Aunque ella no oponía mucha resistencia cuando Bill se animaba en tener sexo con ella, cuando ellos no están o están dormidos al igual que su gemelo. Habían sido muy cuidadosos con el ruido.

\- Bill~ - La menor iba dejar caer la paleta a casi terminar, pero el felino lo atrapo terminando de comerse el helado sin dejar rastro alguno más que sus comisuras cubiertas de crema. Lo vio levantar su mirada y buscar los labios suyos para besarla tan suavemente en un beso profundo y apasionado.

Mabel escuchaba como el demonio se desabrochaba sus pantalones y buscaba en los bolsillos un preservativo de envoltura metálica, una rasgadura en el empaque tomo el anillo de látex y colocándoselo en su miembro erecto hasta llegar a la base de sus testículos. La castaña estaba segura que podía continuar con lo que hacía mientras se relajaba.

Bill recordaba mucho como Mabel le suplico que buscara condones o una pastilla del día siguiente, puesto que ella no podía estárselo pidiendo a su amiga Samantha después de que tuvo su primera vez, sabía que su padre trabajaba en una farmacia pero tomar mercancía podría delatarla a su mejor amiga.

El demonio aun recordaba cuando fue solo a la farmacia con el dinero en mano y con un abrigo que escondía su cola y sus orejas en un sombrero; pidiendo los condones de mejor calidad y que menos se rompieran con un pene que tenía leves púas en su tallo y glande. Aun recordaba el rostro del viejo y como probo con varias marcas evitando que se rompiera la protección, hasta encontrar la marca correcta.

Sin más pausas el felino mayor entro en ella en un movimiento rápido y sutil, entrando de completo en su interior sintiendo las paredes vaginales de la menor apretar su pene, intentando acomodarse a su tamaño.

\- Mmm… ahh… - Acaricio las orejas del rubio y su cabello corto, apretando los mechones y dejando que las embestidas lentas que salían de su interior y que entraban la estimularan sexualmente. Poco a poco a lo que va el resto de los meses se empezaba acostumbrar a él. – Bill… Bill…

\- ¡Ahg! – Abrazo la cintura delgada de la menor siendo preciso en sus golpeteos. No era la primera vez que tenían sexo en el sofá, le gustaba estar a solas en las tardes con su adorada dueña. – Quiero morderte. – Suplico en un jadeo profundo y masculino con tono seductor. – Quiero marcarte mi gatita, y cogerte deliciosamente. – Aumentando el golpeteo de sus empujes hasta escuchar un chasquido húmedo entre la lubricación de los genitales femeninos de la menor, cubriendo su miembro y provocando un roce entre su escroto y parte de sus testículos cuando subió por completo al cojín del sofá escuchando los chirridos de madera y el cambio de presión en la colchoneta.

\- No, no… lo hagas – Soltando un gemido agudo y dulce. – Mañana… m-mañana es… Halloween… ahhh –Apretando la camisa de su espalda al sentir la presión de su cuerpo. – Q-Quiero… p-pedir… dulces por última vez, antes de… entrar a prepa.

\- Mabel – Pronunciando su voz con excitación. – Pequeña gatita…

\- ¡BILL! – Soltó un grito al sentir sus embestidas fuertes y rápidas, siendo sujetada de sus piernas hasta elevarlas en los antebrazos del rubio. - Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh…

De repente se escuchó un estruendo en el cielo provocando que las luces de la casa se apagaran quedando a oscuras. No había lluvia pero si truenos. Mabel atrajo al rubio abrazándolo por la impresión del sonido y el temor de los truenos. Bill encontró esto reconfortante ronroneando y aumentando su empuje a solo unas fuertes estocadas lentas y profundas.

Mabel movía sus caderas y gemía con fuerza, valiéndole si era escuchada o no por fuera de la casa. Disfrutaba de ser cogida duramente en el sofá y con el demonio rubio dándole placer entre promesas de deseo, que la motivaban a que la llevara inmediatamente a la habitación y lo hicieran sin tanta ropa.

\- Más fuerte Bill… más. – Jadeando con fuerza la menor. – Cógeme…

\- Mabel… - Gruñendo y mordiendo suavemente su cuello. – Ahh, ahh, ahh…

El sonido de sus jadeos y los gemidos de la chica eran su mayor deleite, sentía que llegaría el clímax al igual que su dueña antes de que él se detuviera en seco y sus orejas revolotearan. Un ruido fuerte se escuchó en el jardín y con ello las macetas favoritas de su madre. Mabel abrió los ojos del miedo; puesto que si algo del preciado jardín de su madre se arruinaba seria castigada y no nada más ella. Bill al igual que su dueña sabía las consecuencias y las reglas de su casa.

\- Carajo esta vez no fui yo. – Dijo el rubio deteniéndose y saliendo de la menor para pararse y acomodarse los pantalones, no sin antes retirarse el preservativo.

\- ¿Dónde las deje? – Dijo Mabel sonrojada buscando sus bragas y su short.

\- Iré a revisar.

\- ¡Aguarda ahí! – Lo detuvo la castaña tomándolo de la cola. – Deshecha eso en el bote de basura de mi cuarto.

\- Lo sé, ya iba hacerlo. – Dijo el rubio subiendo rápido a la habitación de la adolescente. - ¿Y con que lo cubro?

\- Tira la revista que compre, pero no la que viene el poster de Sev’ral Timez.

Mabel camino a paso doloroso y lento puesto que el demonio felino se pasó un poco de la mano con sus golpes en sus caderas. Abrió la puerta del ventanal para revisar afuera y encontrar las flores de su madre hecho literalmente “mierda”.

\- Oh no, las petunias – Se acercó a recoger los pedazos de barro y la tierra. – Todavía siguen vivas…. Solo tengo que trasplantar.

Ella iba continuar hasta que vio a un metro un gato de pelaje azul celeste y patitas blancas como la nieve cubierto de sangre.

\- Oh Dios… pobrecito. – Mabel lo recogió en sus brazos y noto que tenía el ojo rasgado. - ¿Te caíste? ¿Te peleaste con otro gato?

Mabel lo examino y el gato abrió su ojito color azul Prusia con la pupila afilada; antes de emitir un maullido agudo de lamento y sentir sus ojos humedecerse casi llorando.

\- ¡Hey! – Mabel lo acuno en sus brazos intentando calmarlo. – Ya, ya, ya paso pequeño. – Acariciando su cabecita. – Shh… buen chico calmado.

El minino empezó poco a poco calmarse y acomodarse en sus brazos ronroneando.

\- Eso… haber que hacemos con estas heridas. – Lo llevo adentro de la casa antes de ver a Bill salir con el recogedor y la escoba.

\- ¡Es grave! – Dijo el rubio aterrado. – No quiero que me quiten mis lujos.

Bill dirigió su mirada en lo que traía la castaña en sus manos, viendo al felino azul ronronear y recibir las caricias de su “gatita”.

\- Bill fueron las petunias pero solo hay que… - No termino de explicar antes de ver al rubio tomar de la cabeza al gato y lanzarlo lo más lejos del jardín. - ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?!

La tomo de la mano empujándola adentro de la casa, no sin antes recoger las petunias, escarbar en la tierra y ponerlas en el macetero grande junto a las margaritas. Sacudiendo sus manos y entrando a la casa para lavarse las manos solo escuchaba a la castaña protestar.

\- ¡BILL! – Le hablo más fuerte. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Eres mía y yo soy tuyo. – Dijo con molestia. – No recojas callejeros.

\- Era un gato herido.

\- No lo vi herido al desgraciado. – Cruzándose de brazos.

\- Te recuerdo que tú también eras callejero cuando te encontramos Dipper y yo en la cochera. – Acusándole con el dedo.

\- Y te agradezco mucho por darme alojo, pequeña gatita. – Lamiendo su mejilla. – Me amaste y me aceptaste tal y como soy.

\- Me violaste en la noche de Halloween.

\- Y disfrutamos esa noche y la semana siguiente y la siguiente… - Dijo el gato. – El mes de diciembre no… Pino no dejaba de molestar en entrar a tu habitación. – Comento. – Luego llego el pavo y perdí la dieta… me puse gordo por culpa del pavo.

\- Bill, tú no tratas así a los de tu especie. – Frunciendo el ceño. – Te la pasas vagando con ellos, incluso los invitas al techo a maullar y a comerte la lata de atún.

\- Ese no lo invitaría jamás. – Dijo molesto.

La luz regreso antes de que la castaña escuchara unos rasguños en la ventana antes de ver al mismo gato azulado con la carita triste y maullando.

\- Regreso – Iba a caminar hacia él, pero Bill se adelantó con una cubeta de agua y lo arrojo en el felino antes de patearlo como una pelota de futbol.- ¡BILL!

\- Condenado todavía se atreve.

\- Gato malo – Tomo un aspersor y le arrojo en la cara del rubio.

\- Sabes que no funciona así, Estrella fugaz.

De repente escucharon el sonido del carro y como se apagaba el motor. Bill no tardo en menos de tres segundos en transformarse y correr a su lugar. En cambio Mabel regreso a la mesa del comedor para sentarse y abrir el cuaderno de matemáticas.

La puerta se abrió y sus padres entraron con el mandado y los dulces que darían mañana.

\- Llegamos – Dijo el papá de Mabel.

\- ¡Bill! Adivina que te trajimos. – Canturreo la mamá antes de ver al minino con las orejas paradas y la cabeza ladeada. - ¡Mira!

Mostro un traje de calabaza con su gorrito el cual el felino solo emitió un sonido de “Gsss” como irritado.

\- “Es enserio, Caroline” – Pensó el felino al ver el ridículo traje Halloween. – “Ándate a lamer las pelotas a tú macho, yo no me lo pongo”. – Estiro sus patitas y se hizo el desatendido.

\- Parece que no le gusta. – Dijo. –Alguien no acompañara a Mabel este Halloween y se quedara a comer croquetas Whiska.

\- “¡Esperen!”, “Dejar a mi minina en Halloween sola”, “¡ESO SI QUE NO!” – Menciono maullando antes de correr a brincar por el traje. – “DAMELO PENDEJA”.

\- Vaya está feliz. – Dijo la madre de Mabel. – Querido trae la cámara.

\- Ahora sí estaremos completos para el traje de Mabel de reina calabaza. – Dijo su papá.

Unos ruidos se escucharon en la puerta antes de que el señor Pines abriera y encontrara en la puerta a un gato azulado maullando.

\- ¡A es él! – Dijo Mabel levantándose y yendo a recogerlo.

\- ¿Otro gato? – Dijo su papá. – Mabel.

\- Pero está herido.

Bill solo gruño e erizo su pelo puesto que el gato azulado se acomodó en los brazos de Mabel frotándose en su pecho.

\- No Bill, deja de gruñir. – Dijo la castaña molesta.

\- Aww es tan lindo – Acercándose a ver al minino. – Se parece mucho a Bill. – Dijo la mamá de Mabel. – Hasta tienen el ojo lastimado.

\- Deberíamos adoptarlo. – Dijo padre. – Bill se siente solo cuando no está Mabel a su alrededor.

Bill emitió más maullidos y gruñidos molestos pero recibió el aspersor de agua en la cara como forma de regaño.

\- No Bill, no le gruñas a tu amigo. – Dijo Caroline. – Bien como llamaremos a este.

El felino celeste maulló contento alzando su cuello y mostrando un corbatín con su nombre. 

\- Se llama Will – Dijo Mabel.

\- Entonces es de alguien. – Dijo el señor Pines. – De seguro se perdió.

\- Bueno, alguien vendrá por él o publicaran afiches. – Tomando el minino la mamá. – Por mientras lo resguardaremos, si no formara parte de la familia.

\- ¡Sí! – Dijo contenta Mabel.

☆*☆*☆*☆*☆*☆*☆*☆*☆

El gato había sido atendido muy bien por Mabel, ella se lo llevo para bañarlo siendo seguida por Bill pero le cerró la puerta en la cara. El felino rubio raspaba la puerta y maullaba antes de escuchar al gemelo de su hermana llegar con la mochila en el hombro.

\- “¡PINO, PINO, PINO!” – Maulló el gato jalando del pantalón al castaño.- “Mabel está a solas con un bastardo hijo de puta”

\- Bill gato malo – Tomo el aspersor y le tiro en la cara. – No muerdas mi pantalón.

\- “¡PINO HIJO DE TÚ CHINGADA MADRE!” “¡MABEL ESTA CON ÉL DESGRACIADO!” – Definitivamente rodaba por el suelo y maullaba como loco.

\- Diablos te volviste loco, gato estúpido. – Dijo el castaño. – Por cierto aléjate de mí Pikachu, sé que te lo quieres violar.

\- “A la única que me cojo es a Estrella fugaz” – Gruño el felino.

Mabel salió del baño con el felino en manos antes de toparse con su gemelo, el cual este se sorprendió.

\- ¿Otro? – Dijo Dipper. – A Bill le gusta la banana. – Dijo con burla el chico viendo el gato molesto.

\- Él es Will. – Dijo Mabel. – Lo encontramos herido en el patio y va estar un rato. – Acariciando las orejas del felino. – Mamá dijo que si nadie viene a reclamarlo, no los podremos quedar.

\- Mmm… mientras no viole mis peluches de colección.

-¿Puedes cuidar a Bill un momento? – Dijo Mabel. – En lo que me cambio.

\- Sí, supongo. – Tomando al gato rubio.

\- “¡NOOO!” – Emitió gruñidos fuertes el gato.

\- ¡Vaya!, sí que esta tenso. – Dijo Dipper. – Odia a otros gatos.

Mabel se llevó a Will a su habitación antes de depositarlo en la cama y cerrar la puerta con llave. Aunque sabía que Bill no se atrevería a volver a su forma semi humana estando presente con su gemelo.

Tomo su pijama y su ropa interior antes de ver a Will recostado observándola con su carita de confusión. Mabel sonrió y prosiguió a secar al minino con la toalla escuchando un ronroneo de satisfacción.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Acariciando sus orejas. – Te pareces mucho a Bill.

Se sentó en la cama y empezó a colocarse sus bragas cuando el gato corrió y salto a su regazo. Mabel solo río como él se quedaba recostado estirando sus patitas y colocándose boca arriba.

\- Eres muy juguetón – Acariciando su barriguita. – Vamos déjame cambiarme.

Iba continuar pero el gato comenzó a lamer sus manos y empujarla, produciendo risas en la adolescente.

\- ¡Basta! Haces cosquillas jeje – Río la castaña recostándose en la mitad de su cama. – Will lames mucho.

Sin darse cuenta el minino jalo la toalla y se acercó a lamer los senos de la menor, escuchando un gemido dulce de la menor.

\- Oye no, eso no. – Cubriéndose viendo con extrañeza el gato. – Gato malo, eso no se hace.

Will agudizo su ojo bueno mirándola como una presa, su cola se movió un poco y tiro más fuerte de la toalla provocando que se abriera y Mabel cubriera su pecho desnudo.

\- ¡Hey! – Dijo sonrojada. - ¡¿Qué haces?!

El minino se acercó rápidamente y mordió sus muslos provocando que abriera un poco por el dolor antes de dar unas lamidas en el sexo de la adolescente.

\- Ahh… - Mabel gimió sensible ya que no era la primera vez que sucedía, muchas veces Bill le había hecho jugarretas cuando estaban sus padres o su hermano. Indicándole cuando en verdad estaba urgido el demonio en tener relaciones.

El gato celeste lamio su pequeña vagina rosada provocando roces que en un instante la hicieron humedecerse y emitir gemidos pequeños y suaves.

\- Ahh, ahh, ahhm… - Coloco una mano en la cabeza del minino intentando pararlo. – Will… no hagas eso… - Sentía la lengua rugosa y áspera del gato rozar sus genitales y parte de sus labios. Era adictivo y doloroso… tocaba su clítoris y adentraba su hocico hasta el canal de sus paredes vaginales. - Auuu… aah, ahh, ahh… - Acaricio el pelaje del minino imaginándose que era Bill. – Más… más…

Will aumento sus lamidas tan profundas antes de sentir en su lengua la lubricación de la chica soltando su orgasmo. Se detuvo y miro a la chica, se relamió su hocico y dirigió a lamerse su miembro hinchado. Estaba a punto de transformarse cuando de repente escucharon a unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

Mabel se levantó y se puso el camisón antes de abrir y ver a su hermano con el rostro arañado.

\- Toma al maldito. – Se lo entrego en sus manos antes de cerrar la puerta de un azotón.

Bill olfateo a Mabel y encontró algo que no le gusto, volteo a ver al felino celeste antes de saltar de sus brazos y pelearse con él.

\- ¡Para Bill! – Grito la castaña.

Ambos gatos luchaban antes de tirar al celeste contra la mesita de noche y arañarlo. Mabel iba alejarlo pero Bill se transformó en su versión semi humana apartando a la castaña.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! – Gruño molesto tronando sus nudillos. – Con ella no.

\- ¡Bill! – Cerrando la puerta con seguro. – Baja la voz… mis padres deben seguir despiertos están en la sala viendo la tele y Dipper de seguro en la computadora, pero no me asegura que traiga audífonos.

\- Mabel ese maldito malnacido no es un gato cualquiera. – Dijo Bill olfateando a la chica. – Dejaste que te tocara.

\- ¡No! – Dijo sonrojada.

\- Huelo tú miel. – Levantando el camisón y metiendo dos dedos en su intimidad para sacarlos y ver su flujo. – No, no, no…. Ahora si te pasaste de verga. – Dijo molesto el rubio para tomar al gato celeste del pellejo y abrir la ventana. – Te lanzara hasta la Patagonia.

\- ¡Bill, no! – Intentando detener al rubio.

\- Mabel no es un gato normal, en realidad es…

Will tomo su forma semi humana antes de caer encima de la pareja y abrazar a la castaña.

\- Mi amada dueña – Dijo el peli celeste con lágrimas en los ojos. – No dejes que el idiota me separe de ti.

\- ¿Qué…? – Quedándose con la boca abierta. – Oh no.

\- Oh sí, a eso me refería. – Dijo Bill con una venita sobresaliendo de su sien. – ES UN PUTO DEMONIO. – Empujando a Will lejos de Mabel. – ¡Suéltala es mía!

\- Huele delicioso incluso sabe deliciosa su miel. – Dijo Will abrazando a Mabel. – Quiero que sea mi dueña.

\- ¡No! – Abrazando a la castaña de la cintura. – Es mía, yo la reclame primero.

\- No tengo hogar.

\- Búscate otro.

\- Pero los padres de la chica me dieron su mano.

\- Oilo, jamás harían eso. – Dijo Bill. – Solo estoy esperando a que cumpla 18 para llevármela.

\- ¡Suéltenme! – Protesto la menor.

\- Yo iba aparearme con ella. – Corriendo el cinturón de su pantalón para desabrocharlo y bajarlo con todo y bóxer. – Está pidiendo por más.

\- ¿Qué? – Sonando iracundo. – Estás pendejo de seguro pedía por mí, somos pareja. – Desabrochándose el pantalón y bajándolo. – Le gusta que lo hagamos en la noche y en la tarde y los fines de semana.

\- No sabes complacer una dama. – Levantando el camisón de la castaña hasta su abdomen. – Ella requiere de caricias.

\- O sea que me dices que no la hago disfrutar.

\- ¡Esperen que hacen! – Sonrojándose al ver dos miembros erectos y con esas malditas púas miniatura.

\- A Estrella fugaz le gusta cuando nos apareamos – Atrajo a la chica de enfrente abriendo sus piernas y entrando de una sola estocada en su vagina. – ahh… ella le gusta cuando lo hacemos. – Embistiendo su vagina lentamente escuchando los gemidos suaves y levemente altos de la menor. – Somos uno en cuerpo y alma.

\- Bill… - Mabel se aferró a sus hombros recargando su cabeza en su pecho. – El condón… duele.

\- La señorita no lo disfruta – Dijo Will preocupado. – Deberías estimularla o ella sentirá dolor.

Se acercó a masajear los senos de la menor adentro de su camisón, tocando sus pechos redondos y levemente voluminosos por el crecimiento. Con sus dedos tiro de sus pezones y masajeo alrededor provocando suspiros en ella.

\- Una señorita se complace y se le proporciona caricias.

\- Eso lo sé idiota – Lamio el rostro de la menor con sumo cuidado provocando un sonrojo de color escarlata en ella. – Le doy atención a sus dulces mandarinas.

\- ¡Oye! – Se quejó la castaña.

\- Querida aun no son del tamaño de un durazno. – Lamiendo sus labios de forma seductora. – Pero cuando crezcan serán más apetitosos.

\- Solo hay que masajearlos y hacer que ellos crezcan. – Dijo Will con una voz profunda mientras restregaba su miembro contra el trasero redondo de la menor. – Darás leche a nuestros gatitos.

\- Quiero tener cachorros con ella, pero no me deja. – Dijo Bill. – Me obliga a usar ese maldito condón. – Aumentando las embestidas en las caderas de la menor. – Joder… quiero impregnarla.

\- Déjame probar de la minina. – Acariciando el trasero de la menor hasta introducir un dedo en el agujero estrecho de su ano. – Sino quiere cachorros, también se puede usar aquí cuando no queremos el fastidioso condón. – Empujo su miembro grueso y largo entre el anillo rosado de la pequeña provocando un grito que fue silenciada por el beso del rubio.

\- ¡Mmmhg! – Sentía el miembro de Will empujar en su trasero saliendo y entrando antes de dar una estocada completa y provocar un ahogado grito alto y doloroso.

\- ¡Ahg! – El peli azul disfruto de lo apretado de sus músculos anales rodear su pene y prensarlo al punto de provocan un roce exquisito con la poca lubricación que había. – Que minina más exquisita.

\- Ella es mía – Dijo Bill aumentando el empuje recostándola en su pecho. – Ahh… Mabel… Mabel… grrr… - Acariciando el clítoris de la menor y apretando su cadera.

\- Ahh… gatita – Dijo Will entre los empujones en su trasero, golpeando repetidas veces y provocando gritos que la chica tuvo que callar mordiéndose el labio.

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah…. – Sollozaba y gemía calladamente con una mano antes de sentir los dos miembros entrar y salir, uno en ritmo lento y profundo y el otro rápido y tocando de más su útero entre las caricias en su perla. – Por favor… p-pareeen

Ambos demonios perdidos en su lujuria cogían sin pudor a la menor, la mezcla lasciva de sus sexos chocar en repetidas ocasiones y el lubricante que emanaba la chica haciendo resbaladizas sus embestidas. Bill gruño y soltó un jadeo eyaculando en el interior de la adolescente llenándola de un líquido caliente en su útero. Will hizo lo mismo corriéndose y llenando el ano de la chica con su semen hasta salir y ver que salía de su agujero.

Más no detuvo a las dos bestias antes de levantarla del piso y llevarla a la cama para colocarse; Will atrás de la menor entrando en su vagina y a Bill con una sonrisa lasciva besando los labios de Mabel para acallar un grito más alto junto con un gemido cuando entro por el mismo lugar que Will, empujando su pene dentro de su vagina obligándola a estirarla al punto que ambos entraron de completo, provocando que salieran los restos del semen y el orgasmo anterior de la chica.

Bill sujeto los tobillos de la menor obligándola abrazar su torso y comenzar a empujar su pene rozando su glande con el del otro demonio y parte de su frenillo. Will sujeto con fuerza las muñecas de la chica, besando su cuello y lamiendo antes de moverse al igual que Bill, empujando a la castaña en sus caderas para que entrada y saliera sin romper el contacto o que sus miembros salieran por completo.

Mabel gemía con fuerza contra el beso y sentía el doloroso pero placentero de los miembros de ambos demonios. Un hilillo salía de su entrada de tono carmesí manchando las sabanas y parte de su flujo de sus glándulas lubricaban sus embestidas.

Los besos de Bill eran profundos y jugaban mucho con su lengua permitiéndole de momentos darle un respiro para continuar besándola y callando sus gritos y gemidos. Más sentía como Will lamía su cuello dejando suaves mordidas y besos al punto de excitarla escuchando sus jadeos y gruñidos gatunos.

Sus colas paseando y acariciando en roces en su trasero y muslos, sus orejas revoloteando y relajadas disfrutando del apareamiento. Ambos jadeaban mientras que ella intentaba en vano bajar la voz de sus gritos ahogados y levemente agudos.

Bill aumento sus estocadas junto con Will siendo rápidas y profundas, sus penes rozando y siendo aprisionados por las paredes vaginales de la menor. Las sabanas cubiertas de sangre, semen y fluidos vaginales. La habitación llena de suspiros y gemidos con el colchón resonando en cada instante. Mabel estaba tan embriagada del mismo placer que no supo en que momento lloraba y gemía extasiada valiéndole si era escuchada o no por su familia.

\- ¡BILL! ¡WILL! – Grito la menor sintiendo las bruscas penetraciones.

\- Grita Estrella fugaz. – Chasqueo los dedos Bill.

\- Grita pequeña gatita. – Chasqueando los dedos Will.

\- MALDITOS GATOS LUJURIOSOS – llorando y gimoteando al punto de obtener su orgasmo. - ¡AAAH!

Bill y Will la sujetaron antes de follarla de forma salvaje aprisionándola con sus cuerpos y empujando más sus caderas al punto de arremeterla con fuerza y fricción en su sexo. Una posición muy rara teniéndola en medio, similar a la posición de loto. Estaban a llegar y ambos demonios clavaron sus colmillos aun lado de su cuello siendo violentas sus embestidas.

Mabel sintió su cuerpo estremecer con fuerza con sus músculos entumecidos y soltando un grito alto. Su vientre se hincho y sintió su entrada desbordar por los lados del semen caliente de los dos demonios.

Ambos salieron quedándose recostados encima de ella y ronroneando de satisfacción mientras la acariciaban de forma posesiva.

Mabel quedo profundamente desmayada antes de que pudiera protestar, su vagina desbordaba mucha esencia de esos dos malditos demonios gatunos. Ella vio por ultimo una extraña calabaza pequeña que siempre tenía decoración de Halloween en su ventana. Su luz estaba encendida y no supo en que momento estaban en oscuras.

☆*☆*☆*☆*☆*☆*☆*☆*☆

El día de Halloween se encontraba la castaña arreglando sus últimos detalles de su vestido de reina de la calabaza. Mientras que Will y Bill iban con sus trajes de calabaza tropezando con las escaleras; aunque se veían gordos de tanto relleno que tenía el disfraz que les compro la señora Pines.

Sí, Will no se había salvado cuando la mujer llego a temprana hora del día con otro traje de la tienda de mascotas.

\- Te ves hermosa hija – Dijo la señora Pines. – Bill y Will se ven sumamente adorables.

\- Una foto – Dijo su padre antes de tomarles la fotografía.

Dipper bajo las escaleras vestido del rey calabaza abrazando a su gemela y tomando uno de los gatos. Antes de que sus padres le tomaran foto. Aunque Will no le agrado se cargado por el castaño masculino, envidiando mucho a Bill quien estaba cómodo en brazos de la chica.

Mabel camino junto con su hermano por su bolsa para recoger dulces, aunque caminaba cojeando de sus piernas y tratando de aminorar u ocultar su dolor en su entrepierna.

Will miraba a la menor antes de dirigirse al felino rubio.

\- Pensé que se le quitaría el dolor cuando la cure y le aplique el método anticonceptivo mientras dormía. – Dijo entre maullidos.

\- Sí, bueno… antes de que llegaras – Lamiendo su pata. – Yo cogí con ella en la tarde y… volví a cogérmela en la madrugada mientras dormías en la almohada, pero con condón.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Gruñendo. – Pero tú no tienes poderes sanadores.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo entre maullidos. – Pero no voy a dejar que te la quedes, es mi pareja, ¡MIA!

\- No compartes nada…. Hermano.

\- Por cierto Will.

\- Mande – Viendo al felino.

\- Quítate de mí almohada – Empujando al felino celeste. – También es mío. – Mirándolo con su orbe ambarino. – Y el peluche de Umbreón es mío también.

\- Joder Bill, déjame algo. – Agachando la cabeza y maullando tristemente.

\- Puedes quedarte con el peluche de Pikachu – Dijo Bill. – Pino lo odia mucho.

\- Vaya, gracias.

\- Por cierto – Gruñendo. – Esta noche te quedas aquí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Mabel y yo cumplimos un año de conocernos. – Sonriendo. – Esta noche la calabaza estará encendida y nos aparearemos hasta que se apague.

\- Sabes que no se apaga cuando se termina la reunión del diablo. – Dijo Will entrecerrando su ojo.

\- Exacto – Maullo contento antes de ver a la chica salir de la cocina y llamarlos.

-Bill – Llamo dulcemente la castaña antes de recibir al felino en sus brazos escuchando sus ronroneos.

\- Will – Hablo Dipper.

\- “Carajo” – Maulló Will decepcionado. – “Trabajare duro para conseguir su atención”.


	15. Sin Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Historia solo para mayores de 18 años en adelante; contenido erótico explícito. Lector sea responsable de lo que lee, si usted es menor queda advertido.
> 
> Versión Extendida y con algunas modificaciones en el dialogo, pero sigue siendo un Rapefic. Tematica persecución.

┏─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┓

**One Shot XV: Sin Escape**

┗─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┛

Una tarde de diciembre se encontraba los gemelos pasando vacaciones con sus tíos abuelos en el pueblo de Gravity Falls, dentro de la Cabaña del Misterio Shark se encontraba la gemela Pines terminando de preparar la comida junto con su hermano menor. Eran vacaciones de invierno, pero habían decidido adelantar sus estudios los gemelos para llegar a disfrutar de sus días de descanso junto a sus tíos abuelos favoritos, y en parte con sus amigos del pueblo.

Los ratos en que podían explorar el bosque eran entre las horas de la mañana y antes de la tarde-noche, Oregón se llenaba de nieve tan blanca pura, creando capas densas la cual cubría un hermoso paisaje invernal en el bosque. A los gemelos se les imposibilitaba salir entre horas tardes, ya que les impedían caminar dentro del bosque a causa de la nieve que caía y se acumulaba entre la arbolada de los pinos.

\- Oye Dopper pásame los platos. – Menciono en tono burlón la chica mientras movía con la espátula los últimos toques de su comida. – Deja de estarte haciendo del misterioso en la puerta de la cocina.

\- ¿Tienes que decirme así?, sabes que tengo un nombre muy claro – Dijo su hermano entregándole los platos. – Mason, repite conmigo Mason.– Haciendo un refunfuño por los apodos nuevos de su hermana. – No Dopper ni DiDi.

\- Pero es de cariño de hermanos, el tío Stan le dice al tío Ford; _Seis Dedos_ – Soltando una risita.

\- Claro porque tiene polidactilia – Sonriendo antes de acercarse a su hermana con piquetes en las costillas.

\- ¡Ay! – Grito la castaña dándole un golpe en la cabeza. – No hagas eso, casi me quemo.

\- Vamos hemos usado apodos desde que éramos niños. – Aclaro su hermano con una sonrisa. – Pero me gusta más el anterior.

\- Okey. – Asintiendo su hermana.

\- Entonces di Dipper – Comento nuevamente su hermano con la esperanza de que su hermana y gemela mayor dejara de cambiarle los apodos.

\- Dipper – Volteándose a verlo con una mirada fulminante. – Tienes que darle un beso muy bueno a Pacifica bajo el muérdago.

\- ¡MABEL! – Coloreándose el rostro.

\- Lo siento no puedo evitarlo. – Soltando una risa. – Tenía que decirlo, Bro-Bro.

\- Al igual que deja de molestarme en mis citas – Frunciendo el ceño. – No creas que no te vi a ti y tus amiguitas atrás de los asientos del cine.

\- Diablos debí ser más silencio como un ninja. – Haciendo movimientos divertidos.

\- Ya ninja oh moriremos de hambre – Dándole golpecitos en su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Ya es hora de molestar a Dopper? – Dijo Stan mientras tomaba unos refrescos de Pitt cola del refrigerador. – No empiecen sin mí. – Guiñando un ojo el adulto mayor.

\- ¿Otra vez Dipper tiene problemas con su novia actual? – Dijo Ford uniéndose a la plática. – No soy experto, pero tu hermano entra en la etapa de la hormonas y parte de la madures en buscar una chica.

\- ¡Enserio! – Exclamo molesto el castaño. – Mejor déjense de payasadas y vamos a comer.

\- Está enamorado – Gritaron los tres al unísono.

\- Cállense. – Mostrando sus mejillas rojas.

\- Mejor dejemos al casanovas en paz – Dijo Stan. – Esta muy frustrado, últimamente su cita lo deja agotada. Sí saben a lo que me refiero. – Dando un codazo a Ford y Mabel que se morían de risa en ese momento.

\- ¡Tío Stan! – Se quejó el castaño.

\- Vamos Stanley, el chico tiene duración. – Menciono Ford.

\- ¡Tío Ford! Tú no por favor… - Dándose una palmada en el rostro.

\- Vamos hermanito, es broma. – Hablo Mabel entre risas. – Sabemos que duras muy bien con Paz.

\- Ya cállense mejor o se les caerá el rostro de la estupidez.

En lo que iban sentándose a la mesa del comedor sus tíos y su hermano, la castaña se acercó a apagar la estufa evitando quemar la comida como la última vez, dio una probada a su guiso con la punta de su dedo lamiendo la salsa. No pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad al saber que sabía exquisito. Pero de pronto noto una sombra triangular con un ojo posarse en la pared de la cocina, que la miraba fijamente a sus ojos avellanados. Ella se tallo los ojos y volvió a mirar el mismo punto notando que no había nada en la pared.

\- Habrá sido mi imaginación. – Llevando su mano a tocar la pared de la cocina.

\- ¡Mabel! – Llamo Dipper desde el marco de la puerta. - ¿Sucede algo?

\- Ya voy. – Le respondió yendo con ellos al comedor.

Durante el transcurso de la comida Mabel no le prestó atención al pequeño suceso que había pasado en la cocina, aunque no era el primero que sucedía por la cabaña. Habían sido día y noches en la cual se sentía siendo observada.

La adolescente veía con detenimiento su plato, no había comido más que la mitad de su almuerzo. Sus pensamientos estaban siendo un lió en ese momento, puesto que no podía concentrarse en la plática de su hermano y sus tíos.

Vio a su mascota Pato correr apresuradamente a resguardarse bajo la mesa del comedor, temblando de su cuerpo rechoncho y soltando quejidos de incomodidad, a pesar de traer el suéter que le hizo para mantenerlo caliente el animal no dejaba de temblar de forma violenta. Vio otra vez la misma sombra posarse en la pared atrás justo al lado de su tío Ford, parpadeo un par de veces y se tallo los ojos para comprobar que no había nada, como si se hubiera desvanecido en ese instante.

De nuevo pensó que su mente le jugaba una broma con el juego de luces, aunque el año pasado había sucedido lo mismo, cada año siempre imaginando una sombra triangular posada en una esquina o pared ya sea de la cabaña, una parte del pueblo, el bosque o en la casa de sus amigas. Siempre quieta esa sombra… acechando a su persona.

\- Mabel, me pasas la sal. – Dijo Dipper con la mejilla llena de comida y tratando de estirar el salero.

\- ¿Eh?... sí, toma. – Entregándole el salero ya después de un rato.

\- ¿Qué tienes? – Viendo a su hermana no terminar el guiso que ella hizo. – Llevas quieta desde hace unos 10 minutos.

\- Yo… uhmm… Dipper, no sientes algo extraño fuera del lugar. – Viendo a su hermano. – El ambiente es más frío últimamente.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo el castaño. – Últimamente desciende mucho la temperatura por la noche. Pero el tío Stan y yo ya quedamos de comprar un radiador.

\- Cierto… un radiador. – Suspiro preocupada puesto que no quería alterar a su gemelo con problemas paranormales. Apenas se había armado de valor para ser novio de Pacifica Northwest y llevar una vida de parte de investigador paranormal y de estudios científicos; como físico en la materia cuántica y Químico laboratorista. Había tenido un buen avance de grado para entrar a la universidad.

\- Niña saldremos Stanley y yo iremos a visitar al viejo McGucket – Dijo Ford limpiándose la boca con una servilleta. – Nos invitó a ver un nuevo invento que posiblemente cambien la innovación de la comunicación en el mundo, aunque posiblemente tengamos acceso a otros universos.

\- Dirás el millonario McGucket – Dijo la chica como respuesta, puesto con los años el suraño loco del pueblo había ganado mucho dinero vendiendo sus patentes al gobierno y manteniendo algunas de sus creaciones con otras personas.

\- El hombre está inundado en fortuna. – Dijo Stan bebiendo de su bebida y con el ceño fruncido. – Sabia que bajo la apariencia de un loco campirano tenía una fortuna grande en sus experimentos científicos. ¡Bah! Inundado en dinero y una parte le dio a su hijo Tate McGucket.

\- Lo merece Stan y más – Dijo Ford siendo comprensivo en el asunto, ya que tenía la mayor culpa de arruinar la relación de Fiddelford con su hijo. – Todos obtuvimos algo, ya sea bueno o malo en el extraño suceso del Raromagedón de hace cinco años, no son las recompensas que buscábamos pero es algo compensatorio.

\- Bueno, yo soy el héroe del pueblo. Sí lo sigo siendo. – Sonrió Stan sacando una estola y un papel con la firma del alcalde. – Aunque no recuerde como sucedió todo eso que llaman… Raromagedón. Pero lo que pude salvar son recuerdos de nuestro verano juntos, gracias al libro de recuerdos de la pequeña Mabel.

\- Sabía que funcionaria en ese momento. – Sonriendo la adolescente.

\- Bien si ustedes salen, yo también lo haré – Dijo Dipper contento con una sonrisita en su rostro.

\- ¡¿Tú también Dipper?! – Dijo Mabel. – Espera quiero ir contigo.

\- No, esta vez no lo harás – Dándole una negativa con su dedo. – Aprovechare que el tío Stan y el tío Ford me darán un aventón con la camioneta hacia el pueblo.

\- Entonces podremos búrlanos del chico todo lo que queramos, Ford. – Dijo Stan. – Choca los seis si estás de acuerdo conmigo – Ambos gemelos chocaron las manos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Son unos traidores – Dijo Dipper.

\- Vamos chico dejaras sola a Mabel de algo hay que sacar ventaja, son vacaciones. – Dijo Stan. – Cuando ella tenga novio luego la molestaremos a ella, es más ni la dejaremos tener novia hasta que tenga 80 años.

\- ¡Tío Stan! – Se quejó la castaña con las mejillas infladas.

\- Lo siento, sigues siendo mi pequeña calabaza. – Dijo Stan de brazos cruzados.

\- Cierto. – Soltando una risa al ver a su sobrina nieta molesta. – Descuida Mabel si tendrás, claro que nos burlaremos al principio y le haremos un par de bromas a tú novio. – Menciono. - Después de esto no te molestaremos más – Dijo Ford. – Te lo prometemos.

\- Pero por mientras a Dipper molestaremos hasta el cansancio. – Señalando al hermano de la chica.

\- Supongo que el viaje será una terrible agonía.

\- Ni modo Dopper. – Diciendo con burla la castaña. – Te toco a ti.

Terminando de comer la castaña se levantó a recoger los platos mientras que sus tíos y hermano se arreglaban para salir. Cuando paso por el marco de la cocina sintió una sensación fría recorrer su cuerpo, dejo los platos en el fregadero y se froto los brazos para generar un poco más de calor. Comenzó a lavar los platos y utensilios que habían utilizado. Pero podía sentir que alguien la vigilaba de cerca.

\- ¡Mabel! Dejare los diarios en mi cuarto – Dijo Dipper. – Ya los conté y siguen estando los tres ahí, así que nada de invocar a los zombis para tus sesiones de karaoke. Me enterare sí si escucho quejidos de muertos en el sótano.

\- De acuerdo. – Respondió la chica. – Diablos y ahora que quería practicar manicura con ellos.

\- Ya nos vamos yendo calabaza, cuida la casa – Acariciando su cabeza. – Y no comas dulces.

\- Ni uno solo – Haciendo un puchero.

\- No lo hagas pequeña – Dijo Ford. – No queremos que desbordes de energía en la noche y andes despierta viendo demasiado la tele, podrás tener 18 pero no te quiero despierta.

\- Está bien – Cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

\- Pero puede que traigamos helado más tarde. – Dijo Stan.

\- ¡Choco-menta! – Grito la chica emocionada.

En cuanto vio a sus tíos y su hermano irse cerró la puerta con seguro y camino hasta la sala para encender la televisión colocándola en un canal de películas románticas que adoraba ver. Esa tarde estaban pasando la de **“10 cosas que odio de ti** ”, le gustaba esa película. Se imaginaba encontrarse un chico tan guapo y rebelde al final de la preparatoria, que le dedicara una canción en la cancha deportiva y le regalada una máquina de coser nueva, claro como en su imaginación que tenía diariamente.

Se vale soñar más ya sabía que examen quería aplicar para estudiar en la universidad que quería, el siguiente año se graduaría y trataría de pasar sus últimas vacaciones de verano con sus mejores amigas.

Nuevamente volvió a sentir la misma sensación fría en su cuerpo, fue a la habitación de su hermano que se encontraba en el viejo cuarto de descanso de Soos. Tomo una manta abrigadora y se dirigió de regreso a la sala, llegándose a sentar cómodamente en el sillón cubierta con la manta caliente.

\- ¡Pato ven! – Le llamo la castaña en un tono animoso a su cerdito adulto.

Pero su cerdito había corrido a toda deprisa como alma que lleva al diablo hacia el cuarto de Dipper a resguardarse bajo su cama, el cual podía observar su traserito sobre saliendo del edredón. No era la primera vez que sucedía esto. Estaba preocupada de que su mascota estuviera pasando por una crisis de ansiedad ante su edad. El veterinario ya le había dicho que era estrés lo que tenía, pero aun no encontraba la causa…. Hasta el momento.

\- ¡Pato! – Le llamo nuevamente. – Ven aquí estarás más calientito.

\- De seguro lo estará – Menciono con una voz oscura atrás de ella. La castaña se volteó y vio al ente triangular flotar frente a ella mientras giraba su bastón en su mano oscura. Volviendo a su alrededor una escala monocromático de grises oscuros y claros. - Hola Estrella fugaz.

\- No puede ser… - Dijo ella asombrada de ver al enemigo de su familia presente ante ella.

\- A pasado un tiempo… agosto del verano de hace 5 años atrás. – Entrecerrando su ojo afilado. – ¿Lo recuerdas? Supongo que no lo has olvidado del todo, tu mente debe de recordar muy bien.

\- Tú estás encerrado. – Señalo con su dedo. – ¡Te encerramos! En una piedra y mi tío puso un cerco lunar con cabello de unicornio.

\- Eso era antes – Dijo con su voz distorsionada. – Mírame me tienes enfrente. – Dando vueltas a su alrededor para detenerse a su lado. – Enserio no sospechaste que era yo o acaso… lo negabas porque me extrañabas, vamos admítelo me extrañaste tanto como yo lo hice con todos ustedes. – Acercándose a ella. – Pero más contigo.

\- Aléjate. – Levantándose del sillón. – Sí te acercas más te arrojare un zapato.

\- Arrójalo tienes tan mala puntería – Riéndose de ella.

Mabel se quitó sus zapatillas y las arrojo siendo atravesadas por el cuerpo de triangular del demonio de los sueños. Bill observo su reloj por un momento y al rato de unos segundos las regreso intactas, sin ninguna lesión para después depositarlas en el suelo.

\- Terminaste de arrojar los objetos – Chasqueo los dedos y tomo una apariencia humana envuelto en sombras, siendo un sujeto alto y rubio portando un traje elegante de color amarillo canario hecho a la medida, sin olvidar su sombrero de copa. Su ojo izquierdo tapado con un parche triangular invertido y su ojo derecho siendo un orbe de color dorado intenso con la pupila rasgada como la de un felino. – Sí terminaste, eso significa que puedo hacer mi siguiente movimiento – Dando unos golpes con su bastón para regresar los colores devuelta a su lugar. – Tú dimensión es perfecta de manipular.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Dijo asustada la joven y retrocediendo al dar una mirada a la apariencia del sujeto.

\- Bill Cipher, ¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas? – Acercándose amenazadoramente hacia la joven. – Yo he venido a cobrar venganza.

La castaña se levantó de un salto corriendo lejos, pero él sin adelantarse en su movimiento tiro su bastón clavándolo en el pie de la escalera llegando asustarla de la impresión, provocando que cayera al piso. La chica lo miro atónita y con miedo en sus ojos al temible demonio.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Pensé que este sería una reunión de bienvenida. – La tomo del brazo y la arrastro como si no pesará nada por el pasillo hasta llegar al sillón de gran tamaño tirándola contra los colchones y colocándose encima de ella. – No creas que espere lo suficiente para hacer esto.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Grito la chica golpeando y lanzando patadas a los lados, con el fin de darle en su cuerpo, forcejando de su agarre.

\- Lucha todo lo que quieras – Dijo. – De todas formas no me detendrás, pequeña saco de carne.

\- ¡No! – Volvió a gritar y trato de separarse, pero el rubio se dirigió a tomar la tela de su suéter azul marino con patrón de estrellas plateadas, lo rasgo de los lados haciendo girones como si de papel se tratase. Tomo la camiseta negra de manga larga y la partió en dos junto con su brasier de color rosa pastel. - ¡Basta! ¡Detente, no sigas! – Mordiendo su brazo fuertemente, pero solo consiguió hacerlo reír de locura ante el daño que le provocaba.

\- No funciona conmigo Estrella, el dolor es hilarante en mí. – Tomando su rostro con ambas manos. – Tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres provocarme daño – Acaricio con sus pulgares sus tersos labios inferior y superior, se acercó a su rostro provocando una sorpresa en ella. Presiono sus labios con los suyos moviéndolos de una manera brusca sin tacto, con la punta de su lengua lamio su labio inferior y mordió fuertemente provocándole un quejido de dolor en la chica, aprovecho para intensificar el beso adentrando su lengua en su cavidad y saboreando su boca; encontró su lengua acariciándola y jugando con ella. Entre respiraciones pesadas largas y suspiros cortos poco a poco la fue clavando en el sillón, mientras que ella se sujetaba de su abrigo empujándolo y golpeando su pecho con todas sus fuerzas. Bill termino el beso separándose de ella con los alientos mezclados y un hilo de saliva conectando en sus bocas. – Te haré mía.

\- ¡NO! – Le dio una patada en su pelvis tumbándolo encima de ella. – No, no quiero. – Dijo asustada empujándolo.

Se levantó y corrió nuevamente lejos de él, tratando de salir fuera de la cabaña, pero choco contra un campo invisible impidiéndole continuar hasta puerta para salir.

\- Sí te digo que te haré mía, es porque te haré mía a la fuerza Pines. – Colocando una expresión divertida. – Agradece que no pida más de una mutilación o sacarte tus bellos ojos de tus cuencas. Solo pido una copulación, aparearme con una hembra de tú especie.

\- ¡Bill déjame paz! – Cubriéndose su pecho con un brazo. – Eres un maldito demonio pervertido. ¡No puedes hacer esto!

\- Ese es el problema Pines. – Dijo con un tono serio en su voz profunda y seductora. – Eres el plan de venganza. Vigilarte cada vez que venias al pueblo y esperar el momento adecuado cuando estuvieras sola, sin que nos interrumpieran. – Acercándose a ella. – Fue suficiente para crear confianza en los vejetes y en tú hermano, suponiendo que tú sola estarías bien. – Sonriendo siniestramente. – Vamos a fundirnos en uno solo, tú cuerpo junto al mío. – Lamiendo sus labios. – Voy a provocarte varias sensaciones que rogaras por más.

Mabel corrió hacia las escaleras que llevaban al desván pero antes de que llegara; una mano la tomo del pie y la hizo caer de bruces contra el suelo. Ella intento arrastrarse pero fue sujeta de la cintura atrayéndola al cuerpo fornido y fuerte del demonio rubio abrazándola por detrás de su cintura, arrodillados al pie de la escalera. Su cuerpo tan alto y grande abarcaba el suyo siendo pequeño de estatura.

Podía sentir su respiración cerca de su cuello y su voz masculina murmurando unas palabras que apenas no podía comprender, estando en una lengua extraña y ensordecedora. Su cuerpo se sentía débil y caliente de temperatura corporal.

\- Deja de correr. – Pasando su mano enguatada por sus piernas delgadas y sus muslos cubiertos por las calcetas a medio muslo. Se acercó a su espalda y comenzó a lamer en línea recta, chupando su piel nacarada y lisa, dejando un rastro de marcas rojizas en forma de manchas. – Eres una mujer muy fuerte y fértil… serás perfecta para darme descendencia en su momento –Tocando su vientre plano. – Esperado por ti.

\- Déjame… ir estúpido triangulo isósceles – Arañando sus brazos con fuerza el cual perdían después de un momento de debilidad. - ¡Yo no quiero esto! – Grito en un esfuerzo.

\- Quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre – Besando su cuello delgado mientras dirigía sus manos a acariciar su pecho redondo con suavidad, rozando sus pezones rosados y tirando de ellos contra sus dedos enguantados. – Vamos di mi nombre. – Masajeando sus senos contra sus manos y apretándolos de forma apasionada. – Dilo… dilo Pines. – Colocando besos febriles en la curvatura de la conexión de su hombro. – Di mi nombre.

\- No… ahm…ah, ah…uhg…ah – Se cubrió su boca con sus manos para evitar soltar los gemidos involuntarios que se creaban por su toque. – No… - Murmuro entre su palma.

Bill levanto su falda y pego su pelvis masculina contra su redondo trasero, restregando la longitud de su excitación viril y simulando una de las embestidas contra su entrada femenina, provocando que ella gimiera más en su contacto.

El cuerpo de su pene endurecido frotando contra la tela de sus bragas del mismo color de su brasier que le quito al principio, restregando en su entrada y parte de su clítoris. El rubio no paraba de murmurar palabras poco entendibles para la chica. Pero observaba que ella iba doblegándose poco a poco al deseo. Apego su peso en ella restregándose con fuerza y apretando sus senos que se amoldaba a sus manos, mientras jadeaba ronco en su voz.

\- Bill… - Tratando de separarse de él, aunque el calor de su cuerpo la sofocaba completamente.

\- ¡Ahg! – El demonio miraba cegado en la lujuria a la joven adolescente que se había quedado arrodillada con su trasero en alto, escuchando sus gemidos ahogados ante su mano. Sentía como la prenda delgada de sus bragas se humedecía poco a poco, consiguiendo un roce delicioso es su desliz. – Estrella fugaz… más cerca, mortal.

\- Mmm… - La menor recupero el sentido cuando sintió los golpes y la fricción del demonio ir de forma acelerada contra su entrada. – No… no dejare que lo hagas ¡No! – Le propino un golpe con el codo sobre su rostro. Bill se había separado de ella, consiguiendo la joven su escapatoria. Se levantó temblorosa de sus tobillos y se acercó a la puerta de su habitación, pero de un segundo a otro, el demonio la sujetó de la cintura y la levanto obligándola a envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cadera.

\- Te dije que no me hace daño. – Sonó cargado de placer y molesto. – Pines, Pines, Pines. – Haciendo un ruido de burla en su voz. – No puedes huir de mí.

\- ¿Qué haces…? – Dijo la chica removiéndose entre sus brazos y siendo acorralada en la esquina del desván. Las luces de la tarde creaban poca luz en ese lugar pocamente escaso de luz, admirando el rostro del rubio entre los reflejos del atardecer invernal, viendo ese orbe dorado con la pupila afilada y fija en ella. – Bill…

\- Silencio. – La recargo sobre la pared rugosa de madera de la habitación apoyando su cuerpo con el de ella. Aparto el dobladillo de la falda hacia arriba y presiono su pelvis a su ingle. Comenzó a moverse sobre su entrepierna rozando su bulto erecto sobre su intimidad, creando una fricción entre ellos. El sonido húmedo de la tela inferior y el roce del pantalón tensionaban el momento. La castaña gemía entrecortado golpeando su hombro en un intento banal por liberarse de su agarre, pero el demonio solo chasqueo los dedos y dio a emerger unas manos oscuras sujetándola con fuerza de las muñecas. Se acercó a su cuello y empezó atacarlo depositando numerosos besos bruscos y lamidas, que recorrían su piel rosada y blanca con desesperación, haciendo estremecer en varias ocasiones a la chica.

Mabel no pudo aguantar la situación y sollozo. - ¡Basta! Por favor detente… no me hagas esto – Protesto la chica en un intento de súplica por esperar un poco de que el demonio la soltara y cambiara de opinión de su venganza por un trato. - ¡DIPPER! ¡TÍO FORD! ¡TÍO STAN…! - Una mano cubrió su boca encontrándose con la mirada iracunda del rubio, su expresión se denotaba enfurecida.

\- Eres muy ruidosa en gritar nombres que me hacen irritar en mí ser. – Dijo el rubio. – Te ordene gritar el mío, no el de ellos. – Apretó su trasero acercándola más a su pelvis moliendo con intensidad y jadeando un poco, mientras la bajaba y subía a un ritmo veloz entre sus sexos. Noto que la chica iba humedeciéndose poco a poco ante el acto lascivo. Observándola roja de sus mejillas y sus ojos cristalizarse con las lágrimas que amenazaban por brotar. - Sí no estuviera equivocado diría que te excita al tenerte restringida de tus manos y de la capacidad de hablar. – Sonrió de forma perversa. – Supongo que debería hacerte sentir un poco bien antes de entrar dentro de ti.

Mabel soltó un gemido entre la palma oscura al sentir el roce del miembro erecto del demonio subir y bajar de forma lenta en sus pliegues, sintiendo un palpitación en su centro. Paso su mano enguantada por debajo de la falda hacia sus nalgas acariciándolas con suavidad y apretándolas de forma apasionada, tomo entre sus dedos el elástico de sus bragas rosas con moñito y se las quito rompiéndolas de los lados. Se dirigió a retirarse el guante con los dientes mientras con una mano la seguía sujetando firmemente de su trasero, sin detenerse en sus acciones.

Jadeando cerca de su rostro y viendo la expresión enrojecida de la chica Pines.

\- Descuida una masturbación en esa linda flor te hará sentirte preparada para recibirme, en su momento. – Paso su mano rozando la suave piel de su vulva, frotando sobre sus labios lubricados por el líquido de su excitación que secretaban sus glándulas de Bartolini. Escuchándola suspirar suavemente y elevar su pecho con rapidez. Sus dedos sedosos jugaron en su entrada cubriéndose de su previa humedad, deslizándolos de arriba hacia debajo de forma lenta recorriendo el exterior de su vagina. – Quiero escucharte, Estrella fugaz. – Lamiendo su hombro y mordiendo parte de su clavícula al punto de provocarle una herida punzante y sangrante contra sus colmillos, que provoco el chillido de la adolescente. – Retirare la mano y si escucho que gritas de nuevo el nombre de esos sacos de carne, te penetrare con fuerza y sin descanso usando varios clones, ¿Entendiste? – Fulminándola con su orbe dorado, para verla asentir asustada. – Ahora déjame escucharte. – Retirando su mano oscura de su boca.

\- Mmm… ah, ah, ah, ah… ¡Ah! – Sentía como sus dedos se movían a un ritmo grácil sobre su intimidad, llegándola a sentirse caliente de su vientre e invadirla en un cosquilleo. Su cuerpo hervía por dentro y su mente se nublaba poco a poco. La voz del masculino mayor era embriagante en sus sentidos, sintiéndose excitada en ese momento. Su vientre se contraía y los dedos de sus pies se apretaban con la sensación placentera de su toque. Uno de los dedos entro en su vagina llegando a penetrarla de forma circular por dentro, rozando de adentro y hacia afuera. – Espera… no. – Pero el demonio no hizo caso omiso a su ruego y la penetro con un segundo abriéndolos por dentro y cerrándolos en forma de tijera, hasta el punto de retraerlos en su interior de forma rápida. La chica luchaba por las sujeciones y sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar llegando a deleitar al demonio. - ¡Ahh! ¡ah, ah, ah! ¡uh! 

\- Maravilloso sonido. – Dijo en tono de burla al ver a la pequeña adolescente doblegarse ante el deseo y escuchar su voz meliflua, provocando una sed en él. – Quiero escuchar más. – Empezó acariciar su clítoris con el pulgar mientras mordía y chupaba la piel de su pecho, yendo una vez más a sus senos donde lamio y tomo entre su boca uno de sus pezones rosados chupando con avidez y pasando su lengua entre ellos. Se deleitaba por su textura y la sensación lisa y suave de la mama, succionando la punta hasta dejarlo alzado y erecto.

Mabel soltó un suspiro bajo al sentir la lengua húmeda y gruesa del rubio sobre sus medianos y levemente voluminosos senos de adolescente, una sensación nueva y que jamás había experimentado con un chico que hubiese tenido anteriormente como novio. Nunca había tenido una primera vez, como sus mejores amigas le contaban, pero se tocada por un hombre era nuevo y aterrador.

Primera; porque Bill Cipher no era su novio era su enemigo jurado de por vida, Segunda; el buscaba venganza en tener relaciones con ella y Tercera; era su maldita primera vez y no quería hacerlo con un demonio de los sueños.

Escuchaba como él chupaba y cubría sus labios amamantando toda la aureola y el pezón, como si buscara sacar un poco de leche en ellos. Soltaba su seno dejando el pezón erecto y alzado sensible al frío de la habitación. Soltó un quejido de incomodidad ante el aire gélido, como si eso hubiese sido un inconforme de que él abandonara tan pronto su seno izquierdo para redirigirse al derecho.

\- Mmm…mmm… ahmm… - Ella cerro sus ojos sintiendo su sexo calentarse y humedecerse escuchando sus fluidos crear un sonido lascivo entre la vestimenta del demonio. Su clítoris palpitaba mucho en frotarse e hincharse de su perla rosada, sus labios estaban más que recubiertos de la película cristalina que secretaba y escuchar al rubio suspirar, jadear y amamantarse de sus senos solo provocaban que su cuerpo temblara de placer. Los toques del demonio en su pecho no negara que eran un deleite y algo nuevo, pero odiaba que rasgada con sus colmillos su piel.

\- Lo disfrutas – En ese momento noto que la chica movía un poco sus caderas contra su mano que seguía estimulándola, creando un vaivén discreto; tratando de hacerlo disimuladamente sus penetraciones más profundas en sus dedos. Pero el demonio noto este pequeño acto y rió oscuramente ante el cuerpo sumiso de la gemela Pines. – Supongo que estamos listos para el siguiente movimiento. – Besando su cuello y abandonando su entrada al retirar sus dedos de su cavidad.

\- No… - Volvió a repetir entre suspiros fuertes cuando se dio cuenta que apartaba su toque y comenzaría con lo peor. – Para… no lo… hagas… Bill. – Sus ojos reflejaban el terror de ser violada en ese lugar.

\- No te pedí tú negativa.

Se escuchó la descomprensión de unos pantalones bajándolos un poco, saco su miembro rígido y erecto con su mano. Lo masturbo desde su longitud hasta la base de sus testículos, denotando lo grueso y venoso que se encontraba al estar alzado en su punto. Acariciando un poco el glande y parte de su base, apretó entre su frenillo y el surco de su pene notando que salía de su hendidura de su orificio un líquido pre seminal cristalino con pequeño pigmento en blanco. Rozo la entrada de la chica robándole más suspiros desesperación, la cabeza de su pene frotaba contra la entrada del canal vaginal y los pliegues humedecidos de la menor.

Ambos se miraron fijamente en todo el inicio del acto, el rubio sonriente como si hubiera conseguido el premio perfecto o la golosina más deliciosa del mundo. Mientras que la castaña miraba con vergüenza y miedo lo que estaba a punto de suceder… una violación en su cuerpo.

Su primera vez seria robada por un demonio y no podría impedirlo.

El demonio guio la punta en su entrada hasta que empujo y se hundió dentro de su pulida vagina de señorita entrando de una estocada completa, que provoco la agonía y el dolor en la chica de 18 años. Se movió lento rozando su carne, estirando el himen. Dando un empujón profundo en ella consiguiendo hacerla gritar del pudor.

\- ¡Para!... ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele mucho! – Dijo ella entre un grito agudo y las lágrimas calientes que derramaba en sus mejillas, sintiendo como el pene del mayor la desgarraba completamente de su inocencia. - ¡No!

\- El dolor es placentero, Mabel Pines. – Moviéndose dentro y ahogando un gemido gutural en su voz ante lo estrecho y apretado de su cavidad anteriormente virgen.

\- Bill… no… no… - Tratando de detener que se moviera. Más sintió como se hacía por detrás para nuevamente entrar y ser más profundo el golpe en su sexo. - ¡Ah!

\- Es delicioso y glorioso este momento – Dijo jadeando ronco al traspasar aquella membrana delgada en la entrada de la menor. – Estrella fugaz… - Moviéndose un poco más rápido y sujetándola de cintura delgada y su trasero, recargando su peso entre la pared y el cuerpo de ella con la espalda encorvada. – Es una exquisitez estar dentro de ti, quiero cogerte duramente como se debe. – La embistió con fuerza frotando su cuerpo semi desnudo con el suyo, sin tenerle el menor cuidado de que le provocaba el daño en su piel a causa de la fricción contra la madera. – Joder.

\- ¡BILL! ¡DETENTE! – Ella grito entre ruegos. Su sexo siendo lastimado y dejando caer unas gotas de sangre a los lados del pene de mayor. Sintió que la abría cuando introdujo más de su miembro hasta tocar su escroto y testículos. - ¡AHH!... ¡BILL!... ¡PARA… POR FAVOR!

El demonio gemía fuertemente moviendo su cadera entre cada golpe que resonada en su piel, levanto un poco más sus piernas hacia su torso creando más contacto íntimo en el pequeño cuerpo de la chica. Se escuchaba sus sexos chocar y sus líquidos chapotear ante el roce. Mabel sentía un orgasmo venir y liberar liquido atrapado chorreando a los lados de sus pliegues, manchando el suelo de madera.

Los temblores la atraparon en varios segundos y un rubor cubrió su rostro mientras dejaba su cuerpo flácido ante la cantidad de placer que acumulaba entre las penetraciones.

Bill la sujetaba guiando sus caderas a los golpes profundos, escuchando el chapoteo húmedo y las palmadas testiculares entre su trasero y el tintineo del cinturón de los pantalones del demonio tras el movimiento acelerado de las embestidas.

Mabel abochornada ante el movimiento de fricción en su área genital, entrecerró sus ojos y gemía bajamente jadeando ante la zona que se amoldaba en el pene masculino.

Estuvieron unos largos minutos en esa posición mientras que él no dejaba de acariciar su cuerpo ni apartar la mirada del rostro terriblemente ruborizado de la joven, viéndola soltar lágrimas a través de esos ojos avellana y escuchar sus gemidos agudos que brotaban de sus labios rosados.

\- Mabel… - Le llamo en un tono ronco de su profunda voz. – Mabel, Mabel… maldición.

Estaba tan absorto en su placer que ni se dio cuenta que ella había llegado a su orgasmo forzado. Sintiendo sus paredes apretar y el líquido brotando en un fluido cristalino. El ritmo de sus embestidas eran duras y profundas, encajo sus uñas acelerando el ritmo de la entrada y metida de su pene. Veía como exactamente su miembro apenas encajaba en la pequeña vagina de la chica. Era una imagen muy erótica el ver el cuerpo de la adolescente joven cubierto de chupetones, hematomas rojizos y mordidas finas en su torso. Su pecho botando entre cada estocada y su respiración acelerada.

Unos minutos bastaron antes de que él se enterrada profundamente y eyaculara dentro de ella, soltando un gruñido gutural y liberando su liquido caliente entre los empujones lentos y profundos. Esparciendo su líquido seminal dentro. Escuchándola ahogar un grito fuerte antes de verla respirar agitada y con una leve capa de sudor en su rostro delicado de muñequita.

Bill salió de ella con su pene semi erecto y goteando en el piso de la cabaña, chasqueo los dedos eliminando las sujeciones haciendo que cayera al suelo en un ruido sordo. La castaña se incorporó a duras penas y se quedó sentada en el frío piso de la habitación temblando y agitada de la respiración por el reciente acto.

Sus muslos níveos estaban manchados de sangre con el semen cayendo de sus pliegues femeninos. Bajo su falda intentando ocultar el peor momento embarazoso. Pensó que había terminado toda la situación, que había obtenido lo que quería, pero lo vio sacarse el saco y el corbatín e ir eliminando los botones de su camisa para después quitársela y arrojarla al piso del desván.

\- Espero que sepas hacer una buena felación con esa boca tuya. – Dijo el demonio de forma oscura invocando una cadena que se adhirió a las muñecas de la castaña y otra en su cuello en forma de V. – Ven aquí. – Tirando de ella.

\- ¡Ouch! – Se quejó ante la fuerza de su tirón. – Por favor… déjame ir. – Hablo un poco seca de su boca.

\- Y perderme el hermoso premio y venganza hacia ustedes – Riendo. – Tú eres la principal razón que arruino mis planes.

\- Ya obtuviste lo que querías, me quitaste mi virginidad que era lo más preciado para mí, me lastimaste. – Dijo molesta y sollozando. – Déjame en paz, Bill.

\- Querida de eso se trata la venganza. – Menciono. – Nunca estoy satisfecho en infligir daño en mí enemigo. Después de esto te dejare ir. Solo pido una felación.

Se dirigió a sentarse en el ventanal de aquel desván haciéndole una seña con el dedo para que se acercara, pero Mabel estaba lo suficientemente adolorida y asustada.

\- Sí no lo haces será peor. – Dijo con una actitud seria en su postura, tan intimidante para la gemela Pines. – Mira que te lo estoy pidiendo a la buena. – Tirando de la cadena azul. – Ven aquí. – Hablo en medio de orden con una voz seductora. La chica se acercó cojeando de sus pies, por el calambre al tensionar sus musculos. Llego al ventanal hasta quedar enfrente de él. – Comienza a darme placer, Pines. – Señalando su miembro semi erecto.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haga? – Dijo ella extrañada y con las mejillas ruborizadas ante lo que señalaba con su mano.

\- Usa esa boquita que tienes para hablar y que usas para comer dulces, hazme la felación.

\- ¿Qué? – Retrocediendo como si le hubiese amenazado con electrocutarla. – No sé qué diablos es eso, pero no lo haré.

\- Mentirosa – Dijo Bill. – Una chica de dieciocho años y no saber qué es eso, cuando todas las mujeres de tú escuela saben. – Levantando una ceja. – Te veía muy animada hablando con las estúpidas de tus amigas mortales acerca de este tema. Como lo llaman “fiesta de pijamas”, estabas muy emocionada aplicárselo al idiota muñeco de ventrílocuo. – Menciono molesto. – Así que no me salgas con que no sabes de “¿Qué es?” – Tirando de su cadena. – Harás lo que se te ordene o habrá severas consecuencias. – Apareciendo una llama azul envuelta en su mano. – No querrás verme enfurecido de lo que estoy. Un trato quebrantado no se olvida, ellos podrán olvidar que tú ocasionaste el Raromagedón. – Tirando de la cadena con fuerza. – Pero yo no olvido el deseo que pediste y la traición que hiciste. – Mirando el rostro asustado de la chica. - No soy nada misericordioso en mostrar mi figura verdadera. ¿Quieres verme enfurecido de verdad?

\- No – Temblando de miedo.

\- Excelente. – Cambiando su expresión a una apacible. – Nada de mordidas, es un milagro que te quitaran los brackets.

La chica se hinco quedando a las rodillas de él y con suma vergüenza en su rostro se acercó quedando enfrente de su pene enorme y venoso con la punta lisa y rojiza de su glande, que aún quedaba restos de su semen. El rubio solo bajo un poco más de su pantalón y su bóxer gris oscuro, para que tuviera acceso a su miembro.

Sujeto la barbilla de la mujer levantando su rostro femenino y examinando lo terso de su rostro. La miraba intensamente esperando su movimiento, le excitaba verla sumisa y arrodillara mostrando su cuerpo semi-desnudo; ya que todavía aun portaba esa falda tableada de color lila. Ella tomo su miembro entre sus delicadas manos y comenzó a guiarlas de arriba hacia abajo con lentitud, frotando y masajeando su pene a un ritmo que fuera agradable para el mayor. El demonio soltó un suspiro sintiendo agradable su contacto y dándole luz verde para que siguiera en su labor.

Mabel ruborizada solo intentaban no lastimar su miembro, puesto que sus manos se sentía muy rígido y endurecido del tallo, recorriendo sus dedos la textura de sus venas que se alzaban y elevaban el pene irguiéndolo nuevamente a su erección anterior. Caliente y palpitando lentamente como si de un corazón se tratase.

Masturbándolo con lentitud y frotando cerca de su orificio lo escuchaba respirar un poco más rápido y soltar gruñidos profundos. Mientras se preguntaba ¿Cómo diablos podía seguir caminando? Si esa cosa, monstruosa había entrado en ella y le había provocado un dolor inimaginable en su sexo al punto de hacerla gritar.

De tan solo pensar en ese miembro sus mejillas se enrojecían fuertemente al punto de arder.

\- Puedes hacer mejor que eso. – Le dijo ronco. – No tienes que masturbar, cuando eso puedo hacerlo.

Mabel se coloro de sus orejas al escuchar eso, había estado masturbándolo que ni sabía que hacer primero. La mirada del demonio ya era suficientemente intimidante para ponerla nerviosa. Intento acercarse y sacar un momento su lengua rosada.

Paso su lengua dando una lamida al tronco de su pene hasta su cabeza gorda, escuchando un gruñido más alto en el mayor. Repitió la misma acción lamiendo a los lados, como si se tratase de una paleta helada de crema. – No quieres los diarios, Dipper no los extrañara, se dónde están puedo dártelos. – Sugirió temerosa mientras acariciaba la punta con un dedo índice.

\- Una interrupción más y te cogeré fuertemente esa boca – Le amenazó con una voz cargada de placer. – Aparte los diarios no me importan más – Poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la castaña mientras acariciaba su melena sedosa y achocolatada, tan suave a su tacto que lo incitaba a tirar de sus hebras y tomarla. – Continúa y no te detengas.

Mabel obedeció y siguió lamiendo su miembro mientras movía sus manos tímidamente de arriba hacia abajo frotando entre los pliegues, estirando su piel delicada y acariciando el frenillo de su pene que parecía provocarle gruñidos y jadeos roncos. Chupo su glande y parte del orificio de su hendidura. Metió un poco más su miembro ya que era muy grande y grueso, casi babeando de la comisura de su boca. Se sentía mal por hacer esto y deseaba mucho que llegara su hermano o sus tíos y la rescataran de este acto indecoroso.

Bill soltó jadeos viendo como la adolescente intentaba tomar su miembro, en un vago intento por introducirlo todo completo.

\- Vamos puedes meterlo más. – Sonó lujurioso, pero la vio soltarlo de momentos. Soltando una tos y apartándose de su pene.

\- No puedo – Dijo ella por la sensación de ahogo. – No puedo meterlo. – Dando una lamida. – Bill es muy grande.

\- Mételo – Eso lo enfureció un poco y cogió su mentón acercándola a su pene. – Mal. – Dijo, obligándola a tomar de su miembro introduciéndola en su boca y moviendo sus caderas, al punto de cogerla mal a un ritmo acelerado. – Te dije que no pararas, maldita mocosa.

\- Mmph… aahm…¡Glup! - La chica gemía y derramaba lágrimas, trato de separarse pero el demonio se lo impidió colocando una mano atrás de su nuca y tirando de la cadena, al punto de ahorcarla.

\- Estrella fugaz… ah, ah… maldición… ¡ahhg! – Cogiendo una gran cantidad de pelo. – Tú dulce boca es tan deliciosamente húmeda carajo… debí hacerlo antes.

La castaña golpeaba sus piernas y abdomen tratando de apartarlo, sentía que se ahogaba completamente al punto de sentirse débil. El demonio se dio cuenta que la chica perdía fuerzas en su golpes, al punto de escucharla con dificultad. Bajo la fuerza del agarre de la cadena, unos movimientos más de entrada y salida, terminando con el acto se liberó corriéndose en la boca de ella.

Mabel trato de separarse, pero Bill no se lo permitía asegurándose de terminar de correrse y llenar su cavidad de su líquido espeso y caliente. Salió y la vio jadeante tosiendo fuertemente, derramando parte de su semen en el suelo de la cabaña.

\- Más te vale probar lo quedo o volveré a coger tú boca sin piedad.

Mabel pasó lo poco que quedo en la comisura de su boca y lo trago, lamiendo sus labios sin dejar rastro. – Sabe salado... y muy amargo.

\- Vaya forma de describirme – Tomando su rostro. – Eres una puta sexy al verte tragarlo. – Lamiendo sus labios presiono los suyos con los de ella, besándola de forma apasionada y desenfrenada.

Mabel apenas podía con el beso y con el sexo oral que hizo, sentía las manos de Bill recorrerla y tocarla, pasando un dedo entre su vagina. Presa de la lujuria y el temor, trato de seguir el ritmo de su beso.

Dirigió sus manos a retirarle su falda de un tirón, la levanto de sus caderas atrapando sus muslos y la sentó ahorcajas en su regazo. Ella estaba confundida y mostraba una timidez estando frente a él. – Aun no terminamos. – Dijo entre besos. – Quiero dejar mi marca en todo tú cuerpo.

\- No más… - Rogo la chica temblorosa. – Bill.

\- Eso yo lo decidiré.

No le dio tiempo de las suplicas cuando guio su pene erecto y comenzó a penetrarla duramente embistiendo contra su entrada, tirando de la cadena azul eléctrica de su cuello; su mano estaba aferrada a su cintura encajando sus uñas y llevándola a un ritmo acelerado en sus penetraciones.

Sus pechos se movían en sincronía con sus embestidas, botando en cada momento. Mabel se aferró a su pecho, tocando lo tonificado de sus músculos pectorales y abdomen superior. Sus uñas raspaban su carne y buscaba un agarre al intentar sostenerse.

El demonio se quedó embelesado por la atractiva figura de la chica, cerca suyo y gimiendo de forma única. Ambos gemían fuertemente y respiraban pesadamente, la única diferencia es que la chica no paraba de gritar y llorar por que se detuviera. Cada vez que la escuchaba suplicar jalaba de la cadena cortando la circulación de su cuello, al punto de no matarla.

Continuaron en esa posición por varios minutos, poco a poco la presión en su intimidad dejaba aminorar el dolor, siendo reemplazo por placer. Mabel coloco sus manos en los hombros del mayor enterrando sus uñas y gimiendo cerca de su oído. Importándole poco si la escuchaba emitir esos sonidos que tanto deseaba.

Hasta que un escalofrió invadió la espalda de la joven y la hizo temblar violentamente llegándose aferrar al pecho del rubio. A Bill le agrado ese contacto pero sabía que la castaña no lo hizo a propósito, ya que no pudo evitar los mismos orgasmos de la chica. Obligándola sus paredes apretar el miembro del demonio, creando roces sensibles que hicieron que el mismo rubio emitiera un gruñido alto y cargado de satisfacción.

Jadeando y emitiendo una voz ronca y rasposa, Bill se relamía los labios disfrutando del roce y el cuerpo frágil de la fémina.

El demonio cambio de posición acostándola en el piso y subiendo sus piernas arriba de los hombros, penetrándola en cierto punto que la hizo sentir bien y gemir tan alto. Un bulto se asomaba en su vientre cada vez que empujaba cerca de su cérvix al cuello uterino.

Ella miro al rubio como jadeaba y su frente aperlada brotaban las gotas saladas de sudor. Su cabello rebelde y levemente alzado por el movimiento. Aquel parche que lucía atractivo y misterioso en su rostro. Y los colmillos asomándose en cada sonido, recordándole que era un demonio con el cual estaba teniendo sexo.

Posando sus manos en su fuerte pecho acaricio los pectorales nuevamente y rasguño cuando sintió las estocadas intensas. Bill no paraba de murmurar palabras impropias y sucias, que provocaban a la adolescente sacar más de un sonrojo de sus mejillas color granada. Jadeaba intensamente y no le quitaba la vista a la chica grabándose la expresión de su rostro, era curioso ante las emociones de los humanos. Había contado los innumerables tonos de rojos que había visto en sus mejillas, haciéndola más atractiva en el acto. 

Sintiendo como las paredes de ella apretaban su pene siendo más sensibles sus embestidas que lo hacían disfrutar del sexo. Continúo con este ritmo, cuando ella tiraba muy cerca su cuerpo.

\- Por favor… por favor… termina. – Dijo ella rendida entre gimoteos. – Termina… por favor… ah, ah, ¡ahh!

\- Eres mía, recuérdalo. – Dijo besando sus labios. – Me perteneces – Unos tres empujones más contra su entrada y se detuvo descargando su líquido caliente y espeso en ella.

\- ¡Ahhg! – Soltó un grito y la sensación caliente en su vientre alojándose en su útero. - ¡Bill!

\- Una humana interesante. – Besando sus lágrimas y moviendo un poco sus caderas antes de salir.

Mabel respiraba pesado y su corazón no paraba de latir fuertemente como un martillo, estaba débil y cansada del último encuentro forzado. El demonio salió de su interior goteando y con su pene bajando su erección.

En cambio se acomodó el pantalón y pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos sudorosos. Tenía una enorme sonrisa llena de satisfacción y malicia dibujada en su rostro, admiro el cuerpo desnudo de la adolescente. De su entrada escurría su semilla y sus ojos se quedaban entrecerrados por el cansancio. Invoco una manta guinda y la envolvió en el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, la tomo entre sus brazos y deposito un casto beso en su frente.

\- Sabes que chico – Sonando seductoramente mientras acaricia el rostro femenil de la adolescente. – Decidí no dejarte ir y llevarte conmigo a mi dimensión – Viéndola que había caído inconsciente de su encuentro. – De todos modos soy un mal mentiroso y eras todo lo que buscaba. – Sonriendo siniestramente. – Ellos no te buscaran más a donde vayamos, mi dulce Estrella fugaz. – Acariciando su mejilla. – Muero de ganas de verte llorar de la alegría y felicidad cuando te enteres que estarás a mi lado eternamente y serás mi reina.

Abriendo un portal a su dimensión vio por última vez por la ventana del desván como llegaban ellos; sus enemigos con el rostro sonriente y hablando de su pequeño viaje que tuvieron.

\- Aunque sabes Pines, al llevarte conmigo. – Susurro cerca de su oído. – _Estarás obligada amarme y darme ese maravilloso placer que me has dado._ – Depositando otro beso en sus labios. – La venganza es dulce, familia Pines.

Dijo eso entrando al portal y desapareciendo de esa dimensión sin dejar rastro de lo que hicieron en el desván de la cabaña.


	16. Una mordida a medianoche

╔─━━━━━━░▲░━━━━━━─╗

Two Shot XVI: Una mordida de medianoche

╚─━━━━━━░▲░━━━━━━─╝

Londres 1943

Taberna del Este de Londres, una fiesta se celebraba en el viejo barrio escondido de la ciudad de Windsor. Un par de mellizos celebraban junto a sus amigos el cumpleaños de cierta rubia de 17 años de edad, en pleno tiempo de iniciar casi cerca la adultez.

Sus camaradas se encontraban apunto de beber el 4to trago de whisky y cerveza. La familia Pines estaba ganando en esta noche una gran cantidad de dinero por los clientes de la cumpleañera, la única que la que no debía pagar la cuenta de esta noche era la misma cumpleañera.

Una pelirroja pecosa de alrededor de 20 años jugaba una ronda de vencidas con sus compañeros Nate, Lee, Thompson y Robbie. Quienes miraban las vencidas de Wendy y Robbie, ella se había arremangado las mangas de su blusón verde claro con moño llevándolas a sus antebrazos.

Una mirada esmeralda de sus ojos encendieron la chispa de energía que hizo formar una curvatura delicada de sus labios rojizos y asomar un poco su lengua en señal de su victoria inminente.

\- Vas a perder, Wendy. –Advirtió Robbie en una total confianza en su fuerza.

\- Hombre, llevas diciendo eso desde hace 3 derrotas – Comento un castaño de ojos avellanados. – Deberías rendirte y pagar.

\- ¡Cállate un momento, Dipper! – Refunfuño molesto el azabache.

\- Oh vamos, solo estas posponiendo lo inevitable. – Aclamo con orgullo la pelirroja. – ¿Cuánto me debes ya? ¿4 libras?

\- Estas pero bien equivocada si te daré 4 libras.

\- Descuida Robbie, acepto intereses. – Se burló la dama de su compañero.

\- ¿Otra vez apostando? – Exclamo molesta la castaña.

\- Mabel shh… - Haciendo una seña la rubia. – No desconcentres a Wendy.

\- Pacifica ¿Cuántas copas de Whisky llevas? – Pregunto preocupada su amiga.

\- Solo unas 4 jeje. – Soltando un pequeño hipeo.

\- Sí que aprovechas siendo tu cumpleaños. – Dijo la castaña.

\- Solo se cumple una vez jeje – Tomando a su amiga por los hombros y dando brincos para empujarla. – Oye vamos a bailar, has estado trabajando mucho en esta taberna.

\- ¡Paz! – Sosteniendo a su amiga que se tropezaba en cada escalón con un caminar vivaz. Antes de escuchar un grito de celebración.

\- ¡Lo hizo! – Gritaron su hermano y sus amigos.

\- Parece que Wendy gano y Robbie quedo endeudadísimo.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Golpeando un puño en la mesa y sacando de su cartera los billetes. – Maldición Wendy.

\- Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo. – Levantándose de su asiento y estirando un poco los tirantes de su pantalón, mientras acomodaba su boina. – iré con Stan para pagar mi deuda.

\- Ya dije que se ve extraña con ese atuendo. – Dijo Robbie.

\- Oye, Wendy ya no es una niña. – Dijo Lee. – Que una mujer te gane no es tanta humillación Valentino.

\- La próxima tal vez le ganes. – Dijo Dipper.

El par de amigas que bailaban al ritmo de la música en la taberna, fueron sorprendidas por la llegada de la pelirroja quien traía otra ronda pero de coñac.

\- ¿Divirtiéndose sin mí? – Dijo Wendy entregándole una copa a la rubia, antes de dirigirse a Mabel. – Toma.

\- Wendy – Viendo a sus tíos abuelos desde lo lejos que estaban ocupados con los clientes. – Ya bebí lo permitido, solo dos copas.

\- Por favor Mabel – Dijo Pacifica tomándola del cuello. – Solo una, aparte es mi cumpleaños. Mañana ya no me veras, mi padres me tendrán bien encerrada con las clases de etiqueta que ya ni tendré tiempo de diversión.

\- Yo aparte mañana debo de reportarme en la oficina para atender las citas del señor Barney. –Comento la pelirroja atareada del trabajo. – Usar ese uniforme con falda corta es molesto.

\- Pero…

\- Una copa y ya. – Dijo Pacifica.

\- De acuerdo. – Tomo la copa de coñac sintiendo el ardor quemante y caliente en su garganta.

Los minutos transcurrieron y era casi las once de la noche, cuando las chicas y los chicos bailaban entre la música y los otros platicaba y bebían. Ford quien se masajeaba los hombros le pidió a Dipper levantar algunas sillas vacías e ir recogiendo los ceniceros entre limpiar las mesas. Ya solo quedaban 30 minutos para cerrar pero querían adelantar el proceso. Algunos clientes ya se iban entre los invitados de la señorita Pacifica Northwest quienes le volvían a desear un feliz cumpleaños.

Wendy y sus camaradas también ya se retiraban esperando que Pacifica los acompañara para llevarla de regreso a su residencia, del cual burlo por 8va vez la seguridad. Mabel volteo a ver a su hermano y corrió hacia él para tirar de su oreja.

\- _Dipper en unos minutos Pacifica será una señorita mayor y si tu no le has dado su regalo de cumpleaños, alguien más se interesara por ella y te la quitaran. –_ Susurro su hermana cerca de su mellizo.

\- Que entrometida eres hermana. – Sonrojándose de sus mejillas, aclaro la voz mientras acomodaba el saco de su traje y se acercaba a la rubia llamándola. - ¡Pacifica!

\- ¿Sí? – Sonando un tanto sorprendida.

\- Tienes un minuto. – Dijo el chico con timidez.

\- Por supuesto – Siguiendo al castaño hacia un corredor que conducía al almacén de la taberna.

Mabel no quiso desaprovechar el momento para ver la declaración de amor de su hermano. Se quitó el mandil y a paso sigiloso se acercó al pasillo. Paro la oreja esperando escuchar la conversación de su hermano y su mejor amiga.

No todos los días escucha una declaración de amor en una taberna llena de borrachines. Por lo que ella puso atención.

En cuanto escucho las frase “¿Quieres ser mi novia?” seguido del “Sí” la castaña se alegró bastante que salto de dicha y alegría, diciendo en un murmullo; “Tengo cuñada”. La chica estaba agasajada de júbilo dando vueltitas y riendo suavemente que no se dio cuenta que un sujeto alto, parchado de un ojo, portando un traje formal y gabardina oscura se encontraba recargado en el pilar de madera cerca de la esquina de la puerta observándola fijamente, mientras sostenía una copa de vino tinto de la cosecha de uva negra.

Por un momento sus mejillas se ruborizaron y un rastro de vergüenza y timidez apareció en su cuerpo, al darse cuenta que había actuado muy liberal y parlanchina con sus amigas durante la velada. El sujeto misterioso le dio una mirada de aprobación y una sonrisa, como siguiendo su andar. Ella dio unos cuantos pasos para alejarse fuera de su vista.

Mabel vio a su amiga Wendy que seguía esperando a Pacifica. Se acercó y le aviso que un momento estaría con ellos. La pelirroja noto que aquel sujeto seguía a Mabel muy discretamente con la mirada.

\- Mabel.

\- ¿Sí Wendy? – Pregunto la joven viendo a su amiga colocar un ceño fruncido.

\- Ya van a cerrar, ¿cierto? – Viendo a la adolescente tirar de las mangas de su blusa. – Procura que el señor Pines corra a todos los sujetos no deseados, esta noche.

\- Descuida Wendy, esta mis tíos abuelos y Dipper. Aparte Soos nos ayuda a cerrar la taberna si un cliente se pone difícil.

\- Lo sé – Acomodando el moño de enfrente de la blusa de chica. – Solo me preocupas y no me gustaría que nadie, pero nadie te hiciera daño.

\- Estaré bien, Wendy. – Sonriendo. – Tanto que mañana por la tarde, me encontraras nuevamente aquí ayudando a mis tíos.

La rubia se unió a la pelirroja con las mejillas arremolinadas de un color rosa y sosteniendo en sus manos una cajita de madera, donde vendría el regalo que le dio Dipper.

\- Mabel. – Dijo Pacifica sonriente y viendo la mirada de complicidad de la castaña. – Nos vemos… muy pronto.

\- Lo sé. – Soltando un chillido ambas de la felicidad. – Felicidades. – Abrazando a la rubia. – _Cuñada~_

Esto último lo dijo en un susurro audible para la rubia, la cual ella no desaprovecho para compartirle una parte de la noticia y su felicidad eminente. La chica acompaño a sus amigas a que tomaran el coche y fueran tranquilas a su destino, le pidió a Thompson que condujera despacio tras el leve estado ebriedad.

En cuanto el coche iba a la mitad del camino perdiéndose en la noche, se dio la vuelta encontrándose al mismo sujeto que estaba en la taberna, listo para retirarse.

Mabel embozo una sonrisa e hizo una reverencia tomando la parte superior de su falda para elevar un poco e inclinarse. Pensando que posiblemente era un señor de los de arriba de la ciudad, que solo vino a escapar un momento de la sociedad alta. La taberna del misterio era conocida por acoger clientes de los más bajos y altos, hasta extranjeros. Según que generen buena propina y un moderado consumo en los vinos y cervezas artesanales que manejaba sus tíos abuelos.

Ella paso enseguida de él para ayudar a su mellizo a levantar sillas y limpiar mesas. Pero antes de que ella entrara y abriera la puerta, él sujeto le hablo.

\- ¿No es una bonita noche?, joven dama – Volteando su mirada en la chica.

\- Es una bonita noche y la luna se ve grande y….

\- Hermosa. – Completando su frase y robándole un sonrojo de sus mejillas. – Eres una encantadora nínfula con una voz de melifluo y una risa tan llena de vigor y alegría. – Sonriendo suavemente de sus labios. – Tú danza era muy divertida esta noche, tanto que me daba el impulso de invitarte a bailar.

\- D-Disculpe… - Hablo nerviosa entre tanto halago sin saber qué hacer ante la presencia de un sujeto guapo. – Es… muy halagador y bonito las palabras… pero… debo ayudar a mí…

\- ¿Podre verte a la hora del diablo?

\- ¿Qué? – Extrañándose por la pregunta. – Yo… debo regresar.

La castaña inmediatamente entro a la taberna acelerada del corazón y sus mejillas rojas. Aquel sujeto la había dado palabras que podría cortejar a una chica y le pedía verla a una hora que ni entendía cuando era.

Se llevó sus manos al rostro para darse palmaditas en las mejillas.

\- Tranquila Mabel… solo fue una pregunta rara, de un chico raro. – Camino hacia la barra para empezar a juntar los ceniceros y tarros vacíos. - ¿Qué es la hora del diablo?

Doce de la noche… todo el mundo se fue y sus familiares estaban cerrando la taberna. El señor Pines reunió a los gemelos y a su empleado para repartir parte de las ganancias de hace 15 días.

\- Día de pago muchachos. – Dijo Stan extendiendo los sobres. – No fui tacaño esta vez, lo hicieron bien.

\- Woow, señor Pines esto es grandioso. – Dijo Soos viendo la cantidad. – Casi me acerco a la meta de comprar la casa con los primeros pagos.

\- Soos me has ayudado bastante, muchacho. – Dando unas palmadas en su espalda. – Sacar una pila de borrachines y ayudarme a descargar los barriles, no es tarea fácil.

\- Esto es excelente. – Guardando el dinero en su bolsillo. – Pero igual debo guardar un poco para los siguientes pasos.

\- ¿Le pedirás a Pacifica que se case contigo? – Soltando una risita la castaña mientras guardaba su parte.

\- Ey chico ¿ya tan pronto? – Hablo Ford siguiéndole la corriente a su sobrina nieta.

\- No tío Ford – Aclaro. – Solo Mabel delira, aparte no es el momento.

\- Pero deberías pensarlo Dipper. – Contando el dinero el hombre mayor. – Esa chica Noroeste tiene dinero, pero… - Guardando el resto del botín. – Es importante que entre ustedes no pierda el amor, así que no esperes cuando quieras invitarla a salir.

\- Tiene razón Stan – Dijo Ford. – Él es experto en el área del amor.

\- Llevas rato trabajando doble turno en la tienda del señor Tobby y aquí, pero te diré que no opaques mucho tú tiempo.

\- Cierto hermanito – Dijo Mabel. – A las mujeres no nos gusta esperar mucho.

\- ¡Desde cuando empezaron a hablar de este tema! – Ruborizándose de sus mejillas. – Mejor me voy a dormir. – Abriendo la puerta que conducía a un pasillo en la entrada de la casa. – ¡Y si le doy su tiempo a Pacifica! – Cerrando la puerta.

\- Apenas tiene 16 – Dijo Ford entre risas. – Cuando cumpla 17 se le olvidara que estuvimos presionándolo casi por nada.

\- Bueno yo ya me voy a dormir.

\- Alto ahí jovencita. – Hablo Stan, dando la señal a Soos de cerrar las puertas y llamar la atención de su hermano Ford.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Tío Stan. – Deteniéndose enfrente de la puerta.

\- Esta noche volvió a suceder. – Acomodándose los lentes. – Uff… Mabel, no sé cómo decirlo. – Viendo a su gemelo. – Debes dejar de ayudarme aquí en la taberna.

\- ¿Por qué? – Sonando impresionada por lo que dijo su tío favorito. – No estado tomando alcohol, bueno… solo una copa, pero era cumpleaños de Pacifica.

\- No es eso – Hablo Ford un tanto temeroso. – Stan y yo vimos a un sujeto que llego a la taberna desde las siete de la tarde.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – Sonando incrédula de lo que decían. – No eh coqueteado con ningún chico, tampoco lo estado molestando.

\- Escúchame bien, Mabel – Hablo Ford en tono preocupado. – Durante las últimas semanas estado monitoreando al sujeto. – comento antes de sacar una libreta con apuntes de horas. – Siempre a las siete de la tarde se aparece, tan solo 10 minutos antes de que empieces tu turno como mesera.

\- No creo que solo venga por el vino de moras o el clásico cosecha de uva negra. – Tomando los tarros para terminar de secarlos y guardarlos. – Solo queremos que estés bien calabaza, no es bueno que un sujeto de esa clase venga a beber a esas horas de la noche y se quede al final de la jornada.

\- Deberías hacerle caso a las advertencias de tus tíos, Mabel. – Hablo Soos preocupado por su amiga. – Lo he tratado de correr, se retira pero vuelve a la tarde siguiente.

\- No es algo paranoico. – Soltando una risita. – Tíos solo es una coincidencia que se quede, puede que sea un bebedor con moderación. No le veo intención de lastimarme.

\- Mabel, los sujetos como él son los más peligrosos de esta ciudad.

\- No quiero decirte esto querida. – Dijo Stan colocando las manos en la tabla. – Pero los hombres como él buscan la manera de llegar contigo.

\- ¿Te dijo algo ese sujeto? – Viendo a la castaña sobre encogerse. – Algo en particular fuera de lo normal.

\- No… tíos.

Ambos gemelos mayores se miraron al mismo tiempo y dejaron de insistir en la conversación al ver a su sobrina nieta muy incómoda en la conversación.

\- Dos o tres semanas o posiblemente un mes, te pedimos que no ayudes en la taberna. – Aclaro Stan. – Por tu bien Mabel.

La castaña no le quedo opción más que aceptar la condición de su tío Stan, entendía bien que estuviera asustado y le pidiera dejar la taberna. Soltó un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza para darle entender que no arriesgaría su vida.

\- De acuerdo. – Inflando levemente sus mejillas. – Tres días y volveré a reincorporarme al equipo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Me parece bien. – Extendiendo su mano el viejo.

\- Solo tres días Mabel, serán como vacaciones. – Dijo Ford.

| ⊱★⊰ |•

Mabel estuvo el primer día alejada de la taberna, en cuanto llego de sus clases con su tutor, al entrar al lugar vio sobre una mesilla al sujeto con su típica copa de vino y traer un traje ajustado con su gabardina. Estaban en el equinoccio de otoño, cuando él le dedico una serena mirada de su orbe dorado con la pupila medio contraída como la de un lobo en su caza.

Ella camino rápido volteando la mirada y entrando por la puerta que daba adentro de su casa, paso enseguida de su gemelo quien pregunto **«”Si ya iniciara la ronda”»** dejando a este solo en el pasillo, pero su tío Stan no tardó en responderle sobre la situación.

Mabel subió a su habitación en el segundo piso y se quedó encerrada tomando su manta de lana y comenzando a bordar con los hilos de colores. Ella encontró su primer entretenimiento en el día 22 de septiembre.

A los tres días ocurrió lo mismo, veía al sujeto en una esquina de la taberna o en una mesilla; con una copa de vino y con un traje diferente. Le dirigía una mirada, pero cada mirada era diferente a la anterior; esta demostraba seriedad y un deje de espera por verla nuevamente. Mabel apuro su paso y no volteo a verlo. Esa noche vio por la ventana del pasillo que daba por la habitación del tío Ford, la vista a la entrada frontal de la taberna. Vio a Soos echando al sujeto que caminaba a paso lento y con las manos en alto de rendición, escuchando a su amigo decir: **«”Vete de aquí, no estas lo que buscas”»** En cambio el sujeto solo soltaba una risa y desaparecía en la oscura noche de luna.

Cinco semanas y poco a poco Mabel veía que el sujeto guardaba distancia o no la volteaba a ver, incluso hubo una noche que su tío Ford toco la puerta de su habitación para darle las buenas noticias.

\- Dentro de poco podrás regresar. – Dijo Ford. – Parece ser que ese sujeto deja de frecuentar en la taberna.

\- Esa es buena noticia tío Ford. – La joven comenzó a toser, un sonido de tos seca y enrojecimientos en sus mejillas de un color chapeteado a la remolacha.

\- Mabel querida, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Colocando su mano con polidactilia en su frente. - ¡Estas ardiendo!

\- Últimamente no me siento bien, tío Ford.

\- ¡Claro que no! – La tomo en brazos para llevarla de regreso a su cama. – Espera aquí, iré por trapos y un cuenco con agua.

A las horas había llegado su tío Stan y el tío Ford atendiendo a su sobrina nieta, esperaron a que cesara la fiebre pero en ningún momento bajo. Soos busco al médico de la ciudad y Dipper aguardaba afuera en el pasillo con Pacifica; habían salido a una cita pero al enterarse de que su melliza está enferma corrió de inmediato a auxiliarla. Ayudo junto con su novia a traer agua fresca y cambios seco de ropa.

El doctor abordo en el lugar y camino hacia la habitación de la castaña, como una noticia de muerte le dio una última esperanza a la familia de Mabel. Receto un antipirético y analgésico, aunque la menor solo tenía cuatro días como esperanza de vida. Un síndrome febril seria su fin, y el costo por hospitalizarla era muy elevado, podrían llevar a la ruina la taberna.

La segunda noche que ella sufría por la febrícula, los tíos de Mabel habían cerrado temprano la taberna para vigilarla y atenderla. No podían dejar toda la carga a su sobrino ni mucho menos abusar del tiempo de Soos en mantener el área abierto.

Mabel se sentía mal a ver a sus tíos cansados y atendiendo el negocio cada, con dosis bajas de descanso. Su mellizo había dejado de ver a Pacifica por estarla cuidando, incluso faltaba a sus tutorías.

\- Dipper… - Llamo la castaña con su quinta comprensa húmeda encima de su cabeza. - ¿Qué día es?

\- 29 de Octubre – Moliendo en un mortero la tableta de Acetaminofén. – Bien, ya quedo esto. – Le acerco a los labios el sobre con el polvo del medicamento. – Esto debería ser más fácil de digerir.

Ella al sentir el medicamento en su boca, dio un trago enorme de agua que le acerco su hermano antes de terminar tosiendo y teniendo la arqueada de devolver el estómago.

\- Sabe horrible. – Sonando cansada.

\- Lo sé.

Ella miro a su gemelo y sus ojos humedecieron al verlo atado como su cuidador.

\- Perdón Dipper – Soltando lágrimas.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – Sonriendo. – Vamos no hay de que llorar, eres mi querida hermana mayor.

\- Dipper… ¿Aun vez a Pacifica? – Notando una seriedad en su hermano.

\- Muy poco… - Rascándose la nuca. – Pero ella debe entender que tú eres primero.

\- Lo siento mucho. – Soltando un sollozo. – Dipper… por mi culpa estás perdiendo tus estudios… a la oportunidad de estar con ella.

\- Tranquila Mabel. – Acariciando su cabeza. – Todo estará bien.

Escucharon como Soos y el tío Ford echaban nuevamente a sujeto, pero los gritos eran fuertes y llenos de cólera y enfurecimiento. Mabel hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse junto con su hermano, avisándole que quería ir al baño, aprovecho para ver a través de la ventana de la habitación de su tío Ford la vista del frente.

Vio que era el sujeto pero consigo traía un ramo de amapolas y estaba golpeado, escucho la discusión que tenían.

\- ¡Largo de aquí! – Exclamo Ford. – Pensé que jamás vería tú rostro. – Sonando encolerizado en su voz. – ¡Es una niña! ¡Déjala en paz!

\- ¡Señor Pines! – Soos lo detuvo evitando que siguiera golpeándolo. – No haga más intenso la discusión. Vio a Stan salir y pisar las flores del sujeto.

\- Aléjate de mí Calabaza. – Menciono en tono intimidante y amenazador al sujeto. – No sé ¿quién demonios eres? Pero decir esas cosas, solo hacen que me hierva la sangre.

\- La señorita…. Pines – Hablo el sujeto. – No queda… tiempo. – Levantándose y arreglando su traje. – Déjenme verla.

\- ¡Desgraciado! – Stan le dio un puñetazo rompiéndole la quijada.

Mabel soltó un gemido de asombro y golpeo la ventana abriéndola y gritándole a sus tíos abuelos.

\- ¡BASTA! – Dijo con todas sus fuerzas, soltando lágrimas. – Tío Stan… no lo golpees.

\- Mabel – Dijo Stan viendo a su sobrina.

\- Joven dama – Sonriendo el sujeto con la comisura de su labio partido y su traje rasgado por los golpes. – Me es un alivio verla… nuevamente.

\- Largo de aquí idiota. – Lo empujo Ford al sujeto.

El rubio hizo una reverencia, sin llegar apartar su vista de la castaña. Se retiró a paso tambaleante, desapareciendo entre las sombras.

Mabel cayo desmayada no sin antes de escuchar la voz de él.

**“Nos vemos a la hora del diablo”**

La noche siguiente empeoro la joven y su familia cerro ese día el establecimiento. No sabrían si esa noche la chica sobreviviría un día más o la enfermedad se la llevaría. Dipper bajo a llenar el cuenco de agua, noto un ramo de amapolas en la mesa de la taberna. El chico no sabía de donde provenían pero sabía que un poco de flores calmaría el sufrimiento de su hermana.

Regreso a la habitación no sin antes ver a sus tíos abuelos en la estancia llorando desconsoladamente y bebiendo, puesto que en unas horas ella fallecería por su enfermedad.

Dipper regreso a la habitación de su hermana Mabel, para verla pálida y con las mejillas de un color intenso, sudorosa y con los labios agrietados de la sequedad en la mucosa oral.

\- Mabel. – Dejo las flores cerca de un jarrón que ella tenía. – Mira…

Débilmente la joven abrió sus ojos antes de ver las amapolas. – Son… h-hermosas.

\- Mabel… Si estas cansada, puedes parar. – Tomando sus manos. – Estoy bien.

\- L-Lo siento Dipper.

\- No, no lo lamentes. – Hablo el chico. – Dios Mabel… no me gusta verte de esta manera. Me duele, me duele mucho verte así.

\- No Dipper. – Sonriendo. – Estoy… bien. – Tocando su mejilla. – S-sabes que te quiero mucho.

\- Sí. – Devolviendo la sonrisa a su gemela. – Te quiero mucho, Mabel.

La noche continúo y la familia de la castaña se quedó dormida. La joven quien miraba por la ventana de su habitación, aguardando el final de la noche y su deceso a este mundo. Observo que las amapolas empezaron a emanar gotas carmesí en sus pétalos.

Mabel miro como goteaba las flores y una voz la llamo en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

**_“Bébelas”_ **

**_“Bebe la gotas”_ **

**_“Bebe las gotas, mi querida nínfula”_ **

La joven se incorporó en un último esfuerzo y acerco una mano a la flor para arrancarla del tallo. Poso sus labios pálidos y agrietados en el pétalo. Y como si fuera una copa bebió el líquido amargo y quemante, bajar por su garganta.

Tres latidos y su cuerpo se curaron instantáneamente, sintiéndose aliviada. Ya no sentía el dolor muscular, la fiebre no estaba y la fatiga se había desvanecido.

\- ¡Dipper! – Llamo la castaña a su hermano. – Estoy bien. – Intento despertar a su hermano, pero no respondía de lo dormido que estaba. - ¿Dipper?

Se levantó la joven caminando en medio de la oscuridad buscando a sus tíos, pero igual estaban profundamente dormidos. Una voz la llamo y la atrajo a caminar fuera de su hogar hasta llegar a las calles cubiertas por la neblina.

Cada paso que daba, su camisón de pijama fue reemplazado por su ropa habitual. Una falda larga de cintura y una blusa de manga larga. Camino durante el trayecto por un largo rato hasta llegar casi a las afueras de la ciudad.

\- Ah, nos volvemos a encontrar mí querida dama. – embozando una sonrisa a la chica.

\- Es usted. – Dijo Mabel notando que el sujeto llevaba un traje elegante esta noche y hacia una sutil reverencia.

\- Es un gusto verla sana y salva de su salud. – Sacando una flor de su gabardina. - Papaver rhoeas… Su contenido es toxico pero muy buena para curar un cuerpo mortal.

\- Las amapolas de mi habitación.

\- La diosa Venera creo esta hermosa y frágil flor, tras las lágrimas de varios días a su amado adonis. Quien falleció. – Caminando cerca de la castaña. – La sangre de una diosa y de un demonio oscuro, permiten hacer un último trato con la parca. – Quedando enfrente de la joven. – Para salvar la vida de mi amada dama.

\- Señor… - Mirando el orbe dorado del rubio.

\- Mabel Pines – Se arrodillo tomando su mano. – Tú vida ha sido salvada. Más no debes volver, puesto que tú familia no entendería la muerte. – Menciono. – Burlar a la parca y dejar que sigas tú vida con ellos, solo la enfurecerá y se vengara de ellos. – Bajando la mirada. – Lo que hice fue egoísta, salvarte y evitar tú muerte.

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo? – Quería saber el motivo de cada visita en la que se presentaba el rubio a la taberna de sus tíos.

\- ¿Quieres saber, mi dama?

\- Sí.

\- Me enamore de usted – Sonriendo y levantándose viendo que la joven le llegaba al esternón. – Desde la primera vez que la vi en el baile de la familia Noroeste.

\- ¿El baile?

Aquella fiesta se había celebrado antes de que ella y Dipper cumplieran 16 años de edad, miro al sujeto por un momento y recordó al sujeto que pidió bailar con ella esa noche.

\- Estabas muy bella con ese vestido y recuerdo que pisaste mis pies unas cuatro veces.

\- ¿Eres alguien cercano a la familia Noroeste? – Pregunto la castaña viendo al sujeto soltar una risa.

\- Sí le dijera que esa noche no fui invitado… - Sujetando sus manos. – Jamás me presente… pero mi nombre es Bill Cipher. – Besando sus nudillos. – Soy un demonio de la oscuridad, a lo que llaman en sus historias… un vampiro.

\- Es la primera vez que conozco uno. – Sonando emocionada la chica al estar cerca de él. – Señor Bill…. ¿Por qué salvarme?

\- No soportaría perder a la joven de la que me enamore profundamente. – Tocando su rostro. - ¿Me tienes miedo?

\- No – Sujetando su mano. – No tendría miedo de mi salvador.

\- Permíteme llevarte por el camino de la noche. – Se inclinó cerca de su cuello. – Mi amada Mabel, hagamos un trato tú y yo esta noche. – Lamio con delicadeza cerca de la yugular y encajo los colmillos rompiendo la piel tierna de la joven, bebiendo de su sangre.

**“Ven conmigo”**

| ⊱★⊰ |•

Una residencia antigua se encontraba a las orillas de la ciudad de Windsor. Aquel rubio de enigmática mirada la atrajo al portón hierro, abriendo las puertas fue recibido por la servidumbre de sus sirvientes. Varios sujetos y mucamas que portaban la máscara de carnero y con traje oscuro.

Mabel camino tomada de la mano del sujeto, pasando sobre el jardín de la mansión pudo apreciar que estaba intacto y cuidado a la perfección. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta principal de la residencia fueron abordados por una sirvienta de cabello rosado y una chica de lentes de cabello oscuro, realizando una reverencia a su señor.

\- Mi señor Cipher – Hablo la sirviente de cabello rosado antes de darles el paso. – Hoy es noche de las almas en pena. – Aclaro la sirvienta. – Ellos llegaran a reclamar a la mortal.

\- Ella está a salvo bajo mi protección. – Atrayendo a la chica cerca de él. - Mantén en alto la barrera de protección.

\- Si mi señor. – Afirmo la orden la peli rosada.

\- Señorita Chiu. – Llamo el rubio a la chica de lentes. Se inclinó y le susurro a su oído una petición antes de ver marchar a la joven.

Bill llevo a Mabel por las escaleras atrayéndola a una habitación al fondo del pasillo. Ella estaba nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando hasta que noto que habían entrado a una recamada principal. Admiro un momento el lugar viendo un diseño discreto y elegante en el tapizado de las pared, el piso era de una madera oscura de roble de cerezo, una alfombra persa en tono rojo y dorado estaba abarcando entre el sillón rojizo de terciopelo y cerca de la cama matrimonial. Los doseles del cabezal de la cama formaban una cúpula la cual se podría cubrir con las cortinas rojizas.

El ser oscuro se posó por detrás de la chica y paso las manos por enfrente desabrochando su blusa y retirando el moño de su cuello. Se inclinó levemente colocando besos suaves en sus mejillas rosadas y parte de la piel de su cuello.

La prenda seguía húmeda por la sangre que se había derramado en la herida de su cuello. Abriendo la blusa fue detenido por las delgadas y pequeñas manos de la chica.

\- Señor… Bill. – Hablo la menor un poco nerviosa por lo que estaba haciendo. – No creo que sea correcto retirarlo.

\- Tranquila mi adorable novia. – Atrajo su barbilla para darle un beso suave en sus labios rosados. – Yo te guiare en este momento.

\- S-Soy virgen. – Dijo ella apartándose de su agarre y retrocediendo. – N-No he tenido un novio…. No he hecho esto… - Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver que el sujeto tarareaba una risa y se acercaba acorralándola entre el dosel de la cama. – Usted es un vampiro.

\- Mi adorable novia. – Se retiró la gabardina y parte del saco, desabrochando los botones de sus mangas. – No debes temer… - Sujetando su cintura. – Virgen… eso lo sabía. – La alzo sin tanto esfuerzo sujetando su muslo para enrollarlo cerca de su cadera y pegar su cuerpo. - Ser el primer hombre en su corta vida, es un halago. – Levanto la falda de la menor apegándola a su bulto erecto. – La relación no debe asustarte mi querida novia, lo que debería asustarte es… que no entre la parca a la residencia.

Un suspiro broto de los labios de la chica al sentir el roce del bulto cerca de los pliegues recubiertos por sus pantis. Llevo sus manos a los hombros del rubio para sujetarse y sentir los empujes y frote de su sexo contra el masculino. El mayor se acercó a depositar besos livianos y suaves en el escote de la chica y cerca de la herida en su cuello.

Lamio una parte de la sangre degustando de lo caliente y espesa que se encontraba, dulce y cálida ante saber que ella estaba viva y con su corazón latiendo. Bill había bebido sangre… pero la sangre almacenada era macerada o fría, con un sabor añejado y sin rastro de que hubiera sido recolectada en vida.

La sangre de la joven era cálida y dulce, lo incitaba a morder más y beber hasta la última gota. Pero también encontró satisfactorio el calmar esa sed por lo sexual. Muy pocos sabían que el placer de un vampiro no se encuentra en beber solamente sangre. Su novia le despertaba aquel deseo de poseerla y tenerla para sí mismo. Tener su cariño y amor, y que ella entendiera que solo él la amaría por mucho tiempo.

Fue retirando sus prendas de una en una, revelando el cuerpo lechoso y levemente rosado de la joven nínfula. Descubriendo sus senos redondos y levemente voluminosos, firmes y con el pezón erecto como los botones de una rosa. Admiro su abdomen plano al igual que su vientre, bajando la mirada en su sexo terso y pulido de sus labios vaginales.

\- Señor… Bill – Le llamo tímidamente la joven al ver que se encontraba totalmente desnuda. – No mires… no mire mucho.

\- Eres hermosa – Llevándola a la cama la deposito dejándola acostada entre el edredón fino de seda egipcia. – No te ocultes. – Tomando su rostro se subió a la cama quedando encima de ella. – Eres amada, mi querida novia. – acaricio su cuerpo con sumo cuidado, dirigiendo una mano a posarse sobre los pliegues vaginales de la chica. Separando sus muslos y dando una caricia en el centro de su sexo.

\- Mmmh…. Ahmmm… - Sus manos se dirigiendo a su pecho sujetando la camisa del rubio. Sus piernas se frotaron entre si y un movimiento involuntario de su cadera despertó el interés en su amante. – Bill… siento… siento un golpeteo.

\- Nadie te había tocado aquí. – Colocando un beso en sus labios y hablando entre cerca de su rostro. – Sientes eso… como mis dedos acarician tu sexo.

\- S-Sí… - Asintió sonrojada la chica. – Son suaves… pero tus garras rozan.

\- Lo siento querida. – Colocando besos en su quijada. Una yema de sus dedos froto encima de la bolita rosada de su clítoris. – Tal vez quieras un reemplazo.

\- ¿Reemplazo? – Noto que el rubio descendia entre los besos que depositaba en su pecho y parte de su abdomen, dándole una señal a la adolescente. Se acercó lo suficiente a su sexo y con ambos brazos sujeto la corva de sus piernas separándolas. - ¿S-Señor Bill? – El rubio coloco un beso en su monte de venus y dio una lamida suspicaz en su clítoris, provocando un gemido, antes de proceder a las lamidas a los laterales. – Ahh, ahh… e-espera… es sucio…

\- No lo es. – Pasando su lengua por los lados de sus labios vaginales y dando mordidas suaves en sus pliegues, sintiendo la humedad en que salía poco a poco del canal vaginal. - ¿Te gusta?

\- ¡Mmh!... ¡Ahmm! – La joven intento aguardar los fuertes sonidos que querían brotar de su boca. Motivando al vampiro a lamer con insistencia su clítoris. - ¡B-Bill! – Grito la menor en protesta tratando de mover sus piernas, pero el sujeto la traía bien sujetada. – V-Vas… rápido… palpita mucho… Dios… Dios… Dios…

\- Así… su falso Dios. – Burlándose mientras introducía más profundo su lengua al punto de penetrar su vagina, dando lengüetazos y en las paredes de su sexo. Un sonido lascivo creaba con su lengua y la humedad que brotaba del agujero de su amada. – Córrete. – lamiendo largamente hasta tomar entre sus dientes el clítoris y succionar con fuerza. Escuchando los gritos y sollozos de la chica, sintiendo sus manos tirar de su cabello.

\- ¡BILL!… ¡BILL!… ¡POR FAVOR!, ¡POR FAVOR….! – Un estremecimiento recorrió su columna y los calambres invadieron sus piernas, la sensación de venirse la invadió sintiendo la necesidad de soltar y derramar su orgasmo en una salpicadura de jugos cristalinos y abundantes. - ¡AHHH!

\- Grrr… - Sujeto su cadera lamiendo y bebiendo su orgasmo goteando de su barbilla el líquido cristalino que caía en el edredón. Se relamió los labios y acaricio el sexo rojizo y estimulado de la menor. – Sabes deliciosa, señorita Pines.

Mabel jadeaba con intensidad intentando recuperar el aire y calmar la sensación de estremecimiento en su cuerpo. Observo que el mayor se retiraba la camisa revelando una musculatura buena en su cuerpo, a la vez que abría los pantalones para observar como aquellos abdominales que ocultaba en la camisa y pantalón, revelaban una V marcada y la erección de su miembro alzada en forma de lápiz.

Bill se acercó acechando a su víctima de esta noche, la bella castaña que sería su novia y amante. Quedando encima de su cuerpo y con las piernas de la chica separadas, la vio a los ojos y noto un rubor entre sus lágrimas. Notando el miedo de su primera vez.

\- ¿Dolerá? – Pregunto la chica al tocar su pecho. – Es la primera vez que estoy con un chico.

\- Dolerá. – Besando su mejilla. – Iré lento.

\- ¿Puedo… abrazarte? – Pidió como petición un rastro de afecto, el cual el vampiro no negó.

Mabel pasó sus manos atrás de su espalda y el mayor guio la punta de su glande en la entrada de su vagina, enterrándose poco a poco en la hendidura y rozando las paredes virginales de la chica. La castaña emitió un gemido audible sintiendo sus labios abrirse y el paso de la longitud carnosa del rubio, un ruido soltó de su boca y el chillido de dolor al sentir que introducía más hasta topar con la entrada del cérvix. Su himen estirado y su sexo siendo invadido.

En cuanto entro se movió retrocediendo y robando un grito a la menor, un empuje lento y empezó a embestirla con suavidad teniendo paciencia de que su amada se acostumbrada a la intrusión del pene.

Ella invadida por el roce y el dolor, gimoteaba intentando a resistir los primeros empujes, fueron ruegos y suplicas en la que le pedía al rubio no moverse o que no siguiera. Hubo un momento que el vampiro se quedó quieto y la abrazo, dando besos y susurros de calma en su amante. La sangre que bajaba de su miembro y manchaba el edredón era porque la chica había perdido su virginidad y la leve lesión en su sexo por su edad.

Mabel sollozo levemente y empezó a sentir el movimiento de los empujes del mayor, mientras le daba caricias y le decía lo mucho que la amaba. La castaña sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y el calor entrar en su cuerpo, abrazo el gélido cuerpo del vampiro y soltó gemidos bajos que indicaba al rubio que empezaba a gustarle los empujes en sus sexo.

La necesidad de ir más rápido e intenso se hizo presente. Se aferró a sus hombros y meneo sus caderas al ritmo de las penetraciones, poco a poco empezaron a disfrutar y el mayor la sujeto de las caderas levantándola un poco y aumentando el ritmo en sus embestidas.

Ella grito de placer como respuesta y se aferró al edredón y sabanas de la cama deshaciéndolas entre los empujes. El ser oscuro rugió de placer y tomándola de la cintura en posición de flor de loto, motivando a su amada a tomar más, ella balanceo sus caderas y sintió las penetraciones del rubio ir con profundidad.

\- Bill… Bill… Bill… Bill. – Llamaba su nombre como un mantra. Sus paredes se contraían y el roce provocaba que ella gimiera con fuerza. - ¡Más! ¡Más!

\- Para ser tu primera, señorita. – Soltó una risa oscura al salir de ella y posicionarla acostada boca abajo. – Estas muy caliente y muy apretada de tu vagina.

\- ¿Bill? – Se extrañó la menor de encontrarse en esa posición. - ¡Ahh! – Soltó un grito al ser penetrada con rapidez e intensidad, siendo alzada de su vientre y apoyada en sus antebrazos. El mayor golpeo con fuerza su pelvis chocando contra sus nalgas y sintiendo los testículos del rubio rozar sus muslos. – Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah… Bill, sí… mi sexo… está humedeciendo.

\- Mabel… - Las embestidas iban con rapidez que su frenillo y parte del cuerpo de su pene palpitaba en su interior y rozaban dentro del cérvix a su útero. El vientre de la meno se alzaba con cada golpe y el liquidó de su orgasmo lubricaba al punto de enterrarse profundo. – Voy a terminar… preciosa. – Abrazo su cintura y jadeo con fuerza dando las ultimas penetraciones. Su pene rozando su canal al punto de liberar su líquido seminal caliente e impregnar dentro de su vagina. - Ah, ah, ah… - Jadeo con desesperación y gruño suavemente sintiendo correrse y abandonar su interior dejando un rastro de su semilla entre los pliegues de sus labios rosados.

\- B-Bill… - La menor cayó entre las sabanas con su flor escurriendo de su sexo y el agotamiento caer en su cuerpo. – Siento muy caliente.

\- Mabel – Le llamo lamiendo su cuello entre la herida y encajando nuevamente los colmillos para beber su sangre.

\- Mmh… ahh, ah, ah… - Sus manos acariciaron el pene del rubio masturbándolo. Se acomodó acostada boca arriba y atrajo al sujeto a su entrepierna. – Bill… mételo… por favor. – Aumentando el movimiento de sus caricias. – Por favor…

El vampiro introdujo su pene semi erecto y empezó a embestirla a un ritmo que ellos disfrutaban, la sangre emanando de su cuello y los gemidos angelicales de su amante, hacían su excitación el momento más íntimo y romántico entre ellos.

\- Mabel, Mabel… - Los empujes hacían que el pecho de la menor rozase con el suyo y la chica gimiera llena de éxtasis.

\- Bésame… - Demando la chica atrayéndolo a un beso apasionado.

Sujeto sus piernas con fuerza y el sonido de los golpes resonaron en la habitación, ambos sentían llegar y los gemidos se intensificaron. Ella enrollo sus piernas evitando que saliera, cuatro, cinco seis golpeteos la hicieron gritar sintiendo la sensación de llenares y como el líquido hinchaba su vientre levemente. Sudorosos y con el rostro sonrojado se miraron antes de quedar abrazados y con sus cuerpos juntos entre las sabanas.

Mabel descansaba encima del pecho del rubio siendo acariciada de su espalda, en cambio Bill la abrazaba y enterraba su rostro en su cabello achocolatado. Tomo una de sus manos entrelazándola y besando su palma.

\- Mi querida novia. – viendo los ojos avellanados de la joven. – Eres mi prometida, y recuerda que eres amada.

\- ¿Por qué elegirme a mí? – Pregunto la joven.

\- Porque eres mi amada doncella, mi flor prohibida. – Besando sus labios. – No te entregare a la parca, tu vida es demasiado preciosa como dejar que me la arrebaten.

\- Bill… - Tocando su rostro. – ¿Hoy iba morir?

\- Sí. – Cambiando su semblante a uno triste. – Esta noche ibas a fallecer.

\- Sabes que es el orden de la vida. – Menciono la chica.

\- ¿Estas molesta porque interferí?

\- Un poco… - Dijo la menor. – Pero… estoy feliz de conocerte y… que me amaras.

\- Mabel… - Tomando su mano. – Cásate conmigo.

\- ¿Casarme?

\- Hay una fecha… quiero que seas mía y camines a mi lado. – Besando en sus labios. – En el solsticio de invierno, la noche más helada y cuando los demonios se reúnen. – Viendo el rostro de la chica. - Serás mi pareja de eternidad.

\- ¿Me convertirás en vampiro? – Sonando emocionada la chica ante su propuesta.

\- Serás también mi esposa.

Una chica interrumpió su momento llamando la atención de la pareja, al verla traer una cajita y un conjunto de ropa nuevo para la chica.

\- Señor Cipher, ¿Qué no la ayudaría a quitarle vestido y llevarla a tomar un baño? – Le regaño la sirvienta al encontrar a su señor con la invitada.

\- Una cosa termina en otra. – Se excusó el rubio.

\- Sera mejor que vaya despacio y le haga un cortejo primero, mi señor. – Sonriendo la sirvienta antes de retirarse.

\- Ella tiene razón – Hablo Mabel sonrojada. – No me invitaste una salida ni mucho menos llegamos a un beso inocente.

\- Guarda silencio que te tendré en mis brazos, mi amada señorita. – Esto último dijo antes de atraparla y escuchar sus risas perdiéndose en los besos y caricias de la noche.

[1/2]


	17. Chapter 17

╔─━━━━━━░▲░━━━━━━─╗

Two Shot XVII: Eternos

╚─━━━━━━░▲░━━━━━━─╝

Las paredes emitían un resonar con fuerza de los gritos de una joven dama. La habitación de la mansión olía a sangre y flores, las cortinas de los doseles estaban cerrados alrededor de la cama, creando una cúpula donde provenía el sonido de lujuria y placer.

Manos entrelazadas y los ojos entrecerrados de la joven adolescente, siendo aprisionada por un cuerpo fornido y alto del sujeto. Sus piernas eran sujetas con sombras que se materializaron en forma de garras y se aprensaban en la tierna piel prístina de la corva.

Su sexo femenino siendo cogido por el pene masculino que entraba y salía con rudeza de su vagina. Golpes de su entrepierna contra la pelvis del mayor, sintiendo el contacto de los testículos en un roce contra sus nalgas. Un sonido fuerte contra sus cuerpos y los gruñidos y jadeos del hombre quien se satisfacía esta noche de unirse a su amada nuevamente.

Se inclinó levemente cerca de su rostro y capturo sus labios en un beso apasionado y lleno de ferviente deseo.

\- Ah, ah, ah… B-Bill – Dijo en un murmullo la menor al sentir las embestidas más rápidas y fuertes en sus genitales. – Estoy cerca… cerca…

\- Sabes que no me detendré. – Coloco besos en su rostro bajando poco a poco sobre su cuello, lamiendo las cicatrices donde perforo y lastimo su piel cuando juraron aquel pacto. – ¡Por Satán! – Soltó su mano para llevarla inmediatamente a sujetar y abrazar con fuerza la cadera de la menor y soltar la intensidad de sus penetraciones. – Joder, aprietas deliciosamente.

\- ¡BILL! – Grito con fuerza la joven al ser apretada de las garras de sus sujeciones y sentir el roce del pene del mayor sobre la pared que apuntaba a su uretra y clítoris. Tocando el famoso punto G que la hizo sentir ese estremecimiento de escalofríos por su columna. - AH, AH, AH, AH, AHHH – Grito la chica estirando sus piernas.

El rubio sentía el orgasmo de la menor mojar su entrada y empapar más su pene, gruño de placer y la arremetió con intensidad en la cama, escuchando la madera rechinar. El chapoteo y la fricción era deliciosa que sentía estar en el edén probando los deliciosos frutos prohibidos.

Tres, cuatro golpes en su pequeña vagina y se detuvo abrazándola contra su cuerpo y corriéndose dentro de su útero, escuchando un chillido agudo de ella y un jadeo suave que se apagó al escucharla respirar con intensidad.

El rubio salió sin llegar a separarse, su pene aun soltaba lo último de su rastro seminal quedando al roce de sus muslos lechosos.

\- B-Bill… - Gimoteo la menor al sobre encogerse en el abrazo del rubio y cerrar sus ojos. – No, no lo saques…

\- Tranquila, preciosa. – Besando su frente. – Calmara un poco la necesidad. – masajeando con su otra mano sus muslos.

\- Me tomaste otra vez, antes de que pudiera quitarme el vestido. – Soltando un suspiro cansado de sus mejillas rojas.

\- Querida, tú aroma me atrajo y verte hermosa y deseable. – Besando sus labios. – Me dieron ganas de coger a mi prometida.

\- ¿Esto no se hace después de la boda? – Pregunto con inocencia la chica.

\- Esto es solo sexo previo. – Colocando besos en su cuello.

\- Pero lo hicimos también la noche que me trajiste aquí. – Empujando al rubio para acostarse en su pecho, antes de sentir las sujeciones liberarla.

\- Teníamos que sellar el acuerdo. – Sonriendo. – Mabel. – Le llamo obteniendo una mirada avellana de sus ojos. – La boda falta menos de un día

\- En el solsticio de invierno.

La castaña estaba preocupada por la ceremonia, en menos de un día ella abandonaría su cuerpo humano para ser una igual a su prometido. Pero le aterraba el hecho que perdería sus placeres mundanos como lo llamaba Bill.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Mabel? – Pregunto el rubio notando que la joven colocaba esa expresión llena de dudas. – Aun te preocupa el hecho de…

\- Bill. – Mirando al rubio. – Enserio debe olvidar la sensación del sol y comer mi amado chocolate. – Soltando un gemido de frustración. – Los vampiros no comen chocolate.

\- Sigues pensando en la conversación que te hizo, Pyronica. – Viendo a la chica asentir. – Mabel solo es chocolate.

\- Que es mi primer amor. – Comento molesta. – No me molesta lo del sol o el hecho que no veré a mi familia. – Soltando un suspiro. – Sabes que amo el chocolate y diciembre lo atrae.

\- ¿Por eso te devoraste el pastel que hizo la sirvienta? – Pregunto el rubio.

\- Si ya no voy a poder comerlo más… - Sobre encogiéndose de sus hombros. – ¡Uhg!

La chica se levantó inmediatamente de la cama, a paso tambaleante de sus piernas. El mayor la vio caminar extraño y encorvada de su cuerpo.

\- Querida – Hablo el rubio en tono sereno. – Sabes que después del sexo rudo no se levanta.

\- ¡uhg!... B-Bill… - La chica corrió trastabillada saliendo de la habitación y con la sensación del líquido descender por sus muslos.

\- ¿Mabel? – Sonando preocupado el vampiro al verla caminar por el pasillo desnuda, tanto que tomo una bata y agarro la sabana. – Espera.

\- Bill, ahora no – Soltando otra arqueada.

\- Preciosa, en el nombre de Satán ¿Qué haces? – Cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. – No debes salir así de la habitación.

La chica empujo al sujeto y abrió la puerta de baño, antes de llamar a la sirvienta.

\- ¡Candy! – Grito temblorosa la menor.

\- Mabel, ¿Qué sucede? – Viendo a la chica sujetarse de su abdomen.

\- Mi señor Cipher – Hablo la sirvienta detrás del ser oscuro. – Me permite auxiliar a la señorita Pines.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

\- Sera mejor que espere afuera, mi señor. – Sonriendo la azabache. – Y por favor no espie. No es correcto hacerlo.

Ambas chicas entraron al baño dejando al rubio afuera y con una duda en su rostro. La peli rosada apareció tomando de los hombros al sujeto.

\- Señor Cipher, venga traje una botella de ginebra con sangre noble, para calmar su sed. – Soltando una risita. – Toda esa descarga sexual que le hizo a su prometida lo dejo sediento.

\- Py, me puedes decir ¿Qué demonios sucede con Mabel y la sirvienta Chiu? – viendo a la sirvienta muy sonriente y contenta. – Y que se traen ustedes dos, las veo muy felices desde hace 2 semanas.

\- Oh, señor no es nada malo. – Hablo con una voz mimosa la chica. – Al contrario estamos muy emocionadas de que la señorita Pines se una a usted.

Tiro de la mano del rubio llevándolo a la estancia, donde le sirvió un vaso de la botella de ginebra especial.

\- A veces empiezo a sospechar que lo que dice Mabel no es mentira. – Tomando el vaso. – Sobre que estos últimos días andan preparándole varios de sus dulces favoritos y han estado cuidando mucho de su salud.

\- Y dígame señor – Sentándose a un lado del rubio. – ¿Termino dentro?

\- ¿Qué? – Frunciendo el ceño.

\- Me refiero si se corrió durante el acto. – Hablo la peli rosada.

\- Sabes que no tienes derecho a preguntar eso, Py. – Soltando un refunfuñado. – Lo que haga con mi prometida no es su asunto.

\- Señor, no es por ofenderlo. – Soltando una risa. – Solo me preguntaba si lo hizo, puesto nos encargó mucho de cuidar a la señorita Pines.

\- ¡Termine dentro! – Soltando un gruñido. - ¡¿Algún condenado problema?!

\- Oh para nada. – Soltando otra risa y jugando un mechón de su cabello rosado. – Solo Candy y yo nos aseguramos que usted disfrute del sexo, con su amada prometida. – Trono los dedos cerca de su rostro después de que el rubio bebiera el líquido.

Bill cerró su orbe y soltó un suspiro antes de relajarse y sentir la sensación de cansancio. Abrió su ojo y vio a la sirvienta que estaba sonriendo y sosteniendo la botella.

\- Pyronica… - Hablo antes de verse que estaba en bata y sentando en el sofá de la estancia. - ¿Qué hago aquí?

\- Salió de la habitación algo eufórico y sediento, bueno después de tener sexo con su prometida. – Comento la peli rosada. – Son muy activos.

\- Vaya… - Soltando una risa. – Debería volver, no quiero dejar a Mabel sola. – Bebiendo el vaso. – Que bueno que no la mordí, oh estaría con dolor y anémica.

\- Cierto… el pequeño cuerno debe tener fuerzas.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Nada señor.

| ⊱★⊰ |•

Mabel estaba vomitando en la taza del retrete parte del pastel y la merienda de la tarde, en cuanto sintió un alivio en su estómago la sirvienta le tendió una toalla para que se limpiara la comisura de sus labios.

\- No puedo estar enferma. – Soltando un suspiro la joven, antes de recibir un vaso con agua por parte de la chica de lentes. – Candy… - Enjuagándose la boca para después escupir. – ¿Por qué vomito a estas horas de la noche? también ha pasado en el mediodía y por la tarde.

Se recargo en el retrete mientras trataba de pensar que enfermedad podría causarle esos síntomas.

\- No es un resfriado… y no me duele mucho el estómago. – Pensando dudativamente. – Bueno… solo cuando tengo ganas de volver lo que comí.

\- ¿Quiere un té de manzanilla? – Hablo suavemente la chica. – Haber, ¿Podría revisarla señorita Mabel?

\- Eres a quien más confianza le tengo. – Sonriendo la joven. – Sí le pidiera a Bill, creo que me tendría en cuatro sobre la cama.

Se descubrió la sabana para dejar visible su cuerpo desnudo. La sirvienta paso sus manos sobre su cuerpo y reviso las marcas rojizas donde el rubio dio su agarre sobre ella. Abrió sus muslos notando el sexo de la chica aun con los restos de líquido seminal y rojizo de su pubis.

\- ¿El amo Cipher lo hizo duro? – Pregunto la chica.

\- Estaba cambiándome de ropa. – Sonrojándose. – Iba ponerme la pijama y… todo termina en una cosa y termina en otra. –Soltando una risita nerviosa. – ¿Es grave?

\- No tanto. – Dijo la sirvienta. - ¿Puedo tocar? – dirigiendo su vista a su vientre.

\- Eh… claro que sí. – Viendo colocar su mano encima de su vientre y acariciar con sumo cuidado. – Me gusta cuando masajeas mi estómago.

\- Señorita Mabel – Acercándose a la joven. - ¿Has dejado que el amo Cipher termine dentro?

\- Es malo… - Dijo temerosa la chica. – Bill dijo… que no puede, tú sabes…. ¿embarazar?

\- ¿Por qué no? – Dijo la sirvienta.

\- Me dijo que los seres inmortales no pueden… porque su semilla está muerta. – Comento ella. – Los vampiros serian como los muertos vivientes. – Dijo ella. – Una vez me lo explico el tío Ford. Cuando discutíamos de los cuentos de terror.

\- Señorita… y si fuera posible. – Hablo Candy. – Y si esperara un ¿bebé?

\- Por favor Candy, tener un bebé. – soltando una risa la castaña. – Tengo periodo y Bill me dijo que abajo está muerto, pero que tiene apetito en la relación. – Sonando confiada la chica.

\- Bueno señorita – Hablo contenta la chica. – Pero procure alimentarse bien. – Trono los dedos haciendo que la castaña se despabilada un poco.

\- ¿Candy? – viendo a la sirvienta junto con ella en el baño. - ¿Qué estamos haciendo en el baño? ¿Y porque estoy desnuda?

\- Otra vez tuvo un dolor de estómago, y el señor Cipher y usted tuvieron sexo.

\- Lo siento por molestarte, Candy.

\- ¿Tiene hambre?

\- ¿Hambre? – Sonrosándose. – Un poco.

\- Prepare unas galletas y un poco de dulce de malvavisco. – Tomando las manos de la chica. – Le sentara bien el estómago.

| ⊱★⊰ |•

Bill camino por el pasillo de la mansión antes de escuchar un ruido provenir de la cocina y ver a su prometida sentada en la barra de la cocina, comiendo un poco de dulce de malvavisco en una copa y unas cuantas galletas de mantequilla. Estaba solo con la sabana envolviendo su frágil cuerpo y con su cabello suelto y revuelto, haciéndola lucir atractiva.

\- ¿Mabel?

\- Bill, hola. – Sonriendo contenta. – Candy me dio un poco de dulce de malvavisco, le quedo delicioso y estas galletas saben exquisitas.

\- Preciosa – Besando su frente y abrazando su cintura. – Son más de las 12 de la noche, ¿Qué haces comiendo dulces tan tarde?

\- Bueno quise aprovechar comer unos, antes de que pasado mañana se hiciera la boda en el solsticio de invierno y perdiera un placer de comer dulces y chocolates.

\- Vamos que si podrás comer algunos. – Besando su mejilla. – Pero desearas como te dije… sangre.

\- Lo sé.

\- Sabes… - Recargándose en la barra de la cocina. – Hablaba con Pyronica, ¿Y sabes que no recuerdo haber tenido sexo contigo?

\- Yo tampoco. – Dijo la menor. – Solo sentía calor y un poco revuelta el estómago…. Pero es porque comí mucho de la torta de chocolate.

\- ¿Y no me dejaste un poco?

\- No la comes. – Haciendo un gesto de burla.

\- Pero puedo saborearlo de otra manera. – Se acercó besando sus labios. – El dulce de bombón es delicioso.

Deshizo la sabana de chica dejándola desnuda en medio del taburete, provocando una risa jocosa en la joven.

\- Bill – Dando miradas alrededor con las mejillas rojas. - ¿Enserio aquí? ¿Y si Pyronica y Candy entran a la cocina?

\- Les daremos un espectáculo. – Abriendo sus piernas entre las caricias. – Aparte te ves sexy, mi hermosa prometida.

\- Señor oscuro. – Sonriendo, abrió la bata del rubio mayor. – ¿Acaso no quiere aguardar a la luna de miel?

\- Sabes que solo es sexo previo, preciosa. – Atrayendo sus caderas hacia él, froto suavemente su erección contra sus pliegues. – Mabel…

\- Bill. – Besando sus labios con seducción.

Unas sirvientas se encontraban atrás de la puerta escuchando los gemidos y el chasquido húmedo de los genitales de la pareja. Amabas se miraron, mientras sostenían en sus manos los objetos.

\- Deberíamos darles un espacio. – Pregunto la azabache. – Es muy seguro que quedo.

\- Solo es para reafirmar. – Dijo la peli rosada. – El pequeño cuerno debe nacer pronto para traer la tierra prometida a nosotras.

\- Cierto. – Afirmo la castaña. – Solo espero que el amo Cipher no se moleste por esto.

\- Solo hay que esperar al solsticio de invierno. – Dijo Pyronica. – Cuando ella quede y se convierta un igual a él… el pequeño cuerno crecerá y se alimentara de ella. – Sirvió dos vasos de ginebra y le extendió uno a la de lentes. – Por el nuevo futuro oscuro.

\- Por los reyes malditos. – Dijo la azabache brillando sus ojos de un color carmín. – Y por Mabel que traerá al pequeño cuerno.

| ⊱★⊰ |•

Mabel se encontraba recostada en el piso de la cocina con Bill siendo tapados por la sabana, antes de quedar encima de su cuerpo mirar al rubio a los ojos.

\- Bill…

\- Mm… - Soltando un suspiro de satisfacción. - ¿Qué sucede Mabel?

\- Has pensado en tener… niños.

\- Nosotros no podemos tener. – Respondió un poco serio, al pensar que su amada quisiera un bebé el cual no podría dar, ese privilegio de que ella quedara embarazada. –Perdón… mi amada.

\- No… me lo has dicho claramente. – Recargando su rostro en el pecho. – Pero… ¿si sucediera?

\- ¿Qué quedaras?

\- Sí.

\- Me harías feliz, más de lo que estoy contigo. – Abrazando su cuerpo. – Mabel soy feliz teniéndote en mis brazos y que estés a mi lado. Ya no estoy solo.

\- Sabes Bill… - Tomando su mano y redirigiéndola su vientre. – A veces siento… que podríamos tener una vida aquí.

\- ¿Un legado?

\- Un pequeño bebé… - Sonriendo la joven. – Pero no sabría si sería buena mamá.

\- Mi amada – Besando su frente. – Creo que serias una buena madre. – Tocando con suavidad su vientre. – Podría ser nuestro deseó anhelado.

\- Sí. – Sonriendo. – Sabes que te amo, Bill.

\- Yo también, mi amada Mabel.

En menos de un día su amada mortal sería un ser eterno al igual que él, más la pareja no sabría que un nacimiento se efectuaría el próximo equinoccio de otoño. Todo porque dos diablesas jugaban con los deseos de la pareja de enamorados.

**_“Los demonios son crueles cuando juegan con el sueño de los amantes”_ **

**_Fin del Two Shot_ **

**_[2/2]_ **


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente iba hacer un fanfic de esta historia con diez capítulos pero ya ven (￣▽￣*)ゞuno no sale como uno quiere.
> 
> Otra cosa… ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños muy pero muy atrasado @SuperSabrichitazon!! Este fanfic lo escribi hace dos años y era para ella. Solo que quise añadirlo a la colección halloween.

Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelantes; contiene tema erótico explicitó. Si usted es menor de edad, esta consiente que tomara responsabilidad de sus traumas.

Versión extendida con cambios en los diálogos, eviten el plagio y las denuncias por la historia.

┏─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┓

Two Shot XVIII:Yo Gane Debes Obedecerme

┗─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┛

_Cuantas veces he corrido por este mismo pasillo, dando vuelta tras vuelta, abriendo cada puerta para acceder a una habitación contigua y varios pasadizos secretos en este innumerable lugar. Odiaba esconderme pero desde que él me trajo a este horripilante castillo con olor a muerte, no he dejado de correr y de huir de mi verdugo._

La castaña se escondió entre una brecha oculta de una antigua habitación inhabilitada, entre un viejo librero y una pared inclinada. Aprovechando la poca iluminación de la habitación y la visibilidad nula del lugar, guardo silencio e intento regular su respiración a ser casi indetectable o eso pensaba.

Su cuerpo herido temblaba y las lágrimas saladas que desbordaban de su mirada avellana no podía detenerlas. En su mano sujetaba una manopla de acero, la misma que su tío abuelo Stanley le había regalado el día que llego a Gravity Falls. La atesoraba con mucho cariño.

Ya hace un año que su querido tío Stan había fallecido en las manos de ese ser cruel y despreciable. Su querido mellizo estaba desaparecido, su tío Stanford Pines convertido en una estatua de oro macizo sin posibilidad de regresar a la normalidad. Sus amigos encerrados en un calabozo condenados a vivir como sus esclavos, la gente del pueblo fue petrificada utilizando sus cuerpos en un trono hecho de “ ** _agonía humana congelada_** ”. Todo parecía una maldita pesadilla del cual no acababa.

Y ella tenía la culpa de llevar el pueblo a su terrible destino. Un maldito futuro post apocalíptico siendo oprimidos por un soberano egoísta y maligno de otra dimensión. Todo porque ella pidió un estúpido deseo egoísta en todo su ser, un simple capricho que se salió de sus manos cuando discutió acaloradamente con su hermano mellizo y su tío abuelo Stanford Pines.

La chica se había encontrado con el demonio de los sueños, dejando que la convenciera con su propuesta, habían decidido hacer un trato que el mismo esperaba hace tiempo. Después de tantos intentos que ese demonio pelirrojo quiso hacer para apropiarse de la grieta multidimensional, por fin lo había conseguido y con éxito alguno pudo a completar lo que tenía en mente. ¿Y quien más pudo darle esa oportunidad?, si no que nada más y nada menos que su signo del zodiaco favorito; La Estrella Fugaz.

\- Sal, sal de donde estés – Dijeron los secuaces del demonio, afilando las garras y pasándolas sobre el adoquín oscuro del castillo. – El amo Cipher te espera con ansias.

\- Si sales el reconsidera no castigarte, lo juramos que él no te tocara. – Menciono en tono burlón una criatura de las pesadillas.

\- De todos modos lo hará. – Hablo otra criatura. – Él no es misericordioso.

\- Se llama técnica de manipulación, idiota. – Dándole un golpe en la cabeza al monstruo grotesco.

\- Oh ya entendí. – Aclaro. – Ven, ven, él no te hará daño.

En cuanto empezaron a despedazar los muebles de la habitación y movieron el librero la encontraron temblando como una hoja sola y asustada. La adolescente miraba con terror a las criaturas, no eran las típicas pesadillas que había visto anteriormente. Ellos tenían sus ojos cocidos y siendo manipulados sin conciencia alguna. Aún tenían rastro de su personalidad, pero ella sabía que no eran las mismas criaturas que conoció en su momento.

\- Te encontramos Estrella fugaz~ - Canturreo una de las criaturas acercando su brazo hacia ella. – Ven.

\- ¡NO! – Grito ella dándole un puñetazo a la pesadilla y empujando con el peso de su cuerpo a la demás. – No quiero, no me lleven con él – Se levantó apresurada corriendo hacia la puerta, pero fue rodeada por otras dos. – No, no, no… ¡déjenme!

Los monstruos la capturaron atando sus manos y pies mientras que uno la llevaba como costal de papas sobre su hombro. La chica estaba aterrada mientras era llevada por los pasillos oscuros del castillo de Fearamid. En un intento de aferrarse a su última arma su manopla de acero; se le cayó de las manos dejándola tirada en el suelo. Trato de extender sus manos atadas para atraparla pero no lo consiguió.

\- Deja de moverte mujer. – Dándole un golpe en su costado. Sacándole parte del aire en sus pulmones.

En cuanto llegaron a la sala del trono donde se encontraba el gobernante de esa dimensión, sentado en su trono con la expresión llena de serenidad en su rostro. La chica pudo apreciar en frente suyo las banderas de los caídos, todos los miembro de la rueda del zodiaco de Cipher. Había unas que estaban quemadas de los bordes y otras rasgadas y manchadas de sangre. Sabía bien que dentro se encontraban parte de su familia y amigos. La de su tío Stan completamente rojiza y teñida de sangre que aún seguía goteando.

\- Todos… - Musito entre un débil sollozo. – Perdónenme.

Fue tirada hacia abajo siendo bajada abruptamente contra el frío suelo de las baldosas de mármol oscuro. Alrededor había diversas criaturas citadas para la reunión de su juicio.

\- Señor Cipher – Dijeron al unísono todo su ejército. – Hemos traído a la prisionera.

\- La prisionera de nombre Mabel Pines. – Dijo su sirviente. – Esta chica la encontramos en el ala oeste del castillo, escondida en su biblioteca intentando nuevamente escapar del lugar.

La castaña quien levanto la mirada desafiante hacia el trono vio al temible ser quien la engaño, a ella y a su hermano, rodeado de su elite de pesadillas que ella misma conocía. Él sujeto tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, disfrutaba de ver a la chica postrada ante su presencia.

\- ¿Qué te hizo salir de la burbuja? No más importante, ¿De dónde sacaste las agallas de salir y retarme? – Dijo mientras recargaba su mentón sobre su brazo apoyado en el reposa brazos del trono. – Eras muy feliz adentro siendo tú misma, ninguna regla y todo a tu comodidad. Tal como acordamos, un sueño acorde para una niña muy inocente.

\- Bastardo mentiroso – Dijo ella molesta. – Dijiste que volvería a ser como era antes.

\- Y lo hice – Sonando con una voz sutil y profunda. – Bueno dentro de tú burbuja del tiempo. Hice que Pino no obtuviera los diarios y te cumplí tus demás caprichos y sueños.

\- ¡Pero era una ilusión!, ¡una maldita ilusión! ¡solo un sueño! – Sonando molesta. – Estuve dormida… por cuatro malditos meses.

\- Sí, sí… hasta que Pino, Hielo y Signo de Pregunta te liberaran de tú sueño y te atrajeran a la cruda realidad aburrida. – El pelirrojo se miró las uñas, examinándolas como si se hubiera hecho un pulido o una manicura. – Si te hubieras quedado quieta tal vez te habría hecho otra burbuja inmediatamente. A pesar de que tú misma la reventaste. – Fijando su orbe color carmesí en ella. – No te fui claro que te quedaras ahí adentro.

\- Y seguir dormida como si nada. – Colocando una sonrisa nerviosa. – Prefiero ver la realidad que cause, a que seguir dormida en un estúpido sueño de mierda.

\- En realidad te iba despertar dentro de unos dos o tres años – Dijo. – Nada personal querida, solo necesidades que iba ocupar de ti.

\- Es una suerte que Dipper me haya salvado.

\- Es una mala suerte que Pino no te salve de esta. El muy cobarde huyo y te dejo a merced de mi mundo. – Enfundando un tono de burla. – Bien, bien ¿Qué diablos haré contigo? – Golpeando con sus dedos el reposa brazos. – Te me escondiste muy bien por casi un año entero, y adelantaste una parte de mi plan. – Examinando su apariencia. - ¿Vida dura? No te queda de indigente, ese puesto lo tiene el portador del símbolo de Lentes.

\- Cállate – Dijo cabreada de verlo burlarse. – Tú no entenderías nada, eres un jodido ente triangular salido de una bolsa de Doritos endemoniado.

\- No lo parezco, una fritura atractiva. – Dijo con cinismo. – Pero puedo decirte que atraigo a cada hembra babeando de la palma de mi mano. – Señalando a las súcubos.

\- Son meras marionetas – Dijo la castaña.

\- Tus amigas me adoran, bajo de una vez a las mazmorras para azotarlas y despellejar su piel mientras suplican que las coja. – Sonriendo de perversidad. – Esa chica asiática que tienes, le gusta que clave agujas en sus pezones y arranque sus uñas, mientras gime.

\- Eres un mentiroso. – Frunciendo el ceño. – Candy no se doblegaría.

\- Supongo que sí, pero puedes comprobarlo. Solo que no te advierto que te volverás celosa cuando las veas orgasmeandose con la “pera” insertada en su ano. – Chasqueando los dedos la hizo levitar de su cuerpo, con su índice la hizo moverse ante él para tenerla enfrente. Notando su rostro aterrorizado. - ¿Qué son estos harapos que traes puesto? – Viendo la cantidad de abrigos que portaba y sus pantalones desgastados y sucios de la tela. – Cada día empeoras en tu vestimenta. Te recordaba menos marimacha y poco vagabunda.

\- ¡Bájame! – Dijo asustada, odiaba terriblemente las alturas. – ¡No, no, no!

\- Vaya que adorables cortes tienes en tu rostro. – Pasando una mano por su mejilla. – Supongo que la última persecución fue divertida, correr por la maleza no te cayo nada bien en tu condición.

\- Ya bájame… por favor. – Dijo entre sollozos.

\- Tsk… - Chasqueando sus dedos la hizo caer en las escaleras frente a sus pies. – Odio que hagas esa mirada de debilidad.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejas? – Dijo entre lágrimas. – Déjame ir tienes lo que querías, me has quitado mi familia, mis amigos y tienes al pueblo en tus manos. No hay nada más que pueda darte – Agachando su cabeza. – Oh simplemente mátame, eso sería lo correcto.

\- ¿Eso piensas que haré? – Sonando divertido ante su petición. – ¿Pero qué crees chica? tú eres especial. – Dijo con un brillo en su orbe. – Solo escucha esto.

Se levantó de su asiento y aclaro su voz llamando la atención de sus súbditos, tomo del brazo a Mabel para acercarla a su pecho manteniendo un firme agarre en su delgada cintura fémina.

Ella se sentía incomoda ante la aproximación del demonio, aspiro su aroma siendo algo suave y embriagante al aroma a los cedros del bosque. Se sonrojo de la vergüenza al sentir su agarre acariciar una parte de su cadera, como si intentara calmarla.

\- Mis leales súbditos el anuncio que estaban esperando lo daré – Dijo con una voz seria y tranquila. – Desde hace un tiempo les había dicho que buscaba una compañera; quien gobernara a mi lado dentro de mi mandato. – Menciono atrayendo la mirada inocente de la castaña a su presencia. – Y hoy se ha presentado el día en que la hemos encontrado. – Dijo sonriéndole a la chica quien aún se mantenía extrañada por lo que decía. – ¡Contraeré nupcias con esta humana! – Escuchando el exclamo de orgullo de su ejército.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo confundida la castaña al punto de alejarse y tropezar con sus pies.

\- Una ceremonia de bodas en esta dimensión. – Dijo Kill de la forma más normal del mundo. – Lo adelantaremos antes de lo planeado.

\- ¿Quién lo planeo? – Sin creer en la barbaridad que lo decía.

\- Yo mismo – Dijo respondiendo a su pregunta. – A que sales de la burbuja antes de tiempo. – Justificando la conducta de la adolescente.

\- Y-Yo… yo no puedo casarme. – Dijo ella en un estado estupefacto. – Apenas soy dieciséis años, soy muy joven para casarme.

\- Perfecto estas en una edad fértil y lista para darme herederos. – Menciono. – Dejare que la servidumbre te prepare antes de la ceremonia.

\- ¡No me casare! – Dijo furiosa. – ¡No quiero casarme contigo! – Esto lo dijo un poco más alto haciendo que Kill se inclinara cerca de ella y la tomara de las mejillas apretándola fuertemente.

\- Está decidido. – Sonando oscuro en su voz. – Te casaras quieras o no, **_porque yo he ganado y debes obedecerme_** , obtengo lo que quiero. – Soltando su agarre.

\- Kill… basta, no hagas esto – Dijo ella mirando con nervios al demonio de los sueños. Tenía que ser una jodida broma de parte suya. – Detente ya, no me gusta esto. Sí es broma, ya déjalo de una vez.

\- Kriptos, Hectorgon – Dijo en tono firme. – Llévenla a su habitación.

Parte de su elite la escoltaron a su habitación mientras que ella se retorcía en su agarre, tratando de oponer resistencia.

\- Esperen suéltenme, no lo hagan es un error… por favor no lo hagan – Dijo ella. – Kill tiene que detenerse. Dejen de estar con esta horrible broma de mal gusto.

Ellos no respondían tenían la mirada vacía y caminaban rumbo a la habitación que le asigno Kill. En cuanto abrieron la puerta la soltaron dejándola dentro y cerrando la habitación.

\- No, no hagan esto. – Golpeando la puerta. – Por favor, tiene que ser un error… él no puede casarse…. Conmigo.

En ese momento la chica observo que dentro de la habitación se encontraba una súcubo de color rosado que se encontraba de espaldas.

\- ¡Tú debes ser Pyronica! – Dijo ella un poco aliviada. – Te recuerdo… te comunicabas con Kill a través de los espejos, siempre te burlabas de Dipper – Acercándose a ella para sacudirla. – Vamos me decías tonta Estrella fugaz. Por favor… Tú puedes convencer a Kill de que esto está mal. Tú siempre has dicho que un humano y un demonio es una abominación. ¡Un total desastre en el mundo!

La súcubo se volteó dejando ver sus ojos vacíos y su boca cosida ensangrentada, Mabel se asustó al ver su apariencia.

\- No… que está sucediendo. – Viendo que la súcubo liberaba sus cadenas y la tomaba de la mano para conducirla al cuarto de baño. – Basta, no hagas esto – Dijo ella. - ¡Pyronica! ¡Por favor escúchame!

Pero la criatura de las pesadillas no le prestó atención siguió con lo suyo, empezó a deshacer la ropa de la chica mientras que Mabel de momentos la apartaba, pero no lograba que se detuviera. En el último momento la castaña se rindió y dejo que la desnudara llevándola a la tina cubierta de sales y jabón de baño, limpiando cada parte de su cuerpo y de su cabello enmarañado. Mientras iba curando sus heridas que portaba en su piel y parte de sus cicatrices.

Mabel sollozaba esperando que reaccionara la súcubo.

\- Por favor… no lo hagan. – Dijo ella volteando a ver a la súcubo. – Por favor di algo…

En cuanto termino de bañarla seco su cuerpo y la envolvió en una toalla llevándola a la habitación donde le mostro su atuendo, un vestido de bodas color oscuro un poco semejante al purpura; el escote era en forma de corazón y parte de la cintura era de un diseño simple, la falda había sido bien elaborada a un estilo victoriano con varias cintillas en parte de la espalda.

\- Porque hacen esto… - Dijo Mabel tocando la tela del vestido. – Yo no puedo casarme… con él.

Pyronica estaba esperando para poder arreglarla, la chica soltó un suspiro y dejo que continuara. Colocando la ropa de lencería con sumo cuidado y parte de su vestido pasándolo con delicadeza sobre sus caderas para después apretarlo abrazando su cintura de reloj y parte de su pecho redondo y su torso. Atando uno a uno las cintillas que abrazaban su figura femenina. 

Dejo que la súcubo la maquillara con un color discreto haciendo resaltar sus ojos y sus labios en un tono rosado natural al melocotón y la frambuesa, peinado su larga melena, dejándola con un semi recogido con los rulos al final de sus mechones y dejando un parte característica de su flequillo. Ella se miró al espejo observando lo linda que se veía. Una belleza que jamás pensó ver en ella, era nueva en la práctica de maquillarse. Pero ver el trabajo que hizo la súcubo la impresiono demasiado.

\- ¿Esta soy yo? – Dando una vuelta al verse con el vestido de bodas. Parecía un sueño de fantasía portar un vestido elegante y estar hermosa en un día… ¿Importante? Esa era su mayor duda. – Pero… él… - Recordando las palabras de Kill. - ¿Por qué se empeña en bromear con eso?

La súcubo se acercó y le coloco el velo de seda negro, entregándole el ramo de flores siendo unas perfectas camelias rojas, bien cuidadas de los pétalos.

La chica se admiró en el espejo y vio su apariencia nuevamente, temblaba ante lo que veía. Parecía un juego para ella, algo imposible de creer. En ese momento se abrió la puerta mostrando parte del elite de pesadillas y secuaces maniáticos, ninguno tenía rastro en su mirada. Se inclinaron ante ella y la escoltaron por el pasillo llevándola donde se efectuaría la ceremonia de boda, una sala diferente donde jamás imagino encontrarse a sus amigos y familiares presentes; su tío Ford petrificado y el cadáver de su tío Stan siendo manipulado para quedarse quieto en su lugar, pero todos con la mirada perdida en sus ojos e inmóviles. Enfrente en el altar se encontraba aquel pelirrojo con la expresión neutra.

La castaña comenzó a caminar hacia el altar teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con el vestido, ya que era la primera vez que usaba uno de ese tamaño. Todos en algún momento voltearon siguiéndola con la mirada, como si estuvieran de acuerdo en la boda. Llegando al estrado donde estaba presente el pelirrojo y parte de su familia. El demonio de los sueños le extendió una mano para que la tomara pero ella se negó, tenía su vista ladeada esquivando la suya. Escucho al sacerdote recitar un extraño juramento, el cual se asemejaba al que recitaban en su mundo humano. Podía sentir la mirada de Kill sobre de ella, en cuanto dijo la parte de los votos… ella deseo con todas sus fuerzas salir corriendo o que llegara su hermano y la salvara de esta locura.

\- Juro por mi lealtad que acepto desposar a la humana, Isabella Mabel Pines – Sorprendiendo a la chica ante la mención de la palabra de su nombre completo. – A tenerla a mi lado, el resto de la eternidad y en todo momento, siendo mi compañera y mí reina.

\- Y usted mortal Isabella Mabel Pines acepta desposar al demonio de los sueños, Kill Cipher. – Mabel negó moviendo su cabeza, pero el demonio tomo su mentón acercándose a ella. – ¿Señor? No puede…

Sintió como el demonio levantaba su velo observando como ella no paraba de derramar lágrimas en silencio. Él solo embozo una leve sonrisa de vanidad viendo como chasqueaba los dedos, tomando uno de los amigo de Mabel; aquel chico gótico lo hizo levantar con la manipulación de sus sombras sujetándolo firmemente de cada una de sus extremidades, llegando a despedazarlo como si nada, arrancando de sus miembros superiores e inferiores dejando colgajos de carne y parte de sus órganos esparcirse sobre el piso, un charco de sangre baño a los invitados. La chica horrorizada por lo que hizo, tembló asustada de cuerpo entero. Lo vio alzar nuevamente los dedos índice y pulgar, listo para tomar a su amiga Pacifica Northwest y aplicarle el mismo trato que su anterior amigo.

\- Por favor detente – Lo detuvo tomando su mano. – Yo… acepto… acepto serte leal y desposarte. – Sonando triste, Kill apretó su mano suavemente acariciando su dorso. – Acep-pto…

El sacerdote termino de pronunciar las últimas palabras dando por finalizado la ceremonia a través de una unión. Mientras le colocaban el anillo a la castaña y el pelirrojo le pasaba su anillo para colocárselo. El demonio tomo su rostro y se inclinó para besar sus cálidos labios, durando unos segundos antes de separarse y mirar sus ojos cristalinos.

\- Me perteneces.

Durante el festejo de su boda celebraban ante los súbditos y su ejército, Kill no apartaba a la castaña de su lado siempre tomando su mano apretándola fuertemente evitando que escapara. La chica mantenía su mirada agachada, siempre evitando la suya. El pelirrojo notaba ese comportamiento desde hace un rato odiando ver esa expresión de apatía y tristeza. La soltó esperando que no se alejara lo suficiente de la fiesta.

En cuanto sintió su liberación la chica aprovecho su distracción para escapar lejos de él, llegando a perderse en los pasillos del castillo. Se quitó los tacones para tener más libertad de correr y evitar delatar el sonido de sus pasos. Buscando entre una ventana para salir o un lugar para esconderse, llego al final del pasillo encontrado una puerta de doble portón oscura.

\- No podías a ver esperado un poco más a que terminara el festejo – Dijo entre risas el demonio. - Abandonaste la fiesta antes de tiempo. – Revolviendo sus cabellos. – Te gusta adelantar las cosas y pedirlas a su modo.

\- Yo… - Retrocediendo un pie, después el segundo, hasta llegar a topar con la puerta.

\- Yo también estoy deseoso por el momento. – Viendo la vidriera como iba perdiendo el color avisando que llegaba la hora en que se metía el sol y abriera paso a la oscuridad de la noche. – Solo estamos tú y yo, aquí al final del corredor.

\- Kill…

\- Entra. – Indicándole que abriera la puerta de la habitación. – Hay otra sorpresa.

Se acercó a ella tomando su brazo abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Entraron llegando a cerrar la puerta tras de ellos. La joven vio la habitación amplia y bien decorada como si no hubiera sido utilizada; las paredes era de un color rojo vino con tonalidades de un color gris cenizo, el piso era oscuro de mármol y vestido por una enorme alfombra persa en tonalidad gris; la cama era enorme de color oscuro en la base y con sábanas de seda blanca con gris, un dosel con cortinas rojizas cubrían alrededor. Velas alrededor flotando y con la llama de un verde claro.

Mabel sentía su corazón latir fuertemente cuando vio el ambiente, solo lo había visto en algunas de sus películas románticas con sus amigas Candy y Grenda. Ahora solo sentía nervios y un enorme miedo por lo que ocurriría. Sintió unos fríos labios tocar la piel expuesta de su hombro y unos fuertes brazos rodearla y acariciar su cintura.

\- ¡No! – Aparto al pelirrojo viendo sus ojos carmín brillar de una forma extraña.

\- Deja de huir – Caminando hacia ella. – Ven aquí.

\- Kill… - Dijo en voz baja. – Detente… no lo hagas, estas bromeando… – La alcanzo tomándola de la cintura colocándola encima de la cama. Mientras deshacía las ataduras de atrás de su vestido. Pasando las cintillas en un roce rápido que abría el escote de enfrente. - ¡E-Espera!

El pelirrojo comenzó a besar su cuello suavemente sintiendo su calor y la piel suave y tersa de la chica. Le agradaba el sabor de su piel y su textura. Sentía las manos de la castaña empujarlo de su pecho, oponiendo resistencia en sus movimientos, tomo sus muñecas alzándolas para invocar unas cadenas azul celeste y mantenerlas sujetas contra la cabecera aprisionándola contra la cama, evitando que se moviera. - Es nuestra anhelada noche de bodas Estrellita – Sonando ronco de su voz, mientras seguía besando su quijada y parte de su cuello, lamiendo su piel blanquecida y levemente rosada como la de un melocotón, mordisqueando suavemente teniendo cuidado de no perforarla aun. – Quiero escucharte gemir fuerte y caliente cada vez que toque en tu cuerpo.

\- Espera dijiste que nunca lo harías, aparte que yo no te gustaba. – Menciono triste y dolida en su voz – ¿Acaso es una venganza? Por favor Kill, deja de hacerlo… no me gusto esta broma, pero por favor detente.

\- No, no lo es. – Dijo consiguiendo abrir su vestido. – Es algo que deseaba – Retirando el estorboso vestido fuera de su cuerpo, lo bajo pasando sus manos por su espalda y su cintura, llegándola a tocar con la yema de sus dedos su piel expuesta dejándola en su ropa interior de la parte inferior. En cuanto desato la copa del brasier y lo arrojo a un lado de la cama. – Sabía que ocultabas tras esas vestimentas un hermoso cuerpo. Eres muy egoísta Mabel Pines, en esconderme esto.

\- No mires. – Dijo llena de vergüenza moviendo sus manos para liberarse. – No sigas, por favor.

Kill comenzó a retirarse parte de su traje deshaciendo el corbatín y su chaleco guinda, se retiró parte de su camisa oscura mostrando buena musculatura en su pecho y parte de sus deltoides y bíceps. Se puso encima de ella acercándose a su rostro para besarla de forma lenta y a pasional, saboreando el dulce de su boca. Poso su mano tocando su pecho sintiendo el tacto suave y redondo de sus senos, apretándolos y robándole suspiros entre sus labios. Abandono su boca yendo a brindarle atención a su pecho.

\- Muy esponjosos – Pasando su lengua húmeda por la aureola rozando su pezón rosado. Tomo más llegando a chuparlo y succionar, escuchando los gemidos de la chica salir de forma alta. Con sus dientes sujeto su pezón apretándolo y rozando la punta.

Fue brindándole la misma atención al otro lado, deleitándose con los sonidos que producía la menor. Sentía su miembro estimularse más, llegando apretar su pantalón. Fue descendiendo a depositar besos y mordidas por parte de su torso y abdomen. Retiro las cintillas que sujetaban sus medias quitándoselas de sus piernas, descendiendo en cada beso y lamida se sus muslos hasta el pie. Kill disfrutaba de ir desnudándola no podía suprimir el sonrojo que le causaba de descubrir la piel de su cuerpo, paso sus dedos por el encaje de sus bragas deslizándolas hacia abajo dejándola expuesta ante él con su sexo liso y lampiño sin rastro de vello, rosado en su interior con un líquido semi transparente que cubría sus pliegues blanquecinos.

\- Eres muy provocativa. – Sonando excitado. – Abre las piernas, preciosa.

\- No… aguarda soy virgen. – Dijo ella asustada cerrando fuertemente sus piernas. – No lo hagas, yo nunca he hecho esto.

\- Estoy aquí para que me entregues lo más preciado. – Sonriendo. – Ábrelas, Estrella fugaz.

El demonio sujeto sus piernas abriéndolas con un poco de fuerza acercó su rostro a la cara interior de sus muslos besándolos encima de su pubis y parte de su entrada vaginal. Mabel estaba completamente avergonzada y ruborizada por tal acción. 

\- No beses, eso es muy raro – Dijo toda roja de su rostro, al ver al demonio arrodillado a los pies de la cama mientras besaba su sexo con total frenesí dando mordidas deliciosas en su pliegues. – ¡Dios no hagas eso… detente! ¡ah, ah, ahm!

\- Deja de estar gritando como una mojigata. – Paso su lengua lamiendo su vulva y rozando su clítoris, de la punta redonda y rosada hasta la entrada de la hendidura vaginal, escuchándola lanzar un grito de sorpresa. - ¿Te gusto?

\- No lamas… - Jalando sus ataduras con fuerza cuando sintió nuevamente otro lengüetazo en su zona intima. – No… sigas... ahh… por favor… Kill

Mabel sentía un estremecimiento y cosquilleo en su vientre siendo contraído, su vagina se sentía bien ante las lamidas de aquel demonio que acariciaban sus labios en su interior. Rozando con insistencia su pequeña perla rosada sintiéndose humedecerse poco a poco. Sonidos escapaban de sus labios como un ruego de sus gemidos lascivos.

Comenzó a ir profundo llegando a penetrar su lengua e ir a un ritmo más rápido en su interior, rozando su carne sensible que la hacía palpitar con fuerza. La menor quería cerrar sus piernas pero su toque la hacía derretirse llegando a mover tímidamente sus caderas contra su lengua, algo que el demonio del sueño no paso por desapercibido ese movimiento. Verla mecer sus caderas era excitante y muy erótico.

Se aferró a sus muslos y lamio su entrada concentrándose en brindarle placer a la chica, succiono puntos de su entrada y rozo con su lengua parte de su uretra, mientras sus dedos jugaban sobre su clítoris hinchado. Mordía despacio y se acercaba a envolver su boca en su perla, succionando y mamando aquel pedazo sensible y erógeno.

Introdujo unos dos dedos en su interior moviéndolos de adentro hacia afuera a un ritmo lento que la hizo soltar quejidos y gemidos cortos. Soltó su clítoris y se acomodó a su altura. Se quedó un momento admirando su figura mientras la penetraba con sus dedos al punto que la vio arquear la espalda y soltar un grito ahogado en placer, haciéndola dar movimientos espasmódicos en la cama llegándose correrse en su mano. Movió sus dedos en forma de retroceso tocando sus paredes y aquel punto que la hizo soltar un gemido tipo ronroneo.

\- Disfrutaste de tú orgasmo. – Sacando sus dedos y lamiendo sus fluidos cristalinos. – Porque dejaste de protestar.

\- ¿Qué fue…eso? – Pregunto, sintiendo temblar su cuerpo todavía y respirar pesado. Sus piernas se sentían livianas y su sexo liberaba una sensación agradable.

\- Solo un previo de lo que te haré – Acercando su pelvis a sus caderas, llegando a frotar su bulto contra su entrada. Encajando sus garras en sus muslos, mientras molía sus empujes simulando una embestida. – Eres mía esta noche, y hoy lo haremos.

\- ¿Hacerlo? – Con duda en su voz.

\- Tener sexo. – Comento. – Es la sorpresa de acostarme contigo.

\- Para… - Escuchando como abría su pantalón y empezaba a retirarlo junto con lo restante; su saco y camisa los tiro en el piso dejando ver su torso esculpido y formado. Ella cerro los ojos evitando ver más de su cuerpo, pero el demonio le daba un beso en los labios llamando su atención. Nuevamente los abrió para su sorpresa viendo la desnudez del sujeto. Quedando en las mismas condiciones que ella. Vio su miembro enorme y grueso pene, pensando si cabria en su interior, aunque temía que la lastimara demasiado. Quiso retroceder pero él la sujeto firmemente de las caderas. – Espera eso no me va a…

\- ¿Hacer daño? – Contesto. – Sí, pero lo disfrutaremos demasiado querida – Cepillando contra su entrada sintiendo el toque de su pene contra su clítoris y sus pliegues humedecidos. – Eres completamente mía, tu cuerpo y alma.

Se clavó dentro llegando a penetrarla completamente sin darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara a su tamaño, llevándose consigo su inocencia. Empezó a embestirla con movimientos rápidos rozando su entrada y deslizándose de arriba y hacia abajo. La castaña gritaba de dolor y lloraba ante sus empujes, rogándole que se detuviera siendo desgarrada de su virginidad. Su pecho botaba con cada estocada y los hilos rojos salían alrededor de sus labios vaginales, manchando las sabanas. Kill la abrazo fuertemente frotando sus cuerpos mientras depositaba besos con fervor alrededor de su cuello y parte de su clavícula. Se sujetó de la base arremetiéndola contra la cama.

\- ¡Kill! Detente me duele… - Sollozando con el rostro cerca del hueco de su cuello. – Duele… por favor… para… por favor.

\- Eres deliciosamente estrecha – El pecho de ella rebotaba ante sus empujes siendo rítmicas. La chica gimoteaba ante las estocadas duras. – Nuestros sexos se unen perfectamente.

\- ¡Ahh! – Ella lloraba contra el ritmo veloz de sus embestidas que entraban repetidamente en su sexo, creando un sonido de golpes contra su piel. - ¡Kill!

Estuvieron con ese ritmo por unos minutos antes de que ella fuera acostumbrándose al propio dolor, siendo los roces más lubricados por sus previos orgasmos. Mabel comenzó a gemir un poco más, llegando ella a mover sus caderas contra sus embestidas. Él paso una mano acariciando sus piernas, escuchándola murmura de satisfacción. 

Levanto sus caderas cambiando a un ritmo lento y profundo los cuales le permitían acercarse a su pecho; besando sus senos y chupando la punta de sus pezones. Las subidas entre las caderas de la chica contra su pelvis fueron placenteras cuando el demonio toco aquel punto exquisito contra la entrada de su útero.

\- Mmm… ahh, oh… ah, ah… – Ella tiro de las cadenas al encontrar la sensibilidad en su sexo. Las manos del pelirrojo recorrían sus hombros y parte de su escote masajeando sus senos, para luego bajar a su trasero y muslos.

\- Mabel… - Gimió aumentando los empujes. – Dime que te gusta, pequeña. – Jadeando. – Dime que lo disfrutas.

\- Ahh... umm… K-Kill - Ella libero más fluido de su orgasmo inundando el pene del demonio. Siendo más resbaladizas sus roces. – ¡Ahg!

\- Maldita sea – Paso sus piernas por encima de sus hombros haciendo más íntimo el contacto entre ellos. – Estrella fugaz…. – Jadeo ahogado en la lujuria. – No debiste correrte querida.

\- ¡Ahh!… - Grito la chica cerca de su oído siendo penetrada profundamente, ante sus paredes contraídas atrapando el pene del demonio. Los roces eran más sensibles y fuertes, las manos de él la sujetaban con fuerza evitando que retrocediera. Kill la escuchaba gemir altamente sintiendo un cálido calor en su interior. La chica sentía sus piernas temblar y su vientre contraerse más. - ¡Kill! Mi… intimidad… K-Kill… ahh… - Soltó un berrido de excitación ante los empujes y golpes de sus testículos, chocando con sus nalgas. - ¡AHH!

\- Te gusta que te coja de esta forma, duramente - Acelerando sus empujones en su interior, gemía roncamente, lanzando uno que otro gruñido cuando tocaba un punto delicioso de ella que hacía que sus roces fueran más placenteros al punto de alcanzar el goce. – Mierda esto es tan bueno… - Las paredes de vaginales de la adolescente apretaban su miembro al punto de que eran excitantes y difíciles de mover su miembro para el pelirrojo. – Mabel… - Se aferró con fuerza al colchón de la cama King Size y al torso de la mujer, dando fuertemente sus impulsos en sus estocadas. - ¡Ahh! ¡Grrr!... Carajo. – Observando el rostro de la menor ruborizado y sus chillidos ante los golpes insistentes. – ¡Mierda! – Encajando las garras en la cama. – Mabel, condenada tentación…

\- ¡Ahhg!... ahh… K-Kill. – Clavando sus tobillos en la espalda del demonio. – Kill~ ¡Ah! ¡ah! Kill… ese punto… Dios… ah, ah… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Sí!... ¡Ahg! - Sintió un escalofrío de placer recorrer por su espalda haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza debajo suyo, sollozaba cuando él fue rápido y violento, estando tan cerca que recibió la sensación de su tercer orgasmo siendo una cantidad abundante de líquidos secretando en sus labios. - ¡KILL!

\- Recíbeme querida – Clavando sus dedos en su carne dejándole marcas que podrían durar días; se liberó dentro de ella eyaculando en su interior. Él jadeaba fuertemente viendo a la chica gemir y gritar con sus mejillas coloreadas de un tono rojizo. Ella jadeaba al punto de caer rendida entre su brazo. Chasqueo los dedos quitándole las cadenas, bajo sus piernas de sus hombros y la volteo acostándola boca abajo, beso su espalda y dejo un sendero de chupetones rojizos adornar su piel. Abrazo su cintura levantándola y con su mano acaricio su vientre hasta bajar a masajear su pubis y parte de su vulva, escuchándola murmurar suavemente y suspirar de placer. – Suenas adorablemente sumisa.

\- ¿Qué…haces? – Dijo cansada la castaña cuando sintió sus dedos jugar con su entrada.

\- Cogerte por detrás. – Hablo seductoramente frotando su pene contra sus labios y parte de su clítoris por un momento. Adentro nuevamente su miembro moviéndose lento y profundo en su entrada; coloco una mano en el respaldo de la cama aumentando el paso de sus fuertes y rápidas estocadas. – Mabel… ahh… joder esto es bueno - Sus empujones eran fuertes haciendo que sus líquidos se mezclasen y se escuchara la fricción húmeda de sus sexos. – Maldición sumamente el mejor pecado que pude encontrar… deliciosa.

\- Por favor… ve… lento, duele. – Dijo ella aferrándose a las sabanas y sollozando. – Kill…

\- Es exquisito tenerte así, en la cama conmigo – Abrazando su cuerpo frotándose entre sí, ambos cuerpos perlados por el sudor y el calor de sus respiraciones. Sus manos acariciaban sus pechos llegando a tirar de sus pezones y masajearlos. Lamio su cuello robándole más gemidos dulces, clavo sus dientes en su piel llegando a perforarla en su carne creándole una marca y escuchándola lanzar un grito.

\- Me lastimas… detente… - Al demonio le importo poco y aumento la mordida al punto de hacerla sangrar. - Ahmm…. – Ronroneando de placer cuando de pronto volvió a tocar ese punto que jamás se imaginó que le hiciera contradecirse en ese mismo momento. – Ahí… ahh más… más, más Kill.

\- Que chica tan indecisa. – Hablo en tono de burla. – Quieres me detenga y al rato me dices que te dé más.

\- Te odio… - Dijo entre gemidos.

\- Te diré que aprietas bien para ser virgen y ser follada a la primera – Besando su mejilla, yendo sus movimientos más bruscos y fuertes, la cama sonaba y parte del respaldo estaba dañado por una fractura en la madera. – Carajo… Mabel no quiero salirme de tu interior, es tu culpa por ser deliciosamente estrecha y querer cogerte duro. – aumento las embestidas siendo intensas.

\- ¡Ahh! – La chica apretó las sabanas mientras pataleaba suavemente. – Kill… ahh, más… ahh, no te… detengas. Me gusta, ah, más… más fuerte.

\- Eres mía, ruega más pequeña. – Jadeo dando cinco empujones fuertes en su interior. – Di que te gusta.

\- Me… g-gusta – Dijo la chica sumida en sus golpes.

\- Solo yo puedo coger tu vagina - Dijo – Eres mía – Unas cuantas embestidas lo hicieron soltar su líquido caliente en su interior escuchando un sonoro grito de los labios de su amada amante y esposa. – Eso fue estupendamente bueno. – Moviéndose un poco antes de salir su interior y ver como su semen salía de su vagina y escurría por sus muslos. – Perfecto.

La chica respiraba de forma acelerada su pecho subiendo y bajando mientras caía rendida entre las sabanas. Los labios del chico besaban su cuello dejando entre pequeñas mordidas suaves, sus manos masajeaban sus pechos jugando nuevamente con ellos. Se acercó a su rostro para atraparla en un beso íntimo y apasionado, pasando sus manos acariciar su cuerpo y parte de su trasero apretándolo para robarle un gemido entre sus labios. Aprovecho para adentrar su lengua y abrir paso a explorar su boca llegando a profundizar el beso. Unos minutos duraron entre caricias y besos, algo que le extrañaba a la castaña. Ella se separó colocando una distancia entre ellos cuando lo empujo y tomo la sabana para taparse completamente. 

\- ¿De qué te escondes? – Mostrando un tono burlón. – Quítate esa sabana y vuelve aquí, hace un momento lo disfrutabas.

\- No – Dijo firmemente cubierta con la tela de seda.

\- Estrella fugaz. – Le llamo jalando un extremo de la sabana, pero noto que ponía resistencia. – Mabel – Le llamo por su nombre intentando apartar la tela. – Mabel.

\- Me duele… me lastimas – Dijo ella entre sollozos. – No paro de sangrar – Sonando aturdida en su voz.

Kill vio las manchas carmesí entre las sabanas y supo a lo que se refería cuando se quejaba hace un rato. El demonio no sabía cómo explicar que eso es normal en una relación sexual por primera vez, claro que en el momento no se hace con movimientos fuertes y más cuando tu pareja apenas se acostumbra. Pero tampoco podía dejarla de esa forma. Odiaba actuar de esa manera de forma cariñosa, no era casi parte de su carácter. Siempre había gustado de disfrutar de ver el sufrimiento de las personas y torturarlas. Que podría decir era un sádico. Pero estando con ella le despertaba ciertos sentimientos y deseos que jamás pensó volver a tenerlos. 

\- Mabel – Levanto un poco la sabana para descubrir su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y con las mejillas sonrojadas. – Deja de llorar, mocosa – Limpiando sus lágrimas con su pulgar. - No que eras tan fuerte y peleonera conmigo, estrellita – Tomando su mentón para levantarlo, besando sus mejillas con suavidad. – Vamos dame una sonrisa.

\- Me dijiste un día que era fea y que nadie se fijaría en una marimacha como yo. – Sonando triste. – Nunca parabas de burlarte de mí, lastimaste a Dipper en mi obra de calcetines y arruinabas nuestros viajes a explorar por el bosque, siempre burlándote de nosotros.

\- Debes admitir que Pino es manipulable y que adoro molestarlos al punto de verlos caer en su pequeña desgracia. – Riéndose, mientras depositaba otro beso en su frente. – También me gusta seguirte – Besando su otra mejilla. – Me gusta verte, eres hermosa y no quiero que ningún mortal se fije en ti. Porque eres la primera mortal preciosa, pura e interesante que he visto en mis años como demonio.

\- ¿Por qué me besas? – Dijo confundida por la actitud cariñosa del demonio.

\- Eres mi esposa y mi hermosa reina – Acariciando su cabello. – Es mí deber cubrirla de besos y expresar lo que siento por ella.

La castaña se ruborizo más al escuchar esa respuesta, sintió su mano acariciando su mejilla suavemente y con delicadeza, le agradaba el toque. - ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no otra chica o demonio de tú misma semejanza?

\- Eres una cosa brillante y molesta que me distraes con facilidad, tienes un carácter demasiado alegre, extrovertida, muy amable para mi gusto… que podrías provocarme un enfermedad crónica como la diabetes en los humanos – Continuo. – Pero debo admitir que tienes un estilo de pelea que me fascina. Una valentía algo testaruda y con una actitud ante los problemas. No creas que las veces que te he insultado o he trato de molestarte es por verte sufrir, si no porque deseo ver esa fuerza que tienes. – Sonriendo. – Joder y tienes un cuerpo que me atraes, ¿has anhelado un alma y su cuerpo? Como carajos no voy a cortejarte.

\- Eres un estúpido.

\- Niña te he visto y tienes un físico excelente solo que lo ocultas tras esa ropa meramente infantil y poco femenina – Dijo. – No sabes las veces que me excitaste usando esos leggins que resaltan tu traserito y portando ese top deportivo, mientras dabas golpes al saco de boxeo. – Diciendo en tono bajo. – _Fuiste una serie de fantasías oscuras._

\- ¿Me estuviste espiando? – Sonando molesta. – Y yo pensando que era el idiota de Gideon.

\- Crees que dejaría a la pequeña bola de grasa admirarte mientras prácticas en el sótano - Sujetando sus caderas para atraerla obligándola a sentarse en su regazo. – No sabes las veces que había querido tomarte y cogerte duramente en el sótano en varias posiciones, a que gimieras mi nombre y rogaras por más, llenarte de mi esencia y hacerlo varias veces hasta cansarnos. Sin importarme que el idiota de Seis dedos nos escuchara o tú hermano.

\- Eres un pervertido.

\- No he llegado al extremo de espiarte cuando te bañas – Bajando un poco la sabana de su cabeza. – Pero para que hacerlo si te tengo aquí – Abrazando su delicada figura.

\- Kill me duele – Removiéndose entre sus brazos.

\- No se puede evitar que sea brusco. – Dijo en tono suave. – Abre tus piernas.

\- ¿Q-Qué? – Dijo de forma exaltada. – ¡No!

\- Hazlo – Besando su mejilla. – No te haré más daño, al menos que prefieras un poco más de dolor.

\- No, no quiero más.

\- Entonces ábrelas. – Retirando un poco la sabana para exponer sus muslos. – Te puedo dejar sufrir con ese ardor y dolor en tu zona.

Mabel abrió sus piernas con suma vergüenza, vio que desde la palma del pelirrojo invocaba un fuego blanco entre azul claro acercándose a su entrada. La chica retrocedió un poco pero él la calmo colocando una mano en su espalda para darle una palmadita. En cuanto poso su mano en su pubis y parte de sus labios, comenzó a masajearla suavemente haciendo que sintiera un contacto cálido y fresco sin llegar a quemarla, sanando sus heridas. Kill se inclinó cerca de su oído y le hablo en un tono seductor en sus palabras.

 _\- Te gusta._ – Susurro.

\- Es muy suave – Gimiendo suavemente en su voz. – Kill…

-Es una lástima que el día que desate el Raromagedón tuviera que dormirte.

\- Me quitaste la grieta. – Apretando sus brazos cuando sintió su contacto ir un poco profundo, soltando suspiros.

\- Pero te gusto que te besara esa tarde.

\- Estaba muy molesta. – Inflando sus mejillas al recordar el incidente que causo el caos.

\- Muy enojada… te veías terriblemente adorable.

[ F ]

Mabel había salido huyendo de la cabaña y adentrándose al bosque, quería perder a su hermano y a su tío pensando que la seguían por su reciente pelea. No era de las que discutían sin ninguna razón tonta, pero lo que había experimentado este día ante la decepción de que no celebrarían su cumpleaños con sus amigos más cercanos o de que Dipper no regresaría junto con ella a casa al final del verano, la hicieron deprimirse y sentir un terrible dolor en su pecho. Se detuvo ya estando un poco más apartada de la cabaña, se limpió las lágrimas que no paraban de salir, mientras repetía una y otra vez entre insultos el nombre de su tío y de su hermano.

De repente escucho un silbido y la voz de cierto demonio irritante que le hacía enfurecer.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya… tenemos a la escuálida Estrella fugaz. – Dijo. – Rompiste con tu novio el cerdo o al fin te diste cuenta que eres de mente corta.

-Cállate Kill. – Dijo Molesta.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí pequeña? – Pregunto un demonio sentado en uno de los árboles del bosque.

\- Nada, déjame en paz. – Dijo entre lágrimas aferrándose de su mochila.

\- Vamos siempre tienes algo de interés, posiblemente un nuevo juguete para molestarte. – Burlándose. – Vas a decirme o te lo quitare a la fuerza.

\- Eres un molesto déjame en paz. - Dijo furiosa en su voz.

En un rápido movimiento el demonio chasqueo los dedos y tomo su bolso para verla girarse y dirigirle un puño que atrapo con su palma, notando la fuerza en su golpe.

\- ¿Qué ocultas? – Dijo frunciendo el ceño. – Tu mente está muy revuelta.

\- Eres un maldito pesado estúpido tomate de mierda.

\- Eso no se te quitara por más que inflija temor en ti. – Dijo despreocupado, comenzó a revisar la mochila notando que llevaba ropa, una cartera y artículos llenos de colores; como stickers, brillantina, hilos, ganchos y – ¿Saldrás de viaje?

\- Me iré lejos. – Dijo molesta, arrebatándole la bolsa. – Ahora vete y déjame en paz Dorito de mierda.

\- Huir de Gravity Falls suena buena idea. – Menciono. – Yo también quiero hacerlo, pero lamentablemente sigo sujeto en este miserable lugar. – Dijo tomándola de los hombros. – Niña si te vas se tornara aburrido, y como que molestar solamente a Pino es mucho más aburrido. Si no hay nadie con quien pelee o insulte.

\- Pues yo me voy. – Sonando triste. – Mi tío… no confía en mí nunca lo hizo. – Apretando su mochila. – Quiere mantener seguro este lugar… pues yo me iré y me desharé de esto.

\- No puedes irte. – Abrazando su cintura y empujándola contra un árbol. – Si es así te detendré.

\- Tú eres el principal que siempre molestas, no te basta con agarrar a golpes a cada sujeto que te encuentras, no tienes respeto por la vida y menos cuando destruyes o quemas algo. – Iba apartarse pero el demonio tomo sus manos reteniéndolas y obligándola a soltar la mochila entre sus pies.

\- Es mi naturaleza no la tuya. – Comento. – Debo hacer algo para liberar mi estrés. Que no te sorprenda que muela a golpes a tus amigos.

\- Kill suéltame. – Dijo la chica tratando de zafarse de su agarre. – Te odio.

\- Hey mira aquí. – Menciono cerca de ella aun sosteniendo sus manos clavadas en el tronco del roble.

\- Te empeñas a molestarme. – Mostrando su mirada cristalina. – No sabes cuánto te odio en este mismo momento.

El pelirrojo se acercó a presionar sus labios en los de ella, robándole un beso demandante. – No tienes derecho a odiarme, cuando sabes que recibirás amor. – Mirando con lujuria a la castaña. – No te has preguntado si fue mi plan estropear tus citas.

\- ¿Por qué habría de importarme si fue tu plan o no? – Dijo entre sollozos.

\- Vamos usa por lo menos esa cabeza. – Dijo antes de dirigir la mirada en lo que había salido de su mochila, notando la esfera que contenía la grieta multidimensional. – Pero que tenemos aquí. – Tomando la esfera.

\- ¡Espera…! - Pero sintió unos brazos oscuros que la sujetaban fuertemente.

\- Jamás pensé que la tendrías. – Embozando una sonrisa. – Pero debes desear algo para tenerlo. – Acercándose a la castaña observo esa expresión en esos orbes brillantes. – Yo puedo darte esa oportunidad de tener lo que anhelas, días de diversión y felicidad con tú hermano. Sin que el estúpido de Seis dedos interfiera. Solo tenemos que sellar en un… - Mostrando mi mano envuelta en llamas. – Trato. – Soltando a la chica de su agarre.

\- ¿Todo volvería a como era antes? – Pregunto mirando al pelirrojo asentir.

\- Un verano anhelado. – Dijo Kill. – Sin preocupaciones, sin tener que lidiar con esas bolsas de carne parlantes que llamas compañeros, nadie te juzgaría Estrella fugaz.

\- Solo… un poco más de verano. – Acercando su mano para estrecharla con la suya, mientras se envolvían en el fuego para después fundirse.

\- Es un trato, Mabel. – La chica cayo inconsciente en sus brazos antes de tirar la esfera y romperla con su pie, liberando la brecha Multidimensional. – Dulces pesadillas mi estrella. – La encerró dentro de una burbuja que iría creciendo con el tiempo.

[ F ]

Kill termino de curar la zona iba retirar su mano pero Mabel no paraba gemir, siguió masturbándola de manera suave, presiono un beso contra sus labios siendo correspondido por ella. La chica se movió contra su mano sintiendo el toque dulce y adictivo. Unos minutos bastaron para hacerla llegar a su cuarto orgasmo de esa noche. Se separaron mirándose y chocando sus alientos.

\- La noche de bodas no estuvo tan malo. – Dijo Kill.

La chica cayo muy cansada en sus brazos siendo acostada junto con él en la cama. El pelirrojo no dejaba de acomodar sus mechones a los lados de su rostro, la atrajo a su cuerpo quedándose dormido junto con ella.

.

.

[1/2]


	19. Chapter 19

Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelantes; contiene tema erótico explicitó. Si usted es menor de edad, esta consiente que tomara responsabilidad de sus traumas.

Versión extendida con cambios en los diálogos, eviten el plagio y las denuncias por la historia.

┏─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┓

Two Shot XIX: Una Victoria No Contada

┗─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┛

[2/2]

.

.

Entre las luces tenues de la habitación se levantó de la mullida cama matrimonial, saliendo de entre las sabanas de seda oriental, sentía el dolor persistente en su cuerpo. Observo que a su lado no se encontraba aquel demonio pelirrojo, era su oportunidad para salir. Gateo a la orilla de la cama para sentarse con los pies colgando. Tomo la sabana para cubrirse su cuerpo, a pesar de traer un camisón de noche el lugar se le hacía bastante frío la habitación, aun borracha de sueño fijo su mirada en el piso.

\- Okey Mabel tú puedes hacerlo. – Tome una respiración leve y coloco un pie apoyándolo contra el piso, grave error, en cuanto sintió el contacto helado y el musculo de su empeine doblarse un calambre la recorrió de las piernas hasta la cintura haciendo que terminara cayendo contra el suelo. - ¡Auch! – Perfecto ahora no podía caminar y le dolía el cuerpo a mares. – Eso dolió mucho.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? O le estas dando un beso al piso – Sonando burlón el pelirrojo con las manos cruzadas en el pecho.

\- No, no le estoy dando un beso al piso. Tonto Dorito. – Inflando sus mejillas y sobándose sus piernas. – Yo… después de que pelee ante noche, perdí la capacidad de caminar de tantos golpes que le propine a la marioneta de Kriptos. – Dije molesta sosteniéndome de la base de la cama e intentando levantarme. - ¡Ay!

\- Ven aquí – Se acercó inclinándose ante ella para tomarla entre sus brazos, pasando uno en sus muslo y el otro por su espalda. – Sujétate de mí cuello.

\- S-Sí. – Dijo nerviosa y con las mejillas rojizas.

La castaña rodeo sus brazos en su cuello notando el tatuaje que tenía, rozo sus dedos siguiendo el dibujo hasta terminar en sus hombros. Tenía más, pero le gustaba seguir la fina línea de patrón de ladrillos, hasta llegar al comienzo del círculo en su espalda. El pelirrojo se acercó aprovechando su distracción para besar su mejilla sorprendiéndola mientras la llevaba al cuarto de aseo personal.

\- ¿Otra vez curiosa? – Comento viendo las mejillas rojas como unas fresas en la chica.

\- Solo… lo veía – Dije apenada antes de escucharlo tan cerca de su rostro.

\- Tengo algo preparado que aliviara tu dolor en un instante.

\- ¿Algo? – Levantando una ceja de intriga. – No será otro de tus masajes terapéuticos, eres algo muy brusco. Casi me rompes la columna cuando me mentiste que podías aliviar los músculos. – Me queje al recordar cuando intento masajear mi espalda.

\- No, tranquila este lo disfrutaras mucho.

En cuanto entraron al cuarto la chica se sorprendió de ver una tina enorme y con el agua cristalina de color violeta y cubierta de burbujas que se reflejaba un maravilloso prisma en la luz. El demonio le retiro la sabana de su cuerpo y la bajo con sumo cuidado en la bañera dejándola sentada en el borde.

Mabel miraba maravillada el agua pasando una mano en tocarla comprobando una temperatura tibia y agradable para su cuerpo. 

\- Es bonito – Dije contenta al ver las burbujas reventar y el aroma delicioso que desprendía de la bañera. Un olor a lavanda y menta.

\- Adelante, entra. – Admirando como la chica se retiraba el camisón con lentitud y parte de su ropa interior al quedar desnuda frente a él. – _Eres Hermosa._

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Le pregunte al escucharlo susurrar una palabra.

\- Nada – Dijo sonrojado ladeando el rostro. – Deberías entrar o se enfriara.

Mabel sintió agradable el toque del agua caliente y un cosquilleo suave en su piel, llegándola relajar de sus músculos adoloridos y haciendo que colocara una sonrisa de satisfacción entre risas. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios y vio al pelirrojo sentarse a su lado.

\- Esto es bueno. – Colocando una expresión de felicidad. - ¿Qué te costaba prepararme un baño? Ya me estaba dando miedo que Pyronica entrara y me diera uno de sus baños extremos con la esponja. – Haciendo un leve mohín. – Podrá estar a tu merced pero sigue siendo la misma. – Sonriendo.

\- Estado ocupado. – Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a la castaña pinchando sus mejillas levemente infladas por ella. – Y deja de quejarte que ayer solo te dedicaste agarrar como saco de boxeo a mis soldados. No creas que eso te lo hiciste anteayer, Kriptos está recuperado pero la mitad de mi elite lastimada. – Enarcando una ceja. – Alguien esta frustrada.

\- Andaba aburrida – Recargando su cabeza en el costado de la tina. – ¿Tus soldados son débiles o te llevas a los mejores?

\- Solo los necesarios para proteger el castillo – Tocando su delicado rostro juvenil. – No queremos inconvenientes, suficiente tengo con los rebeldes.

\- Kill… - Colocando un beso en la punta de sus dedos. – Estoy aquí. – Refiriéndose al problema que se avecindaba más adelante. Sabía que su hermano mellizo se enteraría y la iría a buscar; Dipper era determinado en salvarla, aunque Kill no quisiera que eso sucediera. – No me iré. – El demonio había aumentado la seguridad en el castillo y cada día lo veía más enfurecido con matar a los rebeldes y distante con ella.

\- Bien, yo me debo de ir atender unos asuntos. –Dijo Kill soltando un suspiro. – Te llevaran el desayuno a la hora acordada.

\- Espera… ¿tú a dónde iras? – Dijo ella nerviosa de preguntar por los planes del demonio.

\- ¿Tan pronto me extrañas? – Colocando una media sonrisa.

\- Tonto… solo preguntaba. – Era lógico que se preocupara de él, desde que estaba ahora sola en el castillo.

\- Lo mismo de siempre querida, aún siguen atacando el castillo. Podre haber obtenido el dominio de este insignificante pueblo, pero aún quedan rebeldes y algunas criaturas que pueden llegar a sobrepasarse y querer derrocarme. – Dijo. – El hecho de que este detenido por esta tiranía de poder, no significa que algunos de mis súbditos me sigan, muchos se opusieron con la decisión de hacerte mi reina. – Comento con una voz calmada hasta este punto. – Aparte Pino sigue afuera y puede aparecer en cualquier momento, no puedo descuidar ciertas áreas del castillo ni mucho menos el viejo pueblo de Gravity Falls.

\- Dipper… - Agachando su mirada. – ¿No le harás daño?

\- Sí eso quiere la Estrella fugaz, jamás tocaría un cabello del mocoso. – Menciono. – Pero si esta de necio queriendo entrar y amenazarme, me verá obligado a encerrarlo.

\- No suena justo.

\- Nada es justo. – Respondió. – Solo protejo lo mío.

Mabel se sonrojo de su rostro ante tales palabras, hundiéndose a mitad de la tina.

\- Eres libre de andar por el castillo en este día, para que calmes esa frustración. – Colocándose su saco. – De algo te servirá explorar las demás habitaciones, no puedes quedarte en una sola. No sería divertido si llegáramos a jugar escondidas – Dijo. – Por cierto… puede que llegue tarde.

\- Kill – Le llamo tímidamente.

\- Mm… - Volteando a verla.

\- …Yo – Estaba muy avergonzada para que salieran las palabras, una voz que se escuchó atrás de la puerta la interrumpió.

\- Amo Cipher los estamos esperando. – Dijo uno de sus comandantes.

\- Puedes decirlo después. – Dijo el demonio acomodando su sombrero y parte de su parche.

Mabel observo como desaparecía el demonio a través de la puerta, dejándola sola en la bañera. Disfruto de bañarse sola sin necesidad de que llegara la súcubo y limpiara su cuerpo, en cierta parte sintió su corazón agitarse cuando pensó que el demonio de los sueños iría a meterse junto con ella. Pero nuevamente en su décimo día de <<casados>> si se le podría decir, la ignoraba todo el día o simplemente se retiraba excusándose de que lo habían llamado. Las veces que lo veía eran durante el almuerzo o al final de la noche, cuando ella terminaba dormida.

\- Mis heridas han sanado. – Observándose su piel que no tenía rastro de moretones. - ¿Sera agua medicinal? 

Terminando de bañarse se envolvió en una toalla blanca algo esponjosa, secándose suavemente su piel para después humectarla con crema. Observo el conjunto de ropa que le había dejado en un taburete; ropa interior negra y un vestido sencillo de color vino con mangas cortas, medias y nuevamente zapatillas.

\- Sabe muy bien que no uso tacones. – Tomando los zapatos y dejándolas a un lado, se acercó a buscar en una canasta oculta sacando unos tenis rosa. – Ese dorito siempre olvida buscar debajo del estante de las toallas.

Se cambió completamente y termino de secar su cabello atándolo en una coleta alta, era imposible cambiar su estilo. Salió del baño encontrando en una mesilla su desayuno tal como había dicho Kill. Noto en el florero había flores siendo unas camelias rosadas bien cuidadas. Levanto la tapa del plato para encontrar un plato de huevos revueltos, salchichas y ensalada. Enseguida había un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Se dedicó a tomar su desayuno sintiéndose sola sin nadie con quien hablar o disfrutar de una compañía. Los primeros días que ella había estado con él apenas hablaban cuando eran interrumpidos por las mismas criaturas de las pesadillas, avisando de que él tenía que atender asuntos. Su tiempo se hacía corto y siempre estaba molesto cuando descansaba.

Terminando de desayunar decidió salir un poco a recorrer los pasillo y hacer lo que él le dijo, revisar cada habitación del castillo, encontrando a su paso salones, cuarto de armas antiguas, un salón de reuniones, una sala de descanso donde tenía un piano, un sótano donde se escuchaba sonidos de agonía y posiblemente gente cautiva; en este no quiso bajar temiendo ver la gente del pueblo. Siguió su camino hasta hallar la habitación donde se ocultó cuando llego aquí. Entro y observo los viejos libreros derrumbados todavía.

\- Estos no aprenden. – Dijo Mabel empezando acomodar los estantes de madera y varios libros viejos y polvorientos. – Kill no mantiene limpio este lugar o posiblemente no sabe de esta habitación.

Encontró un libro de herbolaria con descripción de plantas medicinales y donde encontrarlas. Lo hojeo todo viendo las ilustraciones detalladas.

\- No sabía que el dorito tuviera este tipo de libros. – Cuando llego al final de las páginas observo un nombre borroso en la hoja amarillenta. – Will… William. – Pronuncio el nombre. – Oh entonces es de ese sujeto llamado William. Ya se me hacía raro que Kill tuviera esto, aunque él dice saber mucho.

Tomo otro libro de tapa café que decía de título botánica y sus significado en lo psicosocial. La se sentó en el piso revisando las hojas del libro admirando las hermosas fotografías e ilustraciones.

\- Este me gusta. – Dijo ella observando la descripción de cada planta y flor, viendo su significado. – Siempre dan los chicos rosas y claveles. – Leyendo lo que decía. – Dice: _Los claveles simbolizan el orgullo y la belleza, pero su significado varía de acuerdo al color. El clavel, conocido científicamente como **Dianthus Caryophyllus,** se remonta a la época de los antiguos romanos y griegos, cuando fue usado en el arte y decoración. – _Dando vuelta a la hoja. – Los claveles tienen un característico significado en su color; los blancos su forma de expresar sentimiento son: _“Te ofrezco una amistad poderosa y sincera, porque tú eres quien me inspira sentimientos puros.”_ Amarillo: _simboliza desprecio, pero también decepción, así que mucho cuidado a quien le entregas claveles amarillos, salvo que estés sumamente seguro que ese es el color preferido del destinatario._ Rojo: _“Provocas en mí una gran pasión. Te amo y así lo haré siempre.” –_ La chica soltó un sonido de gusto y una sonrisa tonta al leer la descripción. – Lastima que ellos no lo saben cuándo se lo dan a una chica. – Hojeo otra página siguiendo con los colores. - Rosa: _“Mi amor por ti es eterno”._ Suena muy empalagoso… veamos Violeta: _significa desagrado, así que ten cuidado a quien le obsequias un clavel violeta. –_ Quedándose seria. – Estúpido Gabe. – Dijo molesta Mabel. - Beige: _“Dame tiempo para reflexionar.” –_ Soltando un suspiro. – La que siempre dan en San Valentín.

Siguió leyendo y viendo más flores entre rosas, girasoles, pompones, fresias, violetas, lavanda entre muchas otras. Hasta que vio que termino el volumen uno. Tomo el segundo libro y lo hojeo leyendo cada descripción, pero se detuvo cuando encontró aquella flor que estaba en su ramo el día que contrajo nupcias con el demonio.

\- _Camelia_ – Musito leyendo la descripción. - _Hablar de la flor de la Camelia es hablar de belleza en estado puro. Símbolo del nacimiento de algo nuevo, o el renacer. Ideales para encuentros amorosos al amanecer. Con sus delicados, redondos y suaves pétalos, con sus suaves curvas la camelia es considerada un símbolo del deseo, la pasión y refinamiento. –_ Una sombra rojiza cubrió sus mejillas y siguió leyendo. - Cuando en los países asiáticos como China o Japón se entrega una Camelia sin duda se está dando un mensaje relacionado con el amor o, incluso, con el desamor. Como he comentado más arriba es conocida como la Rosa del Japón. Esto se explica por tener un significado similar al que los europeos conceden a la flor de la Rosa. – Mabel se detuvo un momento tratando de recordar la cantidad de flores que había en ese ramo. Continúo leyendo la descripción de los colores. - **Camelia blanca:** _Es un color que refleja el amor inocente. Ese primer amor infantil que sentías por aquel compañero/a al que te acercabas tímidamente en el colegio y al que nunca más volviste a ver._ **Camelia rosa:** _Este color representa la seducción y el anhelo de estar con la persona amada. Si quieres ser dulce y persuadir a la persona a la que amas esta es tu flor._ **Camelia roja:** _La Camelia roja simboliza el amor incondicional, la pasión y el deseo. Es el amor propio de la madurez, el que permite vivir una sexualidad plena. –_ Sintió sus mejillas arder al comprender lo que significaba, aunque también recordó haber tirado el ramo cuando intentaba escapar. – Las camelias en un ramo de boda son especiales ya que representan la simbolización del amor ardiente y eterno. Aunque en situación sentimental en parejas, si se llega a rechazar los sentimientos no son correspondidos y solo significaría odio, “no des si esa persona no te ama”.

Mabel cerró la tapa del libro y unas gotas cayeron en su dorso, las lágrimas descendieron de sus mejillas cuando comprendió todo lo de las flores. El único chico que le había dado un arreglo bonito y con un significado hermoso, lo había despreciado por querer escapar.

\- También es un tonto. – Dijo ella. – Sabía que no era el momento, si el tan solo… no hubiera sido tan idiota. – Limpiándose las lágrimas. – Siempre tan irritante e impulsivo, eres un bruto Kill Cipher. – Recordando las flores que dejaba en la habitación. – ¿Por qué se casó conmigo?

Paso la tarde distrayéndose con los demás libros que encontraba hasta que se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde cuando observo en una vidriera que se oscurecía y desaparecía la luz del sol. Regreso a su habitación que compartía con aquel demonio de los sueños. Noto que había mucho movimiento al ver varias criaturas de las pesadillas corriendo por el pasillo, cuando una de ellas choco con la chica y la vio de sorpresa.

\- ¡Amo Kill la encontré! – Grito la criatura.

La chica confundida vio al pequeño demonio señalarla y gritar por el pasillo. El pelirrojo salió de una las habitaciones algo alterado y se acercó a ella para atraparla en un abrazo fuerte.

\- Estúpida e insolente criatura – Dijo. - ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Carajo casi mando a buscar afuera.

\- Dijiste que podía recorrer el castillo. – Menciono con un tono confuso. – Tú lo dijiste.

\- Pero desapareciste por nueve horas seguidas. – Sonando furioso. – No comiste ni cenaste, pensé que habías…

\- ¿Escapado? – Levantando una ceja. – Kill no creo que tirarme de una ventana a una altura de seguro de 600 metros, sea mi mejor escape. Y más con mi… fobia a las alturas.

\- Sí es así puedo elevar más el castillo. – Sonando amenazante.

\- Ya Dorito paranoico me quede dormida y se me paso el tiempo. – Dando un pequeño bostezo. – Solo quiero dormir bien por esta noche.

Caminaron hasta el dormitorio cuando el demonio vio su vestido polvoriento y manchas en su piel, la detuvo antes de que se cambiara.

\- Estrella fugaz no te dormirás.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Andas muy sucia y cubierta de polvo – Mirando de forma sospechosa. - ¿Dónde estabas?

\- En tu biblioteca.

\- No estabas ahí cuando los mande a buscarte – Frunciendo el ceño.

\- Tienes una oculta. – Dijo ella. – Ni la limpias esta toda vieja y deteriorada.

\- Suficiente ordenare a Pyronica que te de un baño. – Sonando cansado el demonio.

\- ¡No! – Dijo ella, le aterraba ver la apariencia de la súcubo con los ojos cocidos. – Yo me lo doy, por favor no la llames, es algo tarde.

\- Mabel – Cruzándose de brazos. – Sera tu castigo por causar esta revolución de búsqueda.

\- Por favor Kill, no quiero que ella me lo de. – Suplicando. – Sabes que es muy brusca.

\- Debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de hacer tu problema del día.

\- Dijiste que estarías hasta tarde ocupado. – Inflando sus mejillas.

\- Termine antes… - Dijo. – Pero no estabas, pensé que habías escapado. – Viendo el florero con las flores chamuscadas.

Mabel vio algunas cosas destrozadas en la habitación entre cortinas, muebles y el florero donde estaban aquellas bonitas camelias que había dejado en la mañana. Solo quedaban cenizas. Vio al demonio que solo deshacía su corbatín y su chaleco.

¿Cuántas veces había ignorado al demonio de los sueños?, ¿En ningún momento le había dicho un te quiero?, ¿Desde que empezó el Raromagedón solo le dedicaba odio? Ahora ellos dos solo estaban, ella tenía que aceptar que él había ganado y obtenido lo que quería, aunque no todo completo. Lo único que no correspondía eran los sentimientos y eso era lo sentía en este momento el pelirrojo.

Se acercó al demonio quedando enfrente de él y lo rodeo abrazándolo tímidamente. Kill le dirigió una mirada de extrañez a la chica, notando su expresión adorablemente enrojecida.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- No te había dicho gracias por las flores – Haciendo un leve mohín en sus labios, su corazón latía rápidamente.

\- Son solo decoración – Mintió dejando que la chica lo tocara, sintiendo su cálido contacto.

\- Eran muy bonitas… me gustaron.

\- ¿Te gustan?... – Pregunto mirando la sonrisa que le daba la joven de ojos avellanados.

\- Sí. – Admitió. – Son muy hermosas, nadie me había dado flores, ningún chico y tú eres el primero en darme.

\- Ya veo. – Colocando una mano en su mejilla para acariciarlo con delicadeza. – Te daré flores todos los días.

\- Espero que cumplas tu promesa. – Sonriendo.

\- Lo haré.

\- Oye… - Tomando su mano. – Si no estás molesto… q-quieres, v-venir conmigo… a…

\- ¿Un baño? – Leyendo su mente, le agradaba la idea de tomar un baño con su Estrella fugaz. – ¿De dónde agarraste el valor ratoncita?

\- Solo cállate – Dijo sonrojada. – Sí no quieres… no vengas. – Volteándose.

\- Ya ofreciste no puedes retractarte. – Abrazándola por detrás. - Déjame cargarte. – La tomo entre sus brazos para llevarla al cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta con seguro. – No queremos invitados indeseados.

\- ¿Invitados indeseados? – Sonrió la chica.

\- Ellos entran si no contesto, oh prefieres que te vean desnuda.

\- No.

\- Sí tampoco quiero estar limpiando sangre ni menos dejar desastre por el momento.

Kill preparo la tina abriendo las llaves y regulando el agua, aunque la castaña andaba tan nerviosa al estar a solas con él. No se desnudaban o no habían tenido otro momento íntimo desde la noche de bodas.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía bajar el cierre de su vestido por la temblares de sus manos. Hasta que el pelirrojo se acercó y le ayudo a bajarlo. Recorriendo el zipper hasta su cadera.

\- Esta listo el agua. – Comenzando a retirar su camisa blanca. – Deberías entrar.

Ella se quitó el vestido y sus medias, tomo una respiración y se retiró su brasear y bragas con delicadeza quedando desnuda de su cuerpo. Él apenas iba desabrochando sus pantalones cuando sintió sus manos tratando de ayudarle.

\- ¿Estrella? Espera un momento si haces eso. – Viendo a la chica deshacer sus pantalones descomprimiendo el cierre y bajándolos junto con sus boxeadores oscuros, llegando a sorprenderse por la repentina salida de su pene erecto enfrente de ella. – Te lo dije. – Riéndose de ella al ver su cara de asombro. – Descuida no te violare, si eso piensas. Solo deja que me haga… ¡ahh! – Soltando un gemido. – Mabel…

\- Es muy grande. – Tocando la punta de su cabeza con el dedo. – No puede ser que esta cosa… cupo en mí. – Recorriendo lentamente su longitud.

\- ¿Qué intentas? – Frunciendo el ceño.

\- No es nada. – Sonriendo antes de meterse al agua de la tina honda. – Ven. – Le llamo. – Acaso no vamos a bañarnos juntos.

\- Supongo – Dijo en tono seductor antes de retirarse el parche y dejar su ojo descubierto de un color oscuro y con la pupila afilada en su orbe rojizo. - ¿Qué fue eso Estrellita? Me provocaste. – Acercándose para rodearla contra la esquina de la bañera. – Acaso te gusta molestarme.

\- Me lavas mi cabello. – Sonando juguetona.

\- ¿Quieres que te lave el cabello? – La tomo de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo y sentándola en horcajas sobre su regazo, consiguiendo rozar su clítoris y labios contra su pene erecto. – Fue tu plan más malévolo que pudiste idear.

\- Funciono – Dijo tímidamente.

\- Todo lo que haces me excita bastante. – Acercándose a su oído. – _Como deseaba en la mañana cogerte y hacerte gemir. Si no fueran por mis estúpidos lacayos me habría unido contigo._

 _\- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? –_ Musito ella sonrojada.

 _\- ¿Querías?_ – Colocando un beso en su hombro, antes de verla asentir y soltar un murmullo nervioso.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas deslizando y creando una fricción entre ellos que provocaban una serie de gemidos y suspiros. Él deposito besos y mordiscos sobre su piel saboreando lo húmedo del agua y la sensación lisa y suave. Mabel llevo sus manos sobre su nuca y parte de su cabello rojizo brindándoles caricias y apretando con suavidad su pelo, gimiendo dulcemente contra su oído.

\- Kill… - Moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que él, aumentando el roce.

\- Mabel – La sujeto del trasero y la penetro consiguiéndole un adorable gemido alto. Empezó a un ritmo lento en sus empujes, sintiendo su interior caliente y el frotamiento contra su cuerpo.

\- Mm… mmm… ah. - Se aferró a sus hombros siendo bajada y subida con delicadeza, cerró sus ojos sintiendo el vaivén de su amante. Su boca no paraba de producir sonidos cortos. – Me gusta… me gusta… mucho.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Colocando besos en su cuello. – A mí también.

El demonio dirigió su boca hacia sus pechos llegando a besarlos y lamerlos uno a uno, entre chupones y roce en sus pezones, disfruto de ver esa expresión de placer que ponía en su rostro. Una delicada mano se posó en su rostro levantando su barbilla para recibir los labios suaves de la chica siendo presionados con los suyos.

Disfrutaba besándola ya que eran como la miel o los dulces, algo adictivo para él. Podría decir que la chica era como una droga del cual no podía separarse, tenía que admitir que no había podido estos días disfrutar de ella. Más durante las noches que no podía despertarla cuando tenía el sueño muy pesado. Lo que Mabel no sabía es que la razón del dolor de su cuerpo, no era debido al ejercicio o el boxeo que hacía por las tardes; sino porque Kill durante las noches la abrazaba por detrás. Estando tan excitado que la única forma de aliviar su tensión era restregando su erección contra su trasero. En ocasiones levantando su camisón y frotando su miembro descubierto contra la piel de sus nalgas, aunque siempre tenía cuidado de no ensuciarla para que ella no sospechara. 

Pero ahora la tenía entre sus brazos cumpliendo una más de sus fantasías, gimiendo para él sin llegar a protestar.

\- Kill ahh…. Más rápido. – Sintió acelerar sus estocadas siendo más profundas y rápidas. Abrazando su pecho gimió con una voz sensual.

\- No me culpes si te duelen las piernas. – Recargándola contra la bañera y sujetando sus muslos para entrar más profundo e ir más fuertes en sus estocadas. El agua se derramaba por el piso, ambos jadeaban. – Mabel… ahh, preciosa… sí, joder. – Dando golpes certeros en su centro, sintiendo las paredes de ella abrazarlo. – Te gusta…

\- ¡Sí! Ah, ah, ah… - Gimoteando de placer. Movió sus caderas dándose impulso contra su espalda, importándole poco el derramamiento de agua y las zabullidas de sus cuerpos. – Kill… más fuerte.

\- Mabel – Llamo el pelirrojo sujetando con fuerza sus caderas embistiéndola duramente contra la bañera.

Unos empujones dieron fin a su actividad del momento llegando el demonio correrse en su interior. Kill no paraba de murmurar palabras en voz baja mientras exhalaba, se movía lentamente dentro de ella.

\- Kill – Le llamo sintiendo dolor en la presión de su espalda contra el borde de la bañera. – Me está doliendo. – Sonriendo.

\- Es divertido hacerlo aquí – Menciono. – Pero te quiero en otra posición.

\- ¿Qué sugieres? – Dijo avergonzada de sus mejillas.

\- Olvidemos el baño por un momento. - Depositando besos en su quijada, sacándola del agua. Salieron de la bañera llevándola a la habitación donde la deposito en la cama. – Aquí.

\- Oye seguimos húmedos. – Dijo ella entre risas suaves. – ¿Puedo conseguir al menos una toalla?

\- ¿Es enserio? Estoy entre tus piernas apunto de cogerte y tú me pides una toalla. – Gruñendo.

\- Pero mojare la cama con mi pelo. – Dijo ella en tono inocente. – No querrás dormir muy húmedo e incómodo.

\- Eso a quien le importa, no la necesitaremos. – La tomo de la espalda antes de acomodarse en sus piernas y volver a introducirse en su intimidad. – _Ahh… maldición te necesitaba._ – Siseo Kill, con sus labios recorriendo su cuello y dejando uno que otro chupetón. Comenzando a reanudar sus empujones dándose impulso.

\- Ahmm… ¡oh Dios!… ¡oh Dios! – Exclamo la chica llegando a envolver sus piernas en la espalda baja del pelirrojo, enganchando sus tobillos ante su contacto. Sintiendo sus embestidas rápidas y parte de sus testículos golpear sus nalgas. Sus uñas se enterraron en los omoplatos y espalda del demonio arañando al llegar un punto que la hizo tocar el cielo. – Sí… ¡Sí! ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! – Grito al tocar esa zona sensible que la hacía derretirse en ese placer. – Kill…Es ahí… no te detengas… ah, ah, ah.

\- Te siente increíble. – Kill murmuro, su voz áspera. Apretando la piel de sus caderas dejando zonas rojizas. – Muy suave de tu entrada.

\- ¡Te amo! – Dijo ella sin poder contener el sentimiento que se guardaba. – Te quiero. - Sorprendiendo al demonio algo que hizo que embozara una sonrisa de felicidad, yendo a enterrarse en su cuerpo.

\- Yo también. – Sonando ronco en su voz, al disfrutar de su cuerpo cálido y dócil. – Yo también te quiero mi Estrella. – Jadeando. – Te amo.

\- Bésame – Pidió con una voz suave y una mirada tierna.

\- Sera un placer. – Respondió besando sus labios de forma apasionada.

\- Córrete… córrete. – Suspiro la peli castaña con suma excitación. – Kill.

\- Eres mía. – Sonó dominante en el acto. – Solo tú puedes recibirlo.

Continuaron brindándose placer ambos dejando que la habitación se llenara de gemidos y jadeos del par de amantes. El demonio se liberó soltando su semilla en su interior, robándole un sonoro gemido de sus labios. La chica respiraba agitada y con el corazón latiendo fuertemente. Espeso y caliente entrando y alojándose dentro de su cavidad uterina.

Mabel soltó un suspiro y un grito ahogado en cuanto sintió sus paredes llenas y el miembro del demonio drenar en su interior. Se separaron quedando un poco juntos con las respiraciones chocando. Se cubrieron con las sabanas y mantas quedando ella encima de su pecho. Él pasó su mano acariciando su cabello achocolatado y húmedo, no dejaba de depositar numerosos besos en su rostro, cosa que la chica reía por sus caricias.

\- Kill – Le llamo. - Andas muy besador últimamente.

\- Vamos déjame amarte pequeña peleonera. – Llevando su mano a su vientre para acariciarlo con suavidad, recorriendo sus dedos en círculos.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto curiosa de los movimientos.

\- Me imagino tú pancita donde llevaras al pequeño. – Dijo el demonio sonriente.

\- ¿Pequeño? – Poniéndose roja de las mejillas.

\- Dos pequeños. – Sonrió. – No te agradaría la idea, dos pequeños sacos de carne con tus características y con las mías. – Refunfuño contento y suspirando con calma. – Creciendo en tu vientre.

A Mabel le agrada la idea de tener dos pequeñas vidas cargando en su interior, a pesar de que le aterraba la idea de un parto o un embarazo a temprana edad. De todos modos quería tener ese pequeño deseo egoísta. Tal vez un deseo muy temprano en su reloj biológico de convertirse en madre. – Sería bueno dos. – Sujetando su mano. 

\- Míranos aquí como idiotas enamorados. – Dijo el demonio. – Ni quien pudiera creer que hace unos años planeaba destruirlos.

\- Que forma tan acida de decirlo. – Bromeando.

\- Preferirías que fuera un idiota cursi. – Bufo. – No pidas mucho, sabes que no lo soy completamente.

\- Es un intento. – Besando sus labios. – Mírame a mí, no pensé querer a un tomate idiota y gruñón.

\- Y yo a una chica poco femenina.

\- Dorito irritante.

\- Estrellita peleonera.

Ambos se soltaron riéndose entre numerables sobrenombres que se decían cuando eran enemigos.

\- ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? – Viendo al demonio que se acercó a besar sus labios.

\- Porque amo mucho a mi enemiga. – Aclaro. – Y porque es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi existencia, y merece estar a mi lado.

\- Dilo – Sonriendo. – Quiero escucharlo.

\- Te amo Mabel Pines.

De pronto el cansancio los invadió quedando los dos dormidos y abrazados manteniendo el calor.

.

.

.

.

Aunque sabía el demonio que su reinado terminaría cuando apareció Dipper Pines, junto al grupo de rebeldes que aún quedaban escondidos. Kill en ningún momento dio pelea sabiendo que su Estrella fugaz iría a lado de su gemelo, cuando su dimensión y parte de su castillo era regresado al reino de las pesadillas a través del portal.

Lo que no conto fue que aquella mujer gritara su nombre y corriera a sus brazos aferrándose a él, en su último intento de quedar juntos. Siendo arrastrados a la fuerza del portal.

\- Sabes que no volverás a ver Pino. – Viendo angustiado a la castaña. – Mabel debiste soltarme. No veras de nuevo a tu familia.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo ella entre una media sonrisa y lágrimas. – Pero él entenderá mi decisión… al igual que mis amigos.

\- ¿Cuál? – Anhelaba escucharla abrazándola contra él.

\- Estar a tu lado. – Apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho. - Aparte este pequeño. - Tocando su abultado vientre de cuatro meses. – Necesitara de su padre y su madre.

\- Me agrada ese plan.

Ambos terminaron de entrar en el portal llegando a cerrarse por completo, regresando a la normalidad a los habitantes y algunos sobrevivientes del Apocalipsis. Dipper miraba por donde se había ido su hermana gemela, ella había decidido irse con aquel demonio del sueño. A pesar de verse por última vez aun no entendía porque había querido estar a su lado y más la razón de amarlo. Algo que todavía no podía entender el hasta la fecha.

.

.

.

[2/2]


	20. Dulce Pesadilla

╔─━━━━━━░▲░━━━━━━─╗

One Shot XX: Dulce Pesadilla

╚─━━━━━━░▲░━━━━━━─╝

Corriendo por el pasillo de la cabaña, subiendo las escaleras de forma apresurada. Una castaña de catorce años veía de reojo y de forma asustada a un chico vestido de traje de sacerdote. Llegando al desván Mabel vio de forma aterrada al sujeto frente a ella. Caminando a paso lento y con una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro. Ella tomo el pomo de la puerta intentando abrir pero un brazo oscuro que emergió de las sombras, se estrelló contra la puerta de madera, haciendo que la chica se asustara y retrocediera de la puerta. Había sido bloqueada su salida.

\- Y el pequeño canario se ha quedado atrapado en un camino sin salida. – Riendo suavemente y con una sonrisa cínica. – Es de mala educación salir corriendo querida.

\- Déjame ir… - Dije asustada. – Dipper, sé que estás ahí. Por favor… lucha.

El chico cruzo un brazo apoyando su codo y descansando su mentón en la mano. Mientras hacia un sonido de meditación.

\- Te acuerdas lo que te dije cuando estábamos en tú obra de títeres.

\- No. – Negando con mi cabeza, aunque si recordaba lo que dijo.

\- No lo niegues, lo sabes muy bien. – Embozando una sonrisa. – Lo dije alto y claro enfrente del estúpido ventrílocuo.

Se acercó a la adolescente acorralándola entre la pared de la habitación del desván y su cuerpo. Coloco una mano sellando su escapatoria.

\- ¿Te acuerdas lo que dije? – Repitió insistentemente. – Porque yo si lo recuerdo perfectamente, dulce Mabel.

\- Basta, por favor detente. Dipper por favor no hagas esto. – Temblando de miedo completamente.

\- Que tal si me cantas esa canción de tu obra. – Dijo el castaño con su mirada ámbar y sus pupilas felinas. – Vamos querida canta. – Comenzando a tararear la canción. - _¿Quién será esa chica tan bella?_ – Diciendo con voz cantarina. – _Con sus frenos es una estrella. –_ Tomando su voz. - Vamos canta te sabes la letra.

\- _L-Llena… de risa, el día… de hoy. –_ Cantando con temblor.

\- _Quien pone una sonrisa en todos._

 _-_ Por favor déjame ir... – Sintiendo las lágrimas caer de su rostro. – Dipper sé que estás ahí.

 _-_ Eres tan hermosa. – Pasando la yemas de sus dedos por sus mejillas humedecidas, para apartar las lágrimas. – Dame una sonrisa para tu hermano.

 _-_ ¡NO! - Dijo fuertemente, golpeando su mano para intentar correr a un lado y escapar, pero sintió una de las sombras tomarla del pie haciéndola caer de bruces. - ¡Ahgg!

\- ¿A dónde vas hermanita? – Dijo con una voz doble y profunda. – Quédate a jugar con nosotros. – Atrayéndola hacia él con la misma sombra oscura. – Quiero jugar un juego.

\- ¡Déjame ir! – Tratando de aferrarse a los tablones de madera.

El chico se sentó en el ventanal cruzando la pierna y mirando a la castaña en el piso intentando liberarse, la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y una media sonrisa.

\- Amo verte luchar. – Dijo. – Te acuerdas lo que te dije antes de irme del cuerpo de Pino. – Soltando un bufido de risa. – Dije que me vengaría de ti, de una u otra forma. – Con un movimiento con su dedo flexionándolo hacia delante, la atrajo a su merced frente a él. Con su telequinesis la mantuvo sujeta inmovilizándola del cuerpo, sus miradas estaban juntas y se encontraban. – Estoy molesto que hayas arruinados mis planes; que me impidieras robar el diario, que consiguieras el estúpido cabello de unicornio y que protegieras la cabaña de mi Raromagedón, que rompieras nuestro trato y que tú y tu hermano arruinaran mis planes de dominar el mundo y el universo. – Tomando los cachetes de la chica para apretarlos entre su pulgar e índice. – Eres una maldita mocosa insolente. – Colocando una expresión dura en su rostro. – Podrás haberme derrotado tres veces seguidas, pero dicen que la venganza es dulce y es la cosa más deliciosa en el mundo. – Sonriendo siniestramente. – Y estamos a punto de probarlo, Estrella fugaz.

\- Bipper… - Musito entre sus labios la chica, muerta del miedo.

\- Gracias por recordar mi nombre querida. – Pasando el pulgar por sus labios. – Grita todo lo que quieras, di el nombre que más desees… porque será tu condena de esta noche. – Soltando su rostro. - ¿Qué te hare mi Estrella fugaz?

Mabel estaba llena de pánico, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y su piel se sentía fría. No sabía si era por la temperatura de la habitación o el hecho de que estaba llena de pavor por lo que haría.

\- ¿Qué dices te desmiembro? – Dijo. – Te arranco un brazo y te arranco el otro, abro tu abdomen y saco tus intestinos para jugar a la cuerda con ellos. – Menciono divertido. – Te imaginas tendría 11 metros de diversión, incluso podría decorar esta habitación como una serpentina. – Golpeo un puño contra su mano. – Ya sé, usamos tu estómago, hígado, pulmones, corazón, riñones, vejiga y vesícula como globos de fiesta. ¿Te suena genial? Para mi es estupendo. Tú serias una excelente piñata humana, tendríamos una fuente liquida de color carmesí brotando fuera de tu interior. – Sonando divertido. – Oh sí tus ojos son un avellana hermoso, irán perfectamente en un Martini. Y tú piel sedosa sería un excelente abrigo, ¿te gustaría eso Mabel?

\- No.

\- Que pena, yo si quiero. – Evocando una daga en su mano. – ¿No sé por dónde comenzar? Todo tu cuerpo me invita a encajar mi cuchilla y desgarrar tu piel prístina.

\- No, lo hagas. – Dije llorando. – No quiero esto.

\- ¿Que podrías ofrecerme? aparte es mi venganza, no la tuya entrometida.

Mabel veía la sombra triangular en la pared de la habitación, Bipper movía la cuchilla de la mano balanceándola entre sus dedos con agilidad. Paso la hoja por su piel pura y parte de la tela de su camisón purpura de su pijama, rozando su brazo derecho lo guio hasta su antebrazo y parte de su hombro. Provocándole que soltara un suspiro de agonía. Bipper miro interesado en ese sonido y volvió a realizar ese movimiento pero del otro extremo, consiguiendo otro sonido similar al anterior.

\- Impaciente de que rasgue tu carne. – Viéndola negar la cabeza.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué suspiras? – Pregunto curioso el castaño. – ¿Acaso tienes miedo? No te gusta este juego. A mí sí me gusta.

\- Estas demente. – Dije. – Claro que no me siento a gusto sabiendo que me vas a matar.

\- ¿Matar? – Sonriendo en grande. – Piensas eso Estrella fugaz. – Riendo en una carcajada. – Vamos no sería tan cruel, te curare las veces que yo quiera y decidiré cuando morirás.

\- Estás loco.

\- Querida siempre lo he estado. – Menciono contento. – Ahora déjame continuar.

\- ¡DIPPER DESPIERTA! – Grite nuevamente teniendo la esperanza de que mi hermano despertara. Pero recibí una fuerte bofetada en mi mejilla, provocándome que me lastimara al interior cuando choco con mis dientes. Un sabor metálico y salivoso inundo mi boca, sacándome un hilillo de sangre por la comisura de mis labios.

\- Pino está dormido. – Tomándola del cabello la jalo posicionando su rostro cerca del suyo. – No cree esta velada privada, para que grites el nombre de tu hermano.

Bipper fijo su mirada a los orbes brillosos de la chica y sus labios cubrirse de su sangre. Una vista sumamente fascinante para el demonio. Con la hoja de la navaja paso por encima de su tela de su camisón descendiéndola de su cuello hasta el entre medio de sus pechos. Cortando y rasgando a su paso.

\- Interesante, ¿Cuántos años han pasado? – Colocando una expresión suave y una mirada seductora. – 1 año y mírate tienes un cuerpo desarrollado. Bueno en algunas zonas.

\- No, detente no mires. – Quería mover sus manos pero seguía sujeta a su telequinesis. – Para…

\- Tienes razón. – Dijo, chasqueo sus dedos y la soltó provocando que cayera al suelo. – No nos estamos divirtiendo. – Haciendo bailar la daga en su dedo. – Por eso he decidido cambiar mi venganza. – Sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – Algo que si disfrutemos, no siempre puedo tener el cuerpo de tu hermano a mi merced. Tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad. – Tirando la daga a un lado de ella, encajándose en el suelo de madera. – Por eso tendremos eso que hacen los humanos cuando están solos, algo llamado relaciones sexuales. – Lamiendo sus labios. – Aprovechando este cuerpo y el tuyo. – Caminando hacia ella. – No rasgare tu piel y conservaras tus órganos, ¿te parece bien Estrella fugaz? ¿quieres tener sexo conmigo?

\- ¡No, no quiero! – Tomo la daga y sin pensarlo más se encajó la cuchilla en el abdomen de su hermano.

\- ¡Aahh! – Soltó un grito de agonía y se tambaleo unos pasos hacia atrás, colocando sus pasos hacia atrás y extendiendo una mano hacia él. – Sus ojos cambiaron al color café suave y miraron llorosos hacia su hermana. – Mabel… ¿Por qué lo… hiciste? - Cayendo al piso y desbordando la sangre de su herida.

\- ¡DIPPER! – Grito histérica su hermana gemela, corriendo a auxiliarlo tomándolo entre sus brazos y abrazándolo contra su pecho, cubriendo con su mano entre la empuñadura de la daga y la herida la sangre que salía libremente. – Dipper, Dipper, Dipper… por favor resiste, todo estará bien ya estas libre. Le diremos a mis tíos que te lleven al hospital. Pero no me dejes… por favor no me dejes Dipper. – Dijo ocultando su rostro en su hombro. – Te quiero, hermanito.

Estuvo así unos minutos sollozando cuando de repente escucho una carcajada estruendosa y tomarla del rostro para sentir la presión de unos labios fríos sobre los suyos, siendo un beso forzoso y embozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¡Eso fue una excelente actuación Estrella fugaz! – Grito eufórico de diversión. – Muy buena interpretación de hermana preocupante y lastimosa. Los papeles de drama te quedan bien. – Posando una mirada dorada y afilada. – Y ese toque de la frase “Te quiero, hermanito” fue perfecta.

El chico se levantó sacándose la daga y regenerándose la herida.

\- Te dije que puedo curarme, y yo decido cuando muere Pino o tú. – Se dirigió a tomar a Mabel de su melena chocolatada para llevarla arrastras a la habitación que había bloqueado. – Ahora volviendo a lo nuestro, quiero tener un poco de sexo contigo Mabel. No todos los días encuentro una virgen hermosa y pura para corromper.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Grito. – Eres un maldito demonio embustero y demente.

\- Gracias, me gusta que me halaguen. – Dijo. – Ya quiero escucharte gemir y gritar… mi nombre. Como dije grita el que desees, no me molesto.

\- No, suéltame ¡Ayúdenme! ¡TIO STAN! ¡TIO FORD! – Mabel intento zafarse de su agarre pero solo lo hacía doloroso.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación Bipper la aventó a su cama con brusquedad, comenzó a retirarse el lazo de su cuello y el alza cuello de su camisa blanca. Abrió unos tres botones de su camisa y se retiró el saco de la gabardina de su traje.

\- Hace calor con este traje, supongo que para los humanos es sagrado esta vestimenta. – Riendo. – Sera mejor que te quites sexymente ese camisón por las buenas, antes de que lo haga por las malas. Aunque por mí no me importaría quitártelas a las malas. Haces que se ponga emocionante la situación.

\- Prefería que me mates.

\- Esa oferta ya expiro. – Tomándola con fuerza del rostro se acercó a su oído y hablo seductoramente. – _Guardar silencio cuando no tengas nada que decir, cuando la pasión genuina te mueva, di lo que tengas que decir, y dilo caliente. –_ Lamiendo la colcha de su oreja para morder el lóbulo con suavidad. - _Quiero acariciarte, besarte, tocarte hasta que nuestra piel se funda en una sola pero cómo hacerlo si tú te resistes Estrella fugaz. –_ Pasando su mano por las curvas notorias de su cintura. – _Lo hare fuerte para que me recuerdes bien._

 _-_ No lo hagas… - Sollozo.

 _-_ No es una negociación, es una orden.

Capturo sus labios con los suyos cerrando la brecha entre ellos, moviéndolos de forma voraz y apasionada. La castaña quería retroceder pero la mano sobre su nuca y la otra posada en su cintura se lo impedían, su respiración aumentaba y la necesidad de aire se hacía presente. Rompiendo el beso aprovecho para abrir su boca y conseguir aire, pero no se esperó sentir nuevamente la boca de su hermano invadirla, introduciendo su lengua y buscando la suya. Su beso era demandante, exploraba su cavidad bucal saboreando su interior y jugando con su lengua, acariciándola y creando un vals poco sincronizado. Sus respiraciones chocaban y la sensación la iba embriagando. Mabel sintió su rostro enrojecer, pero aun intentaba apartarlo lejos de ella.

Bipper tomo sus manos clavándolas al respaldo de su cama y rompiendo el beso entre ellos, dejando un hilillo de saliva conectado. Ambos jadeaban pesadamente, y se miraban a los ojos.

\- Je, crees que puedes detenerme. – Chasqueo los dedos y unos brazos sombra aparecieron sujetándola de las muñecas contra el respaldo. – Te diré algo: la mejor manera que tiene el hombre para vengarse de una mujer, es hacerle el amor en el menor tiempo posible. – Dijo riendo.

\- El punto es que no quiero hacerlo. – Gruño furiosa.

\- Lo deseas.

\- Es mi hermano maldita sea, no quiero. – Protesto.

\- Y tú eres mía. – Dijo en tono lujurioso. – Desde el momento en que posee el ojo en ti.

El castaño comenzó atacar su cuello depositando besos febriles alrededor, lamiendo y chupando su piel dejando marcas rojizas grabadas en su cuerpo. La chica gemía y sollozaba ante la sensación dolorosa de sus dientes ser rozados por su piel. El chico pasaba sus manos por su torso y parte de su espalda acariciando a través de la tela de su camisón, las bajo con hasta sus muslos y parte de sus caderas masajeando y tocando la piel cubierta. Levanto su camisón morado para después tomarlo de los extremos y rasgarlo cortándolo en dos, él sonrió complacido al ver parte de su pecho redondo y en pleno desarrollo, tenía dos hermosos montículos que no dudo en pasarles la mano tocándolos y estrujándolos suavemente, para después pellizcarlos entre sus dedos, provocándole gritos y gemidos un poco altos.

\- Vaya, la pubertad hizo bien su trabajo querida, solo basto un año. – Pasando su lengua sobre su pezón erguido. – Es suave. – Tomando su pezón entre los dientes lo mordió y chupo su seno, dejando erecto y rojizo. – Lo disfrutas.

\- Detén esto. – Llorando al tratar de liberarse. – Por favor…

\- No. – Continúo su labor con el otro lado, escuchando su voz dulce y agonizante. Probando su piel y textura de sus pechos.

Cuando dejo las marcas suficientes fue lamiendo y bajando hasta su abdomen, donde dejaba mordidas suaves. Llegando a su vientre Mabel sintió una contracción y un escalofrío de placer recorrer por su espalda baja. Él chico tomo el elástico de sus bragas y las bajo de forma lenta, pasando sus manos por sus muslos y piernas. Con la fuerza de sus manos abrió sus muslos y se acomodó inclinándose a su entrada intima. Mabel se retorcía entre las sujeciones e intentaba apartarlo pero Bipper le impedía cerrar sus piernas, una pequeña mordida en la cara anterior de su muslo izquierdo le hizo soltar un grito de dolor, provocando la extracción de sangre y pasando su lengua a lamer la herida.

\- Quédate quieta.

\- Detén esto… no me gusta.

\- Se lo que te calmara, Estrella fugaz. – Besando su entrada de sus labios, robándole un suspiro lleno de sorpresa. Paso su lengua por sus labios lento y largo, rozando su interior y parte de su clítoris hinchado. Escuchaba como la chica gemía entre cortadamente, consiguiendo penetrarla con su lengua. - Se siente bien.

Mabel odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón era una sensación nueva y le gustaba bastante, que en respuesta gemía por su toque. Comenzó acercar sus caderas inconscientemente dejándose llevar. Bipper sonreía y la veía disfrutar admirando su rostro ruborizado y sus ojos vidriosos y cegados de placer. Paso sus dedos y siguió estimulándola, frotando su entrada y conseguirla penetrar, con uno de sus dedos pasándolo de arriba abajo, un segundo hizo movimiento de tijera en su interior, robándole los suspiros y jadeos que quería escuchar. Cuando introdujo el tercero comenzó a moverlos lento y profundo. La castaña comenzó a mover sus caderas para aliviar el creciente calor que invadía su interior, esto no paso de desapercibido por parte del chico. Embozo una sonrisa mostrando sus caninos, se acercó a su vagina y volvió a pasar su lengua húmeda y gruesa por la hendidura de su sexo. Lamiendo con delicadeza sus labios y mordiendo levemente. Su piel sensible, escuchándola gemir y soltar palabras en voz baja que pedían por más de su toque. Chupo su clítoris y lamio esa perla rojiza y sensible que la hacía estremecer de placer. Continuo así por unos minutos, hasta que un calor llego en su parte baja haciendo que ella soltara un grito de éxtasis y cayera rendida a los temblores y escalofríos que llenaban su cuerpo. Se había venido en la boca de su gemelo, con timidez levanto la mirada y lo vio relamiéndose los labios y lamiendo sus dedos de una forma erótica. Tenía que admitir que el cuerpo de su gemelo siempre le había llamado la atención, pero en este momento era una mezcla de confusión y dolor en su pecho.

\- P-Por favor… detente. – Suplico nuevamente. – No quiero hacerlo, es mi gemelo.

\- Eso es lo más interesante querida. – Dijo seductoramente. – _Te invito a pecar junto conmigo, Estrella fugaz_. – Susurro en su oído.

La descomprensión de unos pantalones y la retirada de su camisa de sacerdote, le hicieron mostrar el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano gemelo. Mabel intento retroceder pero la misma prisión de sombras la traía retenida. Bipper se posiciono cerca de su entrada, sujetándola de las piernas y caderas. Se froto su miembro erecto entre sus labios pre lubricados con su excitación de hace un momento. La chica entrecerró sus ojos cegada por la sensación de la rozares contra su entrada, era muy adictiva y agradable. Él disfrutaba viendo como ella iba cediendo poco a poco a la pasión. El chico murmuraba en voz baja palabras impropias y lascivas, jadeaba ronco disfrutando del contacto. Sin poder aguantar más se adentró a su interior penetrándola completamente, llevándose su inocencia a su paso, comenzó a moverse lentamente escuchándola soltar gritos y gemidos llenos de dolor, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas.

\- Eres deliciosamente estrecha Estrella. – Dijo el castaño embriagado de lujuria.

\- Bipper… - Llamo Mabel con el rostro rojizo.

\- Tú hermano disfruta de vernos tener sexo. – Dijo en tono divertido, lanzando una mirada a la esquina. – Debe estarse muriendo de celos Pino. – Embistiendo lento y profundo en su interior. – Eres demasiado hermosa Estrella fugaz. – Sujetando sus caderas aumentando las estocadas en su interior siendo más rápidas y profundas, al punto de escucharla jadear alto y verla respirar pesadamente. Era una imagen muy llamativa y sexy para el demonio.

\- Duele, por… favor me duele demasiado.

\- Te acostumbraras. – Besando su quijada, para después subir su pierna a su hombro y conseguir hacer el contacto más profundo e intimó, escuchando sus sexos chocar y sus testículos golpear su entrada. Ambos jadeaban y respiraban pesados.

Unos cuantos empujes le hicieron llegar a la castaña a tocar un punto bueno y sensible en su interior, algo llamado el famoso punto “G” para una mujer. Bipper está orgulloso de escucharla ronronear y gemir de placer sin que volviera a quejarse. Beso su cuello y mordió entre la clavícula y su hombro, robándole un grito de sus labios. Sus paredes aprisionaron su miembro siendo más fuertes y gozando de su interior. Una palpitación en su miembro le hizo correrse en su interior liberando el líquido caliente en su útero, haciendo lanzar un gemido ronco por parte del demonio.

\- B-Bill… - Llamo Mabel agotada y sudorosa. – Libérame, por favor.

\- No coloques esa expresión. – Chasqueo los dedos y la libero de su confinamiento haciendo que sus brazos cayeran a los lados.

Mabel iba alejarse cuando el chico la tomo de la mano y la tomo del rostro para besarla de forma ruda en sus labios, mordiendo su labio inferior y colocar una mirada penetrante en ella.

\- Esto aún no termina. – Dijo.

La volteo boca abajo del colchón y lamio la piel de su espalda, paso sus manos sobre su abdomen y caderas acariciando su trasero.

\- Estrella disfrutaras esto. – Acariciando su sexo.

Se posiciono detrás de ella y la abrazo de la cintura clavándose dentro de ella de una sola estocada, entrando completamente y comenzó a embestirla con movimientos rápidos rítmicos, clavando sus dedos en su piel.

\- Ah… Mabel. – Sujetando su melena. – Tu vagina en muy suave y tu piel es muy adictiva a marcar.

\- Bill, yo…

\- Lo disfrutas. – Dijo ronco. – Gime más mi Estrella.

\- Más fuerte… ¡aauh! – Aferrando sus manos a la tela.

\- Solo tenías que decirlo. – Riendo.

Sus embestían se habían vuelto más rudas y fuertes, Bipper encajo sus garras en la cabecera de la cama de la gemela, la chica gritaba y gemía de forma descontrolada mientras se aferraba a las sabanas. Ambos cuerpos perlados de sudor y rozándose. El castaño la envolvió en un abrazo, masajeando su pecho y obligándola atraer su rostro hacia él, la beso de forma apasionada en los labios. Entre ellos se miraron jadeando y con los rostros sonrojados.

\- Oh… Mabel, Mabel. – Besando su espalda. – Eres deliciosa querida…

\- Mmm… aah… - Observándolo con ternura. – Bill…

\- Si tan solo no tendría que usar a Pino para esto. – Tomando sus caderas. – Podríamos disfrutar ambos. Y te haría gozar más. – Dando más fuertes sus estocadas. – Oh demonios es demasiado bueno, aah estoy cerca querida. – Pasando su mano para acariciarle su clítoris y brindarle más placer. – Mabel, Mabel, Mabel… ¡Aah! – Encajando sus uñas en la tierna carne de su piel. Llegándose a correr en su interior, liberando su líquido caliente.

\- ¡BILL! – Grito la castaña llegando a un punto de éxtasis.

El castaño la volteó y sus miradas se reencontraron; un dorado brilloso y un café verdoso cálido. Gemían en sincronía respirando pesado, él se inclinó presionando sus labios con los suyos besándola lentamente disfrutando de su toque. Junto su frente con la suya y acaricio su rostro pasando su pulgar por sus pómulos rojizos. Mabel comenzó a llorar, mientras que el chico besaba sus lágrimas y acariciaba sus brazos.

\- Estrella fugaz no llores. – Hablo suavemente. – Volveré por ti, en mi verdadero cuerpo. – Atrayéndola en un abrazo reconfortante. – Te hare mía tantas veces, llamaras mi nombre como lo hiciste hace un momento. – Dijo. – Cuando este en mi cuerpo, te besare y te acariciare.

\- Bill… - Dijo entre sollozos.

\- Te amo pequeña mocosa. – Acariciando su larga melena chocolatada. – Esa fue una excelente respuesta de tu parte.

\- Es extraño escucharlo… en el cuerpo de Dipper. – Dijo entre una sonrisa y tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

\- La siguiente vez me recibirás. – Dijo Bipper con una sonrisa enorme. – Tú me perteneces.

\- Yo… - Fue besada tiernamente antes de poder hablar.

El demonio entrelazo los dedos de sus manos y continuaron con el beso unos minutos antes de separarse.

\- Dulce pesadilla, querida Mabel. – Dijo entre risas Bipper. – Esperare a que vengas a mí.

\- Sí. – Cerró los ojos y dejo que durmiera.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente despertó la castaña y se dio cuenta que estaba en su casa, en Piedmont, California. Se levantó perezosamente y se froto las piernas, sintiéndose húmeda de la entrepierna.

\- Otro sueño. – Dijo de una forma desanimada, caminando hasta la puerta de su baño. – Bill… - Sonriendo. – Eres muy injusto dejándome de esta forma. - Mirando su cuerpo siendo una adolescente de dieciséis años. – Es sábado… - Dijo con inocencia. – No estaría mal otro sueñito.


End file.
